


Йоланда

by Witch_Rocks



Series: серия «На игре» [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Боевик, Гильдия игроков, Грубый секс, Игра, Или, Курение, Любовь/Ненависть, Мироустройство, Нездоровые отношения, Преступный мир, Пытки, Современность, Упоминание наркотиков, алкоголь, ангст, антигерои, антиутопия, выживание, дарк, драма, дружба, жестокость, насилие, нецензурная лексика, принуждение, тайна, триллер, убийства, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 104,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Rocks/pseuds/Witch_Rocks
Summary: Безобидная игра «ИЛИ», приносящая кучу денег за одну партию, стала для Милы спасательным кругом. Заключив сделку с Русланом, который захотел купить девушку любым способом, она попадает в клетку, из которой выбраться практически невозможно. Игра, считавшаяся Милой нереальной забавой, становится кошмаром в реальности. Собрав нужную сумму денег по личной причине, Мила хочет выбраться из игры живой, невредимой и забытой всеми игроками. Но всё не так просто, как казалось.
Relationships: Камилла/Захар
Series: серия «На игре» [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846924





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор с фикбука Stels_S вдохновила меня своей работой «Казнить или помиловать?» на создание «Йоланды»
> 
> оридж на Ваттпаде в  
> оффлайн:https://www.wattpad.com/762290086-%D0%BD%D0%B0-%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B5-%D0%B3%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0-1  
> мой аск, где можно спросить про персонажей, ситуации, вселенную ориджа, узнать об обновлении и просто почитать маленькие зарисовочки, (там я всегда на связи): https://ask.fm/ana69heartfil
> 
> Мила, 24: https://vk.com/photo-59797806_457239220  
> Руслан, 27: https://vk.com/photo-59797806_457239202  
> Захар, 27: https://vk.com/photo-59797806_457239212  
> Дана, 21: https://vk.com/album-59797806_266660513  
> Аэлита, 26: https://vk.com/photo-59797806_457239222  
> Гэри, 22: https://vk.com/photo-59797806_457239233  
> Данталиан: https://vk.com/photo-59797806_457239238  
> Юсуф, 23 года: https://vk.com/photo-59797806_457239240  
> Крист, 25 лет: https://vk.com/photo-59797806_457239245  
> Леонард, 19 лет: https://vk.com/photo-59797806_457239247

Я сложила карту и спрятала её в лифчик. Да, не самое лучшее место, но лучше, чем карман, особенно на зоне досмотра, где тебя проверяют до белья. Сумки с необходимыми вещами покоились под кроватью. Это на случай, если мне удастся лучше продумать план и всё-таки сбежать из гильдии.

Гильдия Мелания стала мне клеткой. Я уже привыкла ко всем законам, тренировкам и даже к людям. В основном, здесь были мужчины. Женщин и девушек было очень мало в роли игроков. Чаще это были прислужницы и наложницы. До сих пор не могу смириться с издевательствами над девчонками-прислужницами. Насилие без причины. По правилам, прислужницы не могут ни отпора дать, ни сказать что-либо. Они просто выполняют приказы. За те три года, что я живу в Лагере, я много раз видела, как прислужницы ломались. Слабохарактерные, сломанные, они часто кончали жизнь самоубийством. Даже если они не сами накладывали на себя руки, а пытались убежать, — для них это был приговор к казни. Из игры нет выхода, неважно, игрок ты или нет.

Солнце медленно поднималось из-за горизонта. Привычка брать игровое задание, которое длится от одних суток, появилась у меня сравнительно недавно. Всего полгода назад мне разрешил Мастер (с позволения Высших, конечно же) брать задания с выездом из Лагеря в город. Для многих игроков задания с выездом остаются под запретом. Из-за недоверия. Я же… втёрлась к ним, нашла нужные нитки у Руслана, точнее — моего Патрона или, как его называли игроки-подопечные, Эйса, и тянула за них, когда мне это было выгодно.

Сбежать — не самый лучший выход из игры, но разрешение на выход было под огромным запретом и каралось смертью выходящего и его Патрона. А всё из-за одного случая выхода, который повлёк на Лагерь большое наказание из Внешнего мира. Мне не рассказывали подробностей, да я и не хотела знать, что там случилось, хотя предыдущие промахи знать нужно было бы, если бы я хотела сбежать.

Есть другой выход из игры — отстранение, но мне он не подходил, потому что закрывал все щели клетки, через которые я могла бы пролезть: Высшие отстраняли игроков от заданий, но больше никогда не выпускали из Лагеря во Внешний мир. Из них делали тренеров, Душ для Чистилища игры, рабочую силу, наложниц и любовников (да, мужчин тоже) и прислужников разного рода. Отстранённых не выпускали за пределы Лагеря даже для совершения необходимых покупок. Вещи, средства личной гигиены выдавали в каждой гильдии. На улице было холодно — это я почувствовала, когда открывала решётчатое окно. Что ж, для сентября вполне хорошая погода.

Я взглянула на оружие. На кровати покоился мой личный относительно большой арсенал: от бит разного вида, размера и дополнения до огнестрельного оружия. Конечно, огромные пушки я иметь при себе не могла, но и оставаться совсем без автомата или винтовки я не хотела. Жаль, в Лагере нельзя устраивать террористический акт. Я бы давно перестреляла этих уродов без зазрения совести, не обращая никакого внимания на принципы.

Прикрепив кобуру под юбку на самый край чулков и под пояс для них, я сунула в кобуру на бёдрах Браунинг М1900 без глушителя и два Вальтера ППК с гравировкой моего имени Йоланда с глушителями на обоих под пояс по бокам с двух сторон. Корсет мне затянул Руслан, который собрался сопровождать меня на задании на случай, если что-то выйдет из-под контроля.

Контроль. Осточертело это слово. Я нахожусь под контролем последние три года своей жизни. Но ничего. Я найду выход отсюда, возьму деньги, свалю и притаюсь где-нибудь на окраине страны. А может, вообще переберусь за границу. Посмотрим, как карта ляжет.

Я наспех надела свободную кофту и пальто, обула ботинки и подкрасила губы алой помадой, забыв о том, что опаздываю на досмотр. Хотя уже и плевать на этот досмотр, всё равно выпустят на задание. Выйдя из своей комнаты со спортивной сумкой, я дошла до выхода, показала лист с заданием громиле Рику на выходе из здания гильдии и поспешила к подземной парковке.

Машину Руслана пришлось недолго искать. Тонированный и бронированный внедорожник стоял в самом конце у стены с горящими фарами. Парень посигналил мне и вышел из машины. Когда я подошла, Патрон открыл багажник и показал на дополнительный арсенал в специальных чемоданах. Я отрицательно покачала головой, приподнимая юбку и открывая обзор на свою полную готовность.

— Как тебя пропустили на досмотре? — спросил Эйс, явно удивляясь, хоть и не в первый раз.

— Годы тренировок, — ответила я и нахмурилась от осознания своих слов. Как бы я не привыкала к игре, Лагерю и даже к «Мэл» (так часто называют Меланию), я безумно хотела вернуться к обычной жизни девушки-флориста, которая копит большую сумму, чтобы оплатить и выкупить свой секрет.

***

_Сентябрь, два года назад_

Около пяти вечера привезли свежую партию пионов и французских роз. Их очень быстро раскупают, на удивление. Сегодня среда, а по средам обычно мало клиентов и можно принять товар. Если повезёт, то удастся даже собрать один или несколько букетов. Торговый центр не пустовал, но и народа была не туча. Обычно счастливые дни выпадают на понедельник, четверг и воскресенье. Десятки мужчин покупают своим женщинам красивые и дорогие букеты, чтобы искупить вину за поход в баню, поездку на рыбалку и прочее.

Но сегодня людей было мало, а подобного контингента клиентов не было вообще. С одной стороны, это радовало, потому что я не выслушивала эти одинаковые истории, с другой стороны, меня огорчала выручка за день.

Я надела фартук с логотипом сети цветочных магазинов «Йоланда» и открыла камеру с розами. Около десятка видов роз стояли в вазах с чистой водой. Я забрала пустующую вазу и понесла её в подсобку. Промыв вазу и налив воды, я отнесла её к прилавку и поставила в воду французские розы.

Я бегала от холодильной камеры до подсобки около часа, промывая вазы, наливая воды и ставя в них цветы, пока в магазин не зашёл парень в белой рубашке, рукава которой просвечивали очертания татуировок. В носу у него был пирсинг, и меня это немного смутило. Он был красив, по-мужски красив: светлые волосы, зачесанные назад, щетина на лице, прикидывающая ему ещё пару лет, мощный торс, высокий рост, серьёзный взгляд. Гладко выглаженная рубашка была заправлена в узкие чёрные джинсы, в руке он держал кожанку.

— Извините, здесь есть кто-нибудь? — голос его был грубоватым и немного хриплым, но приятным и низким.

— Да, есть, — ответила я, выйдя из подсобки, где меня не было видно, но вот его… очень хорошо. Я улыбнулась и вытерла руки о фартук.

— Я жутко опаздываю на свидание. Покажите самый свежий и самый дорогой букет.

Я прошла к камере и открыла дверь. В отдельном холодильнике стояли собранные мной букеты. Я взяла один из них: композицию из хризантем, маргариток и лилий. Он не был большим, но для меня был самым красивым. Лилии напоминали о маме. Когда я была маленькой, она выращивала лилии на даче, долго и трепетно ухаживала за ними, а потом собирала мне букеты из лилий и хризантем на первое сентября. Она сама пахла лилиями. И солнцем.

— Это самый дорогой? — спросил мужчина, оценив композицию скептическим взглядом. Меня немного это обидело.

— Не самый дорогой, но самый свежий: я его в обед собирала, — грустно ответила я, явно задетая скептицизмом.

Мужчина нахмурился, но попросил именно этот букет. Если честно, я не поняла такой смены настроения. Сначала он сомневается в дороговизне и прелести букета, а потом просит рассчитать его. Мужчин не понять — у них в голове всякие странности происходят. Что до этого, то мне было всё равно. Главное для меня — продажи, остальное совсем не имеет значения.

Он расплатился и ушёл, оставив после себя шлейф приятного запаха одеколона. Да, таких мужчин поискать ещё надо. Немного смутило только то, что ему наплевать на то, понравятся цветы его девушке или нет. Таких людей сразу читаешь, как книгу: они покупают то, что дороже, свежее и красивее, а не то, что нравится их партнёрам. Их не интересуют чужие предпочтения, им неважно, какая ты личность. Просто ты удовлетворяешь их потребности.

Пока я размышляла над проблемами эгоистичных людей, в стеклянную дверь магазина постучала Даночка — официантка из кафе напротив.

— Есть свободная минутка? — Дана широко улыбнулась, намекнув на перерыв за чашечкой ароматного американо.

Я улыбнулась в ответ своей приятельнице и посмотрела на часы. Без четверти семь, а я ещё не ужинала. Ночь предстояла долгой и утомительной, а всё потому, что нужно было ехать за Пирсом к маме за город.

Когда я вышла из магазина закрыв и подперев дверь, Дана уже ждала меня за столиком, расположенном недалеко от «Йоланды». Она загадочно улыбалась, поглядывая на меня. На столике стояли две чашки кофе, два сандвича и круассан. Что-что, а аппетит однозначно пробудился не на шутку.

Я присела за стол напротив Даночки и откусила от сандвича небольшой кусок. Она медленно делала глоток кофе и продолжала улыбаться.

— Да говори уже! — не выдержала я, отпивая из чашки.

— Ты ему понравилась, — загадочно проговорила брюнетка, всё также улыбаясь. Меня начинала раздражать её ехидная улыбочка.

— Хватит лыбу давить, и объясни по-человечески мне всё!

— Тот парень, который сейчас заходил к тебе за лилиями. После твоего магазина он зашёл в кафе купить шоколадных пирожных с сиропом. Спросил твоё имя и номер, а также график работы и о твоей личной жизни.

Боже, ну за что мне это на мою-то голову! Опять она начинает гнуть своё.

— Я надеюсь, ты…

— Конечно, я ему всё рассказала! А ты как думала? Я беспокоюсь о тебе, подруга. У тебя давно парня не было, а этот такой солидный и жутко красивый. Я сначала подумала, что он того.

— Чего «того»? — не поняла я намёков это сумасшедшей. Дана уже доела сандвич с ветчиной и принялась за круассан. Я же сладкое напрочь отказываюсь есть. Ну, кроме тех кексов с ягодами.

— Ну того! Гей, — прошептала последнее слово официантка, наклонившись ко мне поближе.

— Дана, ты в своём уме? С каких пор ты делаешь такие выводы? — я допивала кофе, исподлобья глядя на свою чересчур любопытную собеседницу. Уж сплетни она разводить умела, у неё ещё поучиться этому надо!

— Ну, а что? — вроде, невинный вопрос, но глаза Даны выдавали её с потрохами. Я сощурилась в недоверии. Наши тарелки уже опустели, как и соседние столики кафе. — Ты сама видела, как он одет. Да ещё и этот пирсинг в носу. Сама понимаешь, что можно подумать. Особенно в нашей стране. И не все красивые парни — натуралы. Примеров куча, — брюнетка развела руками, будто ничего такого в том, что она сейчас ляпнула, нет. А она ляпнула большую глупость.

— И что же он конкретно спрашивал? — как ни крути, а я — натура любопытная, даже покруче Даночки.

— Так бы и сразу, — довольно хмыкнула приятельница. — Он очень много спрашивал о тебе. Что-то вроде «есть ли парень», «сколько лет», «почему работает тут, если отучилась в институте». Я лишь сказала то, что знала. К тому же, дала твой номер и сказала, как ты работаешь в «Йоланде».

— Ответь мне всего на один вопрос: зачем ты это делаешь?

— А что я делаю? — Дана невинно захлопала ресницами, словно ничего плохого не сделала.

— А то ты не знаешь! Зачем сводничаешь?

Официантка допила свой кофе и отнесла грязную посуду с нашего стола, а затем с соседних. Спустя несколько минут она вернулась и села на своё место.

— Ты — девушка на данный момент одинокая. Ещё у него какой-то необычный интерес. Заметь: он заговорил о тебе со мной, а не с тобой. Значит, стесняется спрашивать тебя лично, Милочка. Я думаю, вряд ли он решится на следующий шаг, но нужно было попробовать.

Она пожала плечами и посмотрела куда-то в сторону, за мою спину. Я обернулась, проследив за взглядом собеседницы и усмехнулась. Опять она пялилась на баристу Макса. Целый год сохнет по нему, а сама подойти и поговорить о чём-то другом, кроме названия кофе, не может — боится.

— Смелее, Даяна Андреевна! Меня сватать не боишься, а сама, как последняя трусиха не можешь подойти к желанному парню. Ты ему нравишься, он — тебе. Элементарная математика.

— Не называй меня полным именем! Ладно, пойду приглашу его к себе «на кофе», — брюнетка подмигнула мне, встала из-за стола и пошла в сторону стойки. Мысленно пожелав удачи Дане, я поспешила в магазин. Было почти восемь вечера, а мне ещё нужно было собрать парочку букетов из свежих цветов, а в девять заканчивается мой рабочий день, и я поеду на старой электричке к маме за Пирсом.

***

Воспоминания накатывали одно за другим, когда мы ехали обратно в Лагерь. Задание приняли за выполненное. Оно было слишком лёгким для выезда в город. Всего-то сбить охрану с толку, притворившись красивой брюнеткой-эскортницей, вырубить камеры в комнате охраны, пристрелив их всех, взять флешку с записью камер, пройти в нужное помещение, уединиться с главарём «банды бизнес-неудачников», сделать вид, что ублажаешь его, засунуть дуло пистолета ему в рот, связать, примотать к бомбе, взять нужные бумажки, которые безумно нужны Мастеру, и свалить целой. К сожалению, везде бывают промахи. И это задание не было исключением.

Я слышала в наушнике, как Руслан ругался на меня матом, доставая из багажника несколько своих «любимчиков». Он помог мне с охраной и другими бизнесменами. Я лишь выполняла инструкции. В моих планах не было «убивать всех, кто попадется мне на пути». Я просто убрала тех, кто мог мне помешать и вычислить Лагерь.

Несколько людей заподозрили неладное, услышав мои удары, отработанные чёткими движениями. Мне пришлось говорить громче и тереться бёдрами о пах этого мерзкого жирного ублюдка.

— Тебе нравится, да? — я продолжала делать эти неприятные вещи, даже когда услышала стон старика. — Нравится трогать маленьких девочек лет по двенадцать своими грязными руками?

Я прекратила тереться об него бёдрами и села верхом. Он вытянул ноги на кровати и запрокинул голову с моей помощью, конечно же. Руки его были связаны у него за спиной, а во рту торчал кусок ткани, оторванной мной от простыни. Он мычал, пытаясь кричать и звать на помощь, но у него ничего не получалось. Я дала ему пощёчину, отчего голова его дёрнулась в сторону от удара, заставив замолкнуть.

— Будешь рыпаться, я тебя пристрелю в эту же секунду. Поверь, никто ничего не заподозрит, увидев тебя мёртвого: все будут думать, что ты так оргазм получаешь.

Я хищно оскалилась. Сколько усилий мне стоило держаться, так грязно разговаривать и выплёвывать яд в этого человека? Очень много. Я боялась, что разрыдаюсь от страха за свою жизнь. У меня была цель, и собственная смерть в планы не входила. В любой момент меня могли найти и подстрелить или, того хуже, похитить по многим причинам (например, из-за того, что я теоретически не принадлежала себе). Любой из миров был для меня стрельбищем, где я была мишенью, жертвой, добычей. Каждый раз, выезжая на очередное задание, я тряслась, как пятиклассница перед контрольной. Задания были всегда разными, с разным исходом, локацией, временем, целью. Но было неизменным только одно: убийства, пытки, деньги. Это были три составляющих практически каждого задания. Иногда приходилось сохранять жизни. Только меня уводили, насильно уносили от смертной казни. Среди игроков мне давали кличку Каратель, но она недолго жила.

Я ещё не спрятала под кофту документы, заставляя его расписаться, отпустив одну руку, которой он попытался меня прирезать. Я предотвратила его попытку ударить, первой двинув его по локтевому суставу, прямо в нервный узел. Рука старика расслабилась и упала на кровать, а на пол упал нож с глухим звуком.

— Не нервничай. Просто подпиши вот здесь, и я тебя пощажу. Откажешься — больше никогда не сможешь нюхать свою дрянь, насиловать детей и грабить бедняков. Я тебе гарантирую, что твоя смерть в случае отказа будет самой медленной, болезненной и жуткой в истории человечества. Я буду медленно вырезать у тебя детские силуэты на горле, прикладывать раскалённую кочергу — а она у меня обязательно найдётся — к твоему члену, проводить ток через тебя, чтобы не подыхал, прижигать твои раны, чтобы ты не помер от потери крови… Как тебе такие мучения?

Я говорила это всё на полном серьёзе, обещая самой себе, что если он не захочет мирно сотрудничать, я лично буду пытать его, заставлять почувствовать его всё то, что чувствовали его жертвы на себе. Когда я стала такой бездушной, жестокой, хладнокровной по отношению к чужим жизням (свою-то я стараюсь сохранить)? Я уже и не помнила.

— Ах да! Совсем забыла добавить! Тебя будут также насиловать, как насиловал ты.

Мужчина поставил подпись на нескольких страницах документа. Его колотило с непомерной силой. Меня и саму трясло от адреналина и злости, но я старалась держать себя в руках. В любой момент сюда может влететь подмога этого животного и прикончить меня. Итак из задания в задание. К этому привыкаешь, когда годами перестраиваешь саму себя.

— Ну что же, сделка закрыта. Как и обещала, мучительной смерти не будет, — я выдавила из себя подобие улыбки, но, скорее, это была зловещая ухмылка. Достав из-под юбки Вальтер с глушителем, я приставила пистолет ко лбу старика и, зажмурившись, выстрелила, перенаправив руку в район сердца. Его чёрная шёлковая рубашка отлично подошла для выстрела в грудь. Как раз ненадолго скроет пятно с кровью.

Я запомнила его глаза, наполненные ужасом перед смертью. Он заслужил это, убеждала себя я. Похлопав себя по щекам, я привела дыхание в норму и вытерла рукавом кофты влажные уголки глаз. В комнате было ужасно душно. Здесь не было ни окон, ни вентиляционных отверстий, ни кондиционера или хотя бы обычного вентилятора. Обои были тёмно-красного цвета, пол — чёрный, а из мебели был только туалетный столик, кровать и тумбочка. И всё из тёмного дерева.

Я выдохнула, найдя в стене запасной проход. Я точно знала, что в этом здании обязательно есть какая-то такая лазейка. А потом мне поступила «подсказка» от Игры. Своего рода карточка с информацией о тайнике.

— Всё чисто, — прозвучал голос Руслана из наушника, и я поспешила выйти через тайный ход.

Мы ехали в абсолютной тишине несколько часов. Я молчала на все вопросы Руслана. Он чувствовал мою тревогу, он всегда меня чувствовал — все эти годы, что мы знакомы. Знал меня наизусть. Дорога была долгой и мало запоминающейся. Каждый раз меня вывозили в город на задания разными маршрутами. И, если бы был один, я бы обязательно выучила его на зубок, а потом сбежала. К сожалению, всё это предусмотрено Высшими.

В гильдию мы приехали только поздней ночью. Руслан предлагал остаться в отеле на ночь, потому что я жутко устала, но я отказалась. Хотелось поскорее лечь в свою кровать в своей комнате, найти свой ежедневник и сделать несколько заметок о выезде.

Парковка гильдии была почти полностью забита машинами. Руслан припарковался через десять минут поисков свободного места. Как только внедорожник полностью остановился, я вышла из него, держа в руках скомканные юбку и кофту, которые на мне были утром. Пока мы ехали, я решила не терять времени и переоделась в чёрный облегающий комбинезон, не сковывающий движений. Его пошили на меня лично, пришив на груди эмблему гильдии и мой знак — фиалку.

«Мэл» была огромным замком, древним, пугающим и притягательным одновременно. Внутреннее убранство, конечно, было более современным, чем внешний вид замка, но кроме этого, комнаты, залы, помещения особого назначения были в готическом стиле, правда, без излишеств и не слишком вычурны.

У лифта нас встретили охранники, но Гэри называет их «шманателями». Охрана осмотрела меня, так и не заметив торчащий ствол пистолета с гравировкой моего имени. Мой Патрон и я поднялись на лифте на второй этаж и пошли в кабинет Мастера, чтобы отчитаться о задании.

Кабинет Абигора, то есть Мастера, был слишком большим. Это помещение было больше моей комнаты вместе с ванной вместе взятой по площади, чего таить! Не знаю, зачем столько пространства, но ему определённо нравилась пустующая комната. Кабинет был неуютным, каким-то отталкивающим, здесь не хотелось проводить много времени, если не по работе: длинный кожаный диван у стены, большой рабочий стол из тёмного дерева, кресло, обитое тёмной зелёной кожей, стеллаж во всю стену, стоящий напротив дивана. Напротив стола не стояло никаких стульев или, на худой конец, низких пуфов. В углу кабинета, рядом с диваном стоял мини-бар, постоянно пополняющийся. В этом всём щепетильном порядке не было ни декора, ни комнатных растений, что-либо говорящих о Мастере. Я и без этого знала, что он чувствует себя хорошо в другом месте. На диване сидел сам Мастер. На его коленях сидела практически голая Мэй — фаворитка Мастера. Я отвела взгляд от почти нагой наложницы, смутившись. Сам Захар будто не замечал нашего с Русланом присутствия. Он был слишком увлечён девушкой на его коленях. Я поняла свою ошибку, когда заметила резкий взгляд серо-зелёных жестоких глаз на себе. Не так уж он был увлечён девицей, раз обратил на меня внимание. Я горько усмехнулась своим мыслям, но сразу же взяла себя в руки, прикусив губу и опустив голову в уважительном поклоне.

— Чего надо? — властный холодный голос окутал комнату. Я вздрогнула, словно от внезапного сквозняка, хотя в замке стояла ужасная духота, проветрили бы, что ли!

— Отчёт о задании, — чётко сказал Руслан, смотря прямо в глаза монстру. Я стояла чуть позади Патрона, будто спрятавшись за его широкую спину. Что-что, а мизерную защищённость в данный момент я чувствовала.

— Не удивлюсь, если она провалила его.

Я чувствовала эту ядовитую усмешку, направленную на меня. Я нахмурилась и подняла на него глаза, столкнувшись с ним взглядом. От страха мурашки пробежали по спине. Я не знала, как противостоять этому чудовищу. Да если бы знала, не смогла бы. Что ж, теперь моя очередь докладывать.

— Вообще-то, — тихо начала я, вселяя в себя уверенность мыслями о своих преимуществах, о правде о себе, которую не все должны знать; у меня были козыри, которыми я пока не разбрасывалась, — я справилась с заданием.

Голос мой похолодел и стал более твёрд. Брови Мастера поползли вверх, но он тут же нахмурился, а затем — ухмыльнулся, покачав головой.

— Как? — смеясь, поднялся монстр с дивана, откидывая Мэй от себя. — Как твоя слабая собачонка выполнила это задание?

Весь татуированный с ног до головы, он был красив, очень красив даже со своими холодными серо-зелёными глазами, острыми чертами лица, грубыми руками. Чёрт, он был просто идеален внешне. Но не характером. Только за его насмешки, ухмылочки и холодные взгляды я готова была задушить его голыми руками. Так сильно его ненавидело всё во мне, но…

Захар подошёл ко мне вплотную. Я же перестала дышать. Мне было страшно: за неподобающие поведение и тон и манеру разговора с правителем гильдии мне могли голову отсечь, и это было самое безобидное, что со мной могли сделать. Я не могла ничего сказать ему в ответ просто потому, что помнила, что было в прошлый раз. А повторений мне не хотелось бы. Я ещё хочу жить, чтобы так дерзить. Мужчина поднял моё лицо за подбородок, впиваясь пальцами в кожу, оставляя красные следы. Завтра точно будут синяки.

Боковым зрением я видела, как Руслан напрягся. И сейчас я его прекрасно понимаю.

— Даже мои профессионалы, измученные тренировками, мои подопечные, да мой отец в своё время не смог выполнить это задание. Как удалось тебе?

Мастер резко отпустил моё лицо, в последнюю секунду сжав подбородок сильнее. Челюсть саднило, но я не могла пошевелиться. Только не сейчас. Я не могу проиграть и в этот раз.

***

Следующая неделя проходила вполне сносно. Я работала в «Йоланде» с утра до вечера, собирала букеты, ела с Даной в кафе, беседовала с Максом и периодически звонила маме. Целую неделю я не вспоминала о том мужчине с татуировками, продолжая жить своей жизнью. Я бы и не вспомнила, если бы не он.

В тот вечер он караулил меня в кафе, не прячась ни от кого, иногда поглядывая на меня, иногда — на Дану, которая подавала ему не двусмысленные знаки. Меня забавляли попытки Даночки свести меня с первым встречным. И пока я закрывала магазин, выключала свет и считала выручку, думала о том, зачем всё-таки этот молодой человек опять заявился в торговый центр.

Мужчина пил третью по счёту чашку кофе и либо смотрел в телефон, либо кидал взгляды в мою сторону. Я же делала вид, что совсем его не замечаю. К счастью или сожалению, не пришлось даже делать вид. Мне поступил звонок от хозяйки с очень интересной информацией. Хозяйка «Йоланды» открывает новую точку в каком-то пригороде и туда нужен сотрудник. Сотрудника она нашла, но эта девочка-стажёр совсем не имеет никакого опыта во флористике, поэтому меня попросили её научить всему, что знаю. Я согласилась при условии, что буду заканчивать свой рабочий день немного раньше обычного, пока новая сотрудница сети не переберётся в новую точку.

В конце рабочего дня я сняла фартук, переобулась в кроссовки, взяла свои вещи и закрыла магазин. Я подошла к Максу и спросила о Даяне. Бариста сказал, что девушка ушла полчаса назад, сославшись на простуду. Я знала, что это было нарочно, но доля правды в нём была: Даночка действительно заболела.

Я вышла из торгового центра и направилась на остановку, где ходил единственный нужный мне автобус до станции. Сегодня я в первый раз за неделю отсутствия поеду к маме. Завтра у меня первый и последний выходной, а значит, нужно помочь маме в огороде и забрать Пирса.

Я стояла на остановке, как вдруг прямо ко мне подъехал Бентли Континенталь чёрного цвета. Не скажу, что я спец в машинах, мои знания ограничиваются лишь названиями машин и их примерными ценами. Стекло переднего сидения поехало вниз, и я увидела знакомое лицо. Парень, что неделю назад купил самый красивый букет из лилий, потрепался с Даной и выслеживал меня весь сегодняшний вечер.

— Садитесь, девушка, подвезу.

Я обернулась, смотря вокруг себя, но не увидела никого рядом. Странно, конец рабочего дня, обычно на остановке толпы людей, спешащих домой после работы. Я посмотрела на наручные часы. Почти половина одиннадцатого вечера! Как я так заработалась, что не следила за временем? Автобусы в это время уже точно не ходят, остаётся вызвать такси.

— Никуда я не сяду! — я нахмурилась, доставая мобильник из кармана кофты и вызывая такси через приложение.

— Я же просто хочу подвезти, — настаивал мужчина, следя за мной. — Автобусы уже не ходят, а вам, наверное, очень далеко, раз вы стоите именно на этой остановке.

Он был прав, через эту остановку ездят либо междугородние автобусы, либо до станций электричек.

— Вы правы, я вызову такси, — шмыгнула носом я и отошла от остановки. Ещё не хватало всяким неизвестным позволять подвозить себя.

Приложение для вызова такси, как назло, не отвечало. Я попыталась сделать звонок, но гудки не шли. Только потом я заметила, что сеть в этом районе плохо ловила. В углу экрана телефона не было ни одной «палки».

— Убедились, что со мной можно ехать? — его взгляд был каким-то странным. Он не был добрым или злым и алчным, но не был холодным, отталкивающим. Серые глаза парня источали лёгкую усталость и жутко привлекали.

— Хорошо, но… — я не успела договорить, как мужчина перебил меня.

— До станции не довезу, говорите адрес, куда нужно, — я напряглась и поёжилась. Сейчас бы всем, кому не лень, говорить адрес родной матери.

Я назвала адрес, сказав соседнюю улицу от маминой. Может, я и глупая, что села к нему в машину, разрешая себя подвезти. Но мне кажется, что он не просто так «мимо проезжал» или пил три чашки кофе, ожидая, пока я закроюсь. Случайностей не бывает.


	2. Глава 2

Через два дня ко мне приставили новую девочку-стажёра Леру. Она очень быстро всему училась, даже полюбила некоторые виды цветов. Я научила её разбираться в цветах, сочетать, составлять композиции, объяснила принципы заказов, отчётов. Лера была младше меня на шесть лет, только закончила школу, поступить на бюджет не смогла, решила за год собрать денег на платное обучение.

Лера обедала со мной и Даной и постоянно стеснялась разговоров с официанткой, мило краснея, когда Даяна начинала спрашивать про отношения у Леры, однозначно намекая на её жениха. То, что Даночка была беспардонной, стажёр поняла во время первого совместного обеда. Лера уходила от разговоров, тактично сворачивая тему или переводя её на саму Дану. Но, кстати говоря, они хорошо сдружились.

В один из таких обеденных перерывов мы сидели в кафе и просто болтали. Проблемы нас не волновали в принципе, как и то, что мы немного задерживались. В кармане моего фартука зазвонил телефон, когда мы пили кофе с пирожными. Я удивилась, увидев номер Руслана на экране. Когда он меня подвозил до маминого дома два дня назад, мы познакомились и разговорились. На все мои вопросы о его работе и образовании он отвечал уклончиво, что-то вроде «семейный бизнес, так, ерунда». Но мне почему-то не хотелось в это верить. Так мне подсказывала интуиция.

Оказалось, что Руслану двадцать семь лет, у него нет девушки или жены, из родственников живой и здоровый отец и лучший друг Захар — его партнёр по бизнесу. Он сказал, что я ему понравилась, и даже звал на свидание, но я не решалась. Нутро говорило остерегаться его. И я старалась прислушиваться к внутреннему голосу. Мужчина даже напросился на чай к моей маме, я попыталась вежливо отказать, но мама как раз шла через соседнюю улицу из магазина, заметила нас и сама пригласила Руслана в дом.

Мама и мужчина подружились. Я не знаю, что так повлияло на её мнение по поводу всех моих «ухажёров», но Руслану она симпатизировала. Они пили чай до часу ночи, разговаривали, шутили, смеялись, в общем, делали всё, что вызывало во мне недоумение. Потом Руслан взял мой телефон под интересным и непонятным предлогом, вписал туда свой номер и набрал себе, чтобы сохранить мой. Он спросил у мамы, когда за мной заехать и забрать меня. И она сказала, что даже обрадовалась тому, что я не буду шляться по электричкам и автобусам.

Я нажала «принять» и ответила на звонок простым «Алло?». Дана и Лера переглянулись, не соображая, кто мне звонит. Руслан спросил, нужно ли меня забирать сегодня. Я сказала, что не нужно. Потому что к маме не еду, а до дома идти пять минут. Я соврала только в том, что домой идти недалеко. Я хотела прогуляться вечером, зайти в супермаркет на первом этаже торгового центра и купить бутылочку вина. Сегодня у нас с Даной намечался девичник, мы хотели позвать Леру и втроём повеселиться.

Руслан ответил, что заедет завтра и мы поедем погулять. Будет ли это свидание или встреча приятелей — я понятия не имела. Мужчина был очень странным. Мы знали друг друга всего ничего, но он вёл себя со мной, как будто мы уже несколько лет встречаемся. Он был властным и ревнивым. Спросил, что я буду делать, как добираться, с кем. Пришлось много врать, чего я не люблю. У меня нет оправданий своей лжи, но я чувствую, что так надо.

Мы попрощались, и я вернула телефон в карман. Дана загадочно смотрела на меня, бросая взгляд на место, где лежит телефон. Я широко улыбнулась ей в ответ и легко кивнула. Лера смотрела на нас, хлопая большими глазами от непонимания. Потом она махнула рукой и спокойно продолжила пить чай со смородиной. Ближе к вечеру в стеклянную дверь постучался Руслан. Он широко улыбался держа в руках коробку конфет и бутылку белого сладкого вина. Отлично, выпивка и закуска к девичнику готовы. Краем глаза я заметила, как Лера подмигнула мужчине и, поцеловав меня в щёку, сняла фартук, взяла свою сумку и поспешила уйти. Она шепнула мне, что не сможет сегодня прийти — у неё дела. В следующее мгновение на телефон пришла смс от Даяны. Она писала, что срочно едет к отцу. Да уж, кругом обман и провокация.

Рабочая смена заканчивалась, я посчиталась, закрыла магазин на ключ и пошла вслед за мужчиной в татуировках. Он молчал, но лицо его буквально светилось от радости. Мне это было непонятно, но я не стала спрашивать — предчувствие было хорошим, а это уже много значит для меня.

— Прошу, миледи, — открывая дверь своей машины (как я успела заметить это был спорткар Кёнигсегг CCR), предложил руку Руслан. Я с улыбкой поблагодарила татуированного и уселась на пассажирское место возле водителя.

— Итак, куда мы едем? — выезжая с парковки, спросила я, гадая, как меня будут расчленять. Я вскрыла коробку с конфетами и достала одну, с блаженством прикрыв глаза и пробуя её на вкус. Конфеты с вишнёвым ликёром, я просто обожаю их.

— Твоя подруга поделилась информацией про тебя. Оказалось, ты хорошо водишь машину и любишь автогонки, — с удивлением и улыбкой ответил на мой вопрос Руслан.

— То есть ты предлагаешь мне поучаствовать в гонках?

— Именно.

— Я что-то получаю за выигрыш или проигрыш?

— За выигрыш получишь деньги, за проигрыш — ничего, кроме позорного звания самого ужасного водителя на автогонках мира. — я вскинула брови. Ничего себе! Я же стану всемирно известной! Награда за выигрыш мне нравилась больше — мне есть куда потратить деньги, тем более, я ищу большую сумму в несколько десятков миллионов.

— Очень заманчивое предложение, — протянула я, предвкушая очередное испытание.

Мы ехали по дороге, ведущей на одну из окраин нашего мегаполиса. Город светился яркими огнями, словно днём он мерк на фоне солнца, а ночью встречал жителей и гостей с распростёртыми объятиями. Высотки горели, вывески слепили, как и фары проезжающих мимо машин. Я с восторгом смотрела в окно, разглядывая свой родной город. Живу здесь все двадцать четыре года своей жизни, а ни разу не была в бизнес-районе и районе вечеринок.

Спустя часа два или три мы выехали на большую трассу, освещаемую фонарями. Я знала это место. Пару лет назад, ещё учась в университете, я участвовала в гонках на прокатных машинах. Выигрыши были редки, зато проигрыши часто оставляли меня без денег. К нынешнему возрасту я учла все нюансы и проблемы, убрала ошибки, но на гонки меня больше не пускали: денег на прокат авто не было, а одалживать машину никто не собирался.

На разветвлении трассы выровнялись спорткары, готовясь к старту. Часы на приборной панели показывали без десяти двенадцать. Десять минут осталось до начала автогонки. Руслан подъехал, вставая в линию машин. Он поставил автомобиль на ручник, а сам вышел из него, обошёл капот и открыл дверь с моей стороны. Я поежилась от холода, попавшего в салон. Кожанка совсем не спасала от спада температуры.

— Выходи, если проиграешь, ничего тебе не будет.

— Но я не хочу!

Я протестую, как могу, потому что не подписывалась на эту чепуху. С другой стороны я пыталась обмануть себя, поскольку очень хотела поучаствовать. Я знала, что не выиграю, но почувствовать всё это вновь безумно хотелось. Ощутить огромный кайф от скорости, заносов на поворотах. Испытать страх и счастье одновременно. Насладиться холодным ветром, оглушающим своей силой. Сменить обстановку на более интересную и красочную.

— Ну же, Ками, ты хочешь, просто боишься, — только он называл меня Ками. Для всех я была Милой или Камиллой, но не Ками. А последние два слова сыграли на моём упрямстве в его пользу. Жаль, я купилась на этот дешёвый трюк.

— И ничего я не боюсь!

Я выхожу из машины и иду к водительскому сиденью. Я заводилась от одного намёка на провокацию. Такой я человек-огонь. Малейшая искра и — пожар. До старта осталась минута, может, меньше. Девушки с табло в коротких шортах стали ходить впереди машин. И как им не холодно в такую-то погоду?

Я отсчитывала. Когда загорелся зелёный, все машины сорвались с мест, кроме моей. Я плавно выжимала газ, постепенно вдавливая его в пол. На первом повороте зад Кёнигсегга стало заносить. Я отпустила газ, поворачивая руль. А потом вдавила педаль газа в пол. Спорткар обгонял соперников одного за другим. Впереди меня остался последний и три поворота.

Дух захватывало от выброса адреналина в кровь. Мне было… очень хорошо! Я наслаждалась тем, как болезненно спина вжималась в сидение, как затекали руки, а кисти сводило, долго держа руль. Правая нога усиленно жала педаль газа. Улыбка расползалась по всему лицу. Я готовилась к повороту. Оставалось несколько метров. Руслан кричал что-то вроде «Тормози на повороте!», но я его не слушала.

Я знала, что делаю. Слегка отпустила газ, приготовилась. Резко вывернула руль, ещё немного отпуская газ. Выровнялась, снова вдавливая педаль газа в пол. И так ещё два поворота. Я шла на финиш первая. Впервые я брала первенство на такой тачке. Кому скажешь — не поверят!

На финише я притормозила практически в том же месте, откуда стартовала. Выигрыш был мой. Боже, я не верю в это. Я вышла из машины и стала прыгать от счастья. Руслан вышел следом, широко улыбаясь. Его глаза горели каким-то непонятным для меня огнём. Подбежала к нему и прыгнула на руки мужчине. Он закружил меня, утыкаясь носом в мою шею. Я посмотрела в глаза Руслану, продолжая улыбаться. Мужчина изучал моё сияющее радостью и счастьем лицо.

Татуированный поставил меня на землю, придерживая за талию. Я медленно опустила руки ему на грудь, а потом и вовсе убрала их. Стало жутко неловко. Я не привыкла бросаться на шею тем, с кем знакома несколько дней. Хотя это был эмоциональный порыв.

— Теперь можно выпить? — спрашиваю я, хитро улыбаясь. В ответ получаю улыбку и кивок в сторону машины.

Мы отъезжаем от трассы на несколько метров, останавливаясь возле бордюра. Руслан молча откупоривает бутылку белого вина, пока я открываю крышку коробки конфет.

— К сожалению, мадемуазель, фужеров нет, как и прочей другой ёмкости для распития напитков.

— Предлагаю залпом! — Руслан смеётся. У него очень красивый смех. Даже сравнить не с чем.

Первой делала глоток я. Сладкая жидкость приятно обжигала горло. Тепло разливалось в районе груди, становилось хорошо, тело понемногу избавлялось от напряжения, вызванного неловкостью между нами. Я передала бутылку Руслану, он сделал несколько глотков, закусив конфетой, и улыбнулся, смотря мне в глаза. Телефон в кармане завибрировал. Я достала мобильник и увидела смс о пополнении моего счёта на тридцать пять тысяч. Я визжала от радости, отбивая ритм какой-то мелодии ладонями по коленям. Три раза себя ущипнув, я взглянула на смс и убедилась в её существовании. Выхватила бутылку из рук мужчины и выпила больше половины алкоголя.

Теперь мне было очень хорошо. Всё внутри меня кричало от радости, я словно нашла то, что долго искала. За одну гонку я заработала также, как и за месяц в «Йоланде». Интересно, это основной заработок Руслана или второстепенный? Так, от скуки прокатился, получил деньги и дальше сидит в офисе?

Чёлка спала на лоб мужчине, закрывая глаза. Я потянулась рукой, чтобы поправить волосы и отвести их назад, движимая какой-то неизвестной мне силой. Он сидел весь такой красивый в чёрной рубашке, рваных джинсах и чёрной ветровке сверху. Руслан постоянно поправлял чёлку своих светлых волос, часто вонзал в меня острый взгляд своих серых глаз, случайно касался каких-то моих оголённых участков тела. Прохладные пальцы коснулись горячего лба мужчины и отодвинули мешающиеся волосы назад.

Рассудок мутило со скоростью света. А всё из-за того, что я была маленькой и ростом, и весом и ничего не ела, кроме ликёрных конфет. От такого контраста температур наших тел пальцы словно пропустили через ток. Я вздрогнула, тихо ахнув. В машине становилось жарко. Лицо Руслана медленно приближалось к моему. Он остановился, пока я ловила себя на мыслях, что мне хочется поцеловать его.

Мужчина достал из бардачка файл с документами и подал его мне. Буквы немного плыли, сфокусироваться на смысле документов было тяжело.

— Что это? — спросила я, рассматривая крупные буквы. «Условия игр «ИЛИ» и их правила». Это всё, что я смогла прочесть в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Следом из бардачка показалась бутылка крепкого виски, из которой отпил Руслан. Я сделала глоток вина, что стало моей ошибкой. Сняла куртку из-за повышенной температуры тела. Воздух охлаждал моё тело.

— Я знаю, тебе нужны деньги. Я говорю о больших деньгах, — начал Руслан. Мне не нравилась его внезапная серьёзность. Я нахмурилась, услышав про деньги. Чёртова сплетница Дана! — Сегодня на гонке ты получила смешную для меня сумму. Таких игр и заданий много, если подписать условия игр. Пока ты работаешь в цветочном и получаешь копейки в месяц за физический и моральный труд, здесь ты заработаешь за несколько месяцев столько, сколько тебе нужно. Не скажу, что это очень легко. Но если тебе нужны быстрые деньги, ты их получишь только после подписания договора.

Я ничего не понимала. То ли от того, что разум не хотел очищаться посредством холодного ветра, дующего в окна, то ли от того, что Руслан не умел объяснять. Буду склоняться ко второму.

— Ничего не понимаю. То есть это было задание какой-то игры? — мужчина кивнул в ответ и положил левую руку на руль. — Что это за игры? Какой характер они носят? Это опасно? А если нет? Я же вообще не подготовленная физически, кроме ежегодных походов на йогу перед отпуском. Меня убьют? Что ещё за правила? Я знаю, что такое лёгкие деньги. Меня чуть в решётку не упекли за распространение наркотиков. Спасибо, я не буду вновь рисковать.

Руслан громко рассмеялся. Я обиженно надула губы. Я всегда была трусихой, но когда была распространителем (я имею в виду, закладчиком), причём не самым опытным, деньги нужны были срочно. Работать месяц грузчиком за четвёртую часть тех денег, что я получила за наркотики, было невыгодно.

— Если будешь соблюдать правила игр, слушать меня и не влезать в проблемы, то останешься невредимой. Тебя никто не убьёт, не переживай об этом. Есть задания, которые могут подвергать опасности твою жизнь, но ты всегда можешь от них отказаться. Отвечу на многие твои вопросы про игры, если кое-что позволишь.

Его глаза потемнели и теперь казались свинцовым небом перед грозой. Такие манящие и опасные. В какие игры он втягивает меня? Может, мне и было с ним очень легко и хорошо, словно знали друг друга многие годы. Я смотрела на него заворожённо, слыша громкое сердцебиение, ускоряющееся с каждой секундой.

Руслан приближался ко мне, а я не могла пошевелиться. Я смотрела на него как по приказу. Он мне нравился, правда. Он был красив, мужественен, силён и умён. У него был ко мне нездоровый интерес с первого дня, как я его увидела. Я чувствовала, что мы не просто друзья. Сердце вырывалось из груди. Можно ли почувствовать сильное духовное и физическое влечение к человеку, зная его больше недели?

— Я хочу попробовать… — не договорил мужчина, близко наклонившись к моему лицу так, что его дыхание опаляло мои губы.

В следующую секунду его руки обхватили моё лицо, а губы накрыли мои в нежном поцелуе. Я тоже хотела только попробовать его на вкус. Прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, я не сразу ответила ему, подождав лишь пару секунд. Губы мужчины были горячими и влажными. Руслан кусал мою нижнюю губу, а потом зализывал её языком, принося ещё больше удовольствия. Наши языки сплелись. Мы целовались жадно, до жжения в груди из-за нехватки кислорода. Когда мы остановились, прижались лбами друг к другу и тяжело дышали. Туман в голове не рассеивался, наоборот — сгустился пуще прежнего.

— Так ты согласна? На игру, я имею в виду. Я не смогу так просто отказаться от тебя, но и не могу быть всё время рядом, пойми меня.

Меня озарило. Все отговорки, отмашки… Он просто не рассказывал мне ничего того, что я спрашивала.

— Так ты не бизнесмен. Ты играешь в эти игры, — я почесала затылок, осознавая истину.

— Да. Сразу отвечу на вопрос, почему не сказал раньше: это не компьютерные игры и не виртуальные турниры. Это серьёзные игры на деньги вроде покера. Я не говорю, что это нелегально, но некоторые задания… несут большие неприятности, как для тебя, так и для игры. Это не подпольная организация. Власть знает об игре, но не вмешивается, потому что не видит смысла.

— Что это за игры? Какие необходимые условия есть?

Мне было интересно. Выбор предстоял сложный: я могу заработать большие деньги, выполняя задания, подобные гонкам, за короткий срок или могу продолжать корячиться в «Йоланде» за те же деньги только гораздо дольше и больше уставая. Трудности меня не волновали. Что люди могут сделать от соблазна деньгами? Почти всё. Мой соблазн заключался в личных причинах. Эти деньги нужны были позарез. В любом случае, из этих игр можно выйти, я так думаю.

— Игры не проходят в городе. Есть специальное место под игры. Что-то вроде штаб-квартир, распространённых по стране. Их называют гильдиями игроков. В этих самых гильдиях живут игроки. Там созданы все условия для проживания. У каждого игрока своя комната с санузлом. Каждый игрок состоит в команде, но бывают исключения в виде игроков-одиночек. Обычно команды участвуют в соревнованиях, но обычные задания можно выполнять и в одиночку. Главное условие: из гильдии — ни ногой, иначе тебя, как сбежавшего, постигает кара.

Столько полученной информации в моей голове не переваривалось. Я потёрла виски пальцами, пока Руслан отвечал мне на вопросы и заводил спорткар.

— То есть, если я соглашаюсь, то мне нужно перебраться в эту самую гильдию? Придётся бросить работу и квартиру, какой ужас! — воскликнула я, Рус рассмеялся. — А как же мама? Что ей говорить? В сообщениях ещё можно что-то придумать, а в телефонных разговорах как?

— У тебя не будет телефона. Ты попросту не сможешь выйти на связь с друзьями и близкими.

— Почему?

— Во-первых, твоя сеть там не будет ловить; во-вторых, так правительство может отследить нас и прикрыть игры, хоть и не до конца, но они смогут как-то прижать нас, что поначалу затруднит организацию, но потом нам придётся их убрать, — спокойно говорил Руслан, выезжая с обочины на трассу, ведущую в город. Я задумалась над словами мужчины.

— Скажи честно: вы наёмники, мафиози?

Мужчина улыбнулся, посмотрев на меня. Взгляд его смягчился. Видимо, он смаковал мою неосведомлённость. Извините, что я не играю в эту ерунду! Я честный работник цветочного магазина, а не тунеядец или, того хуже, наёмный киллер.

— Ты смешная, Ками. Мы не наёмники и не мафия. Я же говорю, задания присылают настолько разные, что иногда может попасться просто вопрос, на который нужно ответить и получить большую сумму денег. Даже больше, чем за Ринг или важную информацию. Простых юридических знаний, бывает, хватает больше, чем убийств.

Я обдумывала слова Руслана, пока мы ехали по улицам горящего мегаполиса. Это очень заманчивые игры, если так подумать. С другой стороны, я могу не выбирать опасные задания.

— Всё равно многое непонятно. Если в городе задания не выполняют, а ты — игрок, то что ты здесь делаешь? Разве тебе можно? — вопросов было очень много, но я боялась их все озвучить.

— Я имею на это право, да. Задания в городе попадаются не всем и не всегда, потому что игрокам доверять нельзя. Мы не знаем наверняка, кто окажется предателем, поэтому есть такие меры предосторожности, как всяческие досмотры, детекторы лжи, наказания и запреты на выезд. Я родился и вырос в Лагере (так называют обычно всю систему игр, поскольку Лагерь приобщают ко всем гильдиям, тебе на заметку), также в прошлом году меня признали лучшим игроком Центрального Лагеря, а в гильдии имею звание Патрона. Впрочем, пока ты не подписываешь договор, я большего тебе не скажу. Я хочу помочь тебе с деньгами, Ками. Ты мне нравишься как девушка и как человек. Конечно, ты не создана для мира Лагеря, но, я уверен, сможешь приспособиться, если не захочешь там сломаться и тебе действительно нужны будут деньги.

Я облокотилась лбом на стекло, которое поднял Руслан, чтобы нас не продуло. Мне хотелось попробовать поиграть в это. Но я жутко боялась. Боялась никогда не увидеть и не услышать маму. Это был самый близкий для меня человек. Так уж вышло, что мама тянула моё воспитание одна. Она много работала, мало зарабатывала, но я не скажу, что мы были нищими. На еду и необходимые вещи и услуги денег хватало. Сейчас она наконец обрела себе занятие в виде фазенды, которую обхаживала сама. Мы виделись минимум раз в неделю, но это если везло. Каждый день созванивались и подолгу разговаривали, пока у меня не было клиентов. Моя швейцарская овчарка пять дней в неделю была с ней. А что будет с Пирсом, если я уеду? Я буду скучать по нему.

— Я хочу согласиться, но переживаю из-за мамы. Если я хотя бы не буду уделять ей минуту в день, она сойдёт с ума, надумав себе кучу небылиц. А если я не смогу с ней видеться? Я не знаю, что с ней случится. Она, конечно, не слаба здоровьем, но она очень ранимая. Легко расстроится, если узнает, что долго не сможет видеть и слышать меня.

— Анна Викторовна сможет связаться со мной. Мой номер у неё есть, его отследить нереально. Пару раз в неделю, я тебе обещаю, дам тебе ей звонить. Насчёт видеться… это запрещено. Если только меня не отправят на задание в город. Я бы мог взять тебя с собой, но это как повезёт. Вряд ли Захар даст разрешение, но спрашивать я его не собираюсь. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, в любом случае.

Я чувствовала поддержку и напор с его стороны. Он покупает меня. Хочет купить меня этой игрой и привязать к себе.

— Я согласна. Но ты понимаешь, почему я соглашаюсь стать игроком? — я вопросительно вскидываю бровь. Голова начала болеть минут десять назад. Глаза не могли сфокусироваться на чём-либо. Больше я так не пью.

— Понимаю, — холодно отвечает Руслан, вздыхая и хмурясь. Ему явно не нравится причина моего согласия. Но мне очень нужны деньги. Большие секреты не бесплатны, а большие деньги в наше время — проблема. Я не хочу, чтобы он на что-то надеялся и рассчитывал или выдумывал себе, что я иду за ним. Пусть считает меня меркантильной и гадкой, но я не могу открыть тайну.

Я расписываюсь на последнем листе, не прочитав всех условий и правил. Копия документа останется со мной, потом ознакомлюсь. Кладу файл обратно в бардачок. Моя рука перемещается на колено мужчины. Он вздрагивает и переводит взгляд серых глаз на меня.

— Тогда едем ко мне. Я соберу вещи, а потом поедем к моей маме. За это время придумаешь ей красивую легенду, куда ты меня увозишь.

— Зачем это? По телефону нельзя?

— Надо будет забрать Пирса.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу до моей квартиры мы ехали далеко не в молчании. Наоборот — мы разговаривали на нейтральные темы, не возвращаясь к подписанному мной контракту. Руслан спрашивал про Пирса. Даже рассказал мне про питомник, который у них есть. Специальные люди кормят, лечат, выгуливают животных, развлекают их, тренируют и многое другое. Хотя бы не мучают, уже хорошо. За разговорами я не заметила, как мы подъехали к моей многоэтажке. Игра началась, Мила. 


	3. Глава 3

К вечеру следующего дня мы подъезжали к гильдии Мелании. Это был огромный каменный замок с башнями-пиками, широкими воротами, проездами и серьёзной охраной. Стены давно никто не очищал от мха и плюща, отчего он казался заброшенным и мрачным. Дороги каменной кладки были неровными и крайне неудобными. Машину трясло, голова из-за этого кружилась. Жёлтый свет лился из высоких окон. Мне было страшно. Я представляла себе гильдию игроков по-другому: воображение рисовало какой-нибудь военный городок или общежитие, но не зловещий замок, от которого веяло ужасами.

Массивные деревянные ворота опустились перед машиной Руслана и мы въехали по этому мосту из ворот прямиком на территорию гильдии. Мужчина остановился на минуту, вытащил клетку с Пирсом и передал охране. Я грустно смотрела на своего любимого пса. Надеюсь, с ним всё будет хорошо, его не тронут, будут кормить, поить и ухаживать.

Дорога на въезде разветвлялась несколько раз. Справа я разглядела что-то вроде спортивной площадки. Мы ехали прямо до самого замка, а потом свернули, и дорога повела вниз через подземный туннель.

Подземная парковка. Это просто подземная парковка, Мила. С виду она была достаточно современной. Прямо как в моём торговом центре. Это больше не твой торговый центр, пора отвыкать. Прошлая жизнь позади. Началась новая, более пугающая своей неизвестностью, опасная и тяжёлая.

Я тешила себя жалкими надеждами. Затаюсь в своей комнате, буду тихо-спокойно выполнять задания, получая за них деньги. И всё! Буду купаться в деньгах как сыр в масле. А потом выйду из игры. Это ведь несложно, да? Как написать увольнительную. Кстати об увольнительных. Утром звонила хозяйка и передала мне очень интересную речь. Я уволена, ха-ха! Просто круто. Если посмотреть под другим углом на ситуацию, то всё не так уж и плохо. Так я уволена без двух недель отработки и сразу получаю деньги на другой «работе». Это даже лучше. Наверное.

— Мы приехали. Я помогу тебе отнести вещи, потом мы пойдем к Мастеру на регистрацию. С этой минуты ты можешь обращаться ко мне только «Патрон» или «Эйс». Но если мы наедине, я по-прежнему для тебя Руслан.

Патрон, Мастер, гильдия… Столько всего нового предстояло выучить и запомнить. Перед тем как уснуть в дороге, Руслан мне немного рассказал о здешних чинах, званиях, правилах и манерах. Патрон — игрок, имеющий свою команду и являющийся её предводителем. Он собирает команду на соревнованиях вроде «Пилы» и Ежегодных Больших Игр или других командных соревнованиях, проводимых между гильдиями.

Мастер отличается от Патрона многим. Я даже не смогла уловить сходства. Мастер управляет гильдией, следит за порядками и, в принципе, является правителем гильдии, её главой. В его задачу входит многое: от составления отчётов каким-то местным богам до организации мероприятий или соревнований между игроками гильдии. Мастер тоже играет, но он получает задания с меткой высокого уровня. И у Мастера также есть своя команда, с которой он может выступить на соревнованиях.

Это всё, что я поняла, из того, что мне рассказывал Руслан. Здесь не было настоящих имён, каждый игрок использовал какой-либо никнейм. Истории из жизни не рассказывались. Здесь люди сами создавали свою историю с момента попадания в игру. Руслан говорил, что многих игра спасла от нищеты и смерти, потому что дала способ заработка и крышу над головой. Потому что избавила от кошмарной жизни во Внешнем мире. Потому что выходила и переделала. Потому что дала новую жизнь.

Руслан достал два моих чемодана с вещами из багажника и поставил на пол. Он не старался меня подбадривать, а я и не просила. Нелегко было справиться с тем, что предстояло, если ты не знаешь, с чем тебе придётся постоянно бороться. А бороться действительно придётся. Вся жизнь построена на борьбе, но то ли с кем-то или чем-то, то ли с самим собой.

Мы дошли до лифта парковки, который находился в нескольких метрах от машины Руслана. Железные двери тихо открывались и закрывались. В стене напротив дверей было встроено большое зеркало и перила. Я посмотрела на своё отражение. Видок у меня был тот ещё: глаза бегали, как у запуганного зверька, сама вся сжалась и дрожала, хотя после полудня жара стояла несколько часов. Я была напугана. Представляла, что сейчас лифт привезёт меня в какой-то зверинец с гоблинами и всякими мифическими тварями, способными перегрызть глотку за один случайно брошенный взгляд.

Руслан приобнял меня за плечи, как бы стараясь вселить больше уверенности, но это не помогало, как бы он ни старался. Я повела плечом и сразу же вышла из железной коробки, как только двери лифта открылись в каком-то коридоре.

Все ожидания рухнули. Коридор был достаточно длинным. Яркий приятный свет освещал помещение с кучей дверей с обеих сторон. Ноги ступали по мягкому ковровому покрытию, на стенах висели разные интересные картины. Похоже, Мастер любит искусство. Тут был и Пикассо, которого я безумно любила, и Ван Гог, и Васнецов, Ноланд, Бернини, Айвазовский, Да Винчи, Вермеер и многие другие. Как ни странно, везде было подписано, как подлинник. Это очень настораживало.

— Это жилое крыло обычных игроков, Мастер и Патроны живут в другом крыле — так положено. Прислужники твоего крыла живут в том конце. Им отведено несколько комнат, — сказал Руслан. Потихоньку мужчина посвящает меня в обустройство игры.

— Прислужники? Это…

— Нет. Прислужники — специально нанятые люди, которые отвечают за порядок. Они занимаются уборкой, подачей блюд, выступают в роли официантов или помощников на Ринге. Могут служить твоими гидами и оказать первую помощь, отвести к Доку. Об игре они знают меньше твоего, поэтому нет смысла их спрашивать. Также прислужники занимаются оборудованием, чинят поломки, заказывают мебель и технику в гильдию, если в ней нет Соул, которая этим занимается помимо игры. Прислужники не выполняют роль любовников и любовниц, если ты об этом. Для этого есть наложницы и любовники, Мила.

Мы шли по коридору в направлении выхода. Если я живу в этом крыле, значит, где-то здесь моя комната. Двери прислужников становились всё дальше и дальше от меня, исчезая за моей спиной. Моя дверь была шестой от угла. Видимо, она была свободной.

Руслан открыл незапертую дверь и вынул ключ, вставленный с обратной стороны замка, положив его мне в руку. Эйс поставил мои чемоданы возле шкафа и прошёл с телеэкрану. С помощью одной кнопки техника запустилась; я увидела красивую заставку на сине-красном фоне.

«ИЛИ» — Игры Лагерной Иерархии

Руслан нажал на сенсорный экран. Открылась страница пользователя. Всё, как на регистрации в социальных сетях: пользовательский никнейм, счёт или номер карты, куда будут капать деньги за выполненное задание, имя Патрона, название гильдии и прочая информация, нужная сугубо для игры.

— Ты можешь выбрать новое имя. Так делают почти все, чтобы начать новую жизнь и выкинуть прошлое, ну или для того, чтобы никто не мог ни на кого давить. Пусть здесь отрезают все пути к Внешнему миру, но были случаи, что некоторые «бессмертные» копали под игроков не самую приятную личную информацию.

Руслан пожал плечами и ввёл какие-то данные вроде имени Патрона, гильдии и чего-то такого. Я наблюдала за мужчиной. Его взгляд, голос, манеры поведения — всё стало жёстким, грубым, серьёзным, как только я подписала договор.

Я стала думать. Если я начинаю жить по-другому, в другом ритме и темпе, мне понадобится всё новое. Эйс говорил, что на меня будет пошита специальная одежда на разные случаи. Мои спортивные костюмы годятся только для завтраков и выходных, занятых каким-нибудь хобби или увлечением.

— Я могу потом поменять своё имя? — я хотела оставить своё, чтобы хоть какая-то часть меня напоминала о тех годах до игры. О жизни до игры, обо мне до игры.

— Только один раз. Если хочешь подумать над именем, я пока не буду выгружать твои данные. Как придумаешь, запишешь в графу и нажмёшь «Готово». Пока не зарегистрируешься, не сможешь играть, — показал пальцем на полупустую анкету мужчина.

— Хорошо, — я кивнула.

— Боишься? — спросил Руслан, смягчившись.

— Боюсь. Боюсь всего здесь. Ведь всё такое чужое, все люди чужие. Даже ты. В то время, что мы общались до подписания договора, ты был обычным парнем. Смеялся, шутил, постоянно что-то спрашивал. Мы общались как друзья. А сейчас ты в один миг изменился словно по щелчку. Стал таким отстранённым и холодным, что мне кажется, будто ты специально втянул меня в игру.

Руслан тяжело вздохнул и присел на мою двуспальную кровать. Всё в этой комнате было подготовлено для моего прибытия. Комната была начисто убрана, постель застелена чистым бельём, на краю кровати лежали халат и белые полотенца. На прикроватной тумбочке стояли лампа, электронные часы и пульт от экрана, висящего на соседней стене от двери. Ещё одна дверь вела в ванную, но я не решалась туда заглянуть.

— Здесь нельзя быть добрым и нежным, Камилла. Тут нужно проявлять силу характера, а не быть улыбчивой размазнёй. Всё в Лагере строится на силе, а не искренних чувствах — запомни это. Просто прими то, что Лагерь, сама чёртова игра не любит светлое. Это омут. И всех без разбора она в себя погружает. Ты втянешься в игру, как только разберёшься, как здесь всё устроено. Тебе действительно захочется побеждать всех, становиться сильнее духом и телом. Ты подсядешь, как мы все подсели. Будешь ловить в этом кайф. Но никогда, прошу тебя, никогда не показывай свои настоящие чувства. Это не твой привычный мир, где тебя полюбят, поддержат и утешат. В этом месте все твои чувства обернут против тебя, если ты хоть немного оступишься.

Слёзы наворачивались на глаза. Я смотрела на мужчину, положившего лицо на свои ладони. Он поднял голову, а я тут же утёрла рукавом свитера глаза и нос и вздёрнула подбородок. Мы учимся на протяжении всей жизни. И сейчас я тоже буду учиться держать эмоции в себе, буду делать это ради себя. В Лагере все думают только о себе? Хорошо, я тоже буду занята только собой. Все сдерживают эмоции? Отлично, и я сдержу. Я просто не имею права отказаться от этих денег. От своей цели, для которой нужны эти деньги. У меня нет выбора. Я должна, и я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы выкупить свой секрет.

— Пошли. Разберёшь вещи потом, сейчас мы идём к Мастеру, а потом на ужин. Думаю, там ещё что-то должно остаться, ведь к главным блюдам мы всё равно опоздали, — Руслан улыбнулся уголками губ и встал с кровати. Телеэкран продолжал гореть ярким синим цветом с красными пятнами, показывая так и не заполненную до конца анкету игрока. Я киваю и иду следом за ним.

Мы выходим из комнаты, закрывая комнату на ключ. Заворачиваем за угол коридора и, пройдя несколько метров, попадаем на лестницу, ведущую как вниз, так и наверх. Мы поднимаемся наверх, всего лишь на один этаж выше, и попадаем в такой же светлый коридор. Помимо картин известных художников на стенах были развешаны фотографии известных людей с интересными фактами про них и портреты неизвестных мне людей. На табличках я успевала читать только слово «Мастер» и имя. Наверное, это бывшие Мастера Мелании.

Руслан остановился возле двери с резной табличкой. Этот коридор был немного другой, хотя практически ничем по планировке не отличался от первого этажа. Но стены тут были обклеены тёмно-красными обоями, а на первом этаже — выкрашены в лимонный цвет. Мужчина постучал два раза и приоткрыл дверь.

— Жди меня за дверью, я доложу некоторую информацию Захару, а потом позову тебя, — я видела мольбу и сожаление в его глазах, словно он просил меня быть осторожной, делать так, как говорит Руслан, и показывать силу характера. Я коротко кивнула, потому что прекрасно понимала, чего он хотел от меня.

Мужчина скрылся за дверью, а меня стала пробивать дрожь. Трясло, как перед смертью, хоть мне было ясно, что меня никто тут убивать не будет. Только морально. Только если позволю, проявив малейшую слабость. Либо ты, либо тебя, как говорится. Это относилось к системе игры.

Секунды тянулись, на смену страху приходило раздражение. Что там можно так долго обсуждать? Я уже хочу быстрее отужинать, сходить в душ, лечь спать, проснуться завтра, хотя бы проснуться! А дальше уже решать, как я буду действовать. Грамотно продумывать каждый свой ход так, чтобы меня не грохнули и не выкинули, оставив без гроша.

Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, но я многое успела обдумать. Мне придётся учиться здесь всему. Тренировать и тело, и дух, и психику. Чтобы не сломаться, чтобы вылезти из всего дерьма, в которое я вляпываюсь всю свою жизнь. Придётся. Другого выхода у меня попросту нет. И никогда не было. Я всё время вертелась как белка в колесе в поисках денег.

Дверь открылась. Руслан пригласил меня внутрь. Я раскрыла рот, увидев комнату таких огромных размеров. Из неё можно было бы сделать тренажёрный зал или библиотеку. Конечно, она была не так велика, как я её описываю, но больше обычного жилого помещения. Кабинет. Определённо, это был рабочий кабинет, сделанный в тёмных тонах. Тёмно-серые обои, шоколадный потолок с подсветкой, почти чёрный паркет, кожаная обивка мебели тёмно-зелёного цвета, длинный и широкий рабочий стол с компьютером последней модели (и не самой бюджетной, наверное). Если бы был у меня такой кабинет с кожаным диваном метра два с половиной в длину (при этом он был не во всю стену, а только в половину, может, даже чуть больше половины), огромным столом и книжным стеллажом во всю стену, я бы тут жила.

За столом сидел мужчина примерно такого же возраста, что и Руслан. Волосы были зачёсаны назад, виски выбриты, глаза с интересом и какой-то насмешкой рассматривали меня. Серо-зелёные болота топили меня. В буквальном смысле. Я не могла и шага сделать, да что там, я не могла рассмотреть его лучше! Упёрлась глаза в глаза и дальше не двигаюсь.

Уважительный поклон, Мила, уважительный поклон. Не забывай про то, что тебе говорит твой Патрон. Слушайся взрослых и никто тебя не обидит, делай как надо. Склоняю голову, опуская глаза вместе с ней. Взгляд скользит по мужчине напротив. Чёрная футболка открывала только шею, татуировки на которой уходили под ворот. Во рту пересохло. Мне бы хотелось взглянуть на его татуировки. Ноги Мастера были закинуты на стол, я разглядела края тату на ногах. Он весь был татуированный. С головы до ног. Проколотые уши и нос. Прям парень-опасность. Такие манили своей внешностью и отталкивали характером.

— Это Мила, она и выиграла гонки. И она уже вступила в игру, — положив руки мне на плечи, с нажимом начал говорить Эйс.

— Мила, — усмехнулся Мастер, повторяя моё имя. И ничего он не «пробовал моё имя на вкус», он издевался! И голос у него был насмехающийся. Глаза блестели злостью и усмешкой. Смеялся. Однозначно. — Имя как у какой-то собачонки, — ну спасибо! Как это обычно бывает с героинями книг, фильмов или сериалов, когда разговариваешь с чудовищем, сначала ты говоришь, а потом уже думаешь, что именно ты говоришь.

— Я больше не Мила, — злость бьёт во мне ключом. Извините, я не собираюсь падать и разбиваться. Меня придётся помучить, чтобы хоть где-то надломить. Я вижу злой оскал на лице Мастера. Чувствую, как пальцы Патрона сильнее впиваются в плечи, но я не обращаю внимания на этот поучительный жест. А надо было, Камилла, надо было. — Меня зовут Йоланда, и я играю.

Вздёргиваю подбородок и кидаю раздражённый взгляд на Захара, якобы бросаю ему вызов. На самом деле понимаю: я подписала себе смертный приговор.

***

Следующие несколько дней я торчала в зале. Будь моя воля, я бы после первой тренировки валялась на полу. С командой Руслана я так и не успела познакомиться, потому что Патрон отправил их на какое-то задание ещё до моего приезда. Руслан стал моим инструктором по физической подготовке. Я училась обороняться, блокировать удары, бить, уворачиваться, отнимать конечности на некоторое время. Было очень тяжело. Мне практически ничего не давалось, кроме пробивания специальных мест, от ударов по которым конечности отнимаются в интервале от пяти до тридцати секунд.

Были даже нормативы. Я сдавала пресс, бег на короткие и длинные дистанции, отжимания, пыталась подтягиваться, плавание, скалолазание и многое другое. Всю неделю я чувствовала себя безнадёжной и ни на что не способной. Я просто была ничтожеством для других и для самой себя. В тренажёрном зале я часто слышала смех игроков, направленный в мою сторону. Я постоянно огрызалась, показывала зубы, скалилась и отвечала словами на все насмешки. Но боялась, что меня вызовут на дуэль.

Именно дуэль, а не спарринг. В Лагере дуэли носили тот же характер, что и в средние века. Либо ты, либо тебя. Арсенал выбирал вызывающий на дуэль. Но как я могла участвовать в дуэлях, если не разбиралась в оружии? Я ни держать его не умела, ни пользоваться, ни чистить. Да я вообще ничего не умела! Только рот открывать и трястись от страха.

С каждым новым днём я вселяла в себя чувство уверенности и мысли о том, что мне здесь нравится. И мне действительно начинало нравиться. Я ходила в библиотеку каждый вечер и читала про технику самообороны и разное оружие, учила всё про огнестрельное и холодное, пока не попросилась на практические занятия.

— Но я хочу уже начинать в этом разбираться! — выла я Руслану после ужина. Мы сидели в моей комнате и обсуждали план тренировок. Завтра прибывает команда Эйса, с которой меня будут знакомить послезавтра. Я должна была показать, что хоть чему-то научилась за несчастную неделю.

— Нет, Мила! Пока ты не научишься хоть каким-то приёмам самообороны, держать оружие в руках не будешь! — он до сих пор называл меня прошлым именем, хотя я была против. Ничто не должно связывать меня с прошлым, кроме мамы и Пирса.

— Я и так научилась многим приёмам, ты же никогда не хочешь взглянуть на то, что я отрабатывала вечерами, пока ты развлекался с наложницами!

Я погорячилась, прикусив язык до боли. Зажмурилась, признавая свою вину. Ладонь мужчины резко сжимает мою челюсть, принося болезненные ощущения. Мне страшно, до безумия страшно. В стенах гильдии Руслан превращался в чудовище, каким не был во время его пребывания в городе. Как я могла согласиться вступить в игру? Как? Что мною двигало? Чем провинилась перед богом? Челюсть сводит от напряжения и боли. Я открываю глаза и с мольбой смотрю на Патрона. Рассердила его, надо было следить за языком, а не трепаться!

— Не смей разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, — шипит мужчина. Пальцы его широкой ладони спускаются на шею и сдавливают её сильнее челюсти. Воздуха не хватает, сдавливающая боль усиливается с каждым мгновением. Рука тянется перетянуть его руку, но мужчина соображает раньше меня и вжимает мою кисть в матрац кровати, сжимая её. Я уже успела сто раз пожалеть о словах. — Я не мальчик на побегушках и не собираюсь с тобой носиться, как с ребёнком. Я и так трачу много времени и сил на твои тренировки, а ты, бестолковая, так и не поняла, что здесь иногда нужно промолчать? Боишься, что тебя вызовут на дуэль, а сама, вместо того чтобы заткнуться и не обращать никакого внимания на все смешки, быть умнее их, в конце концов, распускаешь язык. Твоя болтовня в один день заебёт всех. И пока из твоего хрупкого и красивого тельца будут выбивать всю спесь, я буду смотреть на это и даже не помогу тебе ничем. Так что следи за языком, дорогая, и будешь в целости и сохранности. Уяснила?

Слабо киваю, чувствуя его горячее дыхание на своём лице. Когда мужчина отпускает руки с моего горла и кисти, я хватаюсь за шею и начинаю кашлять. Дрожь распространяется по всему телу. Мне страшно, но не было ни намёка на слёзы. Видимо, ежедневные тренировки дают о себе знать.

— Твоим обучением в области оружия займётся Гэри. Завтра я скажу ему, что твоим обучением будет заниматься именно он. Я не намерен больше тратить нервы на вправление тебе мозгов. Надеюсь, ты усвоила урок и всё приняла к сведению. После утренней тренировки выходишь на Ринг. Это твоё задание, оно высветится завтра перед завтраком.

Эйс встаёт и выходит из моей комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь.

Всю неделю, что я находилась в гильдии, экран не высвечивал заданий. Как мне сказал Руслан, шла регистрация моих данных в систему. Для таких вещей нужно время. Плюс я выигрывала время для тренировок, успев много узнать о Лагере. Успела пожалеть о том, что я вообще сюда попала. Лагерь — кровавое месиво, кладбище живых трупов. Заказные убийства, охота на людей, кража документов, продажа наркотиков. Это был самый настоящий ад. Безобидные задания на примере вопрос-ответа или гонок попадались очень редко. И это было для меня плохо. Перед ужином загорелся экран, и высветилось сообщение об успешной регистрации моих данных в Игре.

Ринг. Я иду завтра на Ринг. Для большинства новобранцев Ринг — первое задание недели. Его не выбирают. Его выполняют беспрекословно. За победу в трёх раундах на Ринге над своим соперником дают двадцать тысяч. За проигрыш — ничего. Что представлял собой Лагерный Ринг? То же, что и привычный людям из внешнего мира. Только Лагерный Ринг работал до первой крови. Если на обычных рингах оппонентов просто укладывали на лопатки до нокаута, то здесь разбивали лицо и тело. Тут всё было до первой крови, кроме дуэлей. Кроме некоторых других вещей, о которых мне пока было неизвестно, но я подсознательно знала, что всегда найдутся исключения.

Перед сном я помылась и заперла дверь на ключ. Патрон сказал, что нужно предостерегаться. Игроки бывают разные и многие захотят посмотреть на новенькую, лежащую в постели. А ещё большой процент из этих многих захочет перерезать ей глотку. Легла под одеяло, но не спешила выключать лампу, стоящую на тумбочке. Рядом с лампой лежала книга по самообороне. Вряд ли я смогу показать на практике приёмы, которые выучила в теории наизусть. Для этого нужно время; в этот раз у меня его не было.

Наутро я проснулась с новыми силами и страхами. Удача последние дни поворачивается ко мне задом, поэтому я не удивлюсь, если на Ринге мне приставят двухметровую гору мышц, которая играет десять лет. В Лагере много подлянок, и нужно всегда быть начеку. Даже оставаясь наедине с собой.

Сборы. Сначала умыться, потом одеться. Выйти из комнаты, предварительно запустив игровой экран и взглянуть на первое задание. «Ринг». Мясорубка — лучший синоним. Запереть дверь. Пойти на завтрак. Сесть рядом с одиноким Русланом, поставив поднос с кашей, фруктами и кружкой крепкого кофе. Поверьте, такой завтрак перед тренировкой и Рингом лучше всех сосисок и салатов.

После полезного (но, признаюсь честно, не очень вкусной каши) завтрака я иду с Русланом в тренажёрный зал, пока остальные игроки не спеша поглощают пищу. Для них день начнётся немного позже, а мне необходимо было уйти раньше и хоть что-то практиковать. Спортзал встречает меня свежим воздухом, попадающим в помещение из открытых окон. Куча тренажёров, необходимых для поддержания мышц в тонусе. Ничего лишнего здесь нет. Тренировка начинается с десятиминутной пробежки на беговой дорожке. По правде говоря, бег — самое ужасное для меня. Проще пресс покачать, чем пробежаться.

За разминкой следует час битья груши и упражнений на руки и ноги. Я не знаю, кто составлял эту ужасную программу тренировок, потому что она сильно выматывала и не оставляла никаких сил. Не представляю, чего хочет добиться Руслан, отправляя меня на Ринг после интенсивных занятий. Чтобы я упала, только перейдя прутья? Или чтоб не успела дойти до места «встречи»?

Удар за ударом по груше. Кулаки онемели от однообразного положения. Пальцы хрустели практически от каждого удара. Эйс орал команды, вроде «Сейчас практикуй блок», «Теперь тренируйся с суставами, старайся попадать точно в специальные места!». Я старалась, правда. Но, видимо, моих усилий было слишком мало, чтобы чего-то добиться или хотя бы быть уверенной за такой короткое время.

Время шло. Я била яростней с каждым разом. Я злилась. Злилась на саму себя, потому что была слабой. Потому что не могла дать должного отпора, и, судя по всему, здесь мне часто придётся его давать. Чтобы не сломаться. Чтобы не разбиться. Чтобы не попользовались и не выкинули на помойку. Чтобы уважали. Ставили наравне с собой, а не опускали ниже плинтуса.

Место груши заменил Руслан, как и делал это всегда, когда видел, что я злюсь. Когда мне нужно больше отдачи от тренировок, он приходил и практиковал всё со мной. Я не говорила ему спасибо, но судя по моей отдаче, его и не нужно было словесно благодарить. Я пыталась понимать и принимать его мир, где он находится столько лет. Я считаю, для него это хорошая благодарность.

Блоки. Куча разных блоков, которые теперь работают по принципу рефлексов. Блокировка частей тела как отдельный вид искусства. Я серьёзно увлеклась энергетикой человека и секретами нашего тела. Столько полезной и интересной информации я узнала больше, чем за одиннадцать лет в школе и шесть в институте. Например, то, что можно обездвижить часть тела или конечность на несколько секунд. Я часто пробовала этот трюк на Руслане, но не заигрывалась. Если где-то что-то упустить, можно было заставить человека потерять сознание.

Часы пробили полдень. Пора. Ринг располагался в одном из спортивных залов. Это был настоящий квадратный ринг посреди огромного спортзала. Здесь не было тренажёров, только шведская стенка, канаты, маты и сетки для спортивных игр. Всё было таким новеньким, будто только вчера оборудовали зал для спаррингов. Ринг не собирал толпы зрителей. Но зрители были. Чаще это Патроны, иногда даже Мастер заглядывал, и выдающиеся игроки.

Я туже затянула хвост и похрустела пальцами. Руки болели от многочисленных ударов и большой нагрузки. Я должна хотя бы выйти отсюда живой, я уже не говорю о деньгах. Чтобы хоть что-то выигрывать в Лагере, нужно жить в залах и на площадках, постоянно тренироваться, уделяя занятиям и практике очень много времени. Я же была лентяйкой, к сожалению.

Возле противоположных углов стояли две прислужницы в белых рубашках и чёрных юбках до колен. Волосы их были стянуты в тугой узел, а глаза опущены в пол. В руках девушки держали бутылки с водой в ведёрке, капы и полотенца. Бои без правил? Мне это не подходит, извините. Я хотела развернуться и уйти, но рука Руслана не дала мне этого сделать, крепко удерживая меня на месте чуть выше локтя. Глазами он указал на Захара, стоящего в дальнем углу зала и наблюдающего за людьми.

— Не разочаруй меня, — шепчет Патрон, я не очень понимаю его слов, и он продолжает: — я не надеюсь, что ты выиграешь, но прими поражение достойно. Не заставляй меня усомниться в тебе. Это только первое задание. Не последнее, Йоланда. Ещё успеешь показать себя. Будь храброй, проиграй красиво.

Боже, да что там такое будет? Хочется бежать, бежать без оглядки, но мужчина толкает меня ближе к рингу. Хорошо. Он хочет красивый проигрыш? Он его получит. И Мастер увидит, что я, может, и непутёвая, но проигрывать умею.

Перелезаю через прутья и иду к прислужнице, которая пристально на меня смотрит. Взглядом она утверждает, что сегодня возится со мной. Я подхожу к девушке. Она ставит мне капы и протирает лицо влажным полотенцем. На ринг заходит ещё одна девушка. Она значительно выше меня и плотнее. Каштановые волосы туго завязаны сзади в хвост, серые глаза меня никак не замечают. У неё большие губы, словно накаченные силиконом, чёткие скулы и маленький нос. Модельная внешность. Что она забыла в Лагере? Ей в самый раз на обложке журнала быть.

Первый раунд начался тогда, когда прозвенел звонок. Это был самый мерзкий звук, который я когда-либо слышала. Что-то среднее между трелью старого будильника, школьным звонком и пожарной сиреной. От первого удара я ловко увернулась, пригнувшись. Попытка ударить соперницу провалилась, когда девушка выставила блок. Её глаза были холодными, ничего не выдающими. Робот, натренированный робот. В ход идут ноги. Коленом она задевает моё бедро. Я хмурюсь, думая о том, что появится синяк. Мой удар прилетает ей в локтевой сустав правой руки и отнимает её на секунд десять-двадцать. Этого времени мне хватает, чтобы прийти ей в челюсть с кулака.

Звенит звонок, оповещающий об окончании первого раунда. Первая победа. Один-ноль. Приятная малость. Девушка сплёвывает кровь в ведёрко, которое ей подставляет прислужница. Полощет рот и сплёвывает. Её верхняя губа распухает и краснеет. Я представляла себе Ринг намного жёстче. Что ж, думаю, победа будет лёгкой.

Второй звонок даёт второй раунд. Соперница жмёт меня к углам и прутьям, я стараюсь уходить. В этом была моя ошибка. Всё это был отвлекающий манёвр, чтобы исподтишка ударить мне в живот, а потом добить кулаком по верхней скуле, счесав перчаткой кожу, откуда выступила кровь. Живот ужасно болел, я всячески старалась сделать вид, что мне не очень-то и больно, но моё шипение и нахмуренное лицо выдавали меня с потрохами. Слёзы наворачивались на глаза. Нет, нет, только не они, пожалуйста! Я поклялась себе, что выстою.

_«В этом месте все твои чувства обернут против тебя, если ты хоть немного оступишься»._

Звонок. Прислужница даёт полотенце и помогает протереть лицо в месте крупной ссадины. Кожу щиплет. Я терплю. Терплю изо всех сил, чтобы не разрыдаться. Не из-за того, что меня побила девушка. Из-за того, что не научилась полностью отключать эмоции. Что не могу сдержать порыв чувств, отключиться по одному щелчку. И почему я такая слабая?

Раунд номер три. Последний раунд на сегодня. Хватит с меня драк. Я собираюсь с силами. Делаю глубокий вдох и также медленно выдыхаю. Уворачиваюсь от прилетающего кулака. Ставлю блок на удар ногой соперницы. Тактично ухожу от её ударов. Сама никак не бью. Ступнёй бью ей ниже коленки, но понимаю, что это ещё одна ошибка. Нога девушки стоит ровно. Я увидела, как её лицо скривилось. Она терпит. Так чего же стоит мне перетерпеть? Не успеваю ставить блок, она бьёт мне в плечо, отвлекая моё внимание. И я повелась на эту жалкую уловку, на несколько мгновений убрав блок. Она пользуется этим моментом, победно сверкнув глазами, занося свой кулак перед ударом. Время будто замедляется. Не успела среагировать и понять, что произошло. Чувствую, как нос взрывается сильной болью, а по коже что-то течёт. Только когда звенит звонок, говорящий о моём поражении, я понимаю, что из носа на пол ринга капает кровь. Слёзы навернулись на глаза, но не спешили скатываться по щекам. Мы пожали друг другу руки и разошлись.

Толпа зрителей, состоящая из игроков, моего Патрона Эйса и Мастера, расходилась. Прислужница вытерла моё окровавленное лицо и дала сделать глоток воды, сняла капы и вставила в ноздри ватные тампоны. Она оказала мне первую помощь и сказала после обеда заглянуть к Доку, всё так же смотря в пол. Что здесь за правила такие, что прислужники боятся даже взглянуть на игроков? Это ненормальное явление.

Я перелезла через прутья и пошла в сторону женской раздевалки. Моя соперница переодевалась в стилизованный спортивный чёрный комбинезон с вышитой падающей красной звездой. Губа её распухла сильнее, чем я видела на Ринге. Она перевязала волосы в хвост потуже и начала складывать свои вещи, разбросанные по всей низкой лавочке.

Я прошла к шкафчику, в котором оставила свои вещи, открыла дверцу и взглянула на своё отражение. Прекрасные боевые трофеи. Руслан должен гордиться мной за такие «награды». Я сняла с себя длинные обтягивающие шорты.

— Ты недавно в Игре? — спросила высокая девушка. У неё был немного грубоватый голос для такой красивой внешности, но не неприятный точно.

— Буквально неделю, — ответила ей и стянула спортивный топик. На животе с левой стороны наливался сине-фиолетовый синяк. А я надеялась, что обойдусь без помощи Дока. Придётся заглянуть, чтоб подлатал.

— Ты извини, что так подбила, — неожиданно говорит она. — На Ринге либо ты, либо тебя. Как, в принципе, и во всей Игре.

— Я уже поняла это, — не обманула я, тихо вздыхая. В Игре никогда не будет легко. Я уже это уяснила.

— Аэлита, можно просто Эл, — девушка протянула руку для рукопожатия. Я с недоверием посмотрела на протянутую ладонь, отчего Аэлита прыснула, но руку я пожала.

— Йоланда, Йола или Лана, кому как нравится, — пожимаю плечами, мол, дело обычное.

— Может, вместе пообедаем? Сядем за одним столом, познакомимся поближе, я имею в виду, поболтаем. А то знаешь, в компании одних мужиков не посплетничаешь и не пошутишь, а у меня никогда не было подруги.

— Можно, — смеясь, приняла её предложение и продолжила переодеваться. Обед подадут через полтора часа — в два после полудня. А перед этим нужно зайти в медпункт, помыться и переодеться в обычный спортивный костюм. Возможно, мне удастся завести здесь хотя бы приятелей. Это было бы неплохо, очень даже неплохо. 


	4. Глава 4

После того как Док меня подлечил (намазал все синяки вонючей мазью, заклеил пластырем ссадину на скуле, вправил нос и наложил шины на неделю), я направилась на обед в столовую. Ходить по коридорам гильдии одной было очень некомфортно. Прислужники, проходя мимо меня, замолкали и опускали глаза, смотря под ноги, а игроки ухмылялись, кивая мне. Видимо, они ожидали от меня слёз, соплей и нытья. Но я продолжала стойко держаться, хотя тело болело. Улыбалась только правой стороной лица, так как левая отдавала болью из-за счёсанной скулы.

Я заслужила уважение. Маленькое, конечно, но для меня это было подарком. Приятно осознавать, что люди, которые не воспринимали тебя всерьёз, постоянно подтрунивали, смеялись и издевались, теперь относились терпимо. Я не стала звездой гильдии, у меня не появилось много друзей. Меня по-прежнему не воспринимали как игрока. Но воспринимали как человека. Потому что показала себя не слабой, а терпеливой и бесстрашной.

Я шла медленно, заворачивая за угол и открывая огромные резные двери столовой. Большие круглые деревянные столы стояли в разброс. У окон стояли официанты и помогали с едой игрокам. Они накладывали пищу в тарелки, ставили на подносы, наливали пиво и раздавали приборы и салфетки. За баром стоял парень в татуировках. Он не был похож на прислужника-официанта, который протирал стаканы рядом с ним. Значит, один из игроков. Патронам и Мастеру не положено самим накладывать еду, но я видела, как Руслан и Мастер накладывали себе порции супа с фрикадельками и ещё что-то. Рядом с ними беседовал мужчина. Он был не так забит, как эти двое, да и был выше и плотнее, если не Мастера, то моего Патрона точно.

Мужчины смеялись, разговаривали, как обычные люди. _Нормальные_. Нет, Мила, прекрати. Здесь нет нормальных. Взять ту же Эл. Не просто так она сюда попала. Ей здесь не место, но она многое знает о Лагере, является потенциальным игроком и, к тому же, хороший боец. Девушка натренированна, привыкла к безумию Игры. Я даже думаю, что ей здесь нравится. Интересно, кто её сюда притащил?

За столиком недалеко от раздачи обеда я замечаю Аэлиту. Она вся такая же перевязанная, с пластырем над губой и над бровью, что очень странно, ведь я оставила ей только разбитую и опухшую губу и несколько синяков. Девушка помахала мне рукой и улыбнулась. Из-за пораненной губы её улыбка выглядела, как злостный оскал. Мне стало страшно, но я вспомнила, что выглядела так же ужасно, и немного успокоилась.

Вся столовая напоминала мне какой-то трактир. Столики на первом этаже огромного помещения предназначались для обычных игроков. Для _простых_ игроков, напомнила себе я. Всё же здесь была дискриминация по званию. Патроны, Мастер и игроки Высокого класса трапезничали этажом выше, поднявшись по лестнице и сев за столик на своеобразном балконе. Так они наблюдали за прислужниками и игроками. Над столами с едой висели огромные, гигантские оленьи рога. Столы были немного низковатыми для обычных обеденных, но вполне удобными. Сидения стульев без спинки были обиты мягкой тканью.

На столе стояли два подноса с супом харчо, овощные салаты, два куска «Медовика» и одна пинта светлого пива. Я нахмурилась, понимая, что Эл взяла пиво себе. Она взглянула на меня и предложила присесть. Я села напротив девушки, которая пододвинула мне тарелку с супом.

— Я взяла пиво только себе, потому что не знала, любишь ты его или нет, — пожала плечами Аэлита и спокойно продолжила есть.

— Я не очень люблю пиво. Но как-то мы с подругой, — я осеклась и замерла на несколько секунд, вспоминая Дану. Я скучала по ней и по маме, но не могла ни с кем связаться. — В общем, после долгой прогулки мы забрели в какое-то дорогое кафе. Там я влюбилась в одно пиво. Оно, конечно, и стоило дороговато для ежедневного удовольствия, поэтому я бы попробовала, — я слабо улыбнулась, пытаясь отпустить боль прошлого.

— Тогда я схожу и налью тебе пинту, договорились? — девушка улыбнулась и вышла из-за стола в направлении бара.

Я спокойно начала есть. Всё было обычным. Как будто я находилась в трактире с друзьями, как будто здесь все были нормальными. Обычными людьми, пришедшими перекусить и выпить кружку пива после трудового дня. Которые сидят тут, чтобы отдохнуть или встретиться с приятелями. Посмеяться, хорошо провести время, а потом на метро или такси добраться до дома. Но жестокая реальность обрушивается на меня с силой и грохотом. Аэлита стоит у бара и строит глазки прислужнику, который трясущимися руками достаёт стеклянную пинту и пытается налить пива, краснея.

Я чувствую на себе давление. Взгляд, который обжигает меня и приковывает к мягкой табуретке. Оборачиваюсь в разные стороны, выискивая того, кто глазами может меня прожигать. Все игроки сидят, едят, разговаривают, громко хохочут, но ни один из них не смотрит на меня. Я порываюсь посмотреть на второй этаж столовой. Патроны и рейтинговые игроки просто обедают, неслышно переговариваясь или вообще молча. Показалось, что ли? В одну секунду глаза натыкаются на ледяной взгляд серо-зелёных глаз.

Мастер прожигает во мне дыру. Его глаза сверкают в жёлтом свете помещения. Он сидит за одним столом с тем мужчиной и Русланом и неотрывно смотрит на меня. Руслан же сидит ко мне спиной и смеётся с незнакомым мне игроком. Захар пронзает меня, словно каким-то кинжалом, вспарывая мой живот и отрубая голову, отделяя её от тела. Ком застрял в горле. Я неосознанно нахмурилась, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза. Я вижу, как мужчина напрягается, но продолжает вести непринуждённую беседу с другими игроками. Я тяжело вздыхаю и отворачиваюсь. Да, я проигрываю в гляделки, но только потому, что пялиться на Мастера с хмурым видом нельзя. Можно остаться без головы. В прямом смысле.

Когда я снова поднимаю украдкой глаза, Абигор продолжает сверлить меня, но отводит взгляд на Руслана. Последний оборачивается в мою сторону и хмурится. Его взгляд говорит, что мы ещё поговорим. Я опять вздыхаю и доедаю суп. Как только я приступаю к салату, за стол садится Эл с пинтой пива для меня. Слева от меня присаживается парень с подносом, на котором стоит тарелка со стейком и жареным картофелем, какой-то говяжий бургер и банка энергетика.

— Ну, Лита, знакомь меня с этим побитым ангелочком, — голос парня весёлый и совсем не насмешливый. Я улыбаюсь его глупой шутке, вытирая губы салфеткой и делая глоток пива. Холодный напиток освежает меня и отвлекает от ненужных мыслей о Мастере. Эл была права: пиво, правда, вкусное.

— О, это Йоланда, она новенькая в «ИЛИ». Я сегодня с ней на Ринге познакомилась, — Аэлита подмигивает мне и доедает суп, запивая его пивом.

— На Ринге? — парень удивлённо вскидывает брови и откусывает стейк. Сок течёт прямо по его подбородку. Мне тоже захотелось этот кусок мяса, но, к сожалению, в меня после кусочка торта ничего не влезет. Разве что ещё бокал пива. — Ты дралась и улетела за прутья, задев её? Или её кто-то зацепил, пока ты дралась?

Мне стало обидно. Неужели я никак не похожа на человека, который будет драться на Ринге и заработает себе ранения? Или я смахиваю на наложницу или прислужницу? Аэлита, заметив мою обиду, поспешила заткнуть парня.

— Не обращай внимания на этого сосунка. Он вообще ничего не знает о женщинах-игроках, — я улыбнулась в ответ Эл и приступила к торту, который так и манил своим видом, отставив тарелку с недоеденными овощами.

— Гэри, — протягивает руку парень в дружеском жесте. Его лицо озаряет улыбка, и я понимаю, что он не издевался и никак не хотел меня задеть. Просто он… неудачный шутник?

— Йола, можно Лана, можно полностью, как пожелаешь, — жуя, жму руку и отпиваю пива. Может, торт с пивом не деликатес, но мне нравится. Извращённые вкусы, что тут скажешь.

— Малышка получила первое задание в виде Ринга, а мне как раз сегодня хотелось кости размять, ну я и согласилась, когда поступило предложение на экране. Сначала думала, что с каким-нибудь громилой биться буду. Да так, что потом лежать у Дока в палате, а вышло это чудо, — я невольно улыбнулась. В компании этих двух мне было приятнее, чем в компании Патрона. — Я, честно, не ожидала, что она использует приёмы для суставов, но этим Йола сбила меня с толку. Тем я и поплатилась, — Лита указала на губы. — Но она пока разбирается. Я разбила ей нос и скулу, так что, можно сказать, что бой равный. Но Данталиан кричал на меня из-за того, что не во всю силу билась. Я не могла во всю силу — убила бы.

— Кто такой Данталиан? — спрашиваю я, поднимая глаза. Надо узнавать новых людей. Ориентироваться в Лагере, чтобы не погореть. Чтобы выжить и остаться целой, чтобы была опора и поддержка. Руслан говорил, что Лагерь отличается от Внешнего мира и взаимоотношениями между людьми. Выгода стоит чаще на первом месте, но и дружба тоже присутствует, хотя в Игре дружба преподносится по-другому.

Аэлита взволнованно смотрит на Гэри и опускает глаза в тарелку. Парень же поднимает взгляд на трёх мужчин, сидящих за одним столом. Я слежу за его взглядом. Двое из них мне хорошо известны, но третий… Данталиан?

— С Патроном и Мастером сидит мужчина, — я продолжаю смотреть на игроков с неподдельным страхом и волнением. Восхищение тоже проскальзывает в моём взгляде. — Опусти глаза и улыбнись, будто ты услышала шутку, — говорит Гэри и смешно кусает бургер.

Эта сцена меня действительно забавляет, и я протягиваю салфетку, вытирая его подбородок. Гэри слегка краснеет и тоже улыбается, кладя бургер на тарелку. Эл сидит напротив меня, ковыряя жалкий салат, приправленный лимонным соком. Я кладу свою ладонь поверх её и дружески поглаживаю. Не понимаю, из-за чего она так расстроилась, но я, видимо, по незнанию сильно задела девушку.

— Это Данталиан с ними сидит, — говорит Аэлита, поднимая голову. — Он мой Патрон. К сожалению, — добавляет последние слова и встаёт из-за стола. — Я пойду. Мне надо к Доку заглянуть по поводу синяков и царапин, можешь съесть мой торт, если хочешь, — она подвинула мне тарелку и ушла из столовой, поправляя длинные волосы.

— Я что-то не так сказала? — спрашиваю у Гэри и доедаю торт Аэлиты. Может, я жадина, но торт действительно вкусный — я просто не могу отказаться от ещё одного кусочка.

— Нет, всё нормально, просто у неё бзик на Данталиане. Хороший мужик, она ему нравится, но мнётся чего-то.

Гэри пожимает плечами и продолжает есть. Он громко чавкает и сильно пачкает лицо. Я смеюсь, а за мной смеётся и Гэри. Ещё один приятель в копилку. Теперь точно мне будет не одиноко.

Когда тарелки и половина обеденного зала пустеют, мы с парнем с трудом встаём из-за стола от такого количества вкусной еды и идём прочь из столовой. Мастер и Патроны ушли со второго этажа по своим делам, некоторые игроки оставались в зале, чтобы подольше насладиться обеденным перерывом. Так вышло, что Аэлиту я больше не видела, и мы с Гэри направились в наше крыло вдвоём, смеясь и просто болтая в пустую.

— Можно узнать? — Гэри кивнул. Он мне понравился своей открытостью и искренностью. Честолюбивый и справедливый, дружелюбный и весёлый. Но не стоит доверять первому впечатлению, так как Лагерь был зверинцем, диким и опасным, с хищными животными. — Что с Эл? Почему она так отреагировала на мой вопрос про Данталиана?

Совесть замучила меня, честно говоря. Мне показалось, что я резала по живому, давя на Аэлиту. Я не могу считать её подругой, но это первый человек, который решил со мной познакомиться. И я бы хотела сохранить с ней хорошие отношения.

— Дело в том, что… Он является её Патроном не так давно, как может показаться на первый взгляд, — Гэри поджал губы. Мы шли вдоль длинного коридора в сторону нашего крыла. После побега Эл мы познакомились лучше. До меня дошло, что Гэри в команде Руслана и что именно он научит меня обращаться с огнестрельным оружием. — Они вместе работают несколько месяцев, но Аэлита его уже ненавидит. А всё из-за того, что раньше, будучи одиночным игроком, состоящим в списке лучших, Эл пьяная после Ежегодных Больших Игр переспала с Даном. Наутро она сбежала, пока он её не хватился, и несколько дней не попадалась на глаза. Как-то раз Лита узнала, что отныне ей отказано в одиночной игре Мастером и ей придётся быть под попечительством Дана. Он хороший мужик, но если его выбесить, как это сделала она, он зверюгой станет. А ведь Аэлита не уродина, не прислужница, а красивый игрок. Навыками она его зацепила, да и красотка, что тут сделаешь! — Гэри развёл руками, улыбнулся и почесал затылок. — Навалял он ей тогда хорошо. Говорят, три дня в своей комнате держал, на задания таскал, а потом расслабился. Понял, что так больно ей делает, и дал комнату недалеко от него. Крыло одиночек же расположено отдельно от командных. А сегодня ты заметила, что у неё бровь заклеена?

— Да. Я вроде бы только по нижней части лица прошлась и по ногам. Меня это смутило.

Я хмурюсь, прекрасно понимая теперь, откуда появилась новая ссадина.

— Он же не…

— Нет, он её не ударил, Йола. Данталиан испытывает к ней слишком сильные чувства, чтобы ударить просто за то, что она дралась не в полную силу.

Я задумалась. Игроки тоже испытывают чувства. И, причём, довольно-таки сильные. Мужчины Лагеря — жуткие собственники, как я успела понять. Данталиан — не исключение. Он испытывает чувства к Лите, но выражает их своеобразно, более характерно для Лагеря.

— Я бы даже сказал, что он любит её, но в этом месте любовь выражается немного по-другому, — Гэри подмигнул мне. Я и он, мой учитель стрельбы, завернули в наше крыло. Моя комната находилась ближе к повороту, в отличие от комнаты моего нового приятеля. — Я ведь тоже из Внешнего, как и ты, я многое могу различить в Лагере. Если что, обращайся, думаю, совсем скоро Эйс выдаст тебе гаджет. Будем общаться по сети! Удачи, Йола, увидимся завтра! — Гэри помахал мне и продолжил путь в свою комнату. Я улыбнулась ему вслед и открыла ключом дверь.

Взгляд зацепился за какое-то синее свечение. Я чуть челюсть на пол не уронила, осознав причину свечения. Игровой экран горел автоматически высвечивая три блока с заданиями. Не может быть! Я прошла испытание! Прошла и стала зваться игроком! Боги, это лучшая новость за сегодняшний день! Я стала что-то значить для этого места. Не просто девчонка из Внешнего мира, привезённая и облюбованная Патроном, а полноправный игрок «ИЛИ».

Я радостно запрыгнула на кровать и стала скакать, сминая постельное белье и покрывало. Плевать на всё. Я теперь могу получать деньги за задания. Смогу выполнять то, что мне нравится и не нравится. Радости не было предела. Не зря я пошла на такие жертвы, как многочисленные синяки, разбитые нос и скула. Значит, я гожусь на что-то.

Игровой экран светился тремя ежедневными заданиями. Одно из них горело красным, два других — белым. Может, что-то вроде особого? Я прочитала описание к каждому заданию и наткнулась на самое безобидное. «Вопрос-ответ». Нажимаю на задание и вижу надпись «Принять ИЛИ отказаться». Принимаю игру и вижу, как на экране исчезают задания. Вместо них появляется белый блок, в котором печатаются буквы.

«Йоланда, у тебя есть выбор между двумя вариантами. Что ты выберешь: красивую, богатую жизнь в достатке, но не имея средств коммуникации и связей ИЛИ иметь связь, но жить без никого и ничего в полной нищете и пустоте?»

Не раздумывая, жму на первый вариант. Вопрос пропадает, и на пустом блоке появляются конфетти и шары. Из динамиков слышатся аплодисменты. Я вздрагиваю от неожиданных звуков.

«Поздравляем! Вы получаете семнадцать тысяч за ответ на вопрос в игре «ИЛИ». Желаете выполнить ещё одно?»

Закрываю блок и перехожу к следующему заданию. Белый прямоугольник горит, мигая, словно зазывает меня нажать на него. Описание меня не радует от слова совсем. Нужно до конца дня скалить на всех зубы, огрызаться, обзываться, хамить и грубить всем. Даже тем, кто мне ничего не сделал. Разрешается даже подраться с кем-то, кто, по моему мнению «напросится». Главное в задании — не бояться быть вызванной на дуэль. А дуэлей на данном этапе моей жизни я боюсь больше всего. Интересное задание, связанное с моим нынешним страхом. Мне не нравится. Нажимаю кнопку «Отказаться» и перехожу к красному блоку.

Красный блок задания был особенным. В правом верхнем углу возле изображения города был прикреплён стикер машинки. Видимо, это был выезд из Лагеря. Задание висело наряду со всеми ежедневными, но почему-то отличалось по цвету. Пальцы болели от бесконечного тыканья в экран. Я психовала. Нервы сдавали. Я беспомощно взвыла, прикрыв глаза, от досады. Попробовала нажать на него ещё раз, но экран не отвечал.

— Ну почему? Почему именно оно не включается? — я запрокинула голову к потолку и зарычала. За задание давали сто сорок пять тысяч. Сто сорок пять! Это довольно-таки приличная сумма.

— Оно для тебя под запретом, — ледяной голос, появившийся за спиной совершенно неожиданно, заставил меня подпрыгнуть. Я знала, кому принадлежит этот властный грубый голос. Что он здесь делает? Я же закрывала дверь… Наверное.

— Что ты тут забыл? — давай, Мила, груби Мастеру, пока он не задушил тебя прямо здесь, в твоей же комнате.

— Дверь надо запирать.

Он приближался ко мне, как айсберг. Как пуля, летящая прямо в грудь. Никакого шанса на спасение от него не было. И бегство не помогло бы — всё равно заденет. Даже если не захочет, в любом случае ранит. Такова была его истинная сущность. Монстр, одним словом.

Я, повернувшись к нему лицом, как только услышала его голос, аккуратно двигалась спиной в сторону ванной комнаты. Терять было нечего. Там я могла бы на несколько минут спрятаться от него и вдобавок ещё больше разозлить, заперев дверь. Но мне нужно было тактическое отступление. Жалкая попытка, Мила! Тебе некуда бежать!

Ванная оказалось, благо, открыта. Я забегаю туда, сразу закрывая дверь. Но замок, как назло (или по иронии судьбы) заедает. Мастер злится. Я слышу его яростный рык и громкие шаги. Он с силой толкает дверь, так получилось, что вместе со мной, и я отлетаю к стене, поранившись локтем. Я ведь только перед обедом была у Дока, да что же это такое! Шипение исходит из моего рта. Я не узнаю своих эмоций. Слёз нет, одна лишь реакция организма на удар. Рефлекс, за счёт которого я накрываю локоть второй рукой и потираю ушибленное место.

Глаза Мастера сверкают гневным огнём. Монстр выходит из него наружу. В одно мгновение он подлетает ко мне и вжимает в кафельную стену, наваливаясь на меня всем телом. Его живот соприкасается с моим, чувствую через плотную ткань наших костюмов жар его тела. Меня бросает в дрожь.

Страх подкашивает ноги, но мужчина не даёт мне упасть. Одной рукой он хватает мои запястья и поднимает их над головой, усиливая хватку. Кисти начинают болеть, я жмурюсь и пытаюсь выбраться, всё оказывается напрасным, его широкая ладонь сжимается резче и сильнее, и я вскрикиваю, но тут же замолкаю, когда вторая рука Абигора проводит от точки соприкосновения наших тел выше по рёбрам, груди, сжимая левую, и останавливается на моей шее. Одним движением большого пальца мужчина поднимает мою голову за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в его гневные глаза, ставшие тёмно-зелёными.

— Послушай, девочка. Ты здесь всего ничего, но уже открываешь пасть на каждого. Драться толком не умеешь, хоть и держишься хорошо. Возомнила себя Высокой? Или, может быть, Высшей? А может, моей Соул? — я всхлипнула от страха. Нос стал саднить, а его только вправили. Лицо Захара приближалось медленно, моё тело с каждой секундой дрожало сильнее. Тряска. Лютая тряска. Боги, дайте сил выбраться живой из его хватки. — Никто не имеет права разговаривать так неуважительно по отношению к своему Мастеру. Запомни это. Ты просто игрок, но мне ничего не мешает сделать из тебя прислужницу или наложницу.

Он отстраняется, разворачиваясь, и я потираю запястья. Только молчи, Мила, молчи и ничего не говори. Прикуси язык, заткнись, заткнись, заткнись!

Слова вылетают сами, несмотря на мои мысли. Язык быстрее мозга, очевидно.

— По правилам «ИЛИ» без веских причин и нужных оснований Мастер не имеет права переводить игрока в прислужника или наложницу. Высшие не одобряют таких перестановок даже за грубые слова своему Мастеру. Всё осуществляется через Суд.

Чтоб тебе язык отрезали, девочка! Когда же ты поймёшь, что нужно молчать? Когда? Не удивляйся потом, если пойдёшь завтраком для хищных животных в Лесной Игре.

— А ты бесстрашная, как я погляжу! — Мастер ухмыльнулся, оборачиваясь ко мне. Его забавляет моя относительная смелость. Урод. Ненавижу его. И, конечно же, боюсь. Без этого никак. — И правила выучила, и вспомнила, — чудовищные глаза вспыхивают с новой яростью. Я снова оказываюсь вжата в стену, мои запястья сцеплены внизу его рукой. Подавляю порыв закатить глаза. Банально. Прямо как в любовных романах. — Может, тебе оставить позорный пояс за твои грехи? Жемчужный, я имею в виду, — зелёные глаза блестят, на губах сверкает ухмылка, открывая белоснежные зубы монстра. — Пожалуй, нет. Жемчужный прибережём на потом, малышка. Сейчас я оставлю на тебе сапфировый и рубиновый пояса. — Его горячие губы сначала целуют мою шею, а потом со всей силы кусают кожу, после зализывая отметину и оставляя засос, отдающий болью. Я хочу закричать, но могу только трястись, как идиотка, от страха. Наложница давно бы поплыла от таких пылких прелюдий.

Животом чувствую напряжение в его паху. Ублюдок конченный! Он ещё смеет возбуждаться, истязая меня! Дойдя до ямочки между ключицами, Мастер легко целует её и поднимается такими же невесомыми поцелуями вверх, цепляя зубами подбородок и кусая мочку уха. Мне неприятно. Чувствую себя грязной, использованной, погрязшей в дерьме.

— Сладкая, — шепчет он мне на ухо и спускается к шее, чтобы продолжать ставить этот ужасный пояс.

В обычной жизни жемчужный пояс «надевают» в порывах страсти. Здесь же это — наказание, сравнивающее игрока-девушку с наложницей. Это позор. Я получила чёртову метку позора и грязи его чёртовым горячим грязным языком, которым он не-пойми-что вылизывает своим наложницам! Пусть и не жемчужным поясом, но не менее отвратительным.

Влажные губы Мастера втягивают в рот кожу, болезненно прикусывая её зубами. Я пытаюсь не застонать от боли и досады. Я вскрикиваю, ощущая слабый поцелуй в нижнюю челюсть и одновременно боль в районе живота. Надавил! Надавил, твою мать, на самый больной синяк! Он остановился, нахмурившись. Остановился? Я готова зарыдать от счастья, что эта позорная пытка закончилась.

Рука мужчины расстёгивает комбинезон, ведя собачку от груди до пупка. Чёрный бюстгальтер предстаёт перед его глазами вместе с моей грудью, но он не обращает на это внимания, осматривая мой живот и гематому, оставшуюся после Ринга. Она налилась сине-зелёным цветом, побаливая от любого прикосновения. Захар поднимается, застёгивая комбинезон и поглядывая на свою дурацкую метку. Абигор касается подушечками пальцев синих и красных отметин на шее. Я вздрагиваю от страха. Надо бы бороться с ним, но я просто не представляю, как это делать!

— К Доку! Живо! — орёт мужчина, и я выбегаю в сторону приёмной Дока, оставляя монстра в своей комнате, прикрывая рукой шею и застёгивая комбинезон, воротом закрывая позор.

***

Прошло около недели, и мне снимают шины и осматривают перелом. Руслан стоит со мной в приёмной Дока и внимательно следит за мужчиной. Я сидела на кушетке и смотрела на своё отражение в стеклянной витрине, пока Док что-то писал в своём блокноте и доставал нужные таблетки, чтобы улучшить моё самочувствие после дуэли. Светлые волосы туго завязаны в хвост, в голубых глазах ничего не отражается. Комбинезон снят до пояса. Я осталась только в бюстгальтере. Плечо было ранено сквозной пулей. Шорох не попал точно в цель, потому что я отскочила. Извините, что не собираюсь умирать!

Я выполнила то задание, направленное на избавление от моего страха дуэли. В течении дня я доставала всех, кого не лень. А потом так заколебала Шороха, что он вспылил и вызвал меня на дуэль, не подумав. Я согласилась. Никто не умер, но мы оба вышли с улыбкой и ранениями от пуль.

Зато за неделю я примерно начала разбираться в оружии. Руслан даже пообещал мне заказать Вальтер с гравировкой моего имени. Научилась многому, хотя меткость у меня хромает, но я почти побила рекорд Шороха по сборке и разборке автомата. А это же результат моих стараний!

Гэри был строгим преподавателем, хотя годился мне в младшие братья, но что тут поделать! Лагерь ценит не возраст, а количество и качество умений. В этом был свой плюс. Я могла выйти в рейтинг и профтаблицу, чтобы хоть как-то поднять себя. За выход в таблицы и рейтинги, могли дать разрешение на задания с выездом или можно было копить маленькие плюсы для больших кушей. Призы в Лагере были что надо: дорогие автомобили и мотоциклы, байки, оружие, персональные занятия с лучшими, определённые суммы денег, билет на какое-то праздничное мероприятие.

— Плечо обработано и перевязано. Гематомы с шеи, областей живота и рёбер сошли за эту неделю, но я бы не советовал получать так много «трофеев». Пусть её тело хорошо и быстро регенерируется, но чем дальше, тем меньше. Скоро организм перестанет воспринимать ушибы и переломы как дефекты, и произойдёт что-то не очень хорошее. Я никогда с таким не сталкивался, да и вряд ли такое бывает. Но лучше поменьше драться, Лана, и отдохнуть несколько дней. Тебе нужен покой и восстановление.

Док говорил больше Руслану, чем мне. Видимо, понимал, что Патрон считает меня подопечной не только в команде, но и вообще в мире Лагеря. Патрон сдержанно кивает, скрестив руки на груди и ходит взад-вперёд, обдумывая слова Дока. В одну секунду он останавливается и сверлит меня взглядом серых глаз. На руках мужчины мускулы напрягаются, а по лицу бегают желваки. Мне становится страшно. Снова что-то не так.

— Подожди, Док. Какие гематомы с шеи? — Эйс щурится, продолжая смотреть на меня. Я опускаю взгляд в пол и неосознанно кусаю нижнюю губу.

Я никому не рассказывала об «ожерелье», которое мне «подарил» Мастер. Никому этого знать и не нужно было. Кроме Дока, конечно. Ему я вылила всё, как есть, потому что хотела скорее избавиться как от синяков, так и от этих треклятых меток. Доку вообще было всё равно, кто это сделал, с какой целью. Он просто был врачом, а у врачей пола нет, как говорят в народе. Правда, Док немного удивился, когда услышал имя Мастера. Потому что я смогла его взбесить до засосов. Ни одна его наложница не получала засосы. Поцелуи, физическое наслаждение — да, они могли приходить к Доку порванными или, наоборот, в дикой дрожи от оргазма, но чтобы Док видел засосы — никогда. Может, просто не замечал их?

Док взволнованно смотрит на меня, прекрасно понимая, что я молчала всем, кроме него, носила кофты с воротом, ссылаясь на больное горло и октябрьский холод. Все верили, один Руслан что-то подозревал, но потом, когда их можно было нормально замазать, расслабился и не придал моей странности особого значения. Я тихо вздыхаю, слабо кивая Доку. В присутствии свидетеля меня ведь не будут расчленять?

— Лана пришла неделю назад с сапфировым поясом позора, — начал Док, а я сжалась и зажмурилась от страха, боясь, что получу по голове. — Мастер тогда её «подпортил» и приволок ко мне, чтобы залечить гематому на животе, оставшуюся от удара Аэлиты.

Руслан мигом вылетает из приёмной Дока, дослушав мужчину за столом. Я, шокированная и испуганная, медленно стала натягивать комбинезон, по-прежнему сидя на кушетке. Плечо саднило, но гематомы сошли на нет, отчего я благодарна Доку.

— И что это было? — спрашиваю я, аккуратно сползая с кушетки на пол. Ходить пока тяжело, но можно. От заданий меня отстранили на три дня по приказу врача. Удивительно, тут и такое бывает. Мужчина только жмёт плечами, удивлённо уставившись на дверь, через которую буквально вылетел непонятно куда Руслан.

***

Огромный зал со сценой, пьедесталом и микрофоном, в который нас заманили, располагался в самом дальнем крыле замка. Я и не рассчитывала на такую площадь гильдии, но «Мэл» продолжает удивлять с каждым новым днём. Зал был отведён для собраний и важных объявлений Мастером и Патронами игрокам-подопечным. Красные шторы на окнах свисали с самого потолка, роскошно струясь вниз. Здесь ничего не было, кроме небольшой сцены и постамента с микрофоном.

На сцене в одну шеренгу стояли Патроны Мелании. Их было чуть меньше десяти, я не считала, но мне показалось, что для нашей большой гильдии, этого мало. Хотя половина согильдийцев были одиночными игроками, не нуждающимися в Патроне и команде. У постамента стоял Мастер в почтительной стойке. Как только в зале разместились все игроки и наступила тишина, Мастер поклонился, поставив руки в традиционном для нашей гильдии приветствии. Все игроки одновременно склонили голову перед Мастером в уважительном поклоне, как того требовал Устав; я не была исключением.

— Игроки «Мэл»! Приветствую вас… а к черту! — кто-то зааплодировал, кто-то засвистел, большинство смеялись из-за хорошего настроения Мастера. Я не делала ничего из перечисленного, не понимаю, к чему всё это собрание. Что случилось в Лагере, что игроков всех гильдий собирают Мастера? — Как вы знаете, ежемесячная Игровая комната только и ждёт нас. На каждого будет уделён всего один день, не два, как в прошлом году. Несколько этапов убрали, например, скалолазание, плавание и мор-спасение. В один день будут проходить несколько игроков, в том числе Патроны и Мастера всех гильдий. За три дня нашу гильдию должны проверить на профпригодность. Начало тренировок профпригодности на следующей неделе с четверга. У вас есть немногим больше недели, чтобы подготовиться.

Неприятный шум пугает меня. Что за профпригодность и ежемесячная Игровая комната? Никто мне не говорил о такой подставе. Чем там испытывают? Жемчужным ожерельем, изнасилованием, китайской пыткой? Страшно. Неприятное чувство закрадывается под кожу, перекатываясь и досаждая. Жмурюсь от внезапной боли в плече. Когда открываю глаза, замечаю, что на меня смотрят сразу два чудовища — Патрон и Мастер. Духи, этого мне только не хватало!

— Возрадуйтесь! — Захар улыбается и вскидывает руки к потолку. Чему радоваться? Цирку уродов, которые копают себе и другим могилы? Тоже мне, охерительная радость! За три недели у меня прям какие-то праздники были в виде Ринга, дуэли, «воспитательного» ожерелья и многого другого, отчего я чуть не сдохла. — После Игровой комнаты, как только все гильдии закончат проверку, Высшие отправят нас на «Пилу»!

Игроки бурно аплодируют и смеются, радуясь какой-то «Пиле». Я смотрела фильм с подобным названием. Это был печальный опыт в просмотре ужасов, если учесть те факты, что я тащусь от них и мне одновременно с этим очень страшно.

— Но не забывайте: подготовка к Игровой комнате, проверка, тренировка к «Пиле» и отбор, а потом уже сама «Пила»!

Мастер улыбается, хлопает и кланяется, прощаясь со всеми так же, как и здоровался. Перед тем как он уходит из зала, кидает на меня странный взгляд и исчезает. Что-то не так. Я чувствую неладное, а моё нутро редко подводит меня. Они с Русланом что-то затевают, и мне это совершенно не нравится. Я разберусь с этим потом, сначала перевязка. 


	5. Глава 5

Три последних дня я провожу, в основном, в обществе Дока. После утренних тренировок и лёгких занятий, не тревожащих мой восстанавливающийся организм из-за ранения, я бегу в приёмную или лазарет и всячески помогаю Доку. От него я узнала много нового о системе Лагеря. Например, то, что женщин-Мастеров никогда больше не будет, потому что когда-то одна женщина возглавляла гильдию, но не смогла справиться со своей задачей. Или про тёмный язык — старинный язык, использовавшийся в Лагере первоначально, когда организация была только подпольной и нелегальной, запрещённой законом.

Много узнала про принципы игроков, традиции, мероприятия и о том, как попадают в Игру. До связывания с Игрой Дока звали Филипп, и он работал педиатром в детской поликлинике. Фил безумно любит детей, но, к сожалению, иметь сам их не может не только из-за Игры. Он ушёл от жены, потому что понял, что не сможет дать ей того, чего оба так хотят. В приюте дети были слишком взрослые для их семьи, но младенца они не смогли дождаться. Его жена умерла, когда вышла замуж за другого и потеряла ребёнка в процессе родов.

Док тоже участвовал в «ИЛИ», срывая куш, в основном, за счёт боёв без правил и набирающей обороты его популярности. Детскую поликлинику закрыли по причине отсутствия финансирования. Идти было некуда, а потом подвернулся Данталиан, который заметил нашего доктора в каком-то бойцовском клубе. С Филом было так же, как и со мной: заманчивое предложение денег, пустые обещания и никаких гарантий ни на что. Просто лёгкая нажива, которая впоследствии стала колоссальной ошибкой всей жизни.

Сегодня был последний день моего покоя. После вечерних занятий с Гэри я и команда Руслана договорились встретиться в библиотеке и подготовиться к заданиям «Пилы». Нашу команду отбирали от гильдии для участия в соревнованиях. Это было решение Мастера, хотя, думаю, что нас отобрали только потому, что хотели подставить меня и посмеяться над моим неумением что-то делать. Я думаю, Абигор хочет понизить мою самооценку и просто поиздеваться, как он это любит делать. Опозорить, оставив одну. Навести шум на гильдию, не осознавая позора для его детища. От таких мыслей пробирает на ехидную ухмылочку, которая только и делает, что показывает, насколько не обдумана причина такой ставки.

В своей комнате я появляюсь только после ужина. Фил сел сегодня со мной за стол, и мы пришли к выводу, что я буду ему помогать на выходных в приёмной и лазарете. Мне было интересно принимать участие в перевязках и обработке ран, а также давать какие-то препараты. Своего рода это было ещё одно развлечение, помимо изучения тёмного языка, которым я тоже занялась не без помощи Дока, конечно же.

На тумбочке возле кровати стояла стопка разных по жанру книг. Всю литературу, состоящую из трёх экземпляров, я прочитала за трое суток в свободное время и за всеми приёмами пищи. Я даже получила нагоняй от Руслана за то, что читаю во время еды, а это некрасиво и не полезно. Док сказал, что изучение тёмного языка не приветствуется и наказывается, но не особо жестоко. Нужно быть осторожной и не делать запретных вещей на виду у всех. Достаточно читать ночью в своей комнате, которую надо обязательно закрыть на ключ.

Я прошла в ванную, скинула потный и грязный именной костюм и встала под тёплые струи душа. Вода снимала напряжение во всём теле. Обычно после таких приятных и расслабляющих водных процедур ужасно хочется спать, но у меня нет намерений ложиться сейчас. Встреча в библиотеке — помни об этом, Мила. После душа сушу волосы, надеваю белоснежный комплект белья и сверху молочного цвета джинсовый комбинезон, не сильно короткий, свободный и вполне прикрывающий грудь с лифом сбоку и сзади.

Беру книги с тумбочки, оставляя дочитать только одну, и покидаю комнату, заперев дверь на ключ. До приёмной Дока иду быстро, прижимая к груди книги и постоянно оглядываясь. Кроме прислужников в двух концах коридора никого не встречаю. Я и забыла, что дали отбой, пока я купалась и переодевалась. Конечно, можно было не спать в такое время, но торчать в холле, коридорах или шататься по улице было запрещено. Можно было хоть ночевать в библиотеке, зверинце, баре, приёмной, но не попадаться на глаза Мастеру и Патронам.

В приёмной сидит Филипп и что-то читает в папке. На носу висят прямоугольные очки, он по-прежнему в халате и хаосе, который забывает убрать, откладывая на потом. Я прочищаю горло, заставляя мужчину заметить меня и поднять глаза, оторваться от чтения.

— У тебя разве не встреча? — задаёт вопрос Филипп, вопросительно вскидывая бровь. За его эмоциями и мимикой сложно следить и делать какие-либо выводы. Вот, вроде бы, у него заинтересованный взгляд, вопрошающий, но в ту же секунду, как только вглядываешься в его лицо, глаза, видишь одно равнодушие и спокойствие. Тогда напрашивается вопрос: зачем он спросил, если и знать не хочет? Ответ подоспевает достаточно быстро, потому что я успела за это время немного изучить привычки и характер Дока: когда ему неинтересно, он не спрашивает, а мимика… результат длительных и упорных тренировок. Он сделал всё, чтобы никак не выдавать своих чувств внешне. — Чего молчишь?

— А! Да так, задумалась маленько. Встреча только через полчаса, до библиотеки добегу минут за пять-семь, пойду через крыло Патронов, не хочу петлять через одиночек — постоянно блуждаю на поворотах.

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея? — скептически оглядывает меня Фил, поднимаясь из-за стола и снимая белый рабочий халат. В одно мгновение форма висит на вешалке, а очки покоятся на столе, засоренном бумагами, маленькими картонными коробочками и всяким хламом.

— Что именно? Встретиться? Не думаю. Мне нужно общение помимо трёх человек. Хотелось бы заводить знакомства не только в драках и спаррингах, но и заслужить доверие в команде Руслана.

— Патрона, — поправил меня Фил и подошёл к стеклянному шкафу, повернув голову в мою сторону. Я положила книги на кушетку и принялась складывать лекарства, склянки, банки, бинты, пластыри и прочую ерунду на полки и в коробки. — Я не о встрече. Хорошая идея — идти через то крыло? Если тебя увидит твой Патрон или, того хуже, Мастер, тебе таких звездюлей раздадут, что ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, — Док отвернулся и принялся укладывать коробки и таблетницы в ящики. За стеклом стояли баночки с мазями и кремами, спиртами, растворами.

— За что? Я же просто пойду в библиотеку через их крыло. Я не гуляю, не ищу партнёров на ночь и не дебоширю. Это самый короткий и не запутанный путь до библиотеки. Кто же знал, что обычные игроки будут нуждаться в чтении и обучении больше Патронов и Мастера? — пожимаю плечами и раскладываю бумаги, разбросанные на столе, по стопкам и в ящики.

Взгляд падает на многочисленные договоры о поставке лекарств. Молчание длится ещё несколько минут. Я не выдерживаю и поднимаю глаза на Дока в надежде услышать от него что-то ещё. Филипп продолжает убираться, не обращая внимания на мою неслышную мольбу сказать хоть что-то, что бы успокоило.

— Ты слишком соблазнительно вырядилась. Не удивляйся потом, если придёшь отмываться и напиваться противозачаточными и обезболивающими, — подмигнул Док и кивком указал на мою грудь.

Я покраснела, смутившись и осознав причину беспокойства мужчины. Да, об этом я не подумала. Времени возвращаться в комнату, чтобы накинуть футболку, нет. Приёмная находится на пути к крылу Мастера, а до неё от моей комнаты и так долго идти. Я не хочу прослыть в команде типичной непунктуальной девкой. Лучше приду раньше и подожду.

Взяв в руки две книги и прижав их к себе, стараясь хоть как-то укрыться, прощаюсь с Доком и вылетаю из приёмной, поглядывая на часы. У меня есть двенадцать минут, чтобы дойти до библиотеки. Когда я дохожу до крыла, невольно вздрагиваю, чувствуя холод из-за настежь открытых окон и лютый страх. Сердце боязно сжималось на каждый скрип паркета. Ковровая дорожка приглушала мои шаги, но они не утопали в ворсе, исчезая в нём. Сквозняк слегка трепал мои распущенные волосы.

В крыле пусто. Я стараюсь соблюдать тишину, поскольку знаю, что Патроны ложатся достаточно рано, потому что многие ездят на задания в город и могут проехать сутки за рулём, а потом приехать, поесть и улечься спать. Но вот что делает Мастер в такое время? Развлекается с наложницей, читает, сидит в кабинете и решает важные дела гильдии, составляет отчёты для Высших, наводит справки на поставщиков, заказчиков, отбирает задания и многое другое. Молюсь, чтобы он был в своём кабинете и занимался делами, а не находился в своей комнате.

Как по иронии судьбы я замечаю тень сбоку от себя и слышу тихий шорох, когда прохожу дверь с резной табличкой и надписью «Мастер Абигор». Я не придала этому никакого значения, списывая весь шум на себя и сквозняк в крыле. Не успеваю пискнуть, как попадаю в плен татуированных рук. Тяжёлое тёплое дыхание, широкие ладони и твёрдые мускулы. Надеялась, что это просто Руслан или кто-то из его команды, кто решил развлечься и быстрее вывести меня из этого злосчастного крыла, попасть в которое в такое позднее время я пожалела двести тысяч раз.

Зажмуриваюсь и открываю глаза, но уже в роскошных апартаментах. За несколько мгновений мужские руки разворачивают меня лицом к себе. Я встречаюсь с серо-зелёными, горящими недобрым огнём глазами. Лицо Мастера напряжено, моё тело потряхивает от страха. И почему мне на него так везёт? Или это я неудачница какая-то, которая постоянно натыкается на монстра, или он маньяк и выслеживает меня.

— Ты чего бродишь одна по этому крылу? — он стискивает зубы от злости, сильнее прижимая меня к себе. Дыхание мужчины обжигает ухо. Единственным барьером являются книги, которыми я продолжаю прикрываться. — Да ещё в таком виде, — мне кажется, если бы мы были в каком-то подростковом сериале про школу, он бы присвистнул и покрутил меня, рассматривая. Наблюдаю только оценивающую улыбку и скользящий взгляд. Я бы растаяла от такого количества внимания за последний месяц, да только не могу, у меня неотложная встреча с командой.

— В каком это «таком»? — настояния и предостережения Дока вылетают из головы. От страха мысли о моём наряде испарились, оставляя место разным предположениям того, как я доберусь до приёмной после изнасилования.

— В сексуальном, — Мастер показывает клыки и облизывается, всем своим видом утверждая, что ему нравится такое стечение обстоятельств. Конченный извращенец.

Слова вылетают из головы, я ничего не могу возразить на этот изощрённый комплимент или насмешку, открывая и закрывая рот, подбирая нужные слова для отпора. Мозг соображает очень медленно, я пытаюсь что-то придумать, но все шутки и посыл в далекие страны улетучиваются, рассеиваются, словно туман. Теряю форму, определённо.

Мастер медленно наклоняется ко мне, как в замедленной съёмке. У него ко всем женщинам такое хамское и потребительское отношение? Надеюсь, есть некоторые, кто удостаивается его уважения и приязни. Ожидаю поцелуя, даже жажду его поцелуя, но сама не тянусь. Барьер, границы, обязательства и принципы. Многое заставляет сдержать волнительный порыв. Глаза мужчины встречаются с моими, я вижу, как они сверкают в тусклом свете ламп.

— Ещё раз попадёшься мне на глаза, прогуливаясь здесь, тем более в таком прикиде — возьму силой прямо в коридоре. Ты меня поняла? — прошептал он, всматриваясь в мои глаза с такой серьёзностью, будто готов прямо сейчас выполнить своё обещание. — А теперь беги отсюда, куда ты направлялась, пока я не сделал это прямо сейчас.

Больше слов не надо, я и так прекрасно понимаю, что, если не уберусь отсюда, ничего от меня не останется. Монстр выпускает меня из стальных объятий и бьёт по ягодице, прикрытой тканью. Я мигом вылетаю из его апартаментов, слыша какой-то гудок и фразу «Мэй в мои апартаменты!».

До библиотеки быстро бегу, сразу понимая, что я тут пока одна. Не опоздала, хотя, наверное, было бы намного лучше, если бы я пошла через крыло одиночек и дошла до места без происшествий. Чёрт, больше я в то крыло ни ногой. Ни под каким предлогом я так не рискну никогда. Я сбита с толку и немного растрёпана. Смотрю на часы: осталось ждать всего минуту. Я прошла в зал библиотеки и села за большой круглый стол, предварительно вернув книги на полки.

В ровно назначенное время в тихий и уютный библиотечный зал ворвались четыре парня, уже хорошо мне знакомых. Гэри рассказывал какую-то очередную смешную историю, Крист смеялся над ним, Юсуф хмурился, смотря в пол, а сзади них шёл задумчивый Леонард. Парни подошли к столу, пока я читала какой-то журнал про технику и оборудование. Я рассматривала часы с множеством разных функций.

— Блатная девочка, — Юсуф кивнул в сторону часов, на которые я положила глаз, присаживаясь возле меня. На столе покоилась стопка журналов и книг на тему техники, боевых приёмов, оружия и физической подготовки. Самоучки и учебники анатомии.

— Они мне просто понравились! — возразила я, шутливо ткнув пальцем в рёбра парню.

— Ребята, отложите свой флирт, — улыбнулся Гэри и взял журнал из стопки. — Игровая комната будет твоим первым серьёзным соревнованием, Йола. Ринг и дуэль — внутригильдийная ерунда, есть вещи посерьёзнее.

Я задумалась, отложив журнал с экипировкой. Он был прав. Спарринги в гильдии — ничто по сравнению с межгильдийными соревнованиями на выбывание. Мне крупно повезло заработать себе более-менее приличную репутацию, и я бы не хотела позорить «Мэл» и вылететь в конце первого месяца.

— Не забывай, что каждый день я уделяю достаточно времени на подготовку к чистке. Я не собираюсь вылетать, можешь не мечтать, — я показала язык. Его слова немного разозлили меня, хотя я прекрасно понимала, отчего злюсь. Страх за этот месяц сросся со мной: теперь мы были с ним, как сиамские близнецы.

— Давайте не ссориться! Мы нормально готовимся к Игровой комнате и вообще пришли сюда не её обсуждать, — Леонард был милым на вид, но довольно раздражительным. Он всегда напоминал мне модель с обложки, но его постоянно задумчивое лицо и злые глаза говорили только о его сложном характере. К сожалению, я не смогла с ним нормально общаться с того дня, как мы познакомились. И если Гэри относился ко мне, как к подружке, а Юсуф — как к младшей сестре, то Леонард (и Крист, кстати, тоже, хотя он был более терпелив) относился ко мне с презрением и недоверием.

Они долгое время обсуждали какие-то ловушки, головоломки и загадки, которые могут попасться. Я же вообще не представляла себе «Пилу», как игровую площадку. Само название бросало в дрожь и ужас. Меня будут резать? Или я буду резать? Было бы смешно, если бы на этой самой «Пиле» проводили соревнования по рукоделию. Почему такое название? Какая там будет резня?

— Ты чего притихла? — обнял меня за плечи Юсик и придвинул чуть ближе. Я поёрзала на стуле и отодвинулась от него.

— Вы так усердно обсуждаете соревнования, а я вообще понятия не имею, что там будет и что это такое. А название какое убийственное! Я даже боюсь спросить вас о ней, — я насупилась и скрестила руки на груди. Парни только рассмеялись, даже вечно серьёзный Леонард, но его смех не был надменным или издевательским. Просто добрым и словно понимающим.

После своих претензий мне пришлось выслушать содержательную информацию, затрагивающую «Пилу». Помимо тела, нужно было тренировать мозг решением разных логических задач, сканвордов, головоломок, проходить тесты и прочее, прочее. Сила — не всегда выигрыш. Это был слоган «Пилы» — единственное, что я запомнила и что более-менее мне разъяснило принцип соревнований.

Обсуждения деталей будут проходить даже во время Игровой комнаты, потому что нужна хорошая подготовка. Я уже говорила, что не планировала позорить гильдию. Если я здесь играю, значит, я _буду_ здесь играть. Меня совершенно не волнует, что там шепчут за спиной, пусть другие волнуются.

К часу ночи мы разошлись по комнатам, проходя через крыло одиночек, чтобы ни коим разом не мотивировать Мастера и Патронов выйти в коридор и озвучить нам наказание за недисциплинированное поведение. К лучшему, это, определённо, к лучшему.

***

— Сегодня вы пройдёте курс морской подготовки. Как видите, мы стоим у бассейна и будем активно заниматься вашими навыками спасения и защиты в воде. Плаванье на определённые дистанции на скорость, трюки, спасение и помощь. Даже в шторм мы можем быть на задании, на место которого быстрее и проще будет добраться вплавь, чем на авто. Внезапно начинается буря, шторм, цунами. Наша задача заключается выжить в любом случае, не дать умереть товарищам, вывести судно из зоны поражения и многое другое. После «Пилы» мы займёмся уроками вождения морского транспорта, — строго проговорил Крист, облачённый в чёрный специальный купальный костюм; я видела такой у серферов на пляже. На каждом из нас был такой костюм, только у каждого были вышиты две цветные полоски перпендикулярно груди: одна из них белая (в цвет команды), другая — личного цвета. Мой цвет — голубой, как фиалка.

Мы стояли всей командой в огромном зале с бассейном. Я не знаю, откуда в гильдии столько площади, но они явно не зря столько заняли. Каждый раз двигаясь по замку, я открывала для себя новые места. Эти тренировки мне понравятся. Как и полигон, стрельбище, стадион и многое другое.

Бассейн разделён длинными буйками, якобы создавая вид спортивного плавательного бассейна. В детстве папа водил меня на занятия по плаванью, правда, из-за моего небольшого объёма лёгких и панической боязни убирать руку с носа во время ныряния мне пришлось отказаться от занятий. На море я свободна могла доплыть от прокатного катамарана, который брали мои друзья, до берега, делая пятисекундные перерывы отдышаться.

Голова безумно болела от того, что я мало спала, плохо позавтракала и посетила занятия с Русланом и Гэри. Я уснула около половины пятого утра, проснулась в семь в том же комбинезоне и с рядом лежащей книгой о тёмном языке. Искупалась, похвалив себя за мешки и синяки под глазами, оделась в спортивный костюм и пошла на завтрак. Я побаловала себя кофе и бананом, пока не было Руслана. Он заставлял меня правильно питаться, много есть на утренней трапезе, правильно сочетать продукты, но сегодня его не было, а это значило, что я могла просто перекусить.

Кофе спасло только от десятой части усталости. От банана затошнило на втором куске. Недосып ничем не скрыть, лишь бы не спрашивали, чем занималась ночью. Очередных шуток про мою личную жизнь я не выдержу и обязательно с кем-нибудь подерусь. Настроение и состояние организма позволяют устроить драку даже за малейший неверный взгляд в мою сторону. Слишком злая, слишком сонная, слишком уставшая.

— Лана, ты слышала? — строго вопросил Крист, заметив моё отчуждение. Я поморщилась от его слишком громкого голоса и неосознанно потёрла виски.

— Прости, я пропустила последнее, — извинилась я и опустила глаза в пол. Крист понимающе, но строго, кивнул и скрестил руки на груди.

— Я повторю для тебя: я объясняю азы, мы проводим начальную и первую тренировку в этом году, потом увеличиваем нагрузку и виды занятий. Пройдите на прыжковую вышку, начнём просто с заплыва, потом на скорость проплываем в один конец бассейна и обратно, — Крист слабо дунул в свисток, отдавая команду приготовиться, но моя голова даже от такого шума взорвалась.

Крист подошёл ко мне и приобнял за плечи одной рукой. Я не ожидала от него такого жеста, но, видимо, ему было жаль меня. Глупо. И с его стороны, и с моей. Я заметила под белой полосой его полоску — серо-голубую, как металл. На эмблеме был вышит меч с голубым камнем.

— Мы все не выспались этой ночью, если ты смогла заметить, но тренироваться нужно, несмотря ни на что, понимаешь? Я лёг сегодня в три и ужасно себя чувствую, но это необходимо. Так хочет Патрон, может быть, и Мастер, — спокойно пожал он плечами, словно это обыкновенное дело; я же, услышав о Мастере, скривилась. Меня пугают наши пересечения. Я не хочу иметь с ним никакую связь. Хочу, чтобы он продолжал смеяться и не замечать меня. — После того, как мы разошлись, я изучал некоторые лазейки. Если честно, я в первый раз участвую в «Пиле», как и ты, но принципы знаю.

— А кто в ней участвовал из нашей команды, помимо Патрона? — поинтересовалась я и взглянула на Руслана, сидящего на лавочке и листающего какой-то журнал, натянув на свои глаза плавательные очки.

— Насколько я знаю, Гэри и Юсуф. Насчёт Лео… понятия не имею. Он очень скрытный даже для меня, — мы подошли к вышкам и приготовились прыгать. — Я тебе потом расскажу, — подмигнул Крист, дунул в свисток и мы прыгнули.

Не помню, когда последний раз плыла кролем настолько быстро. Меня захватил азарт, отодвинув в сторону реальность, страх, головную боль и усталость. Вода — моё спасение. Последний раз мы ездили на море с Владом. Воспоминания о разбитом прошлом давят на грудь, останавливая, придавливая ко дну бассейна. Я откидываю мрачные мысли о жестокой судьбе моего бывшего жениха и отдаюсь плаванью. Доплываю до конца бассейна первой и отталкиваюсь от стены, переворачиваясь. Глотаю ртом воздух, пытаюсь что-то увидеть сквозь синие мокрые стёкла очков. Приплываю к вышке второй после Гэри, который улыбнулся мне и вылез по лестнице наверх.

— Ничего так, думал, что ты плохо плаваешь, — посмотрел на таблицу, в которой отображалось время, за которое мы преодолели дистанцию размером в две длины этого бассейна.

— Сказать по правде, я тоже. Давно не заплывала на скорость, — я упёрлась руками в колени и пыталась надышаться воздухом. Атренированность дала о себе знать на половине пути. Надо почаще здесь появляться. Может, на выходных получится, посмотрим, как там выйдет по времени. Я бы, конечно, хотела ещё работать в приёмной и лазарете и учить новый язык.

До обеда мы пробыли в бассейне, учились по-новому воспринимать воду. Не знаю, что там новое должно было во мне открыться, но сонливость ушла, а на её место пришли голод и понимание, что на сегодня это не вся трёпка для организма. Сегодня обойдусь без литературы, сразу лягу спать. Руслан внимательно следил за нами всю тренировку, изредка отвлекаясь на прислужников, которые докладывали ему какую-то информацию.

После обеда с командой без самого Патрона, мы отправились на получасовой отдых, решив посидеть на террасе. Многие игроки собирались на уличных террасах во время перерывов, чтобы передохнуть, подышать свежим воздухом, освежиться, покурить и пообщаться. Аэлита сидела на ступеньках у фонтана. Поверх её спортивного костюма был накинут лёгкий пуховик. Октябрь в этом году радовал дождями и пронизывающим, омерзительно ледяным ветром. Я поправила кожанку, сползающую с моих плеч, облачённых в олимпийку от спортивного костюма, и подошла к Эл. Девушка сидела, уперев локти в колени, и курила сигарету. Я села рядом с ней на ступеньку и вдохнула запах табака.

— Будешь? — спросила Аэлита и протянула пачку дорогих сигарет. Я кивнула, вынула одну и подожгла протянутой зажигалкой. Сделала тягу и медленно выпустила струю дыма. Курение расслабило меня, но не до конца.

— Я бы съездила на кладбище сейчас, — невзначай говорю я, делая очередную тягу.

Цветные листья, падавшие с деревьев, укрывали землю от предстоящей зимы. Кажись, снег пойдёт в следующем месяце, добивая нас холодом. Терраса представляла собой открытый двор с огромным навесом, дорожки, уложенные плиткой, фонтан со ступеньками, несколько маленьких столов и много стульев и лавочек. Наверное, летом здесь невозможно находиться из-за духоты. Я осматривала игроков гильдии, просиживающих свой перерыв здесь. Все были разными, но до ужаса похожими. Наёмными убийцами, гонщиками, вредителями, преследователями, драчунами. Всех их сплачивала гильдия, которая была им домом. Местом, где они были в своей тарелке. Кто-то в одиночку курил, а кто-то — в компании, многие сидели на лавочках и пили энергетики или пиво, кто-то практиковался в метании ножей.

— Откуда у тебя такие мысли? — спросила Эл, так же осматривая всех находящихся здесь.

— Уже третий год в этот день я хожу к одной могиле, у которой прошу прощения, — поясняю, не вдаваясь в подробности. Не хочу говорить о том, как много теряла за все годы своей жизни. Не привыкла озвучивать вслух боль, которая предназначена только для меня.

— Я бы тоже навестила своих, но увы! Высшие не дают нам пока разрешения на выездные задания. Можно было бы взять одно, поехать, а после него заглянуть на кладбище, — пожала плечами Лита и затушила окурок о ступеньку. Я кивнула, докуривая сигарету, к которой стала с каждой секундой питать отвращение.

Перерыв закончился стремительно быстро. Я не успела передохнуть от плаванья, как надо было тут же переодеваться и идти в спортивный зал на другом конце замка. Я безбожно опаздывала, но, когда я прибежала вся запыхавшаяся, кажется, никого это не волновало. Леонард проверял оборудование, укреплял верёвки, занимался только установкой, никак не собираясь взбираться на скалодром. Юсуф и Гэри уже экипировались, крепя защиту и натягивая пояс. Криста же не наблюдалось.

— Эй, умники, про меня не забыли? — крикнула я, подходя ближе к тренировочной стенке.

— Тебя забудешь, — язвительно пробормотал Лео, но я смогла его услышать и нахмурилась, не понимая, чем я не угодила этому недовольному засранцу. В следующую секунду к моим ногам прилетает пояс и экипировка в виде перчаток, шлема и защиты на колени и локти.

— Застёгивайся, Йола, и давай к нам! — радостно махнул рукой Гэри, уже начавший взбираться по стене.

Я сглотнула. Альпинизм? Нет, спасибо за предложение. Страх высоты смеётся надо мной в стороне за иронию. Неужели они как-то выявили мои слабые места и решили избавиться от них. Заодно и от меня. Сначала была дуэль, теперь скалолазание, дальше что? Оставят меня один на один с Мастером, которого я боюсь как дьявольской напасти. Может, он и был настоящим дьяволом в человеческой плоти (или дьявольской, тут уж как посмотреть).

— Струсила? — усмехнулся Леонард, заметив моё замешательство. Я обречённо вздохнула, покосившись на оборудование. Делать было нечего.

— Наверное, — тихо произнесла я и застегнула пояс, который держит на мне тросы и верёвки. — А ты почему не занимаешься? — поинтересовалась я у Лео, смотря, как он распутывает канаты, аккуратно складывает шлемы, протирает их.

— Не твоё дело! — парень нервно огрызнулся, отчего я вздрогнула. Он был слишком груб со мной.

Я не была какой-то назойливой мухой, не приставала к нему, проявляла редкое любопытство, когда думала, что вот сейчас, прямо сейчас он смягчится и мы обязательно подружимся. Но он тут же выпускает клыки и когти и рвёт мне глотку. Я обижаюсь на него за то, что он не хочет ладить, контактировать и общаться. В один момент мне это надоело. Я не лезла, не пыталась как-то общаться с ним, а он стал задевать меня больше. Когда же я снова проявляла к нему любопытство и внимание, он сбавлял свои обороты, но потом шёл в наступление. Чокнутый, одним словом.

Альпинизм был интересным видом спорта, но ничего, кроме страха высоты, я не ощущала. На высоте одного метра от пола я начала паниковать. Тело задрожало, ладошки вспотели и соскальзывали с опор. Три раза я поскальзывалась ногой на влажных от моих ладоней опорах. Конечно, у меня была защита. Но это только здесь она была такая надёжная для ничтожной высоты. А если обрыв, утёс, и у меня будет один жалкий трос для крепления? Я попросту сорвусь, запаниковав, и упаду.

— Всё нормально? — вопросил Юсуф, нахмурившись. У него на лице пробегало беспокойство. Юсуф остановился на метр выше меня и решил поинтересоваться, что со мной. Вот оно, общение! Простой контакт с людьми, которые в твоей лодке. Жаль, Леонард этого не понимает.

— Да, наверное… — я глянула вниз, ахнув от головокружения. Головная боль так и не проходила с самого утра, а тут ещё и мир кружится, как в карусели. — Высоты боюсь немного, а так всё нормально, правда, — это не было похоже на мой голос — какой-то жалобный писк трусихи. Ничего не могу с этим поделать, хоть убей.

К счастью, не случилось ничего страшного. Я доползла (именно так) до середины стены и нервно спустилась обратно, торопясь и соскальзывая. Повезло, что я не упала и не ушиблась. Было бы очень неприятно смотреть на злорадство Леонарда. Он так и не залез на скалодром за всю тренировку, что было очень странно, как и то, что за час ни разу не заявился Крист.

На ужин мы не попадали, потому что отправлялись в Игровую комнату, которая располагалась в часе езды от гильдии. Я удивилась, узнав, что мы едем не по командам, а кто как вздумает. Мне же выпала удача поехать с Русланом, Данталианом, Гэри и Аэлитой, которая боялась смотреть на своего Патрона и всё время грустно вздыхала.

Поездка была спокойная и неожиданно тёплая. У Данталиана было хорошее чувство юмора, которое вкупе с юмором Гэри не дало нам помереть со скуки. Остановок мы не делали за ненадобностью. Мужчины курили в окна, а нам строго-настрого запретили. За рулём сидел Руслан, который смеялся над шутками и иногда серьёзно переговаривался с Данталианом на неизвестные мне темы.

По приезде я внимательно смотрела в окно, пока нас осматривали и подписывали пропуск на территорию. Игровая комната была похожа на штаб или секретную военную базу. Площадь была гораздо меньше площади гильдии, но оно и понятно: само здание было предназначено только для внутренних тренировок, чистки игроков, ночлега. Не было внутренних двориков, полей, площадок. Все тренировочные залы располагались в подземельной части, поскольку первый и второй этажи штаба были отведены для ночлега игроков и оценивающей стороны.

Меня разместили в комнату с Аэлитой, поскольку распределяли в комнаты по двое. Это была настоящая удача, потому что списки могли составлять так, что в одной комнате могут расположиться и девушка, и парень. Было бы страшно и ужасно неприятно спать в одной комнате с мужчиной, который может прирезать тебя, пока ты спишь.

Зал, в котором нас всех собрали, был огромным и торжественным, как будто мы находились не в штабе, а в роскошном дворянском поместье лордов. Алые шторы струились по бокам от гигантских размеров окон, резные висящие люстры создавали тёплый жёлтый свет, освещая все тёмные углы помещения, дорогой паркет на полу, сцену с постаментом. Только после того как я огляделась, я заметила наверху у сцены встроенные табло. У каждого зарегистрировавшегося игрока высвечивалось количество набранных очков. Сейчас табло были пусты, поскольку идёт электронная регистрация, которой занимаются смотрители Игровой комнаты.

На сцену к микрофону вышел мужчина средних лет. В его внешности было что-то привлекательное, но упущенное, словно он стар не по годам. Уставшее выражение лица его отнюдь не молодило. Мутные белки глаз осматривали каждого игрока, как новых, так и бывалых. Со знакомыми ему Патронами он поздоровался усталой улыбкой и лёгким кивком головы.

— Дорогие игроки Мелании! — начал он ровным голосом, даже убаюкивающим. — Эти несколько дней вы проведёте в штабе Игровой комнаты, чтобы показать, на что вы годны. Ежемесячно проводится чистка игроков во всех гильдиях. Мы проверяем ваши умения и таланты, которые у вас есть. Рейтинговые таблицы будут работать с завтрашнего дня. Напоминаю и объясняю тем, кто забыл, и тем, кто у нас впервые: если ваше имя зайдёт за красную черту рейтинга, вы больше не числитесь в списках игроков, — он махнул рукой на табло, которые вмиг загорелись. Таблицы показывали прошлый результат. Жёлтыми буквами на синем фоне рейтинга были записаны имена и очки тех, кто остался в списках, а за красной чертой красным цветом — выбывшие. — Вам следует хорошо показать себя, зарабатывая очки на всех этапах. Завтра утром после гудка у вас будет час на сборы и завтрак, а потом приступаем. Желаю удачи и хорошо выспаться перед чисткой.

Как я потом узнала от Эл, когда мы уже сидели в комнате, приняв душ, этого мужчину в Лагере звали Президентом. Он представлял Игровую комнату во всех штабах, которые находятся вблизи каждой гильдии. Ему приходилось проводить очень много времени в дороге, а потом давать одни и те же инструкции каждой гильдии из месяца в месяц.

Я сделала глоток воды и поставила принесённый прислужницей стакан на тумбочке между моей и кроватью Литы. Завтра будет интересный и насыщенный день. Нужно хорошо выспаться и за эту, и за прошлую ночь.


	6. Глава 6

Я просыпаюсь от оглушающего звука, словно от гудка-баллона. Утро выдалось сложным. Подъём в шесть утра принёс головную боль, усталость, ломоту в теле и страх. Я боялась Игровой комнаты, как бы хорошо подготовлена ни была. Месяц — очень маленький срок для учений и тренировок. Я только приучила себя быстро собираться, а предстояло научиться выполнять ещё множество сложных вещей, которые пока были мне не под силу. Но это только пока.

— Сучий подъём! — воскликнула Эл на соседней кровати, пока я заставляла своё тело подняться с постели.

Она с грохотом упала на пол, перекатившись на кровати. Я поморщилась от шума, мечтаю поспать ещё пару часов.

— И не говори, — прохрипела я в ответ и резко села на кровати. В глазах помутнело, голова закружилась, я сразу почувствовала себя неважно. Двадцать четыре года, а ощущаю себя на все пятьдесят восемь. Суставы захрустели, издавая не очень приятный, но привычный звук.

Нам хватило полчаса на двоих, чтобы встать, умыться, собраться, одеться и выйти на завтрак. Тревога проникала в грудную клетку, перекрывая лёгкие. Не нравится мне это место. Слишком жестокое и несправедливое. Подставят, только отвернись, вонзят нож в спину, прокрутив его. Мерзко, тошно и отвратительно. Можно наблюдать огромную разницу между гильдией и Игровой комнатой. В «Мэл» все друг другу братья и сёстры, один за всех и все за одного. В других местах игроки готовы перегрызть друг другу глотки, потроша тела и выпивая кровь.

В обеденном зале мы накладываем тарелки с омлетом и чашки кофе на подносы и проходим к свободному столику. Сама атмосфера и интерьер штаба отпугивающие, кровожадные, мрачные. Место создано только для соревнований на короткое время, потому что здесь невозможно находиться больше нескольких дней. От помещений тошнит, залы не проветриваются, много пыли и паутины. И не то чтобы я брезгливая или пауков боюсь… Не хочу заразиться чем-нибудь из-за грязи.

За разговорами проводим завтрак, оставляем грязные тарелки и следуем за толпой прочь из обеденного зала. Сейчас нас будут распределять, мешать игроков разного уровня и объединять в небольшие группы по пять-семь человек. В нашей гильдии много игроков, очень много. Сложно почистить гильдию в пару тысяч человек за один день. Пока я собиралась, успела изучить свои задачи, отображённые в планшете, на сегодня и завтра.

Мастер говорил, что на каждого игрока будет уделено по одному дню, но Игровая комната и её организаторы немного не рассчитали по времени и в момент нашего приезда при подсчёте игроков разделили нас. Убрали несколько дисциплин, но добавили всего одну — вождение. У меня по программе были метание ножей и сюрикэнов, стрельба из разного оружия, забег на длинные дистанции, зона ловушек и вождение. Завтра мне предстояло сдать вождение. Некоторым игрокам не хватало времени сдать все дисциплины только потому, что количество людей в гильдии превышает недавно введённую норму для принятия определённого количества человек в Игровой комнате. Из-за нововведений, на которые я попала, сократили многие штабы, чтобы их не забивать и не тратить много времени на чистку.

В штабе не было коридоров, как, например, в гильдии. Достаточно широкие проходы для толпы позволяли практически беспрепятственно проходить в помещения без дверей. Спустя минут десять спусков по лестничным пролётам в медленном темпе я с остальными участниками попадаю в огромный зал с выкрашенными в лимонный цвет стенами и полом. Подвальное помещение встречает запахом сырости и гудением электроники. Наверху у самой дальней стены встроены широкие экраны табло, показывающие группы с кураторами.

Я с трудом отыскала свой никнейм, вросший в меня корнями, в двадцать девятой группе. Куратором в моей группе был некто по имени Ризза. Отыскав спроецированную на стене цифру двадцать девять, увидела огромного смуглого мужчину в чёрной одежде. Шоколадная кожа почти сливалась с чёрной футболкой на нём, виски сострижены, волосы не слишком длинные, как у Руслана или Захара, но из-за длины не укладывались. Его глаза были прикрыты, руки сложены на груди, показывая напряжённые мышцы и набухшие вены. За ним уже становились мужчины, а я только шла, пересекая помещение, которое нельзя назвать комнатой или залом по причине пустых, ничем не заполненных стен и большой площади.

На середине пути я чувствую на предплечье тёплую руку. Стряхиваю её, как что-то лишнее, и двигаюсь дальше, не обращая ни на что внимания. Главное — сосредоточиться на задачах дня, остальное неважно. Потом будет время и поговорю с тем, кто меня сейчас зовёт. Если, конечно, мне не влетит.

— Мила, стой! — шипит надо мной Руслан, которого я узнаю по голосу. Быстро разворачиваюсь к нему и смотрю взглядом из разряда «Что ещё нужно?». — Не обращай внимания на провокацию, прошу тебя. Никто не будет тебе помогать или подсказывать. Полагайся только на себя и ни на что не отвлекайся, поняла меня, девочка? Я постараюсь как-то сбить тебе Яблоки, но ты же понимаешь, что многого они тебе не дадут? — На каждый вопрос я отвечаю положительным кивком. Мысли сосредоточены на сдаче дисциплин, чтобы отвлекаться на разговоры.

Руслан резко притягивает меня к себе и обнимает, вжимая в тело. Я не смею обнимать его в ответ, оставив руки висеть вдоль туловища, потому что мне это не нужно. Пусть! Пусть я обманываю себя, что мне не нужна такая поддержка, ибо я готова разрыдаться прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, только бы не идти туда! Не могу позволить такую роскошь, как ответ на объятия Патрона. Не хочу давать ему и себе ложных надежд на поддержку и заботу.

Когда Эйс отпускает меня, я разворачиваюсь и стремительно ухожу, ища глазами громилу-куратора. Да уж, денёк предстоит весёлый и опасный, для меня уж точно. Ризза делает перекличку, как только центр помещения пустует. Я вытягиваю руку и отзываюсь, когда он называет меня, помечая в своей папке. Как только все подошли, мы выдвинулись из зала и пошли на лестницу. Ещё два этажа вниз и сразу за дверьми открывается широкий коридор для забега на пять километров. Белые лампочки в потолке создавали освещение, как в больницах из фильмов. Странное, режущее глаза и создающее впечатление, что сейчас лампы замигают и выключатся, бросая искры в разные стороны.

Я оказалась в группе из семи игроков: пять из них Высокие (Высокого уровня, если быть более точной) и двое, включая меня, обычных. Пять матёрых игроков, грубых и похабных, постоянно стреляли в меня глазами, пошлыми и хищными взглядами и грязно ухмылялись. Впрочем, не только в меня одну. Ещё моего уровня с нами был парнишка лет семнадцати-восемнадцати. Долговязый, без татуировок, с модельно-кукольным личиком, весь он дрожал перед Высокими, страшась их. Я, сама того не понимая, проходя мимо него, ободряюще похлопала его по плечу и подошла к Риззе.

Совсем недавно, перед отъездом в штаб ко мне в комнату постучался прислужник и принёс маленькую белую коробку. Когда я открыла её, перед моими глазами предстали навороченный плеер последней модели и беспроводные наушники. Моему удивлению не было предела. Звук был качественным, и ещё музыка из Внешнего мира. Каждый день плейлисты автоматически заполнялись новыми треками, сортировались подборки по жанру и вкусу. Мечта любого меломана, одним словом.

— Извините, — тихо начала, чтобы меня не слышали Высокие: слишком они меня раздражают, — можно ли слушать музыку, пробегая дистанцию?

— Нет, Йоланда, это против правил Игровой комнаты. Ты впервые тут, поэтому спрашиваешь? — спокойным и дружелюбным тоном спросил Ризза. Я улыбнулась уголками губ и кивнула, соглашаясь. — Я бы разрешил, но везде есть Глаза: и на игровых площадках, и в гильдиях, даже в Чистилище и у Высших. Я бы на твоём месте не стал рисковать. Можешь оставить их мне, чтобы не потерять и не разбить, — Ризза улыбнулся, обнажая белые зубы, которые в контрасте с его кожей сверкали белизной. И, так как я — человек доверчивый, вложила в его руку свой чехол с плеером и наушниками и встала к линии старта.

Как только прозвенел звонок, Высокие рванули со старта, постоянно ускоряясь, я же бежала и держала дыхание, почти не ускорялась. Юноша бежал со мной, также правильно дышал и считал на каждые «вдох» и «выдох» шаги. Техника упражнений проста, так советуют даже фитнес-тренеры: четыре шага — вдох, четыре шага — выдох. Не мне это рассказывать, но чаще это помогало от болей в боку, сводя их на нет, и постепенному ускорению.

Каждые сто метров висели экраны с пометками по времени и расстоянию. Я бежала предпоследняя, но это только начало. Мысленно усмехнувшись, я заметила вдалеке, почти у поворота направо, одного из Высоких. А вот и первый на обгон. Всех игроков обучали одинаково, но Высокие имели довольно большой доступ к занятиям, повышениям квалификации, улучшениям навыков. Практически неограниченные тренировки, выезд на задания в город или другие гильдии, новые знания, новые техники, совершенно неизученные обычными игроками виды борьбы, политические знания, экскурсии по разным местам Лагеря.

Почти незаметное ускорение позволило мне добежать до игрока за пару минут. Дыхание не сбивается, что очень хорошо. Итак, я — третья с конца. Буду надеяться, что не вылечу из Игры. Мне не нужно занимать почётные места, быть везде и всегда лучшей, мне достаточно иметь право быть в Лагере в качестве игрока, а не наложницы, которую могут из меня сделать, если я попаду на зачистку гильдии. Либо расстреляют, либо переведут в наложницу или прислужницу. Остаётся выбрать, что из этого хуже.

Судя по таблицам, после обгона я пробежала примерно пятьсот метров. Мысли были заняты системой Лагеря и Игры. Изучение правил и Устава были интересными, а ещё я должна была знать всё это, чтобы не потерять голову на какой-нибудь казни просто из-за того, что смотрела в глаза, а не в пол, какому-то игроку, который занимает высокую должность. Я иногда забывала кланяться своему Мастеру, чего говорить об остальных, которые выше него по чину!

Два с половиной километра позади, осталось столько же. Пока я размышляла, обогнала ещё одного Высокого. Я слышала от Криста и Гэри, что соотношение зачищенных обычных и Высоких равно один к одному. Такое случается нередко в обычных гильдиях, которые не служат Высшим и которые не числятся в спецотрядах. Часто Высокие не справляются с заданиями и обычные игроки могут их отвлечь разговорами и колкими замечаниями, отчего Высокие сбиваются с толку, поскольку слишком остро реагируют на насмешки и издёвки и просчитываются. Лагерь не всех может закалить до холода и равнодушия, слишком чувствительные и раздражительные покидают гильдию методом ежемесячной зачистки и становятся реальным объектом насмешек. Большинство выбирает смерть, а не перевод. Терпеть издевательства не будучи игроком — мучительный приговор, изощрённые пытки.

Три километра триста метров позади. Я смотрю только на расстояние в табло, но не на время и имена выше моего. Мне всё равно. Я и так вымоталась, не хватало ещё отвлекаться на эту ерунду и замедляться. На пятом километре я ещё ускоряюсь, обгоняя третьего на моём счету Высокого. Прибегаю третьей и получаю в награду довольную улыбку от куратора. Когда я увидела свой результат, я удивилась своей выносливости. Семь минут сорок пять секунд и двадцать один балл за задачу. Пойдёт, нормальный результат для подготовленного человека. Последним прибегает Высокий, держась за борцовку в районе сердца. Уже не смешно, да?

Я забираю коробочку с плеером у Риззы, кладя её в карман. Не думаю, что кто-то посмеет трогать мои вещи. Так уж вышло, что мне есть кого натравить на моих обидчиков, и не воспользоваться этим сполна — смертельный грех.

На очереди стрельба из огнестрельного. Мы поднимаемся по лестнице на этаж выше и идём по широкому проходу в сторону стрельбища. Стрельбище оборудовано для восьми человек: боковые стенки, чёрные столы с разложенным оружием на нём, звукоизолирующие наушники и защитные очки, различного калибра патроны, несколько магазинов и перчатки. Напротив каждого стола стоят мишени в виде туловища человека в полный рост. Мишени стоят в ряд, штук, наверное, десять.

— Нужен прицел? — спросил подошедший Ризза и указал на коробок в его руке.

— Да, у меня зрение не очень, — кивнула я и взяла прицел. К сожалению, прицел только для пистолета, на обеих винтовках, которые имеются в данном мне арсенале, я уже приметила прицелы. Один из них оптический — жутко неудобный для плохой погоды, второй — голографический, тоже не особо удобный, но справиться можно.

— Так, я вижу, тебе оставили прицел, держи коллиматорный, пригодится для высокой точности и скорости.

— Малышке нужен прицел, как это мило! — насмешливо хмыкнул Высокий, подделав голос. Дразнит, сволочь такая. — А если малышка поранится или что-то сломает, будет очень долго выздоравливать! Ей нужна экипировка, куратор! — продолжал нести чушь тоненьким голосом Высокий.

— Извини, что я не псина, на которой все быстро заживает. Не такая псина, как ты, — я показала язык и мило улыбнулась, замечая шрамы по всему телу мужчины.

Игрок хочет подойти ко мне и «разобраться» со мной тет-а-тет, но куратор Ризза останавливает его и кладёт на мой стол коллиматорный прицел. Я укрепляю прицел на втором пистолете и беру первый. Разбираю ТТ, проверяю целостность магазина, собираю и кладу обратно. Страшно становится, а вдруг не попаду? Первая мишень находится на расстоянии пяти метров, затем следующие через каждые полтора-три с половиной метра. На моём столе есть кнопка для уборки мишени. Это предусмотрено на случай, если я хочу собрать много баллов за несколько попаданий в одну мишень. Каждое оружие заряжено на десять патронов. Два пистолета, автоматы АК-47 и АК-74М, винтовка Calico M9515 и самозарядная винтовка Драгунова. Вот и весь арсенал на сегодня, маловато, но мощно.

Старт обозначен, оружие заряжено, мишени выставлены, игроки готовы. Звучит звонок, обозначающий старт, и начинается стрельба. Наушники глушат шум выстрелов, но отдалённое эхо всё равно слышно. Кто-то начинает с автоматов, стреляя автоматной очередью и убирая мишень после каждого выстрела, но я не обращаю внимания на кого-то конкретного.

Хватаю пистолет ТТ в первую очередь сразу после звонка, спускаю курок и стреляю в мишень. Сначала попадая в голень, бедро, туловище, постепенно двигаясь по круговым линиям к сердцу и зарабатывая себе дополнительные баллы для выхода в таблицу, постоянно перезаряжая магазин, держу пистолет на уровне правого глаза, согнув оба локтя, держа корпус двумя руками. Когда центральную точку в груди мишени пронзает снаряд, я пробиваю голову и убираю мишень. Движения чёткие, быстрые, отработанные. В гильдии точно такое же стрельбище, с его помощью я успела научиться базе и хорошо попрактиковаться.

Вторую мишень поражаю в грудь, голову и ладонь, простреливая дыры. Стараюсь не копошиться и быстро положить ТТ, взять второй пистолет, зарядить, прицелиться за счёт прицела, быстро сообразить и выстрелить. Ещё две мишени поражаю в три-пять точек. АК-47 и АК-74М встречают мишени автоматной очередью. Мои губы сжаты, брови сведены, я напряжена, но не пытаюсь расслабиться. Сосредоточена только на выстрелах, остальное меня не интересует. Каждая секунда на счету. Можно ещё взять дополнительные за выстрелы в течение короткого времени.

Винтовки перезаряжать немного дольше пистолетов и автоматов. Их я ненавижу больше всего. Нелёгкое оружие, тяжеловатое для меня, неудобное для переноски и прочее, прочее, прочее. Минусов достаточно много, как и у любого другого оружия. Заканчиваю бить по мишеням, убирая последнюю. Стаскиваю очки, стягиваю перчатки с пальцев и спокойно выдыхаю. Мишени автоматически поднимаются, на табло появляется число метких выстрелов, время стрельбы и насчитанные баллы.

Я отворачиваюсь от оружия, как только сняла с себя защиту, в противоположную сторону — сторону висящего табло. Позади стрелявших висели экраны с результатами. Я закончила вторая после Высокого. Ещё раз облегчённо вздыхаю и смотрю на оценку. Сто восемьдесят три балла из двухсот семнадцати — отличный результат.

Спустя несколько минут заканчивают остальные игроки, и я смело снимаю с себя наушники.

***

Метание ножей и сюрикэнов — дело тонкое. Опять же подвальное помещение, на этот раз небольшое. Восемь зон, отделённые разделяющими игроков створками. На простых столах лежали ножи, разные сюрикэны, смазанные маслом или какой другой неприятной жидкостью, дротики, топоры и стрелы. Я не любила метать холодное оружие в специализированных комнатах. Спроецированные мишени отдают сигналы в табло позади нас и считают количество и качество бросков. Оружие рассекает спроецированную мишень и попадает в стену. И не просто стену, а чувствительную поверхность, которая определяет силу и переданную энергию в джоулях у броска.

Нас расставляют по местам с именами и инструктируют. Рядом с Риззой появляется огромный человек метра под два, может, больше. Широкоплечий мужчина с густой бородой на лице и бритой головой. На плечах огромные татуировки пентаграммы и разных схем, а на шее сзади — один из чертежей Да Винчи. Под глазом у него татуировка, обозначающая безотцовщину. Ощущение, будто с тюрьмы Внешнего вышел. Ранимый брутал, аж смешно.

Я смотрю на весь свой ассортимент. Нож-бабочка, метательный нож, баллистический нож, три вида сюрикэна, вымазанных в чём-то липком и тёмном, небольшой лёгенький топорик, три дротика для одной руки и две небольшие стрелы со стальными наконечниками. Неплохо, с учетом того, что дротики и стрелы я терпеть не могу.

Когда звенит звонок, я осторожно беру дротики, вставляю их между пальцами и резко вскидываю. Дротики рассекают мишень, насчитывая баллы, но ударяются о мягкую стену и падают на пол. Плохо, очень плохо. Следующие на очереди стрелы. Они сами по себе короткие и по толщине примерно как дротик, чуть больше, наверное. Не рассчитываю силу, метаю первую стрелу, которая со свистом летит сквозь мишень, рядом с центром, входит в стену всем наконечником. Переборщила.

Следующая стрела рассекает мишень немного ниже от центра, наконечником вколачиваясь в стену, но не до конца, как первая. Ножи оставляю на десерт. Беру в руки топорик и без особых усилий попадаю в стену. Слабовато, но я и топоры не люблю вообще-то.

На очереди сюрикэн в виде звёздочки, правильно вкладываю в руку, сжимая лезвие пальцами, и метаю в стену. Полотно стены прорезает лезвие, оставляя дыру и следы вещества от острых кончиков. Сюрикэн падает на пол, я улыбаюсь. Сюрикэны не должны застревать, они созданы, чтобы ранить, но не сильно, лишь немного сбить с толку противника в бою, притупить внимание. Но если ниндзя хотели убить свою жертву, они мазали острые концы ядом.

Когда «звёздочки» кончаются, приступаю к ножам. Вытаскиваю лезвие баллистического ножа и, замахнувшись, швыряю его в стену. Нож крутится в воздухе, достигая полотна и врезаясь в него. В руке уже покоится нож-бабочка. Замахиваюсь, кидаю выше центра. Балисонг попадает выше баллистического ножа. Прокручиваю обычный нож, понтуясь перед этими задирами. Я тоже должна показать, что умею не только дрожать и глазами хлопать. С другой стороны, я ни одного игрока из своей группы не знаю.

Последний нож впечатан в стену. Я заканчиваю третья по счёту и времени и поворачиваюсь к табло. Результат неплохой, шестьдесят баллов из восьмидесяти девяти. У меня все неплохо, главное — не просрать свои мало-мальские достижения. Сложно назвать такие обыденные для Лагеря вещи достижениями, но для меня не вылететь в первый месяц — уже праздник. Надо держаться за это место руками и ногами.

Испытание заканчивается, и мы уходим из подземных помещений вверх по лестнице в сторону обеденного зала. Смотрю на часы, висящие на одной из стен. Час дня. В животе заурчало от одной только мысли о еде. Завтрак был слишком не питательным: омлет со сметаной и кофе с галетным печеньем. Так себе «заряд на день». В гильдии лучше кормят, намного. На сегодня остаётся только зона ловушек, к которой необходимо хорошо морально подготовиться.


	7. Глава 7

— Как проходит сдача нормативов? — спросил у меня Гэри, делая глоток сока. Мы сидели за обедом вчетвером: Лита, Гэри, Юсуф и я.

Мою последнюю дисциплину на сегодня поставили на три часа дня, так что у меня было в запасе чуть больше полутора часов на перерыв. Зона ловушек — то, к чему меня с Юсуфом готовил Руслан почти с первого дня в Лагере. Юсик никогда не сдавал зону ловушек в Игровой комнате, тренировался через раз, не уделяя ей много внимания и времени.

— На сегодня осталась зона. Завтра сдаю только вождение, — ответила я, глубоко вздохнув. — Я пыталась говорить на эту тему с куратором, но на моё вождение сегодня просто нет времени. За один раз принимают четыре-шесть инструкторов, и все на одном полигоне! Если завтра будет такая же лажа, боюсь, попаду в аварию.

Из нас четверых и остальной команды Руслана одна я сдавала нормативы два дня. То ли от того, что я новый игрок, то ли от того, что я веду себя слишком тихо, то ли ещё от чего я попала на двухдневную практику, я, правда, не знала, откуда у меня столько везения. Я откусила булочку с маком, задумавшись о своих проблемах. Я думала о том, что, пока жду куратора, могла бы почитать методическое пособие по тёмному языку. Эл в это время будет сдавать зону ловушек.

Я посмотрела в сторону высоко расположенного окна обеденного зала. Тучи сгущались над штабом, небо словно тяжелело. Дождь сегодня не прогнозировали, но, видимо, даже в Лагере не все системы идут исправно. Словно на заднем плане прогремел гром. Из-за гула его было почти невозможно услышать. С улицы в открытые окна подул поток холодного ветра, но, похоже, только я одна это почувствовала.

— Ладно, ребята, я пойду, мне ещё нужно доделать кое-какие дела, — я встала из-за стола, оставив пустую посуду и пошла в сторону выхода, вытерев рот рукавом. Кажется, в Лагере я начинаю терять культурность.

Я чувствовала спиной взгляды, прожигающие во мне дыры. Или это был один взгляд? Я не стала оборачиваться, от греха подальше. Не хватало ещё получить по голове за расходящееся мнение. На выходе я заметила Руслана, который опирался о стену возле лестницы. Завидев меня, выходящую с обеда, он выпрямился и подошёл ближе.

— Отлично, что не пришлось тебя слишком долго ждать! — воскликнул он достаточно серьёзно и не слишком громко, хлопнув в ладоши.

Патрон схватил меня за локоть и повёл наверх по лестнице в сторону жилого крыла. Идя по коридору, он всё также молча тащил меня за собой. Я испугалась. Страх проникал под кожу, морозил клетки и заставлял тело дрожать. Мне стало не по себе. Я не хотела наказаний ни за какие проступки, да я и нигде не прогорела, чёрт возьми! Нельзя предугадать, чего стоит ожидать от этих двоих.

Когда он впихнул меня в свою комнату, запер дверь и указал рукой на кровать, я медленно присела, настороженно вглядываясь в его лицо. Только сейчас я заметила, что мужчина был в какой-то спортивной униформе, взмокший, с растрёпанными волосами, а не небрежно зачёсанными назад, как обычно он это делает. Тёмно-серая спортивная кофта обтягивала его рельефную грудь и упругий пресс. Руки Руслана казались больше раза в полтора. Штаны у него были свободные на резинке на поясе и лодыжках.

— У меня есть для тебя хорошая новость. Уезжаем мы завтра вечером, потому что завтрашнее вождение переносят на сегодня. Я не знаю, для чего они это делают, но, видимо, с твоим приходом всё выходит из-под контроля, — думаю, это была шутка, но в ответ я скривилась от обиды. — Ладно, это не самое важное. Мне пришлось долго уговаривать твоего куратора, инструкторов и Президента. Он в этом году заведует Игровой комнатой. Сегодня в девять вечера встречаемся у входа. Я и твой куратор будем проводить для тебя вождение. Завтра ты ничего сдавать не будешь.

Я смотрела на мужчину немигающим взглядом. Вся его речь казалась таким бредом, что я едва верила в реальность этих слов. Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше. Чувство, словно я победила в школьной олимпиаде. Мне кто-то помогал, определённо. У меня точно есть покровитель, который старается для меня, напрягая себя и окружающих. Руслан?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что результаты будут готовы уже завтра? — я резко встала, собираясь уходить. Нужную информацию я услышала, разводить бессмысленные диалоги с Эйсом у меня нет никакого желания.

— В семь вечера. После самой зачистки, которая идёт сразу за объявлением результатов, мы можем ехать домой.

Отлично. Это просто замечательно. Ничего не ответив, я отперла дверь и вышла из комнаты Патрона, оглянувшись по сторонам. Несколько минут я приходила в себя от разговора. Интуиция подсказывала, что все события происходят не просто так. Есть что-то невидимое для моих глаз, которое помогает всячески справиться с разными ситуациями. С другой стороны я не особо удивилась перемене в Игровой комнате. Изначально Мастер объявил об однодневной чистке. Потом Президент извиняющимся голосом сказал о двух днях на сдаче дисциплин. Теперь всё возвращается к одному дню.

А буквально несколько часов назад я думала о том, как мне здесь не нравится. Штаб — противное место, это всем ясно. Никто не любит Игровую комнату. И не только потому, что в штабе нужно ежемесячно демонстрировать свою силу, выпячивать грудь колесом и орать, что ты круче всех. Все страшились этого места. Слухи ходят разные о всяких чудовищах в стенах здания, мёртвых душах, бродящих по территории, которых когда-то убили на зачистке. Слухов много, а правда одна. И вот она-то самая неизвестная и мутная в яме сплетен.

Наша с Аэлитой комната встретила меня холодом. Я вздрогнула от сквозняка, захлопнувшего входную дверь. Температура на улице снижалась. За месяц дождь лил мелкий и не часто, а сейчас, наверное, начиналась гроза. Я закрыла окно и уселась на свою кровать, укрывшись покрывалом. Достала из ящика тумбочки методичку и принялась читать.

Время летело незаметно. Я попросту потеряла ему всякий счёт. Внимание было сконцентрировано только на изучении нового языка. В дверь постучали три раза. Я быстро засунула книгу под матрац и поправила одежду. В проёме показалась голова куратора.

— Пора идти, Йола.

***

Дождь хлестал с такой непомерной силой, что невозможно было смотреть куда-то, не имея зонта или чего-то такого. Я вся перепачкалась в грязи и лужах. Видок у меня был тот ещё, но сейчас это волновало меня в последнюю очередь. Не одна я была похожа на свинью: некоторые даже перепачкались больше моего, поэтому грех было жаловаться.

Я привстала на локтях и попробовала переставить руку на мягкой и мокрой земле, чтобы продвинуться немного вперёд, но ливень не позволял этого сделать. Потянувшись в очередной попытке, я дотянулась до лямки какой-то сумки и потянула её на себя. В сумке нашла охотничий нож и срезала им верёвки на ногах. Плотные путы почти не поддавались, но я не оставляла попытки.

Зона ловушек была, пожалуй, самым сложным испытанием. Это была площадка на улице за штабом, которую построили совсем недавно. Полоса препятствий была на улице, чтобы можно было ощутить погодные условия в разное время года и справляться с подобными трудностями.

За полчаса под сильным ливнем и грозой я успела пройти половину полосы. Ловушки я замечала сразу, осторожно озираясь по сторонам и по подозрительным углам. Многие из опытных игроков попадались за свою невнимательность. Полоса раньше располагалась в одном из подвальных помещений, где ловушки были расставлены в логичных местах. А вот на улице они были буквально на каждом шагу. Это сбивало с толку, определённо.

Под сеткой я пыталась ползти, не задевая её, еле передвигая ногами по скользкой земле, пачкая одежду и кожу. Волосы тяжелели от грязи и воды. В небе периодически сверкала молния. Я чувствовала, что если буду дальше медлить, то закрою глаза и отключусь. Голова гудела, тело затекло находиться в одном положении несколько минут. Последнее волокно порвалось под натиском ножа, и я облегчённо выдохнула, глупо улыбаясь такой незначительной победе. Надо поторопиться. Времени осталось немного, а мне ещё полпути проходить.

В сумке ничего полезного не нашлось. Смысла брать её не было. Нож я взяла с собой, засунув в высокие, облегающие мои ноги сапоги под ремешок, сделанный специально для таких случаев. Мне нравилась моя форма тем, что она была очень удобной. Она подходила на все случаи жизни в Лагере и для всех соревнований, кроме морских. С кучей кармашков и всяких отделений она не была тяжелой, но достаточно увесистой. На кожаном поясе были прикреплены кобура и ножны. Охотничий нож, который я подобрала, был маловат для ножен и попросту бы выпал при беге.

Я ползла, как по дороге из зловещего дома, где мне отрубили ноги. Форма не впитывала воду, но хорошо испачкалась и взяла на себя тяжелую грязь. Пальцы впивались в землю, цепляясь за неё. Руками я подтягивалась на земле и тянула своё тяжёлое тело до выхода из-под сетки. Оставалась пара метров. Я напряглась и сделала ещё рывок. Полметра. Всего полметра проползла я.

Собравшись с силами, я доползла до конца и побежала по спуску вниз. Никакого асфальта, только трава и тропа, протоптанная игроками за месяцы тренировок. Поскользнувшись на грязи, я скатилась вниз на левом локте, больно ударившись копчиком.

Глаза полностью не открывались из-за не переставшего лить дождя, лицо было мокрым, хоть вытирай. Молния сверкала на горизонте. Я люблю такую погоду, но безумно боюсь грозы. Звуки грома всегда вселяют страх.

Тропа привела меня к болоту в лесу. О нет. Больше всего не люблю переходить болота. Я помню, как утонула героиня повести «А зори здесь тихие», когда читала произведение в школе. Будет очень смешно, если я помру точно также на каких-то соревнованиях.

Возле противоположного берега я заметила что-то тёмное. Встав у берёзы, я отдышалась. Копчик отдавал глухой болью, локоть саднил. Остались болото и лес. Тяжело. Очень тяжело. Рядом с берёзой, на которую я оперлась спиной, лежал топор. Просто супер, придётся работать физически.

Взяла топор и ударила им по толстой ветке дерева. Она была достаточно длинная, чтобы пройти топь. Долго рубить ветку не пришлось. Спустя несколько довольно сильных ударов я отломала её и бросила топор в болото. Чтобы не соблазнять на убийство какого-нибудь маньяка на случай, если будет погоня.

Болото было мерзким, вязким и тяжело проходимым. Я еле переставляла ноги из-за плотности болота и ливня, бьющего по лицу. На первый взгляд оно казалось глубоким и широким. Но на самом деле было мне по пояс и метров десять в ширину. Я недолго переходила его и на берегу бросила срубленную палку.

Рядом с кустами валялся чёрный рюкзак. Он был довольно увесистым и крупным. Далеко с таким не пойдёшь, да и не захочешь-то его брать. В боковом кармане торчал картон. Я достала его и прочитала надпись: «Это твой раненный товарищ из гильдии. У тебя есть выбор: взять его жизнь на себя до контрольной точки ИЛИ оставить здесь умирать». Я знала о таком дополнении. Если я возьму его с собой, начислят бонусные баллы за проявление альтруизма. И я надела его на спину, затягивая лямки.

Идти по лесу пришлось долго. Ливень заглушал все остальные звуки. Я не обращала внимания на шорохи, внимательно смотря под ноги, периодически укрывая голову рюкзаком, пока не вышла к дороге. Везде грязь и лужи. Ноги застревали и отрывались от мягкой, водянистой грязи с характерным хлюпающим звуком. Инстинкт самосохранения был отослан на все три буквы. Задача была одна: выбраться любым способом.

К контрольной точке я пришла предпоследняя, обессилено упав на колени, снимая рюкзак с плеч. Ризза стоял в плаще под зонтом и, хмуро взглянув на меня, записал в папку результаты. Он недоволен мной также, как и я, в принципе. Из-за сменившихся погодных условий задача усложнилась в несколько десятков раз. Но всё-таки я сделала это.

Оказавшись в комнате, я скинула грязные сапоги возле двери на кафеле и поплелась в ванную комнату. Вся одежда, что была на мне, полетела в корзину для грязного белья. В комнате стояла стиральная машинка. Я запустила стирку, чтобы забрать форму после вождения и уехать отсюда, не возвращаясь сюда ближайший месяц.

Горячий душ — радость и для тела, и для души. Я ужасно замёрзла под ливнем, теперь хотелось отогреться и забыть этот сумасшедший день. Мочалкой я оттирала всю грязь, скопившуюся за время пребывания в Лагере. Мне очень хотелось почиститься. И напиться.

Выйдя из душа в одном полотенце, я переоделась в тёплый спортивный костюм и заметила записку на своей тумбочке. Странно. Обычно просьбы и новости доносятся лично или через прислужников. А тут… записка.

«За час до вождения жду на крыльце запасного входа  
Р.»

До вождения оставалось два с половиной часа. Значит, через полтора часа выхожу. Изучение тёмного языка манило. Запретный плод сладок, особенно когда тебе это стоит твоей головы. Конечно, я преувеличиваю. Но выговор мне грозит точно. Обычные игроки не имеют такого права — изучать тёмный язык. Хотя бы потому, что им это не нужно. Высшие, Мастера гильдий, важные особы чистых кровей обязаны изучать его.

Процесс занял очень много времени. Куча артиклей, которые обозначали разный род и в обязательном порядке заставляли выучивать их наизусть, чтобы не путаться. Обречённо вздохнув, я перелистнула страницу с новыми словами. Грамматика запоминалась намного лучше артиклей.

Я потеряла счёт времени за учёбой. Полтора часа пролетели слишком быстро. Встав с кровати и спрятав книгу, я бурчала себе под нос об усталости и прошла к входной двери. Стянула волосы резинкой в тугой хвост и вышла из комнаты. Я смотрела себе под ноги, направляясь к запасному выходу. Штаб не был таким огромным, как здание «Мэл», так что тут не заблудишься.

Толкнув тяжёлые двери, я вышла на улицу и поняла, как темно и холодно снаружи здания штаба. Обняла плечи руками и приметила мужскую фигуру, сидящую на каменных порожках. Руслан сидел на холодных ступенях и болтал с кем-то по телефону. Он услышал, как я подошла и села возле него, повернувшись к мне.

— Да, сейчас дам ей трубку, — сказал он и передал мне мобильник. Я непонимающе посмотрела на Эйса, но взяла устройство.

На том конце послышался родной голос. Мама.

— Алло?

— Мила, доченька! Я так давно тебя не слышала. Целый месяц! Я волнуюсь за тебя, детка.

Мне стало больно. У меня не было никаких средств связи, а Патрон не давал свой телефон. Хотя я его понимала. Не каждый осмелится взять на себя ответственность за новенькую, которая пренебрегает банальными правилами местного этикета.

— Привет, мам. Я так соскучилась по тебе, — слёзы брызнули из глаз, и я поспешила смахнуть их со своих щёк. Дождь по-прежнему барабанил, но прилично стих. Я слышала только мелкие быстрые капли, бьющие по навесу, под которым мы сидели. Руслан придвинулся ко мне. Я буквально чувствовала тепло его тела через одежду и холодный воздух.

— Почему не звонишь ни мне, ни отцу, ни Даночке? — её голос был взволнованным и очень грустным. — Ты смогла ему дозвониться?

Врать маме не хотелось, но и правду рассказывать тоже опасно. Поэтому я решила просто утаить. Про новую работу она в курсе. Я лишь говорила то, что мы продумали с мужчиной, который сидел рядом со мной.

— Не смогла. Даже не пыталась. Работа слишком утомляет меня. Плюс разный часовой пояс. У меня часто нет времени даже уделять внимание Руслану. Часто здесь не ловит моя сим-карта. Мне очень стыдно, мама, но я не могу бросить эту работу. Ты знаешь почему.

Мы разговаривали недолго. В конце разговора я сослалась на жуткую усталость и недоделанный проект. Она сказала, что очень любит меня и ждёт в гости с Русланом. Если бы ты знала, мама, где я «работаю» и кем, ты бы перестала со мной общаться вообще. Потому что я бы запретила.

— Ты очень грустная после разговора с матерью, — заметил Патрон и убрал свой мобильник в карман.

— Не боишься, что нас кто-то заметил? — не обратила внимания на его слова я и заглянула ему в глаза.

— В любом случае, это не их дело. Ты сидела со мной и разговаривала при мне. Я слышал всё до единого слова. А если нет, то Данталиан может прослушать весь твой разговор.

Я уже ничему не удивлялась. Догадывалась о подобном контроле. Надежда умирает последней, как говорится.

— Мастер знает? — спрашиваю я. Не знаю, почему меня это интересует. Наверное, потому что я не хочу получить по голове. Это вообще не моя идея. Я не я, и корова не моя.

— Ему необязательно об этом знать, — Патрон напрягся и посмотрел вперёд.

— Можно узнать? — осторожно проговариваю я, сглатывая комок страха.

— Если это корректный вопрос, — он повернул голову в мою сторону и улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Да, думаю да, — обняла себя крепче, содрогаясь от холодного воздуха. Лишь бы не слечь с простудой. — Как ты познакомился с Захаром?

Руслан отвернулся, снял с себя кожанку и накинул её на мои плечи. Куртка вся пахла им, его парфюмом, естественным запахом его тела. Но я не почувствовала ничего. В книгах пишут, когда вдыхаешь запах человека, ощущаешь себя с ним, как дома. Ничего такого я не чувствовала. Может, это и не он?

— Это долгая история, но, — Эйс дёрнул рукой, прокручивая дорогие часы с металлическим ремешком, и посмотрел на циферблат, — у нас есть ещё время до вождения.

Он многозначительно вглядывался в дождь и темноту. Вздохнул. От его тёплого дыхания образовался пар. Я поежилась от холода. Наверное, не стоило идти сюда.

— Мои родители познакомились уже в Лагере, здесь и родился и вырос я, — Руслан на секунду замолчал. По его лицу было видно, что история его жизни даётся ему с большим трудом. — Отец тогда был простым фермером. Денег мало зарабатывал, но содержать хозяйство мог. Получилось так, что его обвинили в убийстве лучшего друга. Так вышло, что мой отец и убийца были очень похожи внешне, да и все обстоятельства сходились: он тоже был в городе в тот вечер, его друг был намного успешен и богат, чем он сам. Сама понимаешь, большинство людей погибают от зависти. Но друг отца предлагал ему любую свою помощь и постоянно слышал отказ. Отец нашёл адвоката спустя какое-то время, пока шло следствие. Денег на адвоката не было, тогда адвокат попросил об условии. Он защитит отца, выиграет дело без всякой оплаты, отец даже уедет из города и будет зарабатывать большие деньги практически из воздуха. Дело выиграно, условия вступают в силу. Адвокат показал документ, сделка своего рода. С двумя сторонами, условиями и обещаниями. Отец прочёл только первые две страницы, ты тоже только их и прочитала. Он думал, что просто не будет ничего делать, зато под крышей и с деньгами. Так он попал в Лагерь, быстро продав фермерство за несколько недель, собрал вещи и уехал в Лагерь. Мама же росла в Лагере. Её близкая подруга стала Соул Мастера в то время. Так я познакомился с Захаром. Покойные Мастер и сбежавшая Соул имели сына, наследника гильдии, того, кто должен был продолжить нести веру, правду и силу. Но их сын был ужасного характера и нрава. Он совершенно не хотел учиться бою, правилам, Игре. Ему было на всё наплевать. Выхода не было. Нужно было искать замену молодому наследнику. Как только лучшим кандидатам и самому наследнику исполнилось по девятнадцать, в силу вступали пункты Устава. Кандидаты один за одним отсеивались из списка претендентов на трон. Захар был лучшим, и сейчас им остаётся, в гильдии. Он выиграл честный бой у наследника. Доказал, что имеет правильные взгляды и силу, чтобы взойти на трон. Он показал себя, как истинного правителя гильдии.

— То есть, наследникам очень везёт родиться в правящей семье?

— Очень — это ещё мягко сказано, — хмыкнул мужчина и покачал головой в знак согласия со своими словами.

— А что с ним случилось? С тем наследником, я имею в виду, — затаив дыхание, спросила я, сжимаясь от низкой температуры. Лишь бы не заболеть, лишь бы не простудиться. Плакали тогда все мои достижения за сегодняшний день.

— Его убил предыдущий Мастер. Слабаки в Иерархии ни к чему.

Руслан придвинулся ближе и развернулся в мою сторону. Его глаза пронзали меня насквозь — настолько они были неясными. Что-то в нём смешалось, переменилось. Он будто боролся сам с собой, решая, за какую команду играть. Эйс медленно наклонялся к моему лицу, бросая взгляд своих серых глаз то на мои губы, то заглядывая в мои глаза.

Я понимала, что он хотел сделать. Я выжидающе следила за его действиями, а потом отвернулась, глядя в темноту. Ничего. При мысли о его губах, поцелуях и о нём самом ничего внутри меня не происходило. Пустота, одним словом. Внутри не полыхал огонь, не жгло лёгкие, дыхание оставалось ровным.

— Пойдём на полигон. Наверняка нас уже ждут, — мы встали со ступеней и направились в дождь. Я шла впереди и услышала за спиной его тихие слова, полные обиды и тоски на тёмном языке: — _Я и забыл, что ты всецело принадлежишь только ему._

***

Фонари освещали наезженную дорогу полигона и фишки, расставленные по краям дороги и по середине для петлей. Я предвкушала эту прекрасную дисциплину. Глаза горели от восторга. Тёмный полигон, мелкий дождь, мишени сбоку от дороги, фишки, препятствия. На специальной парковке стоял чёрный внедорожник Jeep Grand Cherokee 2010 года. Старенькая красавица, но очень крутая. Всю жизнь мечтала о подобной.

Возле машины стоял куратор, ожидая нас с Русланом. Мы подошли, мужчины пожали друг другу руки, я улыбнулась Риззе в ответ на его тёплую улыбку и села за руль. На соседнее сидение сел куратор, а Патрон уселся сзади. Я блаженно закрыла глаза и вдохнула запах кожи, провела рукой по чистой панели и улыбнулась.

Я завела мотор, вслушиваясь в рёв двигателя. Музыка для настоящего ценителя. Прогреваю двигатель и выезжаю с парковки задом, разворачиваясь в сторону начала полосы. Я еду спокойно, постепенно увеличивая скорость без дополнительных действий типа переключении передачи. Очередные плюсы автоматической коробки.

Ризза подаёт мне пистолет. Я заряжаю его и стреляю по мишени, замедляясь и попадая прямо в грудь мишени. Пробиваю следующую, параллельно смотря на дорогу. Внимание постоянно отвлекается, но я старалась держать руль более менее ровно. Впереди показался автомобиль. Я выворачиваю руль влево, идя на обгон, попутно закрывая окна и двери машины. Нажимаю на кнопку дополнительных функций, и мне открывается дополнительная панель.

Жму «броню» и обгоняю автомобиль. Когда мы выравниваемся, окно авто открывается, и в мою машину стреляют автоматной очередью. Мои губы сжимаются в одну линию. Я не люблю подставы. Конечно, я училась в гильдии вождению с препятствиями. Погони, обгон, стрельба. Нужно быть готовой ко всему.

Отпускаю газ и медленно торможу, постепенно и плавно выжимая педаль тормоза. Когда подъезжаю к полосе фишек, отпускаю тормоз и поддаю газу. Начинаю объезжать фишки, петляя между ними. Аккуратно объезжаю все ямки.

Когда пятый подобный круг подходит к концу, Ризза говорит, что я успешно сдала вождение, намного лучше, чем многие игроки. Я получила свою звезду из-за результатов экзамена. Звезда много для меня значит. Она даёт разрешение на получение своего транспорта категорий А и В. Я благодарила куратора, широко улыбаясь, и радостно выбежала из Джипа, идя вприпрыжку до входа в штаб. Я обернулась на входе назад, завидев выражение лица Патрона. Он был рад слишком… искренне? Возможно, я ошибаюсь.

***

Следующим вечером на сборах в огромном зале напротив того, где нас собирали на распределение по группам вчера, толпа игроков высматривали своё имя на рейтинговых табло. Ростом я не вышла, да и стояла у самого входа, поэтому не могла что-либо разглядеть на табло.

На другом конце зала стояли турникеты, решётки и сканеры. Всех игроков только одной гильдии нельзя запомнить за день-два. Это просто нереально. Сканеры стоят как раз-таки для того, чтобы определять личность игрока путём сканирования лица и всего тела.

Раздалась автоматная очередь. Я ахнула, вздрогнув от звука выстрелов. Очередной трус пытался избежать зачистки, узнав, что стал негодным игроком в этом месяце. Я слышала о таком, но мне стало страшно. Толпа продвигалась медленно, но экраны становились намного ближе.

Когда я разглядела своё имя, светящееся жёлтыми буквами рядом с красной чертой зачистки, я вымученно выдохнула. Широко улыбнулась и со спокойной душой прошла через сканер и турникет. Я игрок, полноправный игрок гильдии Мелания.

В машине радоваться не пришлось. За рулём сидел Мастер, сзади уселись радостный и ехидный Данталиан и рассерженная Аэлита. Мне пришлось сесть на соседнее от водительского сидение. Час спустя Эл уснула на плече Дана, тот не обращал никакого внимания ни на меня, ни на Мастера. А Захар, воспользовавшись пофигизмом в его сторону, игриво провёл пальцами правой руки от моего колена по всей длине бедра и устроил обратно на руль, так и не удостоив меня своим взглядом. Я судорожно вздохнула, чувствуя табун мурашек на коже левого бедра. Мне не нравится игра, которую он затеял.


	8. Глава 8

Горячо. Я чувствовала на себе его руки. Тёплые пальцы впивались в кожу моих бёдер до её побеления, влажные губы оставляли синие и фиолетовые метки от шеи до низа живота. Воздух в комнате был словно раскалённый. Блики жёлтых фонарей с улицы отливали на его полностью изрисованное тело. Каждое случайное касание кожи к коже по ощущениям было похоже на лёгкий удар тока. Совсем незначительный, но в порыве страсти — такой необходимый для двух разгорячённых тел.

Он был слишком красив, слишком по-мужски красив, чтобы не любоваться им. Высокий, широкоплечий, светловолосый, мощный. Татуированный бог — это точно про него. Чёрная футболка мужчины полетела на пол; он остался в чёрных узких джинсах. Я лежала перед ним практически полностью нагая, лишь моё нижнее бельё с каждой минутой мучительных ласк становилось большой преградой.

Его широкие ладони крепко держали мои запястья над моей головой, сам он устроился между моих разведённых в стороны ног. Он провёл языком от ложбинки грудей до ключицы. Я ахнула, задыхаясь в своих ощущениях. Ни с кем не было так хорошо, как с ним. Я попыталась приподняться, но он толкнул меня обратно. Никак не хотелось бороться с его силой: его власть надо мной приводила в дикий восторг, и я ничего не могла с этим поделать. Я плавилась в его руках, вздыхая и крича в экстазе.

Грубые пальцы обжигали мои бёдра своими касаниями. У него был львиный характер. И во всех его движениях чувствовалась сила над всем, что его окружает. Я ёрзала, ворочалась, пытаясь хоть как-то ускорить процесс и перейти от прелюдий к жаркому сексу. Но он не спешил делать следующий, решающий шаг. Словно выжидал, когда жертва, загнанная в ловушку, начнёт психовать и безумно паниковать. А потом нападёт: резко, страстно, властно и так, как умеет только он.

Светлые глаза прожигали меня, осматривая самые потаённые уголки моего сломанного мира. Вдруг я запаниковала. Тревожное чувство росло в моей груди с непомерной силой. Дыхание спёрло. Сердце стало биться чаще. Я еле сдерживала себя в руках, чтобы не начать раздирать ногтями собственную кожу в кровь. Тогда-то лицо мужчины приблизилось к моему. Его дыхание обдало мои щёки тёплым воздухом. И я успокоилась, когда почувствовала, как Мастер накрыл мои губы своими. Его влажный язык прошёлся по моим сомкнутым губам, слегка оттягивая зубами нижнюю. Я собиралась ответить, мой рот раскрылся, и в следующую секунду я провалилась в бездну, молча падая в темноту.

Очнулась от бредового сна я в своей комнате, проснувшись из-за громкого хлопка моей двери. Понятия не имею, кто так злобно выходил из моей комнаты, но ему явно следует перестать так себя вести. Пока я не преподала ему урок хороших манер.

В горле запершило. Я прокашлялась, схватившись за горло от боли. Я попробовала что-то проговорить, но захрипела и снова закашлялась. Отлично! Не хватало ещё заболеть перед важным событием моей жизни в Лагере — «Пилой». Я собиралась основательно подготовиться к соревнованиям. У меня были все причины на это: я смогла, наконец, доказать, что чего-то стою посредством выхода в рейтинговую таблицу Игровой комнаты, не вылетев в первый месяц; я спокойно выполняла разного рода задания, копя определённую сумму денег.

За размышлениями я не заметила, как в дверь постучали, видимо, только ради приличия, и вошли две высокие фигуры в светлой одежде. За ними, словно маленький стеснительный гном, спряталась худенькая прислужница. Я напряглась, узнав в двух мужчинах Дока и Руслана. Что я успела натворить за несколько часов? Кто-то раскрыл мои секреты? Что ещё они обо мне знают? Что им нужно?

Лицо моего Патрона выражало злость, смущение и что-то ещё. Что-то неощутимое, неясное для моего ума. Чувство, которое ему совсем не подходило, которое мне ни капли не нравилось, ни на секунду. Док был чем-то обеспокоен, словно что-то взвешивал в своей голове, пытаясь придать своему виду непричастность и полное безразличие. К его сожалению, у него ничего не получалось.

— Какого чёрта? — сходу спрашивает Руслан, срываясь на гневный крик. Я съёжилась, натягивая своё одеяло выше. Непонимание ситуации пугало. Глаза наполнялись слезами автоматически. Страх, ничем не прикрытый страх. Организм воспринимает всё совершенно по-другому. Слабость и страх — две составляющие моего состояния в данный момент.

— Ч-что случилось? — холод забирался под кожу. Злые глаза Эйса смотрела на меня, прожигая насквозь. Он будто забирался в душу, смотрел на всё происходящее моими глазами.

Док вместе с прислужницей под тяжёлым взглядом Руслана покидают мою комнату, молча указывая на то, что разговор не для лишних ушей. Я приподнимаюсь и подтягиваю к себе колени, как бы отгораживая себя от его демонов. В конце концов, это его личные проблемы, если он не может держать свою злость на других в себе.

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? В своём уме? — он кричит, и я уверена, что нас слышат все находящиеся и мимо проходящие в коридоре. Мне становится неловко и страшно, я действительно не понимаю, что происходит.

— Правда, я не понимаю, чего ты орёшь на всю гильдию! — мой спокойный, хрипящий голос повышается на несколько тонов. Ярость. Я злюсь на него за то, что он врывается в мою комнату вот так, начинает орать на меня и обвиняет непонятно в чём!

— Хорошо, хорошо, — мужчина выдыхает и присаживается сбоку от меня на край моей кровати, настраиваясь на разговор в другом тоне. — Ты действительно не понимаешь, почему я злюсь на тебя? — отрицательно качаю головой, подтверждая его предположение. — Я не знаю, чем ты думала, или это была некрофилия, хотя Абигор не похож на некрофила…

— Ближе к делу, — тороплю я своего покровителя. Не нравились мне его намёки.

— Ты целовалась с Мастером? — прямо спрашивает Руслан и смотрит мне в глаза. Я опускаю одеяло и отвожу взгляд. Картинка постепенно собирается, как пазл. Я догадывалась, что Руслану я небезразлична. Несложно было догадаться. Постоянная забота, довольно чрезмерная для обычного подопечного. Ни к кому он не проявлял столько внимания, сколько ко мне. А если вспомнить тот несостоявшийся поцелуй перед вождением? Если бы он хотел меня трахнуть, взял бы силой. Им это ничего не стоит.

— Я не знаю, — шепчу я. Поцелуй во сне. Был ли он во сне?

— В каком смысле?

— Сознательно, то есть в то время, когда мы пересекались, я такого не замечала.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — мужчина вскидывает одну бровь, не понимая, что я имею в виду. Я и сама не до конца в этом уверена. Догадки есть, но есть ли ситуация в реальности?

— Я не буду тебе ничего рассказывать. Это моё личное дело! — рычу я и смотрю на Патрона исподлобья.

В глазах Руслана читается беспокойство, злость и ревность. Ему неприятно, оно и видно. Я не хочу ухудшать положение своими россказнями. Но выбора мне, похоже на то, не оставляют. И приходится аккуратно подводить к главной мысли.

— Я не уверена, что могу заявить прямо об этом. Я вообще ни в чём не уверена. Пока я спала, видимо, уморилась после поездки, вдобавок — заболела, сон казался фактической реальностью. Сначала ничего не было необычного, чувства, правда, были обострены, хотя во сне лично у меня, наоборот, все ощущения и эмоции притупляются, поскольку есть грань между действительностью и сновидением, — я краснею, вспоминая приснившийся мне сон. — Я чётко ощущала, что он целует меня, всё было словно наяву. А когда он отстранился, лихорадочный сон сваливает меня в тёмную бездну, и я просыпаюсь от громкого хлопка двери. Я подумала, что мне просто показалось, и просто не обратила на это никакого внимания.

Я грустно посмотрела в лицо рядом сидящего мужчины. Под его глазами залегла тень. Мне становилось боязно. Но не за свою потрёпанную Лагерем шкурку, а за Эйса. Он многим помог мне. Я хочу быть благодарной ему и не просто на словах и чувствах, но и на деле. Мне никак не хотелось резать по его обнажённым чувствам в такой момент.

— Я понял тебя. Просто ответь мне на один вопрос, и мы навсегда закроем эту тему, — он снова поворачивается ко мне и смотрит с мольбой не говорить ему то, что случилось на самом деле. Но если я совру, то легче от этого никому не будет. Недосказанность и ложь в любых взаимоотношениях порождают между людьми пропасть, огромную и вязкую, из которой выбраться никто не сможет. — Ты ответила ему?

Слёзы наворачивались на глаза. Он понял всё по моему опущенному взгляду и тяжело вздохнул. Не кричал, не бил, не унижал, не душил. Даже не попытался меня убить в моей же комнате. Ничего не хотел со мной сделать. Мужчина кивал головой, соглашаясь со своими мыслями. Руслан резко встал с моей кровати и подошёл к решётчатому окну. Время три часа ночи, солнце не думает вставать ближайшие два часа.

— Не буду тебя ни в чём упрекать. Я уважаю любой разумный выбор своих подопечных. Думаю, у тебя есть определённое мнение о Мастере. И оно, вероятно, не самое лестное. Я в курсе, как ты к нему относишься. Это видно невооружённым глазом. Я лишь хочу донести до тебя, что Абигор — человек неуступчивый, если его вообще можно назвать человеком. Не пытайся ничего с этим делать — только на казнь напросишься. Я хочу, чтобы ты поняла, что Гор не стоит жертв, любых жертв, я имею в виду. Тебе никак не будет лучше; что с ним, что без него, он всё равно удержит тебя. Разница лишь в длине твоего поводка.

Я многого не поняла из его слов. Видимо, отношения между мной, Мастером и Патроном останутся для меня загадкой, которую мне придётся разгадать, чтобы знать, как действовать незаметно и аккуратно. Отлично, придётся втираться в доверие, дёргать за нужные ниточки и никто ничего не поймёт. А когда они всё осознают, меня уже здесь не будет.

— Очень нелогично с твоей стороны. Говоришь, что ни в чём не упрекаешь, но при этом давишь на меня. Выбора у меня нет — это всем прекрасно известно и давно понятно. Мне отсюда не убежать. От вас не скрыться. Либо я буду разлагаться трупом в лесу, либо буду под вечным прицелом. Но я не собираюсь ни под кого ложиться, пока не решу, нужно ли мне это. Меня власть не интересует, и на рожон лезть я не собираюсь.

— Ты не понимаешь! — Руслан снова срывается на крик. В ушах от каждого его громкого слова появляется звон, глотать больно, а нос сильно заложен. Мне бы выпить какое-нибудь лекарство, а не ругаться с Патроном, который неуместно переживает за меня. Я закрываю глаза и уже собираюсь позвать прислужницу, но перебивать Патрона — чёртов плохой тон. — Он не тот, кто тебе нужен, Мила!

Дверь открывается с тихим скрипом. Я с ужасом смотрю в проём, порываюсь встать с кровати и поприветствовать Мастера, как того требует Устав, но взглядом серо-зелёных вспыхнувших глаз мужчина в дверях пригвождает меня к кровати. Позволяю ему приковать себя взглядом к постели и собираюсь открыть рот, но на ум не приходит ни одного хорошего оправдания. Мастер всё слышал, бесполезно сочинять небылицы. В конце концов, я крайней не осталась, а Руслан — его лучший друг, и, думаю, он не умрёт. Поссорятся да помирятся, со всеми бывает, чего уж там. На своего друга он вряд ли будет обижаться, хотя это же Лагерь — потусторонний мир, отдельное государство. Тут и порядки, и законы другие, и наказания, соответственно.

— Интересно узнать, кто же ей нужен? — голос Захара источает яд. Злости не слышу, но чувствую напряжение, нависающее над нами. Перевожу взгляд на Руслана. Эйс весь напряжён как натянутая струна. Вены на его руках вздулись, желваки бегали по скулам, губы сжаты в одну линию, а брови сведены. Мастер смотрит на своего лучшего друга без гнева, словно его забавляет ситуация целиком.

— Ты знаешь моё мнение касаемо её, и повторять его я не буду. Я всё сказал ещё вчера.

Они оба буквально вылетают из моей комнаты, оставляя меня с мыслями. Чёрт, столько секретов! Обожаю секреты, особенно открывать их для себя! Даже если мне никто не поможет и не даст никакую информацию, я сама её добуду. Да, получу по голове, зато буду знать, как нужно красиво действовать, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Я не планирую надолго оставаться в Лагере.

В мою комнату заходят Док и та прислужница. Её зовут Джулс, как представил мне её Фил, и она будет отвечать за все мои потребности ближайшие сутки. Как только мне станет легче, я смогу контактировать с обществом напрямую. Слабость во всём теле тому подтверждение, вдобавок к простудным симптомам добавились боли в пояснице и внизу живота, раздражительность и сонливость.

— Тебе нужно поспать. Из-за того, что ты сдавала нормативы в ливень и повалялась в грязи, простудилась. Горло красное, нужно будет тебя подлечить основательно. Тренировки тренировками, а больных игроков никто в зал не пускает, чтобы не ухудшить положение. До «Пилы» придётся лечиться, — Фил красноречиво посмотрел на меня.

— Но, Фил… — я не успеваю возразить, как врач качает головой.

— Нет и нет! Если будешь упираться, вообще никуда не поедешь, останешься здесь и как хочешь справляйся с делами лазарета. Защищать тебя некому будет, ну разве Аэлите с Данталианом, если, конечно, повезёт.

— Ладно-ладно, добрый доктор, слушаюсь. Вот ещё, хотела попросить принести мне прокладки и спазмолитик. Было бы неплохо не помирать от болей при месячных, — я подмигнула Доку, он кивнул, подошёл к Джулс и дал ей необходимые указания, после чего провёл осмотр.

У меня была раздражена слизистая, неплохо заложен нос и температура под тридцать девять. Чувствовала я себя как умирающий лебедь, так что после принятия необходимых лекарств, я крепко уснула и смотрела самый длинный и не запомнившийся мне сон.

Проснулась я к обеду от чувства перенасыщения. Устала спать, есть не хотелось, вставать тяжело, лежать скучно. Про меня часто говорили, что я всегда была гиперактивным ребёнком. Энергия так и лезла из меня, а мне хотелось её куда-то деть. К сожалению, тело не слушалось разума. Единственное, что мне оставалось, — смотреть на часы и понять, что пора бы поесть. Со вчерашнего вечера я ничего не ела, пора это исправить.

Словно движимая силой мысли дверь в комнату открылась, и вошла Джулс с тележкой. В тележке стояли подносы с едой и чайник с фарфоровой чашкой. Девушка подкатила тележку прямо ко мне и помогла подняться, поправила подушку и усадила меня, как беспомощного инвалида. С другой стороны, если бы не она, я бы с голоду умерла.

На обед были суп с фрикадельками, кабачковые блины, отбивные с картофельным пюре и чашка ароматного жасминового чая. Всё так вкусно пахло и выглядело, что у меня потекли слюни. Желудок свело от предвкушения. Голод усилился, и я еле сдержала порыв наброситься на еду, как неандерталец на сырой кусок мяса.

— Джулс, можно тебя спросить? — вытирая рот салфеткой после супа, вопрошаю я, съедаемая любопытством.

— Конечно, — она вела себя достойно, по всем правилам местного этикета: разговаривала тихо, не называла моего имени, не фамильярничала и не поднимала голову, когда с ней говорили люди, что были выше её по статусу.

— Я тебя раньше не видела в этом крыле. Где ты в основном работаешь? — любая работа — это работа, так всегда говорила моя мама. Официанты, уборщики, дворники, учителя, продавцы, менеджеры, строители, врачи, чиновники, мерчандайзеры. Все профессии хороши, это бесспорно. Родители учили не осуждать чужой выбор. Но мне было очень интересно то, как она сюда попала, и, к сожалению, я не имела на это никакого права — задавать ей личных вопросов.

— Часто работаю на Мастера Абигора, если у Мастера нет ко мне каких-либо просьб, служу в крыле Мастера и Патронов, — её тихий голос разрезал тишину. Такой звонкий и при этом неуверенный. Кто её прислал ко мне? Что они сделали с ней такого, что она смогла переступить через себя и свою гордость, снизила планку и растоптала свою самооценку? Как можно было так <i>сломать</i> человека, что он потерял самого себя?

Пока я спокойно ела, получая необходимую энергию для свершения гор, прислужница стояла в сторонке и теребила края своей клетчатой юбки до колен. Она, однозначно, нервничала отчего-то. Будто хотела что-то спросить настолько личное, что язык не поворачивался высказаться. Не только язык мешал задавать интимные вопросы, Устав тоже не поощрял прислужников за то, что они лезут не в свои дела. Тут несколько выходов из ситуации: слишком болтливым отрезали язык, предателей жестоко пытали и в конце убивали, всевидящих оставляли слепыми и так далее.

Девушка не решалась задать интересующие её вопросы, а я не настаивала. Ей необязательно знать подробностей. Точнее сказать, ей совсем не нужно знать, что вокруг меня происходит.

***

Оставшиеся полдня я провела за чтением. Джулс дежурила снаружи, поэтому мне не составило труда учить и дальше тёмный язык. Часы спокойствия превратились в хаос, когда мне принесли ужин. Я спрятала учебники в надёжный тайник и стала есть. Когда я приступила к чаю с сыром, в комнату вихрем ворвался Крист с набитыми картами и книгами руками. На несколько секунд я замерла, с шоком и возмущением наблюдая за игроком, влетевшим в мою комнату без разрешения и стука.

— Хэй! Стучаться не учили? — я отставила чашку, и Джулс убрала её в тележку. Под пристальным взглядом Криста прислужница покинула мою комнату, заперев дверь.

Я осмотрела напарника с ног до головы. Взгляд то и дело цеплялся за бумагу в его руках. Любопытство пожирало изнутри. Ты же хочешь этого, Мила. Тебе нужно просто спросить, показать заинтересованность. Нет, в Лагере так нельзя. Любопытному на днях оторвали нос в дверях, а я хочу остаться здоровой и невредимой.

— Я собрал материал за последние годы в «Пиле» и решил взяться за твою теоретическую подготовку. В конце концов, ты даже не знаешь, как проходят ежегодные соревнования, и тебе оторвут голову за незнание устройства системы Лагеря.

Крист вальяжно устроился на моей кровати напротив меня, вывалил между нами книги и карты. От разнообразия материала для изучения глаза разбегались. Карты потайных комнат, лабиринтов, меняющихся каждый год прямо перед самим этапом, найденные в лесах и лабиринтах дневники игроков, которые когда-то его проходили и не завершили своё дело. Была парочка записных книжек, которые больше походили на шифр из каких-то цифровых и знаковых цепочек.

Внимание привлекла тетрадка в кожаном переплёте. Имя автора не указано, но указано название гильдии в какой-то непонятной зашифровке. Мелания. Я вертела тетрадкой в разные стороны, осматривая её под разными углами. Надписи на страницах были не дописаны, как будто игрок создавал интригу то ли для читателя, то ли избегал наказания за разглашение тайн «Пилы». В любом случае писал он то на тёмном языке, то переходил на традиционный, то вообще какими-то загогулинами, головоломками и ребусами.

Я выждала момент, когда Крист отвлёкся от бумаги на прислужницу, которая задала несколько рабочих вопросов, касающихся исключительно парня, и незаметно сунула под одеяло заинтересовавший меня дневник. Потом с ним разберусь и даже попытаюсь перевести шифровку. Но это всё потом, сейчас меня волнуют карты, интересные моменты, общие заметки и правила.

***

Утром следующего дня я чувствовала себя лучше, чем вчера, определённо. Сходила в душ, привела себя в порядок, хоть и не соблюдала рекомендации Дока по поводу душа, но всё-таки ослушалась его, потому что чувствовала на себе какую-то лишнюю грязь. Я переоделась в свободный спортивный костюм, заправила постель, прибрала своё барахло, которое было почти везде.

Игровой экран зажёгся, как только я подошла к нему. Мне нравилась графика игровой программы, сочетание холодных голубого и красного оттенков, дизайн и попадающиеся мне задания, словно под каждого игрока подбирались определённые. Выезд в город был по-прежнему серого цвета. Заявку на задания с выездом я не оформляла, да и не видела смысла. Для начала я бы хотела освоиться внутри системы, а потом уже искать лазейки наружу.

Раздаётся стук в дверь. Парни обычно врываются, сбивая бедную Джулс с ног, Док заходит вместе с ней, Мастер и Патрон либо выламывают двери, либо открывают её так, что она ударяется о стену. Кого принесло к больному в такое пасмурное утро?

Дверь отворяется тихо и осторожно. В комнату заходит Аэлита, также тихо прикрывая за собой дверь. Я стою посреди спальни, в упор смотря на девушку, которая, стоя спиной ко мне, закрывает замок моей двери. Я скрестила руки на груди и ждала, когда она удосужится поздороваться со мной. Не знаю, как ей удаётся не замечать многих предметов, которые видно невооружённым глазом.

— Доброе утро! — бодро крикнула я, отчего Эл подскочила на месте и резко повернулась ко мне лицом. Что-то в её виде меня озадачило. Она была сама не своя. Какая-то напуганная, задумчивая и печальная. — Что-то случилось?

— Привет. Хотела с тобой поговорить, — она опустила голову, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

От Литы всегда веяло уверенностью, даже небольшой самовлюблённостью. Сейчас я видела сжавшегося котёнка, прячущегося от дождя в дырявой шиферной крыше. Становилось холодно, и я не про погоду за окном.

— Присаживайся, — говорю я, указывая рукой на свою кровать, а сама сажусь в принесённое вчера огромное кресло для чтения. Пришлось отстегнуть немаленькую сумму за эту прелесть, но оно того стоит. Аэлита неуверенно, с опаской заглядывая в мои глаза, садится на кровать и смотрит на свои руки, сжимающие какой-то листок бумаги. — Что-то сильно важное?

— Да, — ответ убедителен, в её голосе слышится беспокойство. — Йола, ты у меня единственная подруга и, надеюсь, поймёшь меня, как девушка девушку, — она смотрит на меня с такой мольбой, что я киваю, соглашаясь с её словами. — Это письмо, которое оставил мне вчера Дан, — она протягивает бумажку, которую всё это время держала в руке.

Я быстро пробежалась глазами по содержанию письма, упуская личные моменты и зацикливаясь на основной мысли. Оказывается, Руслан и Данталиан до «Пилы» уехали на какое-то опасное задание, с ними отправились Патроны из других гильдий, но задание действительно было рискованным. О самом задании не сказано ни единого конкретного слова, кроме того, что после таких не все возвращаются живыми.

— За пару дней до этого, даже незадолго до Игровой комнаты, мы переспали. Я хочу сказать, что это не был обычный секс. Это было выражение чувств, как с его стороны, так и с моей. Первый раз, когда я ему отдалась и телом и душой, ни капли не сопротивляясь. После чистки мы сидели рядом в машине, и я уснула, но чувствовала, как он перебирал мои волосы, гладил плечо. Я чувствовала себя с ним, как дома. Мне было очень хорошо, понимаешь? — она рассказывала, иногда запинаясь, а на последней фразе снова заглянула мне в глаза, словно искала ответ на свой вопрос. Конечно, я понимала. Знала, каково это — просто находиться рядом с любимым человеком. — А теперь я не могу найти себе места. Вчера вечером он уехал, и я боюсь, Лана, очень боюсь того, что он больше не вернётся.

В эту секунду у неё случилась истерика. Слёзы капали на её одежду, не переставая, дыхание сбилось, она выла от душевной боли, кусала губу. Я не могла помочь ей словом, потому что знала, что слова будут лишними, да и я совру, если скажу Лите, что Данталиан вернётся целый и невредимый к ней. Даже не могу надеяться на такой исход событий. Будет огромной радостью, если они вообще вернутся.

Я встала с кресла, села рядом с подругой и крепко обняла её за плечи, прижимая к себе. Объятия — неплохое лекарство для таких случаев. Конечно же, они не склеят разбитое сердце, но будут выполнять роль слабого обезболивающего, которое на время притупит боль. Я же подумала о Руслане. Он нравился мне и как человек, и как парень, но это были не те чувства, ради которых я могу сломаться, переступить через свою гордость и преподнести себя на блюдечке с золотой каёмочкой, как они привыкли. Это не тот человек, ради которого хочешь свернуть горы и шеи всем, кто встретится на твоём пути. Но сердце всё равно было не на месте.

***

У меня был ужасный план, но за это задание я получаю аж пятьдесят тысяч! Хорошая оплата для такого лёгкого задания. Слишком лёгкого. Я подумала, что и на больничном могу себе позволить выполнять лёгкие задания. Сегодня был точно мой день.

Игровой экран встретил меня моей любимой двухцветной дымчатой заставкой и надписью «Добро пожаловать в Игру!». От разговора с Аэлитой на душе кошки скребли. Как бы я не относилась к Патрону, всё равно мне была небезразлична его жизнь. Он нашёл ко мне подход, хоть и пару раз был груб со мной, но это не делает из него конченного.

От дурных мыслей меня спас кроссворд, найденный в библиотеке, и чашка горячего шоколада. За окном сгущались тучи, но дождя не было дня три. Воздух был тяжелым, не холодным, но неприятным. Окно я не стремилась открывать по причине того, что ещё болею и не хочу слечь вообще.

«Сегодня тебе предстоит ровно час ходить голой по пояс. Нижнее бельё тоже снимается. Можешь прикрываться только одной рукой. Если выбираешь задание, твои наручные смартчасы автоматически засекут час времени на выполнение задания. Важное замечание: перемещаться можно по корпусу, коридорам, хоть по всей гильдии, но не заходить в укромные посещения типа чьих-то комнат и кладовок, иначе задание не засчитывается, и ты не получишь свою награду. Удачи!»

Это слишком легко. Час ходить по пояс голой с учётом того, что можно прикрыться рукой. Конечно, не очень удобно, но сойдёт и так, в принципе. Я — девочка не гордая, тем более можно подавить свою мораль, которая на фоне сознания пытается достучаться до меня, ради сбора определённой суммы денег, которая позарез мне нужна.

Когда я осталась в одних спортивных штанах и кроссовках, я оглянула себя в зеркало, прикрыла грудь рукой и подошла к экрану, чтобы принять задание. Таймер на моих часах начал обратный отсчёт, а я поспешила выйти из комнаты и направиться в столовую на обед. Сегодня можно выйти, наконец, из комнаты.

По корпусу передвигаться в таком виде было гораздо сложнее, чем казалось изначально. Десятки, а то и сотни пар глаз пялились на мою прикрытую одной рукой грудь. Мурашки бегали по спине не только от местных сквозняков. Мужчины-игроки еле держали своего дружка в штанах и чуть ли не набрасывались на меня. С каждой минутой моё лицо всё больше было схоже с каменным. Я старалась не обращать никакого внимания на смешки, флирт, грязные намёки в свою сторону. В конце концов, это не я не умею держать язык за зубами и член за ширинкой. Не мои проблемы, если они будут неосторожны в тёмных переулках.

Когда я вхожу в столовую, буквально все оборачиваются в мою сторону. Часы показали, что прошло всего десять минут. Чёрт, это очень мало. Я не думаю, что протяну ещё пятьдесят минут и останусь не изнасилованной. Теперь я смотрела на задание другими глазами. Игроки же привыкли трахать всё, что хотят. А если захотят меня, то моих протестов хватит минут на пять максимум. И что тогда? Лучше уж гулять по немноголюдному корпусу, чем прийти на обед по пояс нагой. Это была плохая идея, я уже успела это понять.


	9. Глава 9

Челюсть сводило от напряжения. Я прикрывала голую грудь рукой, а второй накладывала себе обед. Док написал рекомендации, что нужно есть во время простуды, но я придерживаться их, конечно же, не буду. Греческого салата и стакана сока вполне хватит на обед. Краем глаза я смотрела на других игроков. Как же было самоуверенно думать, что всем наплевать. Ага, как же! Каждый, кто здесь находится, стремился меня трахнуть. Жрали глазами, пытались прочесть татуировку на рёбрах, бесили меня конкретно.

Гэри помог донести поднос, я шла следом за ним к столу, за которым уже сидели Крист, Эл и Юсуф. Гэри на меня странно косился, поджимая губы. Я всеми силами пыталась выглядеть как можно равнодушнее, но не думаю, что у меня это хорошо получалось. Я злилась, но никак не боялась. Место я себе заработала, а значит, они обязаны принимать меня, как часть гильдии. Их проблемы, если они не могут совладать с собой и своим либидо. Нужно лишь убеждать себя в этом.

Молчание за обеденным столом нагнетало атмосферу среди собравшихся. Одна Аэлита кидала в мою сторону сочувственные взгляды. Крист словно был недоволен моей выходкой. Таймер на часах показывал оставшиеся сорок пять минут. Времени уйма, я обязана выглядеть спокойной, как будто ничего не произошло и я не по пояс голая.

— Что происходит? — первым заговорил Юсуф. Брови его были сведены. Он беспокоился, как старший брат за младшую сестру. На его месте я бы свернула себе шею. Но такие деньги на дороге не валяются.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — непринуждённо ответила я, пожимая плечами. Всё относительно нормально. Раздражать других мне определённо нравилось. На вкус, как сладкая вата.

— Не строй дуру. Выделываешься тут, якобы одетая. Что ты делаешь, Йола? — Юсуф говорил сквозь зубы. Оно и понятно. Пока Патрона нет в гильдии, они за меня несут ответственность, то есть получат по шее за все мои выходки, потому что не уследили, а я получу за то, что творю.

— Я и не строю.

— Йоланда, ты сейчас в огонь дров подкидываешь, лучше тебе прекратить заниматься глупостями. Эйса в гильдии нет, но мы для тебя за него будем мозги вправлять, — Крист был серьёзен как никогда. Один его взгляд в мои глаза говорил о многом, и лучше будет для всех, если я перестану себя вести, как идиотка.

Я замерла, посмотрев на Криста. Брови медленно поползли вверх. Они не имеют всех полномочий мне указывать и наказывать меня, но с радостью передадут меня Мастеру, например. От этой мысли я вздрогнула и стала глазами искать Абигора. Его нигде не было видно, и я заволновалась. Не представляю, что он со мной сделает, если увидит в таком виде.

— Осталось сорок минут, — все сидящие за этим столом подняли на меня глаза с немым вопросом. — Утром я получила задание. Час ходить без верхней одежды по пояс по корпусу. Выигрыш хороший, поэтому я согласилась.

Эл опустила глаза, будто бы стыдилась моих слов, хотя я знала априори, выпади ей такое лёгкое задание, она бы приняла его, не задумываясь. В этом не было ничего плохого. Задания бывают разные, а они должны знать точно, как игроки с большим стажем и опытом, что условия бывают действительно идиотскими.

— Сколько? — спросил Гэри, смотря в свою тарелку.

— Пятьдесят тысяч, — отзываюсь я и допиваю сок. Тридцать семь минут. Парни за столом подавились, услышав такую сумму.

— Не, ну я бы тоже голым ходил час за такие-то деньги, — оживился Гэри и тут же получил сильную оплеуху от Криста. Кудрявый ойкнул и продолжил есть. Я встала из-за стола и молча вышла из обеденного зала под ухмылки всех присутствующих. Пошли нахуй.

Дорога до библиотеки от столовой занимала немалое время с учётом того, что я шла медленно и осторожно. Тянула минуты как могла. Оставалось примерно двадцать, когда я дошла до библиотеки. Стеллажи встречают меня сотнями, а то и тысячами книг. Это место мне нравилось больше моей комнаты. Тут я могла уйти с головой в другой мир. Желания читать про Лагерь или «Пилу» не было, поэтому я отыскала «Анну Каренину» и только собиралась взять книгу, как отлетела в сторону, схваченная за плечо. Глаза автоматически закрылись, я ожидала удара, но в ответ ничего не последовало. Открыв глаза, я натолкнулась на злой взгляд Мастера.

Рука удерживала грудь, не давая на неё глазеть, но я чувствовала, что буду изнасилованной здесь, в укромном углу библиотеки, собственным Мастером. Равнодушие сменили страх и раздражение. Страх был настолько сильным, но скрытым, что я на несколько секунд забылась и заговорила возмущённым тоном.

— Какого чёрта? — желваки бегали по скулам мужчины. Из-за существенной разницы в росте мне приходилось чуть ли не запрокидывать голову, чтобы смотреть ему глаза в глаза. В следующее мгновение он прижался ко мне ближе, вдавливая в угол.

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — хрипловатым голосом проговорил он, стиснув зубы. — В своём уме? Не помнишь, что я тебе пообещал, когда ты щеголяла в шортах и лифчике? — это был комбинезон! Впрочем, неважно. Я прекрасно помнила, что попаду в сети, если повторю подобное. Именно поэтому боялась того, что Мастер меня увидит.

Его глаза пронзали мои насквозь. Изредка я кидала взгляд на его губы, и, думаю, он об этом отлично знал. Но никто из нас не торопился. Обычное желание не может возникнуть между нами, хотя бы потому, что я не могу себе этого позволить. Отношения будут сравнимы отношениям босса с его секретаршей. То есть, о чувствах никто не вспомнит, все будут говорить о том, сколько она ему сосала, чтобы получить такое расположение. Также и я не могла жертвовать своей репутацией ради каких-то желаний.

— Я же не от балды позорюсь хожу! — язвительности во мне хоть отбавляй. Мила, сколько раз тебе можно повторять: не наступай на грабли, обходи их с другой стороны.

— А чем ты занимаешься? Жарко стало, или, может, вся одежда в стирке кроме этих штанов? Не хочешь объясниться? — перед ним я чувствовала себя провинившимся котёнком, которого лицом тыкали в разбитую вазу с цветком и заставляли есть рассыпанную землю. И я чувствовала себя виноватой отчасти, хотя, по сути, не имела никакого отношения к проблеме.

— Почему я должна отчитываться перед тобой за каждый свой шаг? Я что, не имею личного пространства? Почему ты вторгаешься в мои дела и начинаешь меня учить всему? — он вжался в меня сильнее и впёр свой лоб в мой, злостно заглядывая в моё лицо. Я знала, что играю со смертью в прятки, но продолжала защищаться, оборачивая всё в худшую сторону.

— Потому что ты ничего не знаешь об этом мире и потому, что ты _принадлежишь_ мне и моей гильдии. И я за тебя отвечаю через Руслана. И если ты наживёшь себе больших проблем только из-за того, что тебе нравится перечить, никто за тебя заступаться и вставать на твою сторону не будет. А всё по причине того, что ты сама себе «помогла». Я жду реальных объяснений твоему необдуманному поступку.

— Это было задание, — процедила я, смотря в его глаза. Я заметила, что он удивился, но потом быстро взял себя в руки и снова нахмурил брови. — Мне заплатят пятьдесят тысяч, если я прохожу час в полуголом виде, а ты мне мешаешь выполнять задание.

Я ощущала жар его тела на себе. Мне становилось хорошо. Я чувствовала себя в его объятиях, будто так и должно быть. Аромат его одеколона кружил голову. Так, прекрати думать о Мастере! Он очень любезен с тобой хотя бы потому, что до сих пор не убил тебя. Но при этом он проявляет знаки внимания. Считается ли это обычным флиртом или незнанием, как обратить на себя внимание девушки? Кажется, я никогда этого не узнаю.

— Даже такие задания не смей выполнять! А если бы тебя изнасиловали игроки или убили завистницы? Как тебе оргия? Изощрённое убийство, мучительная смерть? — мне становилось плохо от его слов. Мысли о плохой кончине проскакивали в голове, но я их быстро отметала, рассчитывая на то, что никто не посмеет ко мне притронуться. Похоже, это работает в обратную сторону.

Мастер отвлекается от своей гневной речи на телефонный звонок. Это был мой единственный шанс бежать из его лап. Как бы меня не тянуло к нему, всё равно в конечном итоге упаду в пропасть, а мне это не нужно. Бежать, спасаться от зверя, давить в себе противоречивые чувства. Пока не стало поздно. Я же планирую выйти из игры?

Я слышала обрывки его разговора, когда сорвалась с места и тихо покинула помещение библиотеки. Таймер показывал четырнадцать минут, что мне было на руку. Десять из четырнадцати я буду идти из этого крыла в своё крыло. Мастер не заметил моего ухода, что-то говорил про «добычу», «деньги за смертных» и наркотики. Чёрт бы их всех побрал.

Время летит быстро. Я стараюсь гулять дольше, и когда таймер пищит, мигая зелёными нулями, я радуюсь, что получила эти деньги. Комната встретила меня холодом и одиночеством. Экран приветствует, благодарит за игру и поздравляет с успешно выполненным заданием. На мой счёт зачислились пятьдесят тысяч. Я ликую, прыгая от радости на кровати. Потом чувство эйфории рассеивается как туман, я одеваюсь и иду на улицу, застёгивая куртку, натягивая на голову капюшон.

Эл должна подойти через пять минут. Я сидела на ступеньках, ведущих вниз на уличную террасу. Для посиделок на свежем воздухе с каждым днём становилось всё холоднее, но здесь была такая приятная тишина, что не хотелось уходить отсюда из-за атмосферы спокойствия.

Аэлита выбежала к назначенному времени. Она поёжилась, открывая дверь на улицу, вздрогнула от холодного ветра и присела рядом. Выглядела она задумчивой, обеспокоенной и дико уставшей. Она всё ещё переживала за своего Патрона, который засел в её голове каким-то наваждением, настолько важной персоной, что выставить его оттуда было невозможным. К её сердцу он выковал ключ, который огромными усилиями проделал там дыру, и вошёл в её сердце, никого больше не пропуская.

Для неё это была боль, чистая, нарастающая по силе. Но, похоже, она не хотела кого-то или чего-то другого. С одной стороны я её хорошо понимала, с другой — не совсем: как можно отдать своё сердце, свою душу человеку, в котором не можешь быть полностью и всегда уверен? Сегодня он милуется с тобой, завтра — ушёл на смертельно опасное задание, шансы вернуться с которого предельно малы. Но она это знала, понимала и принимала. Это и есть любовь? Отдавать всю себя взамен на мгновения счастья, которые просто останутся воспоминаниями?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — первой вопросила она, посмотрев на меня. Она говорила то ли о моём физическом здоровье, то ли о ментальном, то ли обо всём вместе.

— Паршиво, а ты? — ответила я, не найдя ничего получше. Я просто не знала, как спросить, что у неё на душе, не надавив и не задев её. Любое напоминание резало как по-живому. Именно это отражалось в её глазах.

— Примерно так же.

Некоторое время мы сидели молча, вглядываясь в осенний пейзаж террасы. Каждая из нас думала о своём и одновременно об одном и том же. Переживания от меня к ней и от неё ко мне передавались словно телепатически, и никто ничего не мог с этим поделать. Первой тишину нарушила Лита:

— Сегодня вечером будет гулянка, там можно будет забыться на некоторое время, — такая новость меня не приободрила. Стало только хуже. Я не могу её осуждать, но и не могу согласиться с её решительностью. Её мужчина прямо сейчас вершит свою или чужую судьбу, а она просто уйдёт от реальности, чтобы не думать о плохом. Конечно, нельзя постоянно жить в негативе и всегда рассчитывать на самый худший исход, но и так уходить от переживаний тоже нельзя.

— В честь чего? — не спешу вмешиваться. В любом случае, это её дело. Нельзя лезть в чужие отношения: будешь либо послан далеко и надолго, либо останешься крайним. У меня и свои переживания есть, и я бы хотела отодвинуть их на какое-то время.

— Привезли добычу. Слухи ходят почти с обеда, как раз тогда, когда ты ушла. Да и через пару дней отъезд на «Пилу», так что нужно оторваться как следует. Там, конечно, тоже будет празднование начала соревнований, но лучше будет всем, если никто на «Пиле» пить и принимать не будет. Иначе можно коньки отбросить, в лучшем случае — не проснуться вовремя. Ну, ничего! Будем держаться вместе и всех контролировать, — она сухо улыбнулась, вроде разряжая гнетущую обстановку, вроде настраиваясь на угрюмый вечер.

— Что за добыча? Убитые животные или новые наложницы? — меня пробил интерес. Прежде я ничего не слышала о добыче и хотела бы узнать побольше и поподробнее.

— Нет-нет, в Лагере, как и в Игре, добыча — смертные, которые презираются в нашем «игровом» обществе. Своего рода пленники, которых продали нам за наркотики или откупились за грехи. В общем и целом, это люди, которых продали или купили наши, а потом привезли в «ИЛИ», как гостинцы. Ими могут пользоваться все, кому хочется. Их можно пытать, трахать, избивать, наказывать, сделать из них прислужников или наложников, хотя последних, всё же, в избытке у нас. С ними делают всё, что хотят. Могут даже продать другим гильдиям. А когда привозят добычу, смертников, если называть их по-другому, Игра может выборочно кинуть кому-то задания со звездой, то есть дополнительные, за которые дают не только хорошие деньги (примерно от семидесяти-ста тысяч), но и неплохие бонусы в виде различных развлечений и разрешений.

Пока Лита объясняла мне принцип существования добычи в Лагере, я сидела в ступоре и пыталась осознать. Я не удивлялась уже, наверное, ничему, но для меня горел красный свет, когда говорили о смерти невинного создания. Я знала, что людей могут продать в рабство, как в обычное, так и в сексуальное, могут продать, как товар, или откупиться. Похищения тоже никто не отменял. Сколько должно быть жестокости в человеке, чтобы он истязал другого человека, невиновного в своей судьбе? Тогда такое существо сложно назвать человеком.

Но не стоит удивляться, Мила, ты знаешь, где ты находишься эти недели. Должна привыкнуть, но не удивляться. Тебя может зарезать даже тот, кто с постоянной улыбкой встречает тебя.

— То есть, смертные в общем доступе и пользовании? А если в этот список попадут дети? — внезапное осознание прожгло дыру в груди. Мне всегда было жалко детей с трудной судьбой, и я находила с ними общий язык довольно часто.

— Детей среди добычи никогда не бывает. Их отвозят в Котёл, там из большинства делают хороших бойцов, воинов и прекрасных игроков. Конечно, Лагерь жесток выродками здешними, но ты не думай, что в Меланию дети попадают в качестве добычи. Не во всех гильдиях звери и чудовища. Мастер не позволяет и не допускает подобного. И среди смертных чаще всего попадаются совершеннолетние. Очень редко, когда добыча не достигла восемнадцати, — на сердце давила тяжесть. Так не во всех гильдиях. Значит, где-то люди и гильдии не лишены морали.

Я выдохнула от осознания, что попала в гильдию с Мастером, у которого всё-таки что-то осталось от души. На моё беспокойство Аэлита погладила меня по плечу и встала с холодных ступенек. Я поднялась следом, и мы молча вернулись в здание гильдии. По пути Эл рассказывала о сегодняшнем вечере, на который нужно надеть парадный костюм команды Патрона, привести себя и свои мысли в порядок. В семь часов начнётся мероприятие, и нужно выглядеть подобающе. Выряжаться в платья в такие гулянья могли только наложницы, но в нашей гильдии их не допускали на подобные праздники.

Торжество было довольно масштабным. Почти вся гильдия собралась в главном зале. В зале поставили бар, оборудовали всё для танцев, поставили столы, подавали закуски и разливали алкоголь. За столами сидели, в основном, те, у кого не было партнёра для танцев или чего-то другого, и те, кто просто пил, пытаясь забыться на сегодняшние вечер и ночь.

Я немного опоздала и пропустила речь Мастера, но Гэри сказал, что сегодня он в хорошем расположении духа, объявил о добыче, предоставил смертных в общее пользование и приказал праздновать, пока есть такая возможность. Ещё наша гильдия будет участвовать в номинации на звание лучшей гильдии, которая собрала больше всего добычи за год. В последний день «Пилы» объявят победителя в этом году.

Аэлита сидела у барной стойки с десятком шотов и грустно смотрела на напитки. Вид её говорил только о её переживаниях, унылости и тоске. Я села на соседний стул и опрокинула одну рюмку. Шот оказался достаточно крепким, а мне хотелось проспиртоваться конкретно. Алкоголь унесёт весь негатив куда-нибудь далеко, и мне это было на руку. Я не хотела терзать себя переживаниями о Руслане. Смерть и убийства в Лагере — дело обычное. Нужно переносить все горести и радости достойно и спокойно.

— Ну что, кто быстрее выпьет? — предложила девушка и подозвала бармена-прислужника. Молодой человек поставил по десять рюмок каждой и отошёл к другим.

— Поехали! — решительно отозвалась я. На счёт «три» мы стали опрокидывать в себя один шот за другим. В груди жгло от крепости алкоголя, кажется, это была водка, смешанная с ананасовым соком и ликёром. Меня тошнило после пятой стопки, но я не хотела останавливаться.

Аэлита опередила меня буквально на несколько секунд. В голове сгущался туман, и внезапная радость разукрашивала весь мир всеми цветами радуги. Восприятие менялось. Грустное, пессимистичное настроение улетучивалось, на смену приходили смех и чувство непринуждённости.

Мы танцевали, смеялись, планировали разные пакости и пили, пили, пили. Много пили, иногда закусывая канапе и салатами. Я ловила на себе взгляды Мастера, сидящего в дальнем углу за столиком в полном одиночестве. В первую секунду мне хотелось показать ему язык, но я вовремя его прикусила и отвернулась. Спустя час я сидела за столом вместе с Литой и остальными членами моей команды.

Гэри и Крист выглядели довольно трезвыми и адекватными, а вот Леонард и Юсуф разошлись по полной. Если первый время от времени заигрывал со мной, гладил колено, закидывал руки на мои плечи, обнимал, то второй был похож на обиженного ребёнка, которого не замечают суетящиеся вокруг взрослые. Юсуф ни с кем не разговаривал, пил водку и косился на всех с раздражением.

— Чего это они такие… странные? — спросила я у Криста, который посерьёзнел. Улыбка стёрлась с его лица через мгновение.

— Это «синий смех», местный наркотик. Они перебрали с дозировкой, но это не страшно, просто потом будут спать целый день и потеряются в пространстве и времени на день, думаю.

«Синий смех». Название говорило только о каком-нибудь запрещённом веселье. У меня проскользнула мысль, которую не все одобрят. Но спрашивать их, конечно, никто не будет.

— Гэри, можно тебя попросить оказать одну услугу личного характера? — я с трудом говорила такими сложными предложениями, но не теряла самообладание. Мысль о принятии наркотического вещества настолько прочно засела в голове, что вряд ли удалось бы от неё избавиться.

— Да, куколка? — кучерявый парень вскинул брови, будто одним взглядом намекал на пояснение моей просьбы.

— Где можно достать «синий смех»? — невинный вопрос застал друга врасплох. Он явно не ожидал от меня таких действий, но отказываться от идеи веселиться по полной катушке я не очень-то и хотела.

— Я тебе достану «смех», только обещай не увлекаться такими вещами! От него можно уйти в такой наркотический трип, что забудешь своё имя на неделю минимум, если не будешь знать меры.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — протараторила я, проглатывая буквы, и закивала головой.

Мы вышли из-за стола под предлогом проветриться и пошли в конец зала, где не было «лишних ушей». Стоя в углу зала, я и Гэри создавали иллюзию, что мы просто разговариваем, флиртуем и общаемся. Ни у кого не должно было возникнуть никаких подозрений.

— Кристу ни слова, что я тебе дал «смех», поняла меня? — я кивнула, поцеловала в щёку игрока и убежала в ближайший туалет.

В пакетике, который мне сунул в руку Гэри, обнаружились две синие таблетки. По размеру они были небольшими, но такого красивого цвета, что я долго не могла отвести от них глаз. У меня определённо была слабость к синему цвету. Я проглотила две круглые таблетки и запила водой из крана. Это не очень хорошо со стороны гигиены, но пить «колёса» на виду у всех нельзя.

Я вернулась к бару и заказала себе коктейль на основе абсента. Лучше было бы его пить отдельно от примесей, но нет. Хотелось вкусного коктейля на абсенте. Какое-то время спустя перед глазами стало всё расплываться. Страх перед всем и всеми улетучился и возвращаться не собирался ближайшие несколько часов. Музыка почти не доносилась до моего сознания. Я пребывала в эйфории, вызванной наркотиками, и мне до безумия не желалось выходить из этого состояния.

Лица игроков, находящихся в зале, расплывались, я видела только тела и много разных цветов. Будто бы около каждого человека видела его ауру. У кого-то была фиолетовая, у кого-то синяя, у кого-то чёрная или белая. Они двигались в такт неслышимой мной музыки. Их аура вторила их движениям. Это было настолько эстетически красиво, что я не могла отвести глаз. Всё было похоже на сон.

Не знаю, сколько я так сидела и смотрела на других людей, любовалась картинкой. Воображение рисовало новые образы, новые цветные фигуры, словно в компьютерной графике. Я не замечала ничего. А потом постепенно сознание стало возвращаться ко мне, и я уже видела пол, но мои ноги его не касались. Под животом давило что-то твёрдое, словно я висела на чём-то жёстком и движущемся.

Я не помнила, как оказалась на улице, но поняла это, как только щёки перестали адски гореть и я почувствовала ледяной ветер, обдувающий моё лицо. Пыталась сфокусировать взгляд, но вокруг была темнота. Туман рассеивался медленно, зрение постепенно приходило в норму. Вокруг талии и в районе спины было очень тепло, а грудь руки и лицо обдувал ветер.

Опустив глаза, я увидела руки с чёрными рукавами и татуированные кисти, обнимающие меня. В нос попадал аромат одеколона, который мне сильно нравился, и я поняла, в чьих объятиях оказалась. Захар. Это были его полностью татуированные руки, его одеколон, которым он пользуется ежедневно, его твёрдое и тёплое тело, удерживающее и греющее меня сзади. Невольно я запрокинула голову назад, облокачиваясь на его грудь, двигающуюся неравномерно.

— Очнулась? — хриплым голосом спросил он, приблизившись к моему уху. Я молчала. Я приходила в себя понемногу, очень медленно и с трудом, честно говоря. Даже была рада тому, что я отходила от наркотиков таким образом.

— Вроде да, — прохрипела в ответ я. Мне не хотелось уходить от него сейчас. Я позволяла себе греться в его руках и прижималась спиной к нему сильнее. Мастер развернул меня в своих руках и отстранил от себя. Спину обдало холодом, я вздрогнула и обняла себя за плечи, но Абигор всё ещё держал меня за талию, и я чувствовала его ладони, которые сквозь плотный костюм обжигали мою кожу.

— Ты нужна сейчас Доку в лазарете. Эйс и Данталиан вернулись с очень опасного задания. Твой Патрон под капельницами в бессознательном состоянии, а Дану нужна помощь в перевязках. Он сильно ранен и избит, но не отключился, как Эйс.

Серо-зелёные глаза пытались разглядеть во мне те эмоции, которые женщина испытывает к любимому мужчине. Да, я переживала за Руслана, но ничего такого не испытывала, что искал во мне Захар. Но я не могу объяснить, почему так быстро убежала в лазарет, чтобы увидеть Патрона и чем-нибудь ему помочь.


	10. Глава 10

— Эй, Лана! Ты меня слышишь, девочка? — Док щёлкал пальцами перед моим лицом, взывая меня спуститься с небес на землю. Я не поняла, как ушла полностью в себя, пока обрабатывала раны, порезы, синяки на теле Дана. Погрузилась в свои мысли, отключилась от внешнего мира, будто запрограммированная ухаживала за чужим Патроном, пребывающим в ужасном состоянии. Возможно, это было одно из побочных действий после «синего смеха». Я уже ни в чём не была уверена. — Ты устала и в добавок в шоке после наркотического трипа, но если не в состоянии что-то сделать, просто скажи мне об этом, чёрт побери!

Док был на взводе от моего состояния, и я его очень понимала. Попадись мне такая же бестолковая и непутевая помощница, я бы врезала оплеуху хорошую. Я не удивлялась реакции Фила, я и сама себя мысленно ругала всеми матерными словами, которые только знала. Но я ничего не могла сделать. Отпустит наркотик меня нескоро, так что можно полагаться только на своё крошечное самообладание.

— Хорошо, Док, я не могу прийти в себя. Я залипаю на вещи, автоматически что-то делаю, не отдавая себе в этом отчёта. Если есть бутылочка с эликсиром, просто скажи мне, где она, — я старалась нормально выговаривать слова, не запинаясь, и у меня получалось, но, конечно, не так, как хотелось бы. Пусть Док орёт. Это хоть и запрещено в лазарете, но он злится на меня и не может выразить свою злость как-то по-другому.

— Сейчас сварю тебе волшебное зелье, — глубоко вздохнул мужчина и отошёл от Руслана. Он делал какие-то пометки по его состоянию у себя в блокноте. Видимо, записывал жизненные показатели, травмы и прочее, в чём я не особо разбиралась.

— Ты обдолбалась, что ли? — с отвращением заметил Данталиан, поморщившись от своей догадки.

— Да ты кэп! — воскликнула я, тут же получив подзатыльник. Он был лёгким, но ощущения обострились из-за принятых колес, полагаю. Разговаривать так с Патронами нельзя, Мила, и неважно, твой это Патрон или чужой. Он тебя выше, ты не имеешь права так высказываться. — Прости, — тут же извинилась я. Вот бы ты думала, прежде чем рот открывать!

Док принёс мне кружку с каким-то травяным отваром и наказал выпить всё залпом. Потом увел Данталиана из лазарета, сказав, что сюда его будут приводить только для перевязки, и передал Патрона в руки кому-то из трезвых подопечных.

Я присела возле кушетки Руслана и взяла его руку в свою совершенно неосознанно. Наблюдала за Доком через окно лазарета и заметила Мастера, смотрящего на меня. Я не могла разглядеть его лицо, поскольку перед глазами всё ещё плыло, да и думать о нём как-то не хотелось. Не знаю, что я чувствовала к нему, но все эти чувства не к добру. Я не должна что-то чувствовать кроме уважения и страха по отношению к нему. Забудь о чём-то светлом и прекрасном, ты не в том мире находишься, Камилла.

***

Я сидела в комнате, похожей на комнату допроса. Сидела и утопала в своих собственных мыслях. Я настолько слабая на данный момент, что хотелось учиться всему здесь и сейчас. Я бы очень хотела избавиться от страхов, захвативших меня. Отвлёкшись на шум, доносившийся из смежной комнаты, даже не заметила, как за мной пришел Крист.

— Ты молодец. Для первого теста очень хороший результат, с учетом того, что твои страхи довольно специфичны и не оказывают на тебя сильного давления, — улыбнулся игрок одним уголком губ и закрыл картонную папку с моими результатами. Я просияла от хорошей новости и резко поднялась от радости. — Но ты сильно не радуйся. В «Мэл» сыворотка слабенькая, на «Пиле» она покруче и пожёстче. Так что будь на чеку. Есть какие-то вопросы?

Я хотела уже направиться к выходу, но задержалась. Да, у меня была пара вопросов, на один из которых хотелось бы услышать ответ сейчас.

— В этот раз сыворотка задела мои воспоминания. Мне было тошно от них, но не так сильно, чтобы я прониклась тоской, грустью, депрессией. Хочу знать: будут ли «пытки» воспоминаниями? — голос мой звучал неуверенно. Я бы не хотела, чтобы мне повторяла сыворотка о том, что я потеряла. Как бы мне хотелось всё вернуть, но увы…

— «Пытки» могут быть любые, Лана. Но это не значит, что тебе может попасться задание просто взобраться на скалу. Вся «Пила» строится на воспоминаниях, страхах и иллюзиях. И никто не знает, что ему попадется в этом году, — ответил Крист, с серьёзностью вглядываясь в моё лицо. — В прошлом сезоне играла команда Данталиана. Аэлита рассказывала Гэри, что чуть не получила психологическую травму и нервный срыв. А всё из-за того, что иллюзии «распиливали» ее. Она поддалась давлению и не смогла найти выход из коридора. Так что, нужно оставаться максимально хладнокровным игроком, чтобы решить загадку и найти выход из коридора.

— Значит, со мной может случиться что угодно, и никто этого не узнает? Меня вообще смогут найти, если что-то произойдет? Например, если сознание потеряю, — я пожала плечами. Ну, а что? Вдруг инфаркт случится, а никто об этом даже не узнает.

— Мы за тобой будем наблюдать через огромный экран, висящий над коридором. Они висят над каждым коридором. Если что-то случится с тобой непредвиденное, то мы это увидим и поспешим к тебе на помощь. Сразу же. Обещаю, — взгляд его смягчился, и игрок подсознательно почесал щетину. Я стала замечать этот жест, когда Крист начинал о чём-то задумываться.

Я вышла из комнаты в помещение, откуда можно было просматривать, что происходит за дверью. С той стороны из-за затемнённого стекла ничего нельзя было разглядеть. И мы по очереди вводили себе сыворотку иллюзий и пытали сами себя. Это мазохистские штучки, но ничего другого сделать было нельзя.

— Ну, что, мои сладкие, я в этот раз завершаю наши с вами занятия ласками? — игриво вскидывая брови, произнёс Гэри, на что мы с Леонардом закатили глаза. Гэри был этаким весельчаком и клоуном в нашей команде. Несомненно, он не был глупым или легкомысленным. Просто чаще всего был несерьёзным.

Как только сыворотка подействовала, мы увидели спроецированную картинку сознания Гэри. И в этот момент действительно стало не смешно. Мы все знали, что у Гэри было параноидное расстройство личности, но помочь мы ему ничем не могли. Каждый раз в Игровой комнате он числился около красной черты из-за того, что ему постоянно что-то мерещилось.

Я боялась, что он вытворит что-то в порыве безрассудства, но он держался изо всех сил, и серьёзных приступов пока не было. Но Филипп говорил, что это пока. Дальше могут пойти осложнения, если «Пила» использует его клиническую паранойю в более жестоком виде.

Картинка транслировалась на стену позади нас. Только что я вонзила ему остро наточенный нож с резной ручкой в спину, сказав, что никогда не считала его товарищем. Рядом появился Крист, увидев, что нож только причинил ему отвратительную боль, и принялся душить, закинув верёвку на шею, делая петлю.

Гэри не боролся. Я не знала, почему он ничего не делал, но это было очень странно. Будто он давно желал смерти. Но это не иллюзионная смерть, это мучения. Сам Гэри, утонувший в страхе, тяжело дышал, но не просыпался. Может, он не нашёл выход из сна? Такое часто бывает, и те, кто наблюдает за уснувшим, пробуждают его насильно.

— Может, нужно его разбудить? — спросила я, скрестив руки на груди и сжимая пальцами форму. Я кусала губы от напряжения. Мне было страшно. Он так мучился своей болезнью, так страдал, и никто ничего не мог с этим сделать.

— Нет, Йола, — одёрнул меня Юсик. Я знала, что пока всё под контролем, но очень боялась. — Пока рано, пока он осознаёт всё, что рисует подсознание.

— Я просто боюсь, что с ним что-то случится.

— Боишься, что после таких параноидных снов он от тебя шарахаться будет? Правильно, бойся. Неизвестно, когда ты подложишь свинью нам всем, — с отвращением бросил Леонард и оскалился.

— Могу то же самое ждать и от тебя, мистер-мне-все-должны-кланяться-в-ноги!

— Да я тебе сейчас покажу!.. — Леонард только успел сделать шаг в мою сторону, как дорогу ему преградил Юсуф. Держи язык за зубами, Мила! Ты так растеряешь единственное уважение, существующее в твоей команде к тебе. Терпение, хладнокровие и самообладание — залог успеха любого игрока. Не так ли тебе вдалбливали в твою пустую голову?

— Успокойтесь и проявите терпение к друг другу. Нам на «Пиле» нужна собранность, а не ваши тёрки. Вернёмся в гильдию, и хоть на Ринг выходите! — приструнил нас Крист и стал следить за показателями Гэри.

Картинка стала меняться. Гэри начал что-то предпринимать. Он стал сопротивляться боли и мучениям. Попытался убрать петлю с шеи и вытащить нож, расположенный между его лопаток. И то, и то у него не вышло. Тогда он расслабился и сдёрнул кожу с лица Криста, как какую-то маску. Нам открылось какое-то кровавое месиво вместо лица: глазницы были пусты и чернели, «лицо» изглодано в мясо и кровь, везде висели какие-то отвратительные ошмётки, рот криво улыбался, зубы походили на какие-то гниющие лезвия, перепачканные в чём-то чёрном.

Иллюзия «меня» вышла из-за спины и показала точно такое же лицо Гэри. Сзади них появился Леонард с пушкой и выстрелил уснувшему между глаз. Он что-то говорил им, потом кричал, но звука у трансляции не было, и мы не могли понять, что происходит. Повсюду — на стенах, на потолке, вместо пола — стали появляться глаза. Гэри в крике закрывал свои уши. А потом эмоции стали меняться на его лице. Вместо гримасы боли и ужаса на лице появилось отрешение, спокойствие. Я увидела надпись, промелькнувшую в одном из самых больших глаз: «твой враг только ты сам».

Чёткими, отработанными движениями игрок принялся драться на кулаках с этими «призраками». От хороших и сильных ударов в грудь и голову фигуры рассыпались в чёрную пыль, глаза, появившиеся ранее на стенах, стали по одному закрываться и исчезать.

После этого Гэри очнулся в холодном поту, тяжело дыша.

Я покинула тест сразу после того, как Гэри пришёл в себя. Крист зашёл к нему в комнату и начал разговаривать на тему его ужасно выполненного задания. Я в тот момент уже не слышала, что именно он говорил, потому что закрыла за собой дверь в «проявочную». Идя по коридору, я размышляла о настоящем и будущем, о прошлом вспоминать было больно.

Ноги меня привели к лазарету, к месту, где лежал Патрон. Я не хотела заходить, хоть сегодня Док обрадовал меня фактом, что Руслан очнулся, но видеть ему кого-то, кроме, разве что, Мастера, пока не рекомендуется. Большую часть времени Патрон проспит, а когда будет просыпаться, лишь примет лекарства и перекусит.

Но дверь в лазарет была приоткрыта, и я краем глаза увидела с накинутым на плечи халатом Мастера, сидевшего на стуле возле койки Эйса. Кроме них больше никого не было. Данталиана отпустили в его крыло с условием, если он будет посещать приёмную. Абигор и Эйс совершенно не боялись, что их кто-то услышит. Ведь они полагали, что никто ничего не будет подслушивать, да и в лазарете больше никто не лежал.

— Твоя идея с _постановочными гонками_ , конечно, стала удачной, но это был большой риск, Руслан, — о каких гонках речь? Мне очень хотелось думать, что это не мои автогонки были постановой. — Если бы _она не была сбита с толку_ такими деньгами, условиями и вином, в которое _ты ей подсыпал этот дрянной порошок_ , она бы ни за что не купилась, и нам бы снесли голову, понимаешь? — Захар говорил частично на тёмном языке. Я примерно понимала, что он имел в виду. Сложные обороты перевести было трудно, но обычные существительные, местоимения и глаголы я более-менее знала и понимала.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, но другого выхода не было бы. Мы сделали всё так, как положено, _мы не ущемили ничей закон_. Хочешь сказать, лучше было бы _её похитить_? Или _отравить чем-то_ , а потом _украсть_ _, пока она в бреду_? — Руслан говорил медленно, тише, чем Мастер, из-за плохого самочувствия, отчего я кое-как разобрала всё, что он говорил.

Мастер тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову. Он не выглядел расслабленным, скорее — каким-то напряженным, задумчивым. Он сидел спиной к двери, через щель которой я наблюдала за их диалогом. Его поза будто говорила о том, в каком неспокойном состоянии находится Захар.

— В любом случае, в этот раз нам просто повезло. Больше я так рисковать не собираюсь: мы будем делать всё так, как раньше. Я не хочу кого-то подставлять под удар: будь то ты или Лагерь. Нам проблемы не нужны. Мы забудем эту ситуацию и постараемся не допустить того, чтобы полагаться на одну удачу, — ровно проговорил Абигор и поднял голову. — Ты уже вон как пострадал из-за всего этого.

Моё лицо перекосило от злости и обиды. Они просто купили меня? Тем, что я повелась на деньги. Тем, что я была немного пьяна, но не чувствовала никакого дискомфорта. Вот почему мне удалось выиграть те гонки. Бинго! Или, например, как я сама себе объясняла согласие на все условия? Я не помню, что было написано в договоре. Не помню, все ли страницы я прочитала. Этот момент будто был вырван из моей памяти. Я абсолютно не помнила, как согласилась на это всё, но помню, что не особо я задумывалась над этим всем. Да, Мила, бестолковая ты тупица! Жаль, что раньше не догадалась.

Я быстро развернулась и пошла на обед. Меня всю трясло от переполняющих эмоций. В голове рождались картинки убийств, где жертвами являются эти двое. Господи, дай сил справиться с этими мучениями! Иначе меня убьют раньше, чем я попытаюсь в кого-то выстрелить. Ненавижу. Их всех.

***

_Наши дни_

— Что встала? — раздался надменный голос Мастера. Я пришла к нему отчитаться полностью о задании: сказать о потерях, о приобретениях, об арсенале, о людях.

Мы с Русланом сразу вышли из кабинета Мастера Абигора, оставив его без ответа на заданный нам вопрос. Патрон предупредил меня, что придётся пойти к Захару снова, чтобы донести ему полный рапорт, когда он будет один. Сам Руслан не смог со мной пойти. Сказал, что я должна справляться сама и что у него есть неотложные официальные дела. Я прокляла Эйса уже тысячу раз. И, видимо, ещё столько же прокляну.

— Пришла сдать полный рапорт, — я нужным образом поприветствовала Мастера, как того требовал Устав. Уважительный поклон. Как хорошо, Мила, что ты про него стараешься не забывать!

— Ну, так чего ты тянешь резину? — Мастер, похоже, не собирался вылезать из-за стопки документов. Я только сейчас заметила, что он разбирается с бумагами, надев очки. У него плохое зрение?

— Вы спросили, как мне удалось выполнить задание, — я немного замялась, думая, как бы помягче преподнести ему все сведения. — Во-первых, нас было больше двух: помимо меня и Ру… кхм, Патрона Эйса, задание выполняла часть команды моего Патрона и несколько игроков, не относящихся ко мне и моей команде, то есть, Шорох, Абдулла и Рысь. Из моей команды были: Юсуф, Леонард и я. Командиром для этого задания был Патрон Эйс, — я старалась не нервничать, говорить спокойно, не на одном дыхании и не быстро. По местным правилам это был непочтительный тон, если игрок говорил с другим игроком быстро, плюясь, задержав дыхание, с плохой дикцией. Я же почитала правила. — Несомненно, задание для меня было очень сложным; я была «глазами» и наживой одновременно. Шорох и мой Патрон прикрывали меня и остальных снаружи: Шорох следил с высоты, Патрон Эйс наблюдал из переулка. Рысь и Леонард прикрывали меня с чёрного входа. Мы вырубили охранников, и я прошла в здание незамеченной.

Пока отчитывалась, наблюдала за Мастером. Он отложил свои бумаги и внимательно изучал моё лицо, время от времени обращая свой взгляд на крупную ссадину, залепленную пластырем, расположившуюся на моей щеке. Он практически бесшумно поднялся с кресла и вышел из-за стола, обогнув его и облокотившись о его край, непрерывно глядя в моё лицо.

— Продолжай, — спокойно сказал он, позволяя мне договорить. Я шумно выдохнула, боясь небольшого расстояния между нами, но удержалась, чтобы не сделать несколько шагов назад.

— Внутри было очень много людей. Поскольку в задании не было никаких указаний по количеству смертей…

— Ближе к делу, Лана.

— Я и Юсуф перебили очень много людей, находящихся в здании. Было человек двадцать или около тридцати. Больше половины погибли сразу после выстрелов. Моя цель ждала меня в комнате, куда мы его пригласили, обещая хорошее времяпровождение, — я отвернулась, сжав губы и зажмурившись. Не хотелось бы вспоминать этот день. Если бы что-то пошло не так, меня бы жестоко изнасиловали и убили. — Абдулла был нашими ушами и глазами среди светского общества внутри здания. Свидетелей, как потом доложил Абдулла, было не много, но некоторые из них куда-то сбежали. После того, как я убила цель, я забрала нужные документы и свалила через потайной выход из комнаты, которую окружили кто-то из чужих. О потерях. Вечером, когда мы вместе собрались, мы подсчитали все траты и приобретения. Леонарду прострелили руку. У Рыси отобрали его автомат. Патрону подпортили выездную машину. У остальных ничего не случилось. Меня заметил кто-то из свидетелей и объявили в государственный розыск. «ИЛИ» сообщили, что разберутся с моим розыском и что не хватает нескольких бумаг, но они вернутся к этому позже, сообщив мне о новом задании. Арсенал, взятый из гильдии, мы вернули весь, кроме автомата Рыси, не факт, что всё оружие пригодно для использования, но большая часть — да. И отвечу на ваш вопрос, заданный ранее мне и моему Патрону. Ваш отец работал в одиночку, поэтому у него ничего не получилось, и он погиб, не успев добраться до гильдии, — я заглянула в глаза Мастеру, завидев, как злость и боль прокрались в его взгляд. Я знала, что давила на него таким образом, но я не старалась его защитить. Пусть мучается, пусть страдает. Ему же лучше, если он будет закалён. — Я действовала не одна, а с хорошими игроками, которые отлично справились с поставленной для них задачей. Я не говорю, что большую часть работы выполнила я. Может, даже меньшую по сравнению с другими членами моей группы. Мы действовали сообща, полагаясь на собственные силы, а не на удачу, Мастер.

Мужчина поднялся и подошёл ко мне почти вплотную и поднёс свою руку к моему лицу. Я зажмурила глаза, боясь, что сейчас последует удар, но голову не опустила. Меня научили принимать все побои, а не прятаться от них. Жёсткие пальцы легли на мою щёку, поглаживая ту самую ссадину, выглядывающую из-под пластыря. Я медленно выдохнула. Я всё сделала правильно. Приоткрыла глаза, осторожно наблюдая за Захаром, за каждым его жестом.

— Честно сказать, я горжусь тобой, Мила, — тихо произнёс он, от его слов у меня расширились глаза. Он пошутил? — За два года ты смогла сделать многое, главное — не сломаться, — он аккуратно снял пластырь, отчего я зашипела, чувствуя, как ссадину пощипывает. Потом он невесомо поцеловал рану. Затем прикоснулся губами к моим. Я стояла не подвижно, пока он целовал меня. Очень хотела ответить ему, но гордость не позволяла. — Но больше ты на выездные задание не поедешь!

Что?

***

_Два года назад_

На «Пилу» мы ехали на двух машинах по три человека в каждой. Я, Юсуф и Гэри ехали вместе. За рулём нашего бронированного BMW X6 M сидел Юсуф, так как машина принадлежала ему, и только у него было разрешение на вождение транспорта по Лагерю. Поездка обещала быть долгой, но вполне сносной. Я же ведь ехала с парнями, с которыми у меня были панибратские отношения. Мы взяли с собой кучу всякого хлама, включая тот, что Юсуф оставил в машине пару дней назад.

Мы с Гэри сидели на заднем сидении, читали дневники «Пилы», изучали всякие карты, которые каждый год менялись очень конкретно. Схожести были, но они были настолько незаметными, что мы не сразу их обнаружили. По дороге мы решали логические загадки, отвечали на вопросы, выходили из всяких логических ловушек. Это было несложно, особенно, когда вы делаете это в тысячный раз.

Оружие на территории «Пилы» запрещалось, но за этим не слишком строго следили. Я на всякий случай прихватили с собой парочку ножей: два засапожных, нож-бабочку, сербосек и нож Боуи. Огнестрельное я не рискнула взять, зато рискнули Леонард и Юсуф. «Любая мера защиты никогда не помешает», — так мне сказал Юсик, когда я удивилась его вещам. Он был прав, но это было опасно.

Когда к позднему вечеру мы приехали на территорию ежегодной игровой площадки, я ахнула. Природа здесь была неподражаемой. Редкий тёмно-зелёный лес, окружающий площадку, чистый воздух с примесью лесных запахов, коим хотелось надышаться. Чистое ночное небо было украшено сверкающими звёздами. За площадью располагались дома в один этаж, в которых мы будем жить.

Команды со всех гильдий уже собрались, мы приехали последними. Чтобы расселиться в домиках, времени не осталось. Мы сразу ехали в командной форме, так что тут же побежали на огромную по размерам площадь, где стояла толпа игроков. Дальше толпы находилась сцена с микрофоном и колонками. Справа от толпы, к которой я подошла, стояли огромные чёрные стены, будто тянущиеся к небесам.

Как я узнала, это были те самые коридоры со множеством входов: один вход на одну команду. Со стороны коридоры были похожи на вход в лабиринт, но насколько я знала, лабиринта здесь не было. Возле проёмов, на самом верху стен висели огромные проекции (экраны), позволяющие наблюдать за игроками, ушедшими в коридоры. На данный момент они были выключены, так что ничего интересного в них не было.

Площадь освещали тусклые фонари. С динамиков доносилась музыка, не торжественная, а больше танцевальная. Мы были похожи на персонажей музыкального клипа. Мне нравилась атмосфера. Не чувствовалось какого-то напряжения среди собравшихся, как это было в Игровой комнате. И хоть собрались разные гильдии, и по сути мы являлись соперниками, вражды не было от слова совсем.

Нас организовали по командам в группки, чтобы все были на месте, и никто не потерялся. Когда все притихли, на сцену вышел ведущий под крики и аплодисменты. На вид ему было чуть больше сорока лет, а одет он был в дорогой костюм, кромки которого были расшиты разноцветными камнями.

— Уважаемые игроки гильдий, собравшиеся здесь! Мы приветствуем вас на ежегодной игровой площадке «Пила»! — площадь будто взорвалась.


	11. Глава 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!не рекомендуется к прочтению, если у вас есть какие-либо проблемы с психикой и вы нелегко переносите сцены тяжелого характера. в этой главе есть сцены насилия, будьте осторожны!!!

После приветствия, после того, как «Пилу» официально открыли в этом сезоне, после озвучивания всех правил нас отправили заселяться и пригласили на гуляния в честь открытия сезона. Мы решили, что будет целесообразным сначала разместиться, переодеться, а потом и поздороваться со всеми. Мастер ушёл регистрировать нашу гильдию и команду, всех её участников, присутствующих здесь.

— Привет, «Мэл»! — мы стояли группой, ожидая Мастера, который скажет нам наши дальнейшие действия, как к нам подошёл приветливый паренёк.

Он был одет в чёрную форму, похожую на форму куратора в Игровой комнате. Парень явно был моложе меня, может, одногодка Гэри или даже Леонарда. Об этом говорило его гладко выбритое лицо с мягкими контурами, весёлый голос, напоминающий только сломавшийся подростковый, растрёпанные волосы в причёске «лёгкий беспорядок» (которая была похожа больше на то, что он только проснулся и успел одеться, как неопрятно!). Меня он настораживал. Не знаю, почему, но мне хотелось держаться от него подальше.

— Я — Лили, ваш гид, проводник, помощник на территории «Пилы». Я проведу вам экскурсию и инструктаж, в который входят: правила поведения на территории, расскажу об игровой площадке (как и что здесь происходит), о ваших правах и обязанностях, подробнее о правилах самой игры, покажу, где вас поселили. Завтра я проведу небольшую разминочную тренировку для вас на улице, с помощью которой вы взбодритесь и будете готовы к новому дню. Далее, пройдёмся по расписанию. В шесть-ноль-ноль подъём. Никого не будет интересовать, в каком вы состоянии, опаздывать нельзя. В шесть-тридцать у вас будет завтрак, а в семь — тренировка. Потом вы в праве готовиться или отдыхать. В час дня обед. В четыре вечера начинаем игру.

Пока он это всё говорил, то всё время улыбался. У меня скривился рот. Звучало так неправдоподобно, особенно если ты знаешь, какие испытания ждут тебя на самом деле. Лицемерие, одно лицемерие. Зачем им рассказывать всю эту чепуху в таком радужном ключе, если игроки в любом случае любят участвовать в «Пиле»? Зачем врать? Чтобы не спугнуть новеньких? Ну, так они не выбирают, им всё равно придётся участвовать, как бы они не брыкались.

— Что насчёт награды? — спросил Леонард. Ну да, нашего мальчика волнуют только призы. Мы все обратили свои взгляды на него. — Что вы так смотрите на меня? Будто вы приехали просто пройти испытание!

— Нет, мы тоже хотим победы, но для гильдии, Лео, а не в копилку своих достижений, — возразил ему Крист и скрестил руки на груди. Я нахмурилась. Я вроде бы и приехала просто потому, что выбора у меня нет, но и победить я бы тоже хотела. Крист прав: не для себя, а для гильдии. Так у меня будет плюс уважение в Мелании. А это пока для меня более приоритетная задача нежели личные заслуги. Хотя это было бы шикарным бонусом. Так, Камилла, не факт, что вы одержите победу.

— Кто выиграл в том году? — спросила я. Мне было интересно. Я знала только то, что в прошлом году от нашей гильдии ездила команда Данталиана и что Аэлите на испытании досталось по самое не балуй.

— В прошлом году победа была за… — вмешался в наш разговор Лили. Он был явно лишним, но не спешил уходить от нас по своим делам. А может, у него и дел не было вовсе?

— Козерог. Мастер гильдии Зверинец. Его дикари в том году одержали победу, а Мортола стал Охотником за наградой, — ответил Юсуф, посмотрев на меня. — Ты говорил, что покажешь нам здесь всё, — он обратился к Лили, который сохранял улыбку на своём лице, но она уже не имела веселость, а какую-то настороженность, что ли. Проводник кивнул, хотел ответить, но Юсуф перебил его: — Веди нас в дом, куда нас заселили. Мы устали после дороги, хотелось бы отдохнуть.

Дом, который нам предоставили, был небольшим, с шестью спальнями и одной ванной. Гостиная была и холлом, и прихожей, и коридором, и кухней. Огромный П-образный светлый диван, круглый белый ковёр, довольно большой журнальный столик, видимо, предназначенный не для кофе-брейка, а для настольных игр или что-то вроде того, стеллаж с книгами — всё это было одной зоной, скорее всего, сделанной специально для сборов, подготовки и просто совместного отдыха.

В другой части своеобразной гостиной было подобие кухни: небольшой разделочный стол, неплохой бар, раковина и шкафы с посудой и бытовыми средствами. Прямо как на съёмной квартире. Везде всё было чисто и хорошо убрано, буквально всё блестело: не было слоёв пыли или разводов на полу, я даже проверила посуду. Какое счастье, что не нужно проявлять никому хозяйственные навыки и убираться здесь!

В задней части дома располагались ванная комната и спальни. Повезло, что мы жили по отдельности, а не ютились вшестером в одной комнате. Да, это самая настоящая роскошь, и мне, можно сказать, повезло. Я первым делом осмотрела ванную: она была тёмной, мрачной, с единственной не особо яркой лампочкой, душевой, раковиной и зеркалом. Санузел был в смежной с ванной комнате.

Спальни были идентичными друг другу: кровать, тумбочка, комод вместо шкафа, окно и светильник. Я зашла в самую дальнюю, так как остальные, пока я всё любопытно рассматривала, были заняты. Кинув сумку рядом с кроватью, запрыгнула на неё и уткнулась лицом в подушку. В груди нарастала паника. Какое-то плохое предчувствие. Я уверена. Случится что-то ужасное, но что — останется для меня загадкой. До поры до времени.

В дверь постучали, я промычала что-то похожее на «войдите», не сдвинувшись с места. Мне так нравилось лежать лицом в подушку и никого и ничего не видеть. Сплошное умиротворение. Как жаль, что длилось оно недолго.

— Эй, ты чего? — спросил Гэри, и я почувствовала, как он сел на край моей кровати. — Йола, всё нормально?

Я ему показала большой палец, мол, всё просто супер. Спустя пару секунд стало трудно дышать, и я перевернулась на спину.

— Я просто… Не знаю, — сказала я, сдувая выбившуюся прядь светлых волос. — Как-то всё странно. Я думала, мы будем жить примерно так же, как и в Игровой комнате, когда мы туда приезжали. А то и хуже. И приём там был так себе. Я имею в виду, не Президента, а вообще, как игроки друг к другу относились во время проверки. А здесь мы собрались разными гильдиями, но я не чувствую с их стороны какого-то давления, — я смотрела в потолок. Трещинки образовывали какие-то странные узоры.

— Я понимаю, о чём ты, — улыбнулся Гэри и тоже лёг на спину рядом со мной. Его кудрявые волосы тут же растрепались и рассыпались по всему лицу, и он их смахнул пальцами. — Игровая комната и «Пила» — совершенно разные вещи. В Игровой комнате ты не просто соревнуешься. Ты пытаешься выбиться в люди, не пропасть, постоянно борешься за своё существование. «Пила» — это развлечение. Сама игра давит на тебя, подстраивая кошмарные испытания. Это командная игра, а не соревнование. Да, гильдии выступают друг против друга, но они не делают никому подлянок и относятся к остальным лучше, чем можно ожидать. Ты никого не встретишь в коридоре. Это твоё личное испытание, а не гонки. Ты можешь выйти позже всех, но справиться с испытанием намного лучше других, а можешь выйти первой из коридора, но завалить задание. Тут другие правила, моя дорогая, — но всё равно что-то не давало мне покоя. Складывается ощущение, что что-то я упускаю, что-то, что находится у меня прямо под носом.

— Спасибо за объяснения, — улыбнулась я и повернула голову к товарищу, — а теперь проваливай из моей комнаты! — я пихнула кудрявого, рассчитывая, что он свалится с кровати, но не этого не произошло к моему огромному сожалению.

— Какого хрена? — с улыбкой вопросил он.

— Такого. Надо переодеться, разложиться по минимуму и уходить. Ты забыл, что ли, что сегодня открытие сезона, и нас пригласили отметить это? — Гэри встал с кровати, а я приподнялась на локтях.

— Точно! — щёлкнул пальцами и продолжил: — Нашей принцессе нужно сменить наряд! — хохотнул игрок и поспешил удалиться.

— Иди к чёрту! — смеясь, воскликнула я. Подушка, запущенная мной, не долетела до парня и упала на пол.

Сегодня разрешалось веселиться в обычной одежде, а не униформе, но пропуск в зал обеспечивала эмблема, наклеенная на комбинезоне. Я с лёгкостью отклеила липучку и сунула её в карман. Как-то Лита сказала мне, что внутри эмблемы вшит какой-то чип, по которому можно определить личность игрока и его принадлежность. Своего рода флешка, только её не нужно вставлять в компьютер. Достаточно поднести к эмблеме считыватель, и — вуаля! — вот и вся информация об игроке.

Я натянула свободный спортивные белые штаны и чёрный топик, обмотала рукава худи вокруг плеч и зашнуровала кроссовки. Распустила волосы, зачесала их назад, накрасила ресницы и смазала губы блеском. Да, не коктейльное платье с каблуками и вечерний макияж, но тоже сойдёт. Даже лучше платья.

В гостиной сидел один Леонард и листал пожелтевшие страницы книги. Он выглядел задумчивым, слишком погруженным в чтением. Любопытство и желание не мешать боролись между собой. Но как бывает чаще всего, любопытство побеждает, и я подхожу к Леонарду.

— А ты разве не пойдёшь? — поинтересовалась и тут же пожалела об этом, увидев, каким взглядом меня одарил парень. Словно я была каким-то пустым местом, не заслуживающим внимания.

— Тебя жду, — зря ты издеваешься, Леонард, очень зря. Я ведь не желаю тебе зла, просто хочу нормального отношения к себе.

— Хватит, пожалуйста.

— Мне там делать нечего, иди куда шла.

Я прошла через охрану с помощью своей эмблемы и попала в холл. Тёмное помещение с чёрными стенами, мебелью и полом. Тут было прокурено, да и не только сигаретами, похоже, но и чем похлеще. Небольшая лестница привела меня в зал, где и было всё веселье. Зал был огромным, здесь помещались абсолютно все, справа от меня находился бар со стойкой и стульями, слева — танцплощадка, рядом с ней была зона отдыха с диванчиками и столиками, где расположилась большая часть игроков. Синий свет залил всё пространство. Тут тоже курили всякую гадость, но не так много, да и проветривалось здесь неплохо.

Я искала глазами свою команду, но ни на кого не наткнулась. Пить в одиночку было здесь опасно, ещё хуже — когда кто-то хочет тебя угостить. Но и стоять без дела мне совершенно не хотелось. Класс! Потеряла всех и осталась без отдыха. Может, вернуться в дом и последовать примеру Лео — почитать что-нибудь? Или, например, подготовиться к завтрашней игре?

— Лана! Вот ты где! — Крист улыбался, зрачки его были сильно расширены. О, нет! Вот, что бывает, если не держаться вместе и позволять всем тебя спаивать!

— Где остальные? — я кричала сквозь музыку. Басы били по ушам. Мне, вроде бы, нравилось, но я не хотела оставаться одна.

— Гэри возле бара, мы с Юсиком за столиком, — ответил Крист и начал падать. Быстро среагировав, подхватила его и перекинула руку себе на плечо, заметив сидящего за одним из столов Юсуфа. М-да, два идиота. Скинула с себя игрока и усадила его рядом с его товарищем по несчастью. Завтра им не поздоровится точно, но это уже будут не мои проблемы.

Я посмотрела на их стаканы с виски. Жидкость была очень тёмной и мутной. Это точно был не виски. Похоже, весь инструктаж прошёл мимо ушей. Молодцы, мальчики, умеете подать пример! Ладно, Мила, не время смеяться. Пора найти Гэри, у него проблем с алкоголем и его восприятием, как я заметила, нет, так что можно присоединиться к нему.

Гэри сидел и распивал что-то, параллельно болтая с каким-то парнем. Я видела его первый раз, поэтому немного опешила. У него была наколка на лице, перекрывающая шрам на щеке, расположенный ниже и перпендикулярно глазу. Стрижка под «ёжика», худощавое телосложение, куча пирсинга и огромные туннели в ушах. Серебряный браслет на руке с какими-то символами, несколько колец на пальцах, белая безрукавка, чёрная олимпийка и джинсы. Среднестатистический гопник, «свой в доску пацан».

— Гэри, всё нормально? — трогаю за плечо кудрявого и становлюсь рядом.

— Йола! Ты уже тут! — он не выглядел сильно пьяным, но довольно расслабленным. Может, вообще сегодня не пить? — Знакомься, это — Руни, из Танатоса. Это — Йоланда, мой товарищ, — представил он меня этому упырю и улыбнулся. Я поморщилась. К своим я относилась сносно, к чужим — с отвращением.

— Красивая. Откуда появилась в Лагере? — спросила хриплым голосом Руни, смотря на мою грудь. Да, уважения к чужому телу нет. Очередной дикарь.

— С неба свалилась прямо на голову Мастеру, — съязвила и скривилась. Уже бегу каждому рассказывать, откуда я и что тут делаю, ага.

— И кусается. Мне нравится, — засмеялся этот Руни, его лицо стало уродливым в один миг. Он сощурил глаза от смеха и расплылся в улыбке (я заметила, что зубы у него почти все вставные), щеки превратились в щетинистые складки. То ещё зрелище.

— Что тут можно выпить? — задала я вопрос Гэри и присела на соседний от него стул. Подальше от этого уродца.

— Виски не бери, коктейли тоже. Мартини можно, текилу, ром и ликёр. Водку не советую, они её разбавляют. Да, не забудь сказать бармену, что ты разлила лимонный шот, это кодовая фраза, тогда тебя пощадят. И внимательно смотри за его руками. Где бутылки стоят, там зеркальная стенка, в отражении следи, чтобы незаметно ничего не подлил, — шепнул мне Гэри и продолжил разговаривать с этим районным гопником.

Бармен подошёл ко мне спустя несколько минут и поинтересовался, что я желаю выпить. Я заказала мартини и через пару секунд добавила кодовую фразу, отчего бармен резко стрельнул в меня глазами и улыбнулся более мягко, чем изначально. Я спокойно пила свой мартини, никого не трогала, чувствовала себя максимально некомфортно, отчего решила потанцевать.

Столько грязных рук на себе за всю жизнь не чувствовала. Не только мужчины спешили всю меня облапать и затащить в какой-нибудь укромный угол, но и некоторые девушки-игроки, причём вели себя ещё похабнее, чем мужчины: пытались сжать грудь в ладонях и погладить промежность. Я не хотела драться, но складывалось такое ощущение, что меня вынуждали. Я не выдержала, когда почувствовала, как кто-то прижался своим возбужденным пахом к моей заднице и нагло вцепился в талию.

Реакция дала о себе знать. Нервы сдали окончательно. Я постоянно скидывала противные руки и уходила, но теперь придётся дать сдачи. С разворота ударяю локтём и попадаю обидчику в грудь. Слабовато, но это его притупит на пару секунд, а я за это время врежу кулаком в нос. Несколько мгновений, и у игрока течёт кровь из носа. Он звереет, срывается с места, но его удерживают другие. Я намереваюсь ударить его ещё раз, но меня оттаскивают, поднимая за живот, я дрыгаю ногами в попытке освободиться.

После этого инцидента меня уводит Гэри к барной стойке и заказывает у бармена ещё мартини. Бармен косо смотрит на меня, но заказ выдаёт чистым.

— Ты куда полезла? Совсем спятила? — орал Гэри, тряся меня за плечи.

— Какого хера они все домогаются меня? Он получил то, что заслужил! — орала в ответ, считая, что я права.

— Получил и получил, зачем ты опять хотела его ударить?

— Я… Я испугалась! А лучшая защита — это нападение, — потупила взгляд и обняла себя за плечи. Слёзы наворачивались на глаза. — Мне страшно, понимаешь? Страшно, что я могу проснуться изнасилованной или не проснуться вовсе! Потому что я слабая и не могу постоять за себя так, как вы! — я срывалась. Волна истерики накатывала на меня с огромной силой.

Мастера вызвали, чтобы он забрал меня отсюда, помог спокойно добраться до комнаты и отчитал за неподобающее поведение, либо проветрил и вправил мозги, поэтому он вывел меня из зала и повёл на улицу. Я дрожала от злости и жалости к себе. Никогда не чувствовала такой несправедливости. Здесь нет феминизма? Почему никто не уважает ничьё личное пространство? Боюсь, я никогда не узнаю ответы на эти вопросы. Значит, надо бороться постоянно. И отстаивать себя.

— Какого чёрта ты полезла в драку? Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя по полу размазали? — я всхлипнула, отвернувшись, но ничего не ответила. — Зачем ты ударила другого игрока? Заняться нечем? Так я найду тебе занятие, — он ухмыльнулся, положил руку мне на шею и поднял подбородок большим пальцем. — Смотри мне в глаза, когда я с тобой разговариваю.

— Да пошёл ты! — словно выплюнула. Ещё одна проблема в общую копилку. Затрещина застигла меня врасплох. Голова дёрнулась в сторону. Я понимала, что заслужила это. Мне это было нужно. Щека горела. — Спасибо, что и ты приложил ко мне руку, — буркнула я и потёрла щёку.

— Тебя били? Мне доложили, что ты первая ему нос пробила.

— Меня не били. Но если бы я позволила всем этим животным себя касаться, то изнасиловали бы, — на этой фразе его глаза недобро сверкнули. — Спасибо, я хочу остаться невредимой. Этот стал последней каплей. Прижался ко мне своим членом, а теперь недоволен, что кровь из носа пошла. Мудак, — тихо прибавила я. — Неужели я просто не могу потанцевать и расслабиться? Почему я должна терпеть эти унижения, домогательства от этих тварей? Я должна терпеть ваше гнилое общество, просто чтобы не сдохнуть! Чтобы получить то, что хотела, — я вовсю рыдала от страха и обиды. От безвыходности, которая стала моим верным спутником в этом чокнутом месте. — Я должна терпеть этих уродов, а главное, тех, кто должен быть мне товарищами и опорой. А вы стоите в стороне и наблюдаете, как я мучаюсь этим. Чтоб вы все сдохли! — последнее предложение я прошипела. Не могла больше сдерживать эмоции. Да пусть он убьёт меня прямо здесь и прямо сейчас!

— Пойдём со мной! — прорычал Мастер, схватив меня за руку выше локтя и сжимая её до боли.

Я покорно шла за ним, другого варианта у меня не было. Сейчас не лучшее время показывать характер. Я и так много всего сказала и сделала за этот вечер. Каждый раз удивляюсь, почему меня ещё не убили за все мои слова и действия в их адрес. Как они меня терпят? Но что я могу сделать?

Мужчина вёл меня за собой в сторону здания «Пилы». Оно было предназначено для гуляний, регистрации, собраний, но никак не для соревнований. В дождь ли, в снег ли, в грозу, в любую погоду соревнования проводят на улице. Всем наплевать на климатические условия. Правила есть правила.

Захар спустился в подвал, таща меня за собой по светлому коридору в сторону широкой железной двери. Повернул гермозатвор и дверь с шумом отворилась.

Я была в ужасе. Куча клеток разных размеров с разными замками, в которых сидели люди или то, что от них осталось. Пустые глаза, тощие тела, выпирающие кости, бледная кожа, синяки по всему телу, чёрные мешки под глазами, выпадающие волосы и ногти. Они сидели, стояли, лежали на холодном голом бетоне почти не двигаясь, дышали тяжело. Запах в подвале стоял отвратительный. От их одежды остались лоскуты, протёртая ткань, почти ошмётки.

Я закрыла рот рукой, сдерживая крик. Слёзы текли по щекам. Страх сковал всё тело, я могла только моргать, вздрагивать и пятиться назад, пока не упёрлась спиной в тело личного дьявола. Я не могла смотреть на это, поэтому просто хотела выбежать отсюда и спрятаться в комнате. Были люди, и нет их. По щелчку. Что они с ними сделали? Почему они находятся тут?

Мастер крепко удерживал меня на месте, чтобы я никуда не могла сбежать, чтобы я смотрела на весь этот ужас, чтобы боялась.

— Видишь, что с ними сделали люди в твоём мире? — я широко распахнула глаза. Не могло быть это правдой. Он врёт.

— Нет, это вы сделали!

— Отчасти. Потому что они не хотели больше ничего. Их продали, Мила, как рабов. Продали, пообещали выкупить, но не выкупили. Просто выбросили. Заложили. Отдали, потому что наигрались. Это — потерянные души. Их привезли к нам уже сломанными, уже такими. Не мы их такими сделали, мы не считаем их вообще за людей, — успокаивающим голосом рассказывал мне Захар все эти ужасные вещи. — Они — никто, они не имеют никаких чувств и эмоций, кроме боли, ненависти и презрения ко всем. Они страдают, Мила, от людей из Внешнего мира, а не от нас. Высшие дарят им смерть от рук палача раз в году. Таковы условия. Они просят дать им умереть, но мы не позволяем. И если ты думаешь, что их можно спасти, то ты ошибаешься. Они сломаны. Лагерь очень давно пытался выходить их, но они ни на что не пригодны. Да, мы — звери, но не такие жестокие и бездушные, как люди во Внешнем мире, запомни это. Мы честны с самими собой, признаём свою истинную сущность.

Я стояла и смотрела на эту ужасную картину, тяжело дыша. Ноги подкашивались. Если бы не он, я бы уже упала. Я чувствовала себя отвратительно, меня ужасно тошнило от запаха и общего вида этого места.

— Пожалуйста, я хочу уйти отсюда, — прошептала я, вжимаясь в него спиной. Страх. Только страх я испытывала в этот момент. Боюсь, меня это зрелище будет преследовать повсюду, даже во снах.

Он увёл меня из этого злосчастного места и повёл в дом, в котором мы расположились. Я влетела в свою комнату, взяла необходимые вещи и прошла в ванную. Зайдя в душевую кабинку, затворила дверцы, включила горячую воду, осела на пол и разрыдалась во всё горло.

***

Лили меня бесил. Мало того, что уснула я с трудом и только под утро, так он пришёл к нам, и стучал к каждому в дверь, ведущую в комнату, пока мы не откроем. Мастер был злой на него как чёрт, а этот проводник недоделанный всё время улыбался и был на позитиве. Убила бы. Потом он нас поторапливал на тренировку и на завтрак, не дал толком собраться, как уже рассказывал про нашу подготовку, мешал нам строить какие-то тактические, стратегические и логические планы.

Когда я на него раздражённо рявкнула первый раз, он приободрил меня и сказал, что если у меня ПМС, то мне нужно выпить успокоительное. Гэри и Крист, которые тоже неважно себя чувствовали после вчерашнего, оттаскивали меня от гида. Я сравнивала Лили с назойливым роботом или ненужным приложением, постоянно присылающим уведомления с рекламой.

После обеда мы все сидели в гостиной и обсуждали, каковы будут наши действия и весь план совместной работы, тренировали свои мозги, разминались, читали, учили, запоминали, пока Мастер просто наблюдал за нами, в частности за мной (но мне могло показаться, я тот ещё параноик), кому-то звонил и копался в бумагах. Мне было неловко в его присутствии, я чувствовала напряжение, и, похоже, одна я, потому что парни продолжали работать так же, как и в гильдии, когда мы собирались и занимались.

В половину четвёртого к нам пришёл проводник. Я не знаю, как у него это получалось, но он выводил меня из состояния покоя одни своим видом. Есть другой вариант: я стала более раздражительной и агрессивной. Но этот вариант мне не нравится, и я его не рассматриваю.

— Итак, я пришёл сказать вам о распределении и забрать вас на соревнования. Вы прекрасно знаете правила: с собой в коридор нельзя проносить никакого оружия, запретных веществ, лишних вещей. В коридоре вас сначала осмотрит охрана, потом вы получите дозу сыворотки, с помощью которой вы будете проходить испытание. Охотника за наградой определяет последний игрок, то есть, последнее испытание станет решающим, независимо от того, прошли другие игроки предыдущие комнаты или нет. То есть, титул даётся независимо от результата. Победитель определяется общим подсчётом: каждый игрок должен уложиться в назначенное время и успешно пройти испытание или поставить рекорд по времени, быстро справившись. Когда время выходит, вам автоматически открывают двери и выбрасывают из коридора, — проводник тараторил на одном дыхании, боясь сбиться. Он, конечно, не сдавал отчёт, но такой поток информации сразу не усваивался. — Так, распределение в формате жеребьёвки. По очереди вытягиваете большую капсулу с порядковым номером. Под тем номером и выступаете. Так сказать, кто первый пойдет, кто второй и так далее.

Понятно. Мне всё понятно. Лишь бы не быть первой или последней. Терпеть не могу идти первой или последней. Во-первых, много лишнего внимания. Во-вторых, страшно. В-третьих, от тебя ждут большего и рассчитывают на тебя больше, чем на других.

Мы были готовые, в форме нашей команды, с наклеенной обратно эмблемой. Только вот внутри мы все тряслись. От незнания, что там будет в коридоре, какие испытания приготовила игровая площадка, как мы будем выбираться из комнаты.

Без пятнадцати четыре мы стояли на улице. На небе светило солнце, постепенно прячась; на нас была утеплённая зимняя форма, с которой мы решили сюда ехать, и ветра вообще не было. Конец октября был неожиданным в плане погоды. Солнечные лучи освещали верхушки деревьев, но только тепло до нас не доходило.

Жеребьёвка. Из мешка мы тянули капсулы по очереди: Гэри пойдёт четвёртым, Крист — первым, Леонард у нас третий, я — последняя, а Юсуф — второй. Не везёт так не везёт. Я ведь как раз не хотела быть последней, м-да. Не хочу опозориться. Когда ты где-то в серединке, тебя не замечают. Да, Мила, ты у нас мисс Фортуна Лагеря. Ничего уже не сделаешь, моё имя записано под пятым номером, и ничего уже не обменяешь, потому что это против правил.

Игра началась в тот момент, когда прозвенел звонок. Мы встали напротив своего коридора. Возле входов стояли мужчины и женщины, пропускающие одновременно всех, чтобы ровно в одну секунду начать испытание для всех. Они нажимали на кнопку запуска, связывались с людьми, находящимися внутри и передавали игроков. Среди открывающих я заметила Риззу, моего куратора в Игровой комнате. Экран, висевший у самого верхнего края коридора, загорелся и показывал тёмное помещение с чёрными стенами и полом с голубой подсветкой. Помещение, за которым велось наблюдение, действительно напоминало обычный коридор только практически ничего там не видно из-за одной напольной подсветки.

Женщина с ярко-красными волосами, облачённая в чёрную водолазку, утеплённый жилет и штаны и стоявшая возле нашего входа, подозвала рукой первого игрока. Мы стояли метрах в пятнадцати-двадцати от входа за перилами. Не знаю, для чего эти перила и черта, за которую остальным нельзя заходить. Крист пошёл к ней, становясь в шаге от входа в коридор. Когда все игроки встали возле своих коридоров, люди возле них нажали на голубые кнопки и двери начали подниматься вверх синхронно.

Игроки вошли внутрь, и двери за ними закрылись.

Я наблюдала за Кристом на экране. Сам экран был очень большим, мне было отлично видно каждый угол в этом коридоре. Никто не видел досмотра и укола, но все об этом были прекрасно уведомлены. Кристу выпало то, в чём он был плох — лабиринт. Да ещё и в темноте. Он жаловался на плохую ориентацию в пространстве и ненависть к лабиринтам, лесам и вообще любым незнакомым местам. Он даже не выезжал на задания куда-то дальше гильдии. И вот сейчас ему предстоит пройти лабиринт, до этого постараться запомнить макет лабиринта, использовать фонарик, который горит ровно одну минуту, а следующие семь не горит, верёвку, ключ, цепь и таймер.

Помещение с макетом лабиринта также светилось голубым светом, коим была напольная подсветка. Макет располагался на стеклянном столе и слегка подсвечивался розовым, чтобы было более-менее видно все ходы, тупики, углы. Крист вздрагивал несколько раз, пока изучал лабиринт. Это были галлюцинации, которые вызывала вколотая сыворотка. Укол, который мы делали в гильдии, вызывал только картинку и характерные ей звуки. Но комната была реальной… Что здесь происходит?

У него было двадцать минут, чтобы справиться с этим заданием. Парень вошёл в лабиринт, постоянно оборачиваясь, пугаясь, вздрагивая. Он вроде был взрослым, но боялся звуков? Или это будет у всех? Ненавижу неожиданные звуки, касания и прочее. Сразу вспоминаю страшные квесты, где пищишь от любого шороха. А теперь и эта игра.

Крист постоянно петлял, попадал в тупики, долго думал, в какую сторону ему свернуть, останавливался, чтобы вспомнить макет. Ему пригодились только фонарик, показавший несколько раз стрелки наверху, и верёвка, с помощью которой он смог забраться на какие-то выступы, которые плохо прорисовывались на экране.

Время закончилось, и Крист вышел из коридора раздражённый, дёрганный и вымотавшийся. Он не нашёл выхода из того тёмного лабиринта, цепь оказалась бесполезной, а ключ бы открыл дверь на выход. Но он просто не смог. Запутался, куда нужно идти, и коридор выбросил его обратно. Большую часть он прошёл, за что ему засчитали баллы, но испытание было провалено.

***

Юсуф очнулся подвешенным верёвками за руки в пустой светлой комнате. Сам он стоял на коленях на полу, что явно доставляло ему неудобства. Лодыжки заковали в подобие кандалов. Кроме лёгких штанов на нём не было ничего. Я видела, как изменилось выражение его лица: с ничего не осознающего на испуганное. Плеть резко коснулась его живота, оставляя за собой яркий красный след, отчего он дёрнулся и открыл рот в крике, которого мы не слышали. Нож рисовал на его коже узоры, подобие картины искусного художника. Но это был далеко не художник. Монстр, резавший по живому. Проворачивающий окровавленный нож глубже в рану, чтобы насладиться чужими муками. Кончиком ножа палач делал резкие и короткие порезы на его коже, но так быстро, словно старался причинить боль одним ножом одновременно в нескольких местах.

Юсуф старался дышать. Испарина покрыла его лицо, искажённое в гримасе боли. Он шипел, истошно вопил, рыдал, по его щекам текли слёзы. Я и представить не могла, что он сейчас переживает. Могла только молиться о том, чтобы он не потерял сознание от болевого шока или, что ещё хуже, умер от боли.

Раны Юсуфу прижигали каким-то раскалённым металлом, а потом снова резали по этим же местам. Обматывали оголённый торс колючей проволокой, затягивали её на нём, пока капли крови не выступят на его теле, потом закидывали петлю ему на шею и душили. Юсуф кричал, вопил, содрогался, пытался освободиться, за что получил битой в солнечное сплетение. Попробовал согнуться, но верёвки его удерживали достаточно крепко… или нет?

Я зажмурилась от увиденного. Было странно смотреть на это всё, не имея никакой возможности помочь ему. С другой стороны, это было нереально в какой-то мере. Я пропустила момент, когда ему удаётся избавиться от кандалов, когда он занёс ногу для удара и отшвырнул тело, причиняющее ему вред. Подтягивает ногой железную тележку, на которой расположились разные орудия убийства. Когда насильник встаёт, Юсуф со всей силы толкает тележку в подобие человека. Это его затормаживает на какое-то время. Боже мой. И как ему теперь выбраться?

Ответ не заставляет себя долго ждать. Палач внезапно исчез. Юсуф корчится от болезненных ощущений, осматривая руки, ноги и тележку. Она находилась не так далеко, поскольку помещение, где его держали, было небольшим. Игрок смог дотянуться до тележки и снова подтянуть её к себе. Аккуратно, медленно взял один из ножей ртом и потянулся к согнутой руке.

За пару минут он смог разрезать верёвку ножом, а потом освободил и вторую руку. В комнате всё пропало: тележка, верёвки, ножи, кандалы, порезы. В стене открылся проход, через который Юсуф выходит к нам. Он справился всего за пятнадцать минут одним из первых. Но вот ни радости, ни гордости на его лице я не видела.

***

Леонард боялся пожаров. И ладно бы просто боялся. Он их ненавидит. После первого испытания в гильдии он рассказал нам, что в пожаре чуть не погибла его младшая сестра, если бы не пожарные. Но они приехали очень поздно: у девочки шестьдесят процентов от всего тела было в ожогах. Это было самое страшное в его жизни событие. Он не был рядом в тот момент, когда дом, в котором он жил со своей семьёй, полыхнул. Как оказалось позже, дом намеренно подожгли недоброжелатели, которые имели какие-то конфликты с Леонардом. Их отправили на исправительные работы, но парень никак не мог смириться с этим. Лео угодил в детскую колонию за попытку убийства, там его подобрал человек из Лагеря, выкупив парнишку за какую-то сумму денег.

Комната, в которой он оказался на испытании, горела огнём. Это была спроецированная комната, где случился пожар, покалечивший его семью. Всё было таким нереальным: огонь был практически везде, но он ничего не губил, не обугливал, не сжигал. Просто горел повсюду. Но запах гари и сильный жар, по всей видимости, ощущались очень хорошо, так как Лео быстро взялся за край кофты и закрыл половину лица. Только какой в этом толк, если ткань сухая, а не влажная? Ничем намочить, увы, кофту нельзя было.

Окна и двери везде были открыты, Леонард проверял каждое помещение, и я всё убеждалась в своих догадках. Задание на смекалку, на обычные знания, которые преподают на уроках ОБЖ. Леонард тоже это понял. Пламя любит кислород. Следовательно, как я и думала, игрок поспешил закрывать все окна и двери, чтобы воздух с улицы не проникал.

В его лице что-то изменилось. Глаза распахнулись, на секунду он даже замер, а потом ринулся к одной из дверей. Мы не слышали никаких звуков, но, наверное, Леонард что-то заметил, раз так быстро подскочил. Точно. Сестра. Она сидела в углу комнаты, окружённая огнём со всех сторон. Я не видела её лица, но это была маленькая девочка, сидящая на полу, прижав колени к груди и уткнувшись в них лицом. Я не представляла, как он мог к ней подобраться. Единственный вариант — потушить разбушевавшееся пламя. Только как это сделать, если всё это — проекция твоего подсознания, нереальная картинка, воплощённая собственным страхом?

К счастью, игрок это понимал. Тут же рядом с ним появились небольшая куча песка, лопата, бутылка с водой и тряпка. Он среагировал моментально: смочил тряпку, приложил к лицу, взял лопату и сыпал песок прямо в огонь. Ещё в гильдии он справлялся со своей слабостью замечательно, но тут я от него такого не ожидала. Будто все чувства и эмоции отключились, был лишь разум, который подсказывал, что нужно было делать. Он словно был рождён для работы спасателем.

Когда девочка была спасена, Леонард поспешил убраться из этого проклятого горящего дома. Из коридора он выходит самый первый. Дыхание сбито, лицо покраснело. Но он так светился, что успешно прошёл испытание. Однако, все мы прекрасно понимали, что он корит себя в том, что не смог спасти свою сестру.

***

У Гэри была та же ситуация, что и в гильдии, только в этот раз нож в спину ему воткнули Патрон, Эл, Док и Мастер. Вчетвером, они сбивали с него спесь, как только он поворачивался к кому-то из них спиной. Повсюду опять были глаза и уши, выползали надписи со словами о том, что его окружают одни предатели, что он не может никому доверять. Я не удивлюсь, если у него были звуковые галлюцинации, которые шептали ему, что он может верить только себе, что все его друзья и товарищи отвернутся от него рано или поздно, что везде обман и прочее, прочее, прочее.

Его разрывали эти твари, скрытые за лицами знакомых. Это было самым жестоким испытанием из всех в нашей команде. Не потому, что Гэри проиграл, так как не смог выбраться оттуда, а потому, что «Пила» отыгралась на нём, на его восприятии, на его психическом расстройстве, которое может только контролироваться медикаментами. Увы, но Гэри прекрасно осведомлён о том, что ему придётся жить с параноидным расстройством всю свою жизнь.

Он не выглядел злым, он был очень расстроенным, подавленным. Впервые он не смог справиться с этим испытанием. Если раньше он мог хоть как-то его пройти, даже с ужасным результатом, то в этот раз у него не вышло совсем. Мне было жаль его, но ничего не могла с этим поделать. Да и слова поддержки или утешения не приходили на ум. Всё равно это ничего не изменит, а Гэри от слов сочувствия не будет ни горячо, ни холодно.

Внезапно соревнование прервалось. На экранах подсчитывалось общее количество очков за предыдущие четыре испытания. На общем табло, находившемся на самой сцене, высветился рейтинг всех гильдий. Мы шли на шестом месте, и никому это радости не принесло. М-да. Надежда есть только на меня, если мне хватит сил вывести команду в тройку лучших.  
С динамиков раздавалась торжественная музыка, а после голос заговорил о финальном испытании, определяющем победителя сезона:

— Последнее испытание станет решающим для вас всех. В коридоре ничего не поменяется, но вас будут «пилить» по-особенному: вашими скрытыми страхами, вашими воспоминаниями, вашим прошлым и настоящим. Вы сами будете испытывать себя на прочность. Сами сыграете с собой злую шутку. Главный приз достанет тот, кто не сломается, и станет он Охотником за наградой!

Никого не подозвали ни через минуту, ни через пять минут, ни через десять. Я начинала нервничать и трястись. Колени дрожали, внутрь прокрадывался страх, такой скользкий и противный, что меня тошнило от ощущений, от собственных чувств и эмоций. Плевать я хотела на награду. Лишь бы выбраться оттуда живой.

— Надежда на тебя, Мила, — прошептал на ухо Мастер, встав позади меня. Я вздрогнула от неожиданности. Гад, подкрался ведь!

— Хотя бы выберись живой из коридора, — с нескрываемым раздражением проговорил Леонард, за что мне хотелось размазать его по стенке, испортить ему лицо, лишь бы больше не хамил и не огрызался.

— Смерти моей не дождёшься, — кинула в ответ я и направилась ко входу в коридор, когда женщина с красными волосами подозвала меня одним жестом.


	12. Глава 12

Коридор «Пилы». Довольный длинный, но не особо широкий; тёмный, пугающий своей неизвестностью. Потолочная подсветка была красной, напольная — синей. Странно, на экране заметно было только синее свечение. Прямо по коридору чёрная дверь с белой светящейся ручкой. Возле двери висит проекция записки под стеклом. Настолько реалистичная и чёткая, что я подумала, будто действительно бумажка с надписями.

«Вход в эту комнату станет началом прохождения игрового коридора. Следующее испытание на прочность спроецировано и создано для тебя — специально подобрано под твою личность, твой характер, Йоланда. В комнате за дверью тебя внимательно осмотрят на наличие оружия и других запрещённых веществ на территории игровой площадки в тот момент, когда идут соревнования. Удачи».

Комната встретила меня тем же чёрным интерьером и красно-розовой подсветкой на потолке, полу и в углах стен. Возле стены располагались лавка и железный стол. На лавке сидел надзиратель. Его шоколадная кожа красиво отливала в красном свете, но если бы освещение было бы более тусклым, я бы не заметила его. Он был очень высоким: я примерно доходила ему до рёбер.

Возле стола располагалась огромная машина-сканер, которая проверяла меня рентгеном на наличие всего запрещённого. Я оставила в доме все свои ножи, потому что была уверена, что в проекции буду лишь одна я. Оружие нужно было мне только как средство защиты на всякий случай, если что-то пойдёт не так или на меня нападут. Вчера я носила его с собой весь день, а сегодня не позаботилась о своей безопасности. Но ведь… ничего не должно было случиться, верно?

Другой большой аппарат, напоминающий гигантский лазер для уничтожения целого города, тонкой иглой проткнул мне кожу шеи и вколол сыворотку. Место укола сильно саднило. Это не было похоже на укус, как в гильдии, это было похоже на боль от глубокого пореза. Хотелось вскрикнуть от непривычного ощущения и смахнуть эту чёртову штуковину, но надзиратель держал мои руки. Наверное, кто-то уже повреждал ранее приборы.

В первые секунды в глазах помутнело и всё закружилось. Я готова была упасть от этой сыворотки, проникающей в кровь. Какое-то время спустя у меня сильно обострилось зрение: я стала видеть всё чётче, чем раньше, раза в три. После я почувствовала запах этой сыворотки, словно её кто-то разлил на полу в большом количестве. Захват надзирателя словно стал сильнее, хотя положение его пальцев никак не изменилось, он не сжимал крепче мои руки, пока мне вкалывали нужную дозу, но будто болевой порог стал намного ниже, чем был до этого. Страх ощущался отчётливей, ненависть ощущалась отчётливей, жалость к себе ощущалась отчётливей, да все эмоции стали сильнее!

Когда надзиратель окончательно выполнил свою работу (осмотрел меня, проверил мой организм после укола), сказал пройти в другую, дальнюю дверь, и я прошла. За ней меня снова встретил коридор, только освещение было лишь синего цвета. В этом коридоре уже начиналось наблюдение за мной.

Я шла, как опьянённая каким-то алкоголем: нога ступала твёрдо, но я шла автоматически, не отдавая себе в этом отчёта. Мне было некомфортно. Абсолютно. Казалось, что ещё немного и закружится голова, буду шататься и, в конечном итоге, просто упаду от головокружения. Но этого не было. Справа, прямо возле меня что-то пронеслось. Я вздрогнула и стала оборачиваться. Показалось. Шорох. Я снова обернулась, но продолжила идти.

Тупик. Я попала в тупик. Тут была щель специально для двери, но ручки и чего-то похожего на дверь не было. Прямоугольная щель дверь. И больше ничего. Это загадка? И чтобы войти, мне, очевидно, нужно её разгадать. Спасибо за уровень сложности «эксперт». Знать бы ещё, что разгадывать.

Словно силой мысли, наверху замигала неоновая зелёная стрелка. Ниже неё стала проявляться белая надпись на тёмном языке. Из-за ужасного почерка и плохого освещения я еле разобрала слова. «Прочитай дверь, чтобы войти в неё». На двери без ручки проявились слова, которые я прочла вслух, — отрывок из поэмы, которую я когда-то зачитывала бывшему жениху:

_«…Но между кедров, полных тишиной,_   
_Расщелина по склону ниспадала._   
_О, никогда под бледною луной_   
_Так пышен не был тот уют лесной,_   
_Где женщина о демоне рыдала…»*._

Именно этот отрывок я знала наизусть как свои пять пальцев. Разбуди меня ночью и скажи зачитать эти строчки, я и спросонья расскажу их, ни разу не запнувшись.

Дверь в конце концов открылась после того, как я дочитала, и я вошла в зеркальную комнату. Сзади я услышала, как захлопнулась дверь и щёлкнул замок. Я мигом обернулась, толкая дверь, но она не поддавалась, словно пропала. Вокруг было очень темно. В этом даже моё улучшившееся зрение не помогло: я видела только очертания комнаты. Внезапно разразилась вспышка света; я сощурилась, прикрыв глаза рукой. Свет ярко бил белым цветом, не давая прийти в себя ни на секунду.

Когда привыкла, оглядела помещение. Это была небольшая зеркальная комната с высокими потолками. Наверное, размером с грузовой лифт. В каждой стене-зеркале отражалась я. Поворачиваясь из стороны в сторону, я вздрагивала. Пугалась самой себя. Такое может быть? Нет, это всё нереально. Наверняка очередной глупый сон. Я сейчас открою глаза и проснусь.

Не сработало.

С разбега врезаюсь в стену, надеясь хоть как-то её подвинуть. Ничего. Чёрт. Совсем ничего! Так, Мила. Ты не привыкла сдаваться в начале пути, правильно? Правильно. Ты пройдёшь это чёртово последнее испытание. Не знаю, как ты выберешься, но сможешь. Я верю в саму себя. Безусловно верю. Другого не дано.

Зеркало только пошатывается, создавая неприятный шум, который с каждой секундой становится громче. Я закрываю уши ладонями со всей силы и пытаюсь перекричать шум. Несколько секунд и — смолкает. Молодец, Мила, ты даже оглушающий шум выстоять не можешь, хотя в Игровой комнате показала себя довольно хорошо для новичка: последнее место в рейтинговой таблице гильдии — неплохо. Сойдёт.

Прислоняюсь спиной к стене и пытаюсь осознать реальность. Я в зеркальной комнате. Это моё личное испытание. Коридор создавали только для меня. Меня. Никого больше. Значит, про меня знают всё. Все страхи подвластны. Все да не все. Вспоминаю, для чего я здесь, что я тут делаю, почему я пришла сюда, зачем я в Лагере. Мысленное подбадривание придаёт немного сил.

Смотрю на своё отражение. Напротив стою я: те же голубые глаза, светлые-светлые волосы, маленького роста, с острым языком, в спортивной форме, с еле заметным шрамом на щеке, с мешками под глазами, с испуганным взглядом. Я вижу, как злюсь сама на себя. Уже не смотря в отражение, сжимаю кулаки до боли, пока ногти не вопьются в ладони до крови. Пока не отрезвлюсь, не уязвлю свой страх.

Поднимаю голову на отражение и вижу своё злое лицо, красное и скривившееся в яростной гримасе. Зубы виднеются из-за оскала, брови сводятся, изо рта слышится рычание, глаза наливаются кровью, всё тело напрягается. Я не узнаю себя. Я ужасно зла на саму себя за то, что позволила каждый раз проявлять слабость и недостойно сражаться с демонами, внешними и внутренними.

В один момент в отражении появляется маленькая девочка с белыми волосами. Она с интересом наблюдает за своей мамой, которая после работы в потёмках собирает овощи на ужин. Рядом с девочкой бегает маленький щенок. Я узнаю эту породу. Швейцарская овчарка чёрной окраски. Пирс?

— Камилла, милая, иди в дом и накрой на стол: мы так быстрее управимся, — слышится голос женщины где-то вдалеке. Девочка улыбается матери, мило кивает и убегает в дом. В калитку заходит мужчина, прибывший на электричке из мегаполиса в посёлок к своей семье.

Злость мгновенно улетучивается и с моей души, и с моего лица. Я стою, наблюдая этот короткометражный кинофильм, такой реалистичный и знакомый. На смену гневу приходит грусть и шок. Вместе с агрессией растворяется картинка. Я не понимаю, что делаю. Сознание возвращается, когда ноги начинают бежать к стене с тем фильмом моей жизни. Безумная, я колочу со всей силы в эту стену. Горячие слёзы текут по щекам.

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет! — я не узнаю своего голоса. Рёв раненного зверя, а не отчаянный крик девушки, чья семья разбилась на осколки. — Я хочу туда! — последний удар кулаком о стекло, и я скатываюсь по этой самой стене, взрываясь рыданиями.

Чувствую себя обнажённой. Никто не знал этих моментов, когда наша семья просто жила. Голая перед толпой, разбитая, уставшая, злая, обиженная, я скучала. Скучала по семье и друзьям так, будто завтра иду на смертную казнь и точно знаю, что увижу их только тогда, когда они будут смотреть на мою смерть. Судорожные рыдания доносятся до моего сознания. Отражения со всех сторон вытирают сопли и размазывают солёные слёзы по холодным щекам. Я обняла себя за плечи, ощущая горячими пальцами прохладную кожу ниже плеч. В комнате было холодно и душно одновременно. Возможно, я просто <i> _задыхалась_ </i>.

Стало противно от самой себя. В зеркале напротив меня плакала блондинка. Раскрасневшиеся печальные глаза, мокрое лицо, сцепленные зубы. Блеск вспыхнул в голубых глазах, будто искры или звёзды. _Я пропала_. Зеркало больше не отражало меня.

Появилась она. Дана. Человек, который всегда был со мной в городе. Который всегда поддерживал. Изображение «ехало», будто обычное видео, записанное на смартфон из Внешнего мира. Это же… мой смартфон. Картинка нечёткая, звук слишком громкий, но приятный.

Старый парк с мостами и фонтанами чуть ли не на окраине города. Туда мы часто ездили летом, если хотели просто погулять и выпить кофе или съесть мороженое. На видео Даяна в белом сарафане в мелкий цветочек и милых розовых босоножках на шпильке. Чёрные волосы подруги заплетены в две объемные косы, а на макушке красуется венок из искусственных цветов.

— Мила, я хочу фото на мосту! — кричит она, широко улыбаясь и указывая на небольшой мостик посреди огромного пространства с десятком фонтанов. Где-то позади нас были аттракционы, но мы их прошли, купив по лимонаду.

Я смотрю как заворожённая на движущуюся картинку. Такая живая. Щёки высохли, я просто наблюдала за плёнкой, крутящей для меня ценные моменты моей жизни.

Даночка покрутилась вокруг себя, расставив руки в стороны и заливисто смеясь. В парке слышался шум детей и фонтанов, музыки, концертов малоизвестных кавер-групп. Я помню тот день. Это была последняя летняя прогулка в нашем любимом парке.

— Ты что, снимаешь видео? — будто удивляясь и злясь, вскрикнула девушка. Она никогда не умела на меня злиться. Никогда я не видела её обиженной или обозлённой на меня. Это был мой лучик света. Даяна.

Картинка пропадает, и появляется моё отражение. Замершее лицо, шокированное. Они всё знали о моей жизни. Всё. Сукам было интересно знать обо мне! Интересно и весело портить мою радостную и беззаботную жизнь, хоть и с кучей финансовых и личных проблем! Они испортили её ещё больше, когда предложили денег, чтобы «помочь»!

Зеркальный пол подвергается ударам моих ладоней. Ногти царапают гладкое покрытие. Я с криком налетаю на смежную стену и царапаю ногтями своё лицо на зеркале. Поднимаюсь с пола и прикрываю глаза. Ненависть. Гнев. Ярость. Агрессия. Обида. Грусть. Отчаяние. Это все чувства, которыми я обладаю на данный момент.

Сбоку от меня загорается стена. Я вижу себя в лёгком комбинезоне и «Мартинсах» во дворе. Рядом со мной бегает Пирс. Мой малыш. Единственное, что рядом со мной, даже в Лагере. Овчарка радостно лает, принося мне мячик, который я ему кинула. Я сажусь на корты, когда ко мне подбегает мой мальчик. Собака радостно лает, кладя в руку слюнявый жёлтый мяч.

— Молодец, мой мальчик, держи награду, — я прикармливаю пса и счастливо смеюсь. Я была счастлива. В эти моменты я всегда была счастлива несмотря ни на что. Пирс радостно прыгает на меня и валит в траву. Картинка снова исчезает. Я остаюсь одна с шестью своими зеркальными копиями.

Покой приходит на смену злости. Это всего лишь испытание. Меня испытывают самым дорогим, что есть в моей жизни, и нужно принять это, а не плакать или биться головой о стену. Они были неправы. Они все были неправы. Игра — это не сила. Игра — это психическая выдержка. Игра — это не задания и не убийства. Игра — это ты сам с собой. Один на один со своим «я». Это принцип Игры.

Я ложусь на пол и думаю. Я столько всего пережила за сраные два месяца в Лагере. Неужели я не справлюсь с каким-то дерьмовым заданием на ежегодной игровой площадке? Я такая слабая духом? Нет. Я. Не. Слабачка. Я многое здесь выстояла: позор на Ринге, страх перед дуэлью, сапфировый пояс, разбитый в мясо нос, глаза монстра, простреленное плечо, огромное расстояние, разделяющее меня с близкими и родными, побои, тренировки до потери сознания, помощь в лазарете и приёмной Фила, Игровую комнату. Я, сука, выжила грёбанные два месяца в Лагере. И теперь не пройду испытание? Ну уж нет, избавьте. Я иду до конца.

Когда мысли поддержки, посвящённые самой себе, исчезают, зеркальный потолок отражает вспышку. Появляется изображение. Я помню всё то, что происходит на видео, но никак не могу понять, откуда это у «Пилы». Я думала, за личной жизнью Мастеров не следят.

На видео я иду прямиком из приёмной в библиотеку через крыло Патронов и Мастера, постоянно оглядываясь, но крыло пусто. Когда прохожу дверь с резной табличкой, слышу шорох, но не придаю этому значения. _А надо бы, Мила, научиться обращать внимание на детали_.

Татуированная рука хватает меня и тянет в комнату. Рот сразу закрыт широкой ладонью, тыльная сторона которой исписана и изрисована синими и чёрными чернилами. Меня вжимают в тело Мастера спиной к его животу. Это был он. Дьявол во плоти. В дьявольской плоти.

— Ты чего бродишь одна по этому крылу? — злое рычание раздаётся над моим ухом после того, как всего за несколько секунд я разворачиваюсь в его руках и оказываюсь вжатой в него посреди комнаты. — Да ещё и в таком виде, — он ухмыляется, взглядом оценивая мой наряд для спокойного литературного вечера. Ладно, после этого он перестал быть спокойным.

— В каком «таком»? — даже сейчас, когда я смотрю на это всё со стороны, в качестве зрителя, прикусываю губу, надеясь, что Захар не видит, из-за чего я так многогранно (о да, это слово однозначно подходит под описание) реагирую на финальное испытание. Смелости мне не отнимать, конечно. Сейчас я, может, тоже языкатая, но рамки приличия выучила.

— В сексуальном, — он обнажает клыки и сладко облизывает свои пересохшие губы. Я смущена так, как девственница, которая первый раз смотрит фильм для взрослых.

Зеркальная я стоит в ступоре, открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба, которая ловит пузыри с кислородом в воде. Руки прикрывают книгами виднеющиеся из-под кремового джинсового комбинезона груди, облачённые в один белоснежный бюстгальтер. Тогда время было позднее, игроки давно разбрелись по комнатам и улеглись в кровати. Путь через это самое крыло был намного короче, чем через крыло одиночек. Пока я ловила ртом воздух, пытаясь придумать что бы такое сказать, Мастер наклонился ко мне и создалось впечатление, что он запечатлел лёгкий, невинный поцелуй.

Изображение-воспоминание рассыпается на миллионы маленьких кусочков.

Я поднимаюсь с пола. Хватит смотреть кино, я не за этим сюда пришла. Приседаю, как для забега, и резко срываюсь с места врезаясь плечом в зеркальную стену. Стена шатается, издавая неприятный звук, вибрируя. Надо разбить. Зеркало равно стекло. Оружие на «Пиле» запрещено. Только ты и твоё тело, и твой мозг, конечно. Дураков в Игру не берут.

Стена плотная, но хрупкая. Со всей силы пытаюсь пробить её локтем. Слышу тихий треск. Присматриваюсь к стене и замечаю мелкую трещину. Отлично. Нужно продолжать в том же духе и ни за что не отступаться. Пробиваю коленом ниже. Стена шатается. Значит, не везде зеркало равно стекло. Меня настораживают такие мысли. Я вообще выберусь отсюда?

— Это же твоё поручение, — голос раздаётся со всех сторон. Узнаю в нём своего Патрона. Судорожно верчусь, желая найти наглядное изображение Эйса, но вижу только своё отражение, резко оборачивающееся в жалких поисках видео.

Голосов не слышно. Неужто крыша поехала от этой «комнаты страха». Страшно, мне действительно страшно. Очень. Возвращаюсь к разрушению стены. Постукиваю, находя полые места и плотные не стеклянные стены. Это будет сложнее, чем я думала. Дураков в Игру не берут, а я не считаю себя дурой. «ИЛИ» существует не благодаря превосходству силы. Здесь умные люди живут и играют. И мне, следовательно, нужно показать себя умной и сообразительной. Что ж, передаю привет всем тем, кто во мне сомневается. Если вы считаете, что я отступлюсь, вы сильно ошибаетесь!

— Влад навёл на неё след сам, начав с ней встречаться, — то ли в комнате, то ли в моей голове слышу продолжение диалога. С трудом вспоминаю, кому принадлежит этот голос. Грубый бас, с некой приятной хрипотцой, в нём слышится надменность и усмешка. Мастер.

Влад? Откуда они знают Влада?

От одного упоминания этого имени внутри всё переворачивается. Грудь начинает печь, туман в голове появляется огромным клубом и с каждой секундой становится гуще. К лицу приливает кровь. Неужели… они знали моего бывшего жениха?

— Но ты ведь согласился _купить её себе_. К чему тебе эта девчонка? — Руслан. Почему Руслан это говорит? Что это значит? Ещё и половину фразы на тёмном языке.

— Скажем так, она мне приглянулась, — я чувствовала кожей яд, пропитавший эти слова. Я «что»? Приглянулась. Я истерично смеюсь, слёзы сами стекают по щекам.

— Я знаю, что вы с Владом не ладите. Но это же не значит, что нужно уводить его девушку, чтобы насолить ему. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что она — не слабость для него. Он в любой момент спрячет её от нас, ты никогда её не найдёшь, а потом и вовсе не захочешь. К тому же, информаторы говорят, что дело близится к свадьбе, да ещё и девчонка беременна. Тебе нужны эти проблемы? — Патрон отговаривает Мастера, но не потому, что у него какой-то интерес к Владу или ко мне. А потому, что ему совершенно на нас плевать. _Нас. Нет больше «нас», Мила, нет!_

— Дело не в обоюдной неприязни или вечной вражде. Она мне понравилась. Необычная: всегда весёлая, добрая, улыбчивая. Наблюдаешь за ней и жалеешь себя оттого, что пессимистичный монстр в человеческой коже. Она… другая, что ли. Совершенно не создана ни для Лагеря, ни для Внешнего мира.

Я не могу верить ушам. Нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Это всё обман и внушение, чтобы я их ненавидела. Хотя я давно их ненавижу, но сейчас во мне разливается неприятное чувство, вязкое, липкое, гадкое. Отвращение, омерзение, ненависть, злость, гадливость — всё смешалось в огромную кучу, приправленную обидой и непониманием.

Вытираю непрошенные слёзы кофтой, протирая всё лицо. Живот оголяется, показывая татуировку на левом боку. Провожу пальцами по буквам, словам, строчкам. Накрываю ладонью живот. Осознание ситуации приходит внезапно. Что если эти двое подстроили смерть Влада, чтобы избавиться от него и его ребёнка, которого я носила около года назад под сердцем? Они же не настолько бездушные?

— И что ты собираешься делать? — голос Эйса раздражает всё внутри меня. Больше нет никаких надежд, что он честен со мной. Слышу, как вздыхает его собеседник, тяжело так и грустно.

— Ничего. Не хочу рушить девочке жизнь. Если выпадет шанс, _я куплю её себе_. _Мне нет смысла избавляться от Влада_ , у него есть враги и помимо меня. Не горю желанием пачкаться в такой ерунде. Оно мне не надо.

Можно ли верить его словам? Да или нет. Ответ однозначный, но мне неизвестный. Слишком хорошо нужно знать Мастера, чтобы делать какие-то выводы. Он мог подстроить смерть Влада и моего ребёнка, а мог и ничего не делать.

Я разминаю шею и заламываю пальцы. Тру саднящий локоть и подхожу ближе к стене с трещинкой. Там что-то есть. Должно быть. Не просто так у стен такая конструкция: где-то хрупкая, где-то — толстая. Я прослушала про награду, не уловив ни одного слова. Да мне и плевать было, голова была забита хламом или вообще была пустая. Я не помню. Сейчас это уже не важно. Возможно, это окно, через которое я выберусь, если не поддамся эмоциям и не растопчу остатки здравого смысла.

Резко, быстро и чётко бью оголённым локтем в то место, где осталась трещина от первого удара. Морщусь и ругаюсь вслух, когда физическая боль растворяет мглу в голове. Мне этого не хватало. Правда. Все мысли сразу отходят на второй план, я отдаюсь лишь отработанным движениям и телу, автоматически выполняющее функции, которые не нужно задавать изначально.

Бью третий раз. Трещина увеличивается. Я внимательно осматриваю небольшую паутину, не замечая никакого блеска, вспышек и прочего. Зеркало в этом месте очень тонкое, но достаточно прочное, чтобы сломать с первого раза. Придётся постараться получше. Сильнее, яростнее, вкладывая в удары всю боль, которая накопилась где-то внутри. Дальше дело не шло, как бы я не пыталась. Трещина не увеличивалась, разлом не появился, я была в бешенстве.

— Это ты подстроил? Гениально сработано, ни одной зацепки и наводки на тебя, — после слов слышу хлопки. Может быть, я сошла с ума и выдумываю все диалоги в своей голове. А, может, это Игра и их чёртова сыворотка.

— О чём ты? — Мастер, по моим предположениям, в недоумении. — Что сработано? Какие наводки?

— _Это же ты подстроил автокатастрофу Влада?_ _Кроме тебя некому_ , — что? Мой разум не настолько повернулся, и я вполне адекватная, чтобы навыдумывать себе эту чушь. Игра пытается сбить с толку и отвлечь меня от задания? Я и так тяну много времени, пора прекратить прохлаждаться. И почему некоторые фразы или их обрывки говорят на тёмном?

Продолжаю терзать зеркало, стараясь не обращать никакого внимания на голоса. Аудио-пытка. Вот оно что! Я что-то слышала о таком от Литы и Данталиана. Они говорили о возможных пытках воспоминаниями, но уверяли, что аудио- и видео-пыток не устраивали очень много лет. Они перестали быть актуальными, потому что страхи у игроков были попроще. А в этом году огласили, что будут испытывать воспоминаниями, прошлым и настоящим. Об аудио- и видео-пытках они умолчали.

— _Ты меня за идиота держишь_? _Я не трогал его и его девочку_! _У меня нет на это причины, времени и намерений_. _Я же сказал: я не собираюсь рушить ей жизнь_.

— _Хочешь сказать, что автокатастрофа не подставная_? — удивление и шок. Эти две эмоции проскальзывают в голосе Эйса.

— _Я хочу сказать, что смерть Влада мне не нужна, как и его девчонка, взятая из его рук_. _Теперь она мне точно не нужна, хотя интересна_. _У неё ребёнок от него, я не хочу в этом плавать_ , — подонок, мразь и урод. Сравнил с грязью, а сам по уши в дерьме и крови. Это я не хочу в этом плавать, а не он.

— _Ребёнка она тоже потеряла, как и жениха_. _На фоне стресса и шока от новости о смерти любимого у неё случился выкидыш_. _Я подумал, это твоих рук дело, вот и пришёл_.

— _Может, когда-нибудь я куплю её, но не без твоей помощи_.

В голове снова исчезает беседа двух игроков. Слёзы катятся ручьём от воспоминаний о потере двух любимых — Влада и малыша. Я хочу остаться в этой жалкой комнате и больше никуда не выходить. Сдохнуть прямо тут от голода и холода. Я строю злобную гримасу своему отражению и даже не удосуживаюсь вытереть мокрое лицо, по которому снова бегут солёные дорожки. Не в силах прятать истинные чувства. И уже давно наплевать кто и что там подумает. Я честна и искренна, в первую очередь, сама с собой, никто не имеет права судить меня за мои чувства. По крайней мере, я ещё что-то чувствую.

Со всей силы, которая у меня есть, я бью кулаком зеркало и получаю вмятину с большой паутиной трещин. То ли скалюсь, то ли улыбаюсь своей победе и бью локтем, разбивая зеркало и создавая небольшой разлом. Кожу щиплет, я закрываю ладонью рану, пробуя остановить кровь. Руки в крови, одежда в крови. Это хотели увидеть организаторы «Пилы»? Окровавленные руки? Или, может, разбитую девушку?

Дальше действую как по приказу. Пальцами ломаю стекло, увеличивая дыру. Ничего не видно, одна чернота. Когда дыра становится достаточно большой, чтобы что-то разглядеть и пощупать, я всматриваюсь в неё. Свет из зеркальной комнаты просачивается в разлом, освещая проделанную мной работу.

Небольшое окошко с бархатной обшивкой. Чёрная ткань создаёт ощущение пустоты разлома, словно для отвода глаз, чтобы найти настоящую награду. На бархате висит кулон в виде сердечного органа из тёмного серебра. Вот оно что. Я хватаю рукой кулон и сразу же слышу, как открывается одна из зеркальных стен, пока остальные сдвигаются, сужая проход. Я стараюсь быть проворнее, но зеркала движутся быстрее, чем в фильмах, и я еле-как выбираюсь живой, крепко сжимая в ладони кулон. Бегу обратно по коридору, но не наблюдаю больше никаких препятствий. Двери коридора открываются и выпускают меня.

— А вот и Охотница за наградой Йоланда из Мелании! — кричит ведущий в микрофон. Я морщусь от его комментария, вытирая мокрые щёки и нос окровавленной ладонью, размазывая кровь по лицу. Как вам такая «собачонка»?

Начинаю обращать внимание на других игроков, проходивших коридор. В синяках, но явно без крови и какого-либо утешительного приза. Никто даже и не думал, что награда окажется в моём коридоре, я же безумно надеялась просто пройти и уйти. Наверное, я заслужила эту маленькую херню своим упорством. Поднимаю руку вверх, демонстрируя кулон публике. Толпа взрывается негодованием и, одновременно, хвалебным свистом. Всегда найдутся те, кто будет идти против тебя, нужно просто принять это как дань, истину, отображающую постоянную борьбу и самопознание.

Иду к своей команде, замечая Мастера рядом с товарищами, который пытается не выдать своего удивления, но у него слишком плохо получается играть. Никудышный актёр. Подхожу ближе и кидаю кулон Мастеру. Захар ловит награду рефлекторно, уставившись в моё испачканное кровью лицо. Я ухмыляюсь, показывая зубы с правой стороны и тут же стираю ухмылку с лица, считая его недостойным для проявления внимания в большем количестве, чем такое. Скорее всего, меня за этот жест выпорют, но меня это не волнует.

— _Та, которую купили, знает_. _Вы говорили, я интересная_? _Не думаю, что это последний раз вашего удивления в мою сторону_ , — мой язык небезупречен, но я работаю над ним слишком усердно, чтобы этого не заметить. — _Вы не можете быть хуже, чем сейчас, но уверена, что ещё увижу это_.

Разворачиваюсь и ухожу в сторону здания. Всё, что мне сейчас хочется, — это лечь на пол и закрыть глаза. Потом принять прохладный душ, выйдя из него и окончательно замёрзнув в комнате с открытым настежь окном. Смыть с себя всю грязь, появляющуюся целый день. Оттереть мочалкой остатки дня, да и вообще последней недели, а потом лечь в кровать, укутавшись в одеяло. И уснуть забытым сном, не мороча себе голову и не любя мозги. Лишнее ни к чему. Дрянь останется позади и больше не вернётся, уж я постараюсь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *отрывок из незавершённой поэмы Сэмюэля Тейлора Кольриджа "Кубла хан, или Видение во сне". Этот отрывок олицетворяет эту главу (лично мне так показалось): между кедров - между зеркальных стен; расщелина по склону - щель двери; так пышен не был тот уют - в понимании этой главы: так не было всё, что не изменялось, обострено в этот момент; где женщина о демоне рыдала - ну, понимаете, какая женщина и о каком демоне


	13. Глава 13

«Пила» хоть и не заняла много времени, но отняла большое количество сил и нервов у всех нас. После подведения результатов я вздохнула спокойно: Охотники за наградой не делали свою гильдию победителем, и я была очень этому рада. Победителем в этом году стал кто-то другой, я даже не запомнила название их гильдии, да и имя их Мастера пролетело мимо моих ушей. После того, как я вышла из коридора и высказала Абигору всё, что я думала, я полностью ушла в себя, отключившись от реальности — меня ничего не волновало в тот момент. Словно все это было картинками разыгравшегося воображения, но я прекрасно понимала, что всё это случилось со мной.

Адовый коридор преследовал меня каждую ночь в самых страшных кошмарах, и из-за него я могла выпасть из реальности. Из раза в раз я застревала в зеркалах и слышала ужасные слова, отвратительные голоса и чувствовала чьё-то мерзкое присутствие. Я не помню, сколько дней мы оставались на игровой площадке после соревнований. Не хочу помнить. Всё оставшееся время я проводила в своей комнате, закрывшись на замок и изучая тёмный язык — такой же старинный язык Лагеря, как и сама Игра.

До цветочного магазина я выучилась на юридическом, немного знала латынь и греческий (под «немного» я имею в виду несколько фраз, которые услышала в сериалах) и вполне хорошо говорила на английском и немецком (спасибо школе за два иностранных, как же я их тогда ненавидела). От своей тяги к языкам (только к ним, с остальными дисциплинами у меня отношения складывались, мягко говоря, не очень) я бы пошла на переводчика, если бы не моя семья. Мечту пришлось оставить, чтобы помочь отцу в его маленькой адвокатской конторе. Он не был крутым адвокатом, он умел применять теоретические знания на практике, что очень важно в любом деле. Сейчас я понятия не имела, что с ним.

Новый — тёмный — язык стал для меня своего рода побегом от реальных проблем. Я так в чтение не погружалась, как в грамматику и лексику тёмного. Поначалу у меня ничего не получалось. Слишком он был сложным и почти не поддавался освоению, но постепенно я пробовала составлять простые предложения. Потом поняла одну простую конструкцию, которой пользовалась и по сей день, но этого было мало, чтобы понимать говорящего.

Дорога до гильдии заняла много времени и терпения. Я только спала, смотрела в окно и читала. Ни слова за всё это время не проронила. Я ехала с теми же, с кем и приехала на игровую площадку, потому что при них было комфортно молчать — с Юсуфом и Гэри. Они пытались узнать у меня, что такого я сказала Мастеру, что он озверел за доли секунды, но я молчала. Это их не касается, несмотря на наши (вроде бы) хорошие отношения.

Поскольку я стала Охотницей за наградой совершенно случайно (или специально, это уже от меня не зависело, моя цель изначально была совсем иной), пару дней я могла отдыхать и получать любую роскошь. Кроме дорогого алкоголя, книг и оружия я больше ничего не захотела. Ещё маленьким бонусом стало то, что Охотник мог использовать Неделю — право, которое давали на следующие два года после получения титула, разрешающее использовать ровно одну неделю как захочется.

Основная радость была в том, что эти семь суток (ровно, причём) можно было делить. Например, я возьму два дня из Недели, чтобы в первый напиться до беспамятства, второй — отходить от похмелья. Эти дни вычитаются из права. Через пару месяцев остаётся пять дней. То есть, я могу использовать оставшиеся дни в любое время, нужно только сообщить об этом Мастеру. И по желанию могли освободить на несколько дней от заданий и от ближайшей Игровой комнаты с сохранением участия в Игре. Да, это очень крутая награда, особенно для меня.

Было бы неплохо отойти после всего случившегося и собраться с мыслями, с силами. Не то, чтобы я стала больше бояться или получила какую-то психологическую травму. Нет. Нужно было обдумать каждый следующий шаг, чтобы не сломаться, не свернуть с правильного пути. Только вопрос остаётся без ответа: действительно ли это правильный путь?

Тренировки стали для меня успокоением. Я не улучшила свои результаты, но выплеснула всё, что накопилось во мне, хотя одной злости и освобождения энергии было мало. Нужно было получить эмоциональную разрядку, которая бы точно оставила за собой внутреннюю пустоту. Тренировалась я не одна, и это было замечательно, поскольку в одиночку я не знала, что именно мне нужно отрабатывать. Эл и Гэри стали для меня тренерами в бою, стрельбе, метании ножей, плавала я с Кристом и от него же получала нужные знания о морской подготовке (но только теоретические), Юсуф был моим инструктором в альпинизме.

Я была благодарна им всем. Правда. За то, что не осудили меня, что не лезли, не пытались что-то узнать или спросить. От этого, конечно, моё общение со всеми стало очень напряжённым. Но меня это почти не заботило. Я не чувствовала себя до конца свободной от того, что узнала и прочувствовала в той треклятой зеркальной комнате. Надо было молчать, и я молчала, ни с кем не говорила. Только по делу, никакой болтовни и любезностей. И так всё ясно, что происходит вокруг. Лишний контакт с окружающими будет только раздражать.

Жестоко, наверное, по отношению к тем, кто относится к тебе терпимо и более-менее принимает тебя. Может быть. Но я не хочу, чтобы меня связали и потом вытирали ноги. Люди могут разочаровывать с такой скоростью, что даже не успеешь привыкнуть к их обществу.

***

Как только я приехала, сразу побежала к охране территории. Громила делал вид, что не замечает меня, но я не из робкого десятка, чтобы после первого провала опускать руки. Ну нет, не после всего, что со мной случилось. Выведать местонахождение зверинца мне удалось с огромным трудом. Всё из-за того, что охране запрещено было разговаривать на рабочем месте не по делу. Идиотизм. А если я заблудилась и не знаю, куда идти? «Это не в моей компетенции, девушка». Да плевать я хотела на твою компетенцию, сложно помочь, что ли? В какой-то момент я ему надоела так, что он сказал спросить у прислужника, который проходил в замок. Ну хоть на этом спасибо, спасибо за ничего!

Прислужник показал мне дорогу, извинился за то, что не может лично проводить меня до вольеров, опустив голову, поклонился и куда-то очень быстро ушёл. Злость разгоралась во мне. Я, похоже, сильно теряла драгоценное время. Пока не поздно, я должна скрыться у вольера, чтобы не нужно было натыкаться на тех, кто ждёт от меня объяснений. Не сегодня, вы в пролёте, господа.

— Куда-то собралась? Так стремительно бежишь, — Мастер оскалился, преграждая мне дорогу. В его голосе слышалась насмешка, укор ощущался слишком отчётливо, а ещё я распознала гнев, не очень хорошо скрываемый, будто меня нужно припугнуть.

Я молчу, вперев взгляд в его вздымающуюся грудь. Он дышит тяжело, очень тяжело, прерывисто, словно огнедышащий дракон, который вот-вот окатит меня жаром дыхания и залпом всепоглощающего огня. Страх наступал на горло. Я прекрасно осознавала, что действовала ему на нервы, постоянно раздражала, не слушалась, не выполняла приказы, следовала Уставу только тогда, когда хотела, препиралась с ним. И я знаю, что я — тупая овца, которой пока всё сходит с рук и которая не понимает, какую беду (размером с гигантское торнадо) на себя навлекает. Но это только пока. Дальше будет хуже, если я не поменяюсь. А мне придётся поступиться с принципами, засунуть свой язык куда подальше и терпеть, терпеть, терпеть.

Я рефлекторно зашипела, когда его рука очень сильно, до отвратительной боли, сжала моё предплечье так, что после наверняка буду спасаться гелями против синяков. Опять ждать, пока всё пройдёт само, стискивать зубы, если что-то прикоснётся к больному месту. Опять, опять, опять. Казалось, напор ни разу не убавился, когда я продолжала молчать, но я уже практически не чувствовала руку.

— Больно, — жалобно простонала я, мысленно давая за это себе хорошую пощёчину. Нельзя, Мила, нельзя показывать свою слабость, свою боль: так они будут знать, куда тебя ударить и сколько силы вложить в удар. Заткнись, прикуси язык, щёку, но молчи.

— Так тебе и надо, — чеканя каждое слово, произнёс мучитель и потащил меня в свой кабинет.

Непутёвая ты девка, сколько раз можно оступаться? Хочешь, чтобы тебе пулю в лоб пустили, пока ты пытаешься всем и каждому хамить? Возьми себя в руки, девочка, и делай всё с такой точностью, будто от тебя требуется повиновение и ты повинуешься. Хоть в ноги будешь им кланяться, но сделаешь то, ради чего сюда попала.

Я отчаянно злилась на себя. Я никогда не была послушной, особенно по отношению к незнакомым людям, особенно — к своим похитителям. И перестроиться будет очень сложно, ломая все свои привычки, до хруста разламывая все свои принципы, терзая себя изнутри. Прежняя я, соответственно, подохну в погоне за целями и планами, или, наконец, засуну себе все свои претензии глубоко в глотку и даже не поплююсь.

Мастер сильно толкнул меня в свой кабинет, запирая дверь на замок. Не выдержав такого толчка, я упала на колени и мигом поднялась, пока меня не распластали и не испачкали моей кровью ковёр. Преждевременной смерти ещё не хватало, не дай боже.

— Что произошло? — по его голосу было ясно, что он едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не накинуться на меня с ружьем и не размозжить мне голову. Заслужила.

Я молчала, не могла сказать. Фразы, брошенной после испытания на прочность, должно было хватить, чтобы он всё понял и не пытался уходить от истинной истории. Я знала только часть того, что меня купили в эту гильдию. И понятия не имела, как, при каких обстоятельствах, как они обошли закон Внешнего мира, что случилось на самом деле. Думаю, мне нужно знать об этом.

— Молчишь, значит. Я рассчитывал, что ты будешь умнее и всё-таки расскажешь, какого чёрта ты смеешь так со мной разговаривать, нос свой воротить от меня, не отвечать на вопросы, которые задаю я! — он почти срывался на крик. Повезло, что в гильдии была прекрасная звукоизоляция и невозможно было услышать чью-то ругань, не прижавшись ухом к двери. Но и те практически не выдавали чужих тайн.

Я снова молчу. Не горю желанием рассказывать обо всём, что со мной стряслось. Это был просто кошмар. Сон наяву. Ужасный сон наяву с огромным залпом последствий. Я задумалась. Что я потеряю, если расскажу ему всё? Не знаю. А что приобрету? Тоже не знаю. Мысли расходятся. Замираю в нерешительности, словно на правом плече сидит ангел, твёрдо советующий передать ему всё испытание в деталях, на левом — дьявол, насмешливо шепчущий молчать, не отвечать на вопросы и задавать свои.

Как бывает чаще всего, дьявол победил.

— Какое это имеет значение? — без злости и отчаяния спрашиваю, так, будто меня это вообще не волнует. Будто не я была заперта в том зеркальном помещении. Будто не я узнала ядовитую правду, разъевшую всё в районе грудной клетки. — Какое имеет значение то, что я видела и слышала там?

Я даже не вздрогнула и не сглотнула, не испугалась, когда руки Мастера припечатали к стене, крепко удерживая за плечи. Апатия настигла меня, а, может, это была та самая усталость, которая появляется после существенной эмоциональной разрядки. Я уже ничего не знала и не понимала. Так и должно быть?

— Очень весомое, моя дорогая, — этот тон отпечатался у меня в памяти: кровожадный, жаждущий, голодный, злобный, но не рычащий, предупреждающий. — Ты позволила себе заговорить на тёмном языке — похвально. Но промахнулась, заговорив на нём в присутствии других. Удачливая ты, да, раз тебя никто не услышал? — он усмехнулся, так ядовито и бесстрастно, что я чуть не задохнулась. Да, это было моей ошибкой, я знаю, но меня никто не услышал. Они стояли далеко и из-за шума не разобрали всех слов. — Ты слишком пренебрежительно со мной разговаривала, явно забывая о том, что у тебя нет прав. Вообще никаких. Так что рассказывай по-хорошему, пока я насильно не вытащил из тебя всё, что ты там увидела. Могу провести ознакомительный урок, как залезть в голову, чтобы узнать нужную информацию. Будешь подопытной.

— Я должна спрашивать у вас, Мастер, чем я заслужила такое внимание к своей персоне, — я почти не следила за языком. Даже не пыталась. Я хотела рассказать, что чувствовала, узнав всю правду, а не то, что видела и слышала. Он и так должен всё прекрасно знать. — Я не горю сильным желанием говорить, хочу лишь слышать от вас обратное. Ничего не хотите сказать? Например, о том, как подкупили меня в гильдию? Или как следили за моей жизнью до? Ну, можно ещё добавить пару слов о том, что автогонки постановочные и мне затуманили разум алкоголем, не находите это нужными знаниями для меня?

Пощёчина. Снова я терпела боль. Щека горела, слегка отрезвляя меня. Физически было больно. Внутри всё давно сгорело. Там уже нечему было болеть.

— Будешь много выёбываться, Йоланда, — он точно выплюнул моё имя мне в лицо, — я тебя скину с обрыва, который находится дальше от гильдии и нашего леса, прямо в море. Уяснила? — я ненавидела его и многих других, но согласилась бы с ним, если бы решился. На его месте сделала бы то же самое. Только эта игра — моя, а это значит, что правила диктую здесь я.

Он отпустил меня, бросив напоследок, что мы вернёмся к этому разговору. И я пошла к вольерам, к своему мальчику — единственному существу в этом мире, с которым мне спокойно. Пирс одним своим радостным видом вселяет в меня надежду, высунув язык наружу и завиляв хвостом. Сердце кровью обливается каждый раз, когда я смотрю на него. Надежда — всё, что у меня осталось. Значит, не всё потеряно.

***

Воспоминания накатывали одно за другим. Я застегнула на себе чёрный спасательный жилет со светоотражающими полосами. Странно, не думала, что они бывают чёрными. Обычно же ярко-оранжевые или кислотно-жёлтые, разве нет? Впрочем, в Лагере всё было по-другому. Я словно попала в совершенно другой мир со своими законами, порядками, традициями. Всё тут отличалось и, в первую очередь, отношением игроков ко многим вещам.

— Лана, подай вон те сумки! — послышалось со стороны моря.

Возле пристани стояли катера, моторные лодки, яхты. Их было не много, но они были разные: открытые, спортивные, закрытые, учебные, для отдыха, для охоты. Каждый морской транспорт имел своё предназначение в гильдии. Им пользовались нечасто: только выходили в море на охоту, выполняли задание, переплывая границу гильдии, проводили тренировки и учения.

Мы относились к последнему случаю. Крист сказал, что весной будем получать задания в море или за его горизонтом. За такие задания можно получить баснословные суммы денег, я столько нулей в чеке никогда не видела. Проблема в том, что придётся проходить кучу тренировок и получить звезду для вождения морским транспортом, а также звезду за успешное прохождение курса спасения и командной работы на воде.

На пристани остались только сумки, которые я подавала парням, а те укладывали в специальный отсек. В сумках была еда, вода, оружие, сменная одежда и снаряжение. Юсуф и Леонард будут погружаться в воду. Не знаю, на кой чёрт именно сегодня, но, видимо, приближающаяся буря им не помеха. Ветер сегодня хлестал ледяными сильными порывами, к обеду нагрянет гроза, а мы отправляемся в море, вероятно, на целый день. Клоунада какая-то. А ещё меня называют самой неразумной из них всех. В первую очередь, я бы перенесла эту тренировку на завтра-послезавтра, чтобы мы не сдохли нахрен в непогоду. Но нет же! «Буря, гроза — лучшая погода для морской подготовки». Ещё бы!

Руслан с нами не едет. Ему противопоказано вообще выходить дальше лазарета. Состояние тяжелое: у него много повреждений, хирурги проводили ему операцию, потому что началось внутреннее кровотечение, два сломанных ребра, вывих коленного сустава, плюс ко всему куча синяков, ссадин, порезов, гематом. Незавидное у него положение, тут не поспоришь, и я его ни разу не навестила после того раза, когда была под кайфом. Не смогла.

В открытое море мы вышли через час как выехали. Какой бы скверной погода не была, пейзаж был просто потрясающим: небо, стянутое свинцовыми тучами, грозилось вот-вот обрушиться на нас ливнем, сверкали вспышки молнии, громыхал гром, позади нас остались пристань, своеобразный порт и тёмный лес, справа и слева от бухты, откуда мы выплыли, возвышались каменистые скалы, пугающие своей массивностью, будто ещё немного и они валунами обвалятся прямо в солёную воду. В воздухе чувствовалось скорое приближение ливня; может, я сумасшедшая, но по запаху могу почувствовать дождь, даже если нет никаких внешних признаков.

Крист уверенно вёл спортивный закрытый катер, но нас сильно качали волны и забрызгивали открытую правую палубу. Я стояла рядом с парнем, пока остальные члены нашей команды расположились в каюте, предназначенной для отдыха. Крист не заводил разговоров, да и я тоже, лишь изредка спрашивала о водном транспорте и вождении. Мне не была интересна эта тема, но Гэри как-то заикнулся, что мне придётся когда-нибудь сдавать вождение на морском судне, чему я была особо не рада. Крист убеждал меня в том, что это не сложно. Большинство катеров, имеющихся у нашей гильдии, — моторные, так что мне было проще, хотя кто знает, на чём я буду плавать.

Шторм не был сильным, но достаточно опасным, и через некоторое время начался ливень, сопровождаемый громом и молнией. Волны кидали нас из стороны в сторону, хоть и катер был довольно мощным, но не выдержал бы более сильного ветра. Я испугалась не на шутку. Погружение Юсуфа и Леонарда пришлось отменить в целях нашей безопасности. Мы были в открытом море, со всех сторон нас окружало море, позади уже не было пристани гильдии, леса, да и разглядеть нельзя было совершенно ничего.

Внутри катера было прохладно, но сухо. Это было очень предусмотрительно — поплыть на закрытом транспорте. Хоть тут не сглупили. Но это было единственным плюсом среди океана минусов. Мы ничего не ели и старались пить только при сильной жажде. Неизвестно, когда мы сможем вернуться или где-то перекантоваться. Хорошо бы вообще выжить в этом апокалипсисе, а потом уже и думать о возвращении.

Катер качало в разные стороны, волны накрывали его, но мы не тонули. Крист пытался сдвинуться с места, что получалось кое-как, но получалось. Дрожа как осиновый лист, я выполняла все просьбы по мере поступления. Кофе нам приготовили в гильдии и разлили в несколько термосов. Простой воды было десять двухлитровых бутылок. Теперь-то я понимаю, почему так много. Все вещи были разложены горизонтально в механических ящиках, открывающихся и закрывающихся с помощью нажатия кнопки. Дверцы были заблокированы, чтобы на нас и в каюты ничего не падало. Доставать никто ничего не решался.

Юсуф помогал Кристу на управлении. Волны были около полутора метров в высоту, и на скорости больше двадцати пяти километров в час плыть было опасно. Мы продвигались медленно, Юсуф сверял наше местоположение с координатами пристани гильдии, но мы были слишком далеко, чтобы возвращаться туда.

В гильдии и на пристани сообщили только о грозе, сказав, что бояться обычного ливня — бред и трусость. Н-да. Крист и Леонард думали в тот момент рационально и по всем правилам проверили катер и подготовили его на случай шторма, и это было самой разумной мыслью. Уже начинаю думать, что они специально дождались такой погоды, чтобы выйти в море.

Леонард усиленно следил за гидрометеорологической обстановкой, уточнял у Юсуфа координаты нашего местоположения. Я следила за каютами, предварительно закрыв все люки, горловины и двери, выходящие на правую палубу (которая, кстати, была единственной на этом катере). Гэри проверял двигатель: уровень масла, топливо, заряд аккумуляторов. Я терялась в пространстве, паника захлестнула меня с головой. Практически не понимала, что я делаю, что надо делать. Толку от меня не было совершенно никакого, поэтому меня отправили в спальную каюту, я легла на койку.

Мы соблюдали технику безопасности, надевая в начале плавания экипировку. Связи с гильдией не было. Юсуф мог только примерно указать, насколько далеко мы уплыли и куда нас заносило. Потом нашлось спасение — в шести с половиной морских милях* было что-то вроде ущелья. Гэри отыскал обычные карты и сверил примерное местоположение этого ущелья. Грот подходил для швартовки по параметрам и условиям. Там можно было спокойно переждать шторм от пары часов до нескольких дней. Всё зависело от погоды и от того, когда мы сможем связаться с гильдией.

Из-за сильного ветра и плотных волн, бьющих по катеру со всех сторон, нам удалось подобраться к гроту через два часа. Стрелки на наручных часах показывали около половины четвёртого. Что ж, кажись, застряли мы тут надолго, если ещё выберемся отсюда. В гроте было спокойно, на удивление. Волны были совсем тихими, ветер — лёгким, словно никакого шторма и в помине нет.

Пришло время швартоваться. Леонард прыгнул в воду, пока Крист и Юсуф следили за штурвалом и двигателем. Гэри говорил, как проще будет пришвартоваться, и собирал нужные вещи. Решено швартоваться левой стороной к берегу. Гэри перекинул Лео закреплённые канаты и стальные колья в мешке. Глубина там, где стоял Лео, составляла около полутора метра. Класс, немного меньше моего роста! Прям для меня. Хоть ныряй «бомбочкой» или «рыбкой».

Я рассматривала грот, пока парни занимались стоянкой. Крист и Юсуф потихоньку разворачивали левым боком спортивный катер, пока Гэри и Леонард закрепляли канаты и тросы. Я не разбиралась в терминологии и устройстве морских судов, так что даже не знала, как они это всё делали. Огромное ущелье, в котором мы прятались, было тёмным из-за того, что солнца не было или любого другого источника света, и меня пугала неизвестность.

О скалы, ведущие в ущелье, а дальше — в грот, волны разбивались миллионами блестящих брызг и светлой пеной. Поистине, красивое зрелище, успокаивающее меня где-то внутри. Сам грот был довольно широким и находился далеко в ущелье. Аквамариновые волны умеренно приливали и отливали от песчаного берега.

Только выйдя на сушу я почувствовала настоящее облегчение. Мы достали запасную одежду, более тёплую, еду, предметы первой необходимости и развлечение в виде карт и книг. Буквально за полчаса мы обосновались в гроте и передали свои координаты в гильдию, где будут периодически следить за нашим местонахождением и сообщать любые положительные изменения в погоде.

Костёр разожжён, еда приготовлена, мокрые вещи сушатся, судно ещё три раза проверено, можно вроде и вздохнуть с облегчением, но у меня было какое-то плохое предчувствие. Я радовалась тому, что мы остались живы, избежав этот ужасный шторм. Но в районе грудной клетки что-то сжимало и давило. Может, я себя накручивала из-за того, что всё слишком быстро навалилось на меня, что я не выдерживаю этих тягот игровой жизни. Желание взять задание поселилось в моей голове несколько часов назад. Похоже, я втягивалась. Подсела на игру, как на иглу шприца. Чёртова зависимость туманом окутывает сознание.

После позднего обеда я сидела на берегу у самой воды, обняв колени руками и положив на них подбородок. Шум моря успокаивал в какой-то мере. Было холодно, но я пыталась себя убедить в том, что мне не нужно сидеть возле костра с остальными. Мне нужно было уединение, и я его получила, чувствуя себя в одиночестве как в своей тарелке. Я вернулась в свою зону комфорта.

Чужая. Вот кем я была для них всех. Пусть и относились ко мне сносно, старались везде помочь и поддержать, но мне были не рады. А с другой стороны, чего я хотела? Чтобы ко мне сразу тянулись все игроки? Чтобы меня все любили и уважали? Чтобы я была всем как родная? В какие-то моменты я чувствовала себя родной, будто смогла влиться в эту «тусовку», но следом мне давали понять, что я всегда буду лишней среди них. Особенно тогда, когда я уже даю всем запудрить себе мозги и поверить в доброту по отношению ко мне. А потом — падение с небес на землю с невыносимой болью.

Услышав тихий шорох, повернула голову и увидела Гэри, севшего рядом со мной. Могу ли я ему довериться? Могу ли считать его самым близким для себя относительно других? Не знаю. Я хотела считать его другом, но могла ли? И снова я не знаю. Самый доброжелательный человек может оказаться самым мерзким предателем. Не хочу в это верить, но, наверное, придётся.

— Я понимаю, что это не моё дело, — начал кудрявый игрок, не смотря на меня. Взгляд его блуждал по волнам и скалам, возвышающимся над тёмной водной гладью.

— Правильно понимаешь, — отрезаю я путь к этому разговору, заранее зная, что он хочет сказать. — Это касается только меня, и я не хотела бы кого-то в это посвящать и портить, тем самым, жизнь. Я бы хотела всем поделиться, правда, но, к сожалению, не могу. В целях нашей же безопасности, Гэри.

Он шумно вздыхает и смотрит на меня. Не могу распознать, какие чувства он испытывает, увидев лишь один взгляд. Что-то неуловимое и далеко не приятное. Он выглядит измотанным, задумчивым и чересчур серьёзным. Таким Гэри я вижу очень редко. За два месяца замечала всего пару раз, но никогда не лезла к нему с этим.

— Но мы можем всё равно поговорить? Ты не выглядишь, как человек, обеспокоенный именно тем, что произошло на «Пиле». Будто ничего не случилось, а ты не вышла из коридора вся в слезах, крови и окутанная страхом. Тебя волнует что-то другое, верно? — и он оказывается прав. Не тревожит меня расспросами, потому что прекрасно понимает, что мои конфликты его никоим образом не касаются. Замечает, что я думаю о другом. Можно ли назвать людей, которые чувствуют друг друга на таком уровне, родственными душами?

— Ты прав. Я всё ещё переживаю насчёт своей адаптации. У меня нет никого, кому я могла бы доверить хоть пять процентов всего, что меня пугает и не только. Понимаю, я здесь всего ничего, но даже в толпе или в команде, сидя в кафетерии за одним столом с тобой, Литой и Юсуфом и болтая обо всём, на каких-то гуляниях ощущаю холод и одиночество. Как бы там ни было, я всегда буду одна. У меня нет тех, на кого я могу положиться, и это меня убивает.

— Но у тебя есть Эл и я, Юсик, почему ты так думаешь? — Гэри хорошо понимал, что я имею в виду, но этими словами давал мне ложную надежду.

— Ты знаешь, почему, не притворяйся. Я чужая и тебе, и Эл, и Юсику. Команде, Патрону, Мастеру, да и, в принципе, всем. Потому что я незнакомая, Внешняя, совсем не приспособленная к такой жизни, непредсказуемая. Потому что могу оказаться предательницей, Гэри, а не товарищем, с которым можно вступать в бой плечом к плечу. Я вижу, как ко мне относятся окружающие: согильдийцы ни во что не ставят, Крист и Лео всегда с пренебрежением и каким-то отвращением, Юсуф — настороженно, вы с Эл присматриваетесь, но не спешите признать меня хотя бы тем, кому нужна помощь. Все только и ждут от меня побега или ножа в спину, а я… Я, конечно, имею мысли в голове перестрелять весь Лагерь к чертям собачьим, потому что мне жизнь испортили, но больше я бы хотела завести настоящих друзей, которым всегда могу прийти на помощь, довериться или быть доверенной, которые не будут настороженно относиться ко мне, скрывая истинное отношение за дружелюбием и фальшивой добротой. Вы строите из себя честных, но на самом деле ваша честность — это сплошная ложь, которой вы кормите себя и других. Лицемерие и только. Как бы я не относилась к тебе, Юсуфу и Аэлите, я всегда буду думать, что вы лживые, потому что лжёте сразу же, когда говорите о правде.

Гэри молчал, внимательно слушая каждое моё слово. Он потрясён тем, что я была с ним достаточно откровенной, но не злился. Печалился, огорчался, но не злился. Значит, попала прямо в точку.

— Мне сложно свыкнуться с тем, что у нас новый член в команде, да ещё и девушка с Внешнего мира. Ты прекрасно всё понимаешь, пытаешься по максимуму всё делать, доверять всем, принимать все законы, правила, устои. Я благодарен тебе, что ты не отворачиваешься от нас и хочешь быть доверенной, но это не так просто. Внешний мир обманчив, как и Лагерь, как все люди во всём мире, даже здесь. Сложно начать доверять человеку, который ничего не знает о том, что тут происходит. Ты сильная девушка, и это в тебе меня восхищает больше всего. Не отступаешься от целей, не сдаёшь назад, хотя по твоим глазам видно, что ты боишься, — игрок коснулся моей руки своей, слегка сжимая пальцы в знаке поддержки. — И это абсолютно нормально. Никто никогда не будет ни на кого вешаться, считая, что за пять минут можно стать друзьями. В Лагере нет друзей, Йола, ты редко такое встретишь, только товарищей. Мы с Эл не считаем друг друга друзьями, как тебе могло показаться, да и почти не делимся с ней какими-то проблемами. Да и вряд ли бы кто-то из нас отдал жизнь друг за друга, так что не парься.

— Легко сказать, когда твоя жизнь зависит буквально от всего и тебе не на кого положиться или просто всё рассказать, — я улыбнулась, но улыбка вышла какой-то кривой. Н-да, ничего, что бы меня потрясло, я не услышала. Так и думала, что буду сама по себе, буду держать всё внутри, пока не разорвёт. Но не должно ведь, да?

***

К ночи мы добрались до гильдии более-менее нормально. Море всё ещё не было спокойным, но шторм прекратился. Повезло, что в этот же день, а не через три, как могло быть.

Приехав в замок, я первым делом ушла к Доку в приёмную. Мне не надо было обработаться или принять лекарства, но спать я не могла уже которую ночь. Единственная надежда была на снотворное. Оно бы меня спасло. Да и с Филиппом переговорить не мешало бы. Он был дал совет, как себя вести. Спокойно рядом с ним, что ли. Даже молчать.

В приёмной Фила было пусто. Горел свет, но не было ни намёка на чьё-либо присутствие. Я не знала, где он хранит снотворное, поэтому стала рыться в ящиках, стеклянных шкафах и на полках. Нигде не было коробочки с желаемым, но не спешила отчаиваться.

— Долго будешь рыться здесь? — я подскочила от слов Дока: поняла, что сильно увлеклась поиском нужных таблеток и своими мыслями и не услышала, как мужчина вошёл в приёмную. — Так ищешь, будто за дозой пришла, — я обернулась, а он хмыкнул.

— Очень смешно, — скрестила руки на груди. У Дока хорошее настроение? Вау, вот это да! Такое, конечно, отнюдь не редкость, но мужчина был больше серьёзным, чем весёлым. — Мне нужно снотворное.

— Я тебе его не дам, — озорные искры в его глазах исчезли, взгляд стал твёрдым.

— Это ещё почему?

— Сначала нужно понять, зачем оно тебе. Если проблему ты себе надумала, то таблетки тебе ни к чему.

— В мозгоправы решил заделаться? — съязвила и вздёрнула подбородок. Бессмысленно что-то отрицать, Мила. Помощь тебе нужна, но и снотворное тоже. Не можешь же ты постоянно спать по часу-два и вскакивать из-за кошмаров? — Я уже несколько дней не могу спать. Всё началось после приезда с «Пилы», и я никак не могу избавиться от ощущения, что что-то произойдёт. Что-то нехорошее, Фил. Я каждую ночь просыпаюсь от кошмаров, от одних и тех же. Не могу так больше. Хочу уснуть нормально и проспать до утра.

— Давай начнём с кошмаров. Что это за сны?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *точнее сказать приблизительно 6,47 морских миль = 12 км


	14. Глава 14

После нравоучений Дока я всё-таки уговорила его дать мне снотворное. И нет бы просто отдать таблетки, он всучил мне инструкцию и ещё сам обо всём рассказал. Я что, на самоубийцу похожа? Решила выбрать способ умереть попроще? Ну нет, у меня другие планы на жизнь.

Ночь окутывала гильдию и её территорию своим тёмным и холодным покрывалом. Спать я не собиралась ближайшие пару часов, поэтому решила скоротать время в библиотеке за чтением художественной литературы. Спасибо, что хоть не одни книги по оружию и самообороне приходится читать от нечего делать.

Библиотека встретила меня одиночеством, холодом из открытых окон и чрезмерным спокойствием, граничащим с напряжением. Я прошлась вдоль полок и остановилась возле классической литературы. Взгляд блуждал по корешкам и переплётам различных произведений, но всё было не то. Я хотела почитать небольшую историю, которая вызовет во мне боль размером с Тихий океан. Захлестнёт своим сюжетом, чувствами, передаваемыми автором, не оставит от меня ничего.

«Крейцерова соната» Толстого бросается мне в глаза сразу, как только я начинаю думать о своих чувствах. Я читала её лет в семнадцать, столько противоречий я испытывала после прочтения этой повести, столько предубеждений, столько понимания, обращённого к повествующему. Не помню, чтоб я плакала, но сейчас я понимала — это то, что мне нужно в данный момент.

«Крейцерова соната» была словно отражением. Никакого истинного чувства, только жгучая ревность, разрушающая, убивающая, непрекращающаяся. Способная застилать своей пеленой зрение, окутывать разум туманом, полностью отдаваясь первым идеям — навязчивым, неправильным и таким успокаивающим.

Пока читала, рыдала взахлёб, переворачивая историю о ревности в историю о разрушающей любви. Не было там никакой любви, постоянно твержу себе, пытаясь отходить от плача, только желание, желание обладать человеком, его помыслами, не испытывая ничего того, что называют истинной любовью. Только ревность, появившаяся от собственных мыслей, от того, что не обладаешь человеком в полной мере, от того, что ошибся, возлагая надежды на чувства, которые, возможно, откроются позже. Но они не открываются. Насильно мил не будешь? Верно. В самую суть.

Ставлю книгу на полку и ухожу из библиотеки. Эмоциональная разрядка прошла, но легче не стало. А раньше всегда помогало, несмотря ни на что. Тихо и спокойно дохожу до своей комнаты длинными путями, а не как в прошлый раз, когда я решила пройти через крыло Мастера и Патронов. Не дай боже снова также ошибиться. Мне хватило и того раза, я вообще туда больше ни ногой.

Запираю дверь, чтобы никто не захотел мне перерезать глотку во сне или изнасиловать. Темно. Горит только игровой экран, озаряя комнату тусклым голубым и розовым светом. Я хотела подойти и принять задание, словно одержимая, <i>зависимая</i>, но отбросила это желание, уступая место усталости. Тёплый душ, пижама, холодная постель и две таблетки снотворного. Сон забирает меня в свои объятия через какое-то время, очень долго, медленно, тягуче, словно моё сознание противится ему.

Я закрываю глаза и проваливаюсь в темноту.

***

Ничего не соображаю. Всё такое мутное и едва различимое. Перед глазами всё кружится и плывёт. Ничего не понимаю и не могу понять. Что происходит? Где я? Почему всё такое шаткое? Шум в ушах усиливается. Я не чувствую своего тела, оно не подчиняется мне.

Кое-как удаётся повернуться и посмотреть в сторону. Головокружение тут же одолевает меня, стой я на ногах, упала бы сразу. Но я сижу, еле-еле ощущая холод от пола. Кажется, это бетон. Шершавый, ледяной, царапающий голую кожу. Спустя какое-то время головокружение прекращается, но мгла внутри не даёт сосредоточенно о чём-то думать и размышлять. _Ничего не понимаю_. Вопросы остаются без ответов.

Тело ломит. Я чувствую эту ломоту отдалённо, не отчётливо, а приближённо. Руки висят над головой поневоле, вроде бы закреплённые сверху чем-то тугим и причиняющим боль. Кое-как удаётся оглядеть помещение. Подвал. С потолка свисает единственная жёлтая лампочка, изредка мигающая и вселяющая липкий страх, касающийся всей меня. В углу холодного помещения стоит железная койка без ничего. Ни простыни, ни одеял, ни подушки. На голых стенах одни ржавые трубы, толстые и грязные, явно неработающие. Сквозняк бежит по ступням, голеням, бёдрам, животу. Запястья ноют от цепей. Волосы отвратительно прилипли к лицу.

Пленница. Вот, кем я себя видела, такое ощущение, что со стороны. Замечаю мелкую кровяную точку на сгибе локтя, на предплечье — капли крови, застывшие, противные. Запах железа чувствуется слишком резко, но практически нет никакой боли. _Накачали_. Вот, почему все ощущения притупляются, а запахи, звуки, вкус обостряются. Кому я понадобилась в таком состоянии? Зачем со мной это сделали?

Сердце стучит как бешеное. Я слышу собственный пульс, он такой громкий и чёткий, что его ни с чем не перепутаешь. Кожа покрывается мурашками от пронизывающего холода.

Итак, в любой ситуации нужно думать хладнокровно. Только как это делать, когда ты оказываешься в плену под наркотиками в каком-то грязном подвале? Что я имею? Здесь только одна стальная дверь. У неё засов и механический замок. На двери колючая проволока, пружины и какие-то балки. Видимо, открыть её можно только с обратной стороны. Ни окон, ни вентиляции, никакой лазейки отсюда. Я в одном нижнем белье, грязная, замёрзшая, уставшая, сдавшаяся.

Слёзы щиплют глаза, я моргаю, и они скатываются холодными дорожками по щекам. Опускаю голову, но волосы начинает тянуть. Точно, я же сижу затылком к трубам. Заржавевший метал царапает кожу рук. Они совсем не пригодны для использования. Испорченные, они цепляют волосы и натягивают их, срывая их с корнями. Не больно, но неприятно.

Дверь с шумом начинает отворяться. Я различаю движение механизма: колючая проволока начинает отходить к стенам, совсем рядом с дверным проёмом, отходят балки с мерзким скрипом, отчего я жмурюсь и кривлюсь, жалея, что не могу заткнуть уши, замок щёлкает несколько раз, я вижу, как внутренний механизм с каждым поворотом всё дальше погружается назад, отставая от щёлки.

Шаги отдаются в моей голове громким эхом, раскалывая её на несколько частей. Я снова жмурюсь от боли, проникшей в мою черепную коробку и отскакивающей, как попрыгунчик. Перед глазами опять размыто и кружится. Боже, сколько можно?

Фигура, вышедшая из-за двери, кажется гигантской, превосходящей размеры подвала, но это всего лишь действие наркотика. Мужчина. Это, определённо, был мужчина. Высокий, широкоплечий. Без лица или каких-то других признаков, по которым его можно узнать. Он склонился надо мной, и от этого я чувствовала себя настолько мизерных размеров, что он мог легко раздавить меня, только наступив ногой.

Сознание посылало сигналы. Я знаю его. Уверена в том, что знаю, кто стоит передо мной. Только не могу понять, кто именно. Лица не видно, не видно ни волос, ни каких-либо татуировок, по которым можно различить многих, с кем я знакома. Только фигура.

Ладонь его тянется к моему лицу. Внутри всё сжалось от страха перед неизвестными действиями. Он лишь гладит меня по щеке, берёт пальцами за подбородок и резко поворачивает моё лицо на себя. По-прежнему не вижу его лицо, но на том месте, где должны быть его глаза, что-то прожигает меня, пронзает насквозь, и я чувствую внутри себя внезапную вспышку, протыкающую меня.

***

Я просыпаюсь и сажусь на кровати, тяжело дыша и кашляя. Ледяной пот течёт с меня градом. Чуть ли не задыхаюсь. Несколько минут смотрю в одну точку. Экран тускло освещает комнату, видимо, я забыла выключить его, и он горел все часы, что я спала.

Поворачиваюсь и смотрю в окно. Светает. До рассвета немного, но солнца ещё не видно. Меня всю трясёт. Кошмар. Это просто очередной кошмар, Мила, всё хорошо. Ты в своей комнате, тебя никто ничем не накачал, не связал и не похитил. Всё относительно спокойно, постарайся расслабиться. Вот только не получается у меня расслабиться. Я чувствую себя максимально отвратительно.

Это не простой кошмар, который мучает меня после «Пилы». Те кошмары и рядом не стоят с этим ужасом. Более красочным, в полной мере ощущаемым ужасом. На грани реальности. С такими снами можно и запутаться, где ты находишься и находишься ли вообще. Слишком реально, все эмоции будто настоящие. И этот холод… Я вроде не замёрзла, окно было закрыто.

Просто сон, похожий на явь. Вдох. Выдох. Дыши. Этого не было, нет и не будет. Наверное. Не могу утверждать и быть уверенной в своём будущем. В Лагере всё может произойти, лучше не загадывать и быть готовой ко всем трудностям. Я должна. Должна уметь делать всё, чтобы защитить саму себя. Больше некому. Некому ведь?

Иду в ванную. Умываюсь, чищу зубы и пью воду из-под крана. Стаканов или кружек у меня нет. А переться в столовую только за водой нет смысла. Переодеваюсь в чёрную кофту, спортивные штаны, мастерку с эмблемой гильдии и фиалки, которая вселяет каплю уверенности. Подхожу к экрану и ввожу нужные параметры в открывшейся вкладке «Привилегии». Сделаю сегодня себе выходной. Из-за этого сна нет ни сил, ни желания идти на тренировки или заниматься делами в гильдии. Мне нужно проветриться. Покой обрету в стенах лазарета за счёт помощи Доку.

Беру зимнюю куртку, обуваюсь и всё-таки иду в столовую. Вряд ли я усну сегодня. Да и прийти в себя не помешало бы. Меня до сих пор трусит как ненормальную. Так дело не пойдёт.

В кафетерии пусто. Официанты накрывают столы, готовят посуду, со стороны кухни доносятся чарующие запахи, но мой аппетит остаётся непреклонен — есть совсем не хочется. Возле автомата я беру бумажный стаканчик, насыпаю в него две чайные ложки ароматного кофе, три ложки сахара и заливаю всё это кипятком. Официант, не поднимая на меня свои глаза и опустив голову, предлагает «леди» молоко и сливки для кофе. Я вежливо отказываюсь, хоть и понимаю, что не обязана быть вежливой с прислужниками, но это мой личный выбор. Закрываю стаканчик крышкой и иду к выходу.

Я знала про другой выход из гильдии, где нет охраны, поскольку он ведёт во двор и поляну в лесу. Толкаю тяжёлое препятствие и ёжусь от ледяного ветра, тянущего свои руки к моему телу, прямо под висящую на плечах куртку. Ставлю стаканчик на ступень и нормально надеваю куртку, просовывая руки в рукава и застёгиваясь до самого подбородка. Так-то лучше. Теплее. Натягиваю капюшон на голову, поправляю распущенные волосы, беру стакан и иду к началу леса.

Возле высоких елей стоит скамейка, сажусь на неё и вздрагиваю от сырости и холода. Замечаю иней на лакированных досках. Я сижу в тени, и меня почти не видно в чёрной одежде в сумерках, зато я вижу весь двор и что здесь происходит. Кармане нащупываю пачку сигарет, взятых когда-то у Гэри на «Пиле», которые я ему так и не вернула, и белая автоматическая зажигалка. Кофе и сигарета. Как символично.

Поджигаю орудие массового самоубийства, делаю глоток сладкого крепкого кофе и тягу, наслаждаясь никотином, попавшим в лёгкие. Небо серое, ни одного намёка на то, что сегодня солнечные лучи буду пробиваться сквозь облака, повисшие над миром. На нос падает что-то холодное и сразу же тает. Снег. Зима пришла в середине ноября.

***

Выходной Игра мне одобрила, заявка на выходной Мастеру принята и одобрена. Неужели меня ждёт покой в обществе Дока и больничных стен? После кофе-брейка и утренних сигарет я возвращаюсь в свою комнату, переодеваюсь в лёгкую и удобную форму (опять же с эмблемами), надеваю очки вместо линз и иду к Доку в приёмную. Он ещё не знает, что у него сегодня есть помощница (помимо других, конечно, но неважно).

Стучусь в приёмную, слышу спокойное и громкое «Войдите!», отворяю дверь и захожу.

— Доброе утро, — тихо говорю я и подхожу к стеллажу. Выдвигаю ящик и достаю новенький белый длинный халат. Мою руки с мылом и вытираю их насухо.

— Доброе. Какими судьбами? — он смотрит на меня непонимающе, теряясь в догадках: пришла ли я навестить кого или помочь.

— Выходной сегодня одобрили, решила помочь тебе с чем-нибудь здесь или в лазарете, — пожала плечами, усаживаясь на кушетку и завязывая волосы в хвост.

Фил кивает и утыкается носом в какую-то папку. Он не обращает на меня внимания, занимаясь своими обязанностями, а я обвожу взглядом приёмную. Опять бардак. Как он только умудряется всё разбросать за несколько минут (или часов?)? Встаю с кушетки и начинаю убираться. Всё-таки кабинет главного врача гильдии должен быть опрятным, со своим порядком, а не погрязшем в хаосе.

Раскладывание баночек, коробок, склянок, приборов дарит покой. Уборка всегда успокаивает, хоть я её и не очень люблю. Я имею в виду, мыть полы, протирать пыль и прочее. А вот раскладывать всё по местам — самое то, что мне нужно. Когда я принимаюсь за его рабочий стол, Фил всё также не обращает на меня внимания. Глаза разбегаются от количества бумаг, разбросанных по всей поверхности. Валяются ручки, карандаши. Я, конечно, знала, где что лежит, что находится в ящиках, но не решалась тут убирать без одобрения Дока.

— Фил, стол убрать? Или оставить этот срач тебе одному? — мужчина поднимает на меня глаза и, подумав несколько секунд, положительно кивает, снова утыкаясь в бумаги. — К какому из вопросов относится твоё «да»?

— Если не сложно, то можешь прибрать его.

— Ты слишком долго пялишься в свои документы, — говорю я, параллельно складывая бумаги в разные папки. Одни истории болезни и личные дела игроков, которые нужны Доку. Своего я не заметила. Кладу папки в нижний ящик, укладывая их в коробку и сортируя по алфавиту, чтобы проще было доставать.

Он долго молчит, и я уже начинаю думать, что он не услышал моих слов или не хочет отвечать, как он резко захлопывает папку и кладёт её передо мной на свой стол.

— Никак не могу понять, что произошло. Уже сколько времени мы не можем разобраться, что произошло с Патроном Эйсом. Сам он не помнит, как получил столько травм, или вообще не хочет мне об этом рассказывать. Данталиан говорит, что нашёл его слишком поздно, когда Эйс стал терять сознание. Ничего не сходится. Конечно, после заданий с таким уровнем сложности могут вообще не вернуться. Но они — хорошие Патроны, если Дан отделался ушибами, синяками и порезами, не беря в расчёт лёгкое сотрясение головного мозга, но это не так уж страшно, как кажется на первый взгляд.

Раздаётся звонок, похожий на рингтон телефона из Внешнего мира. Брови буквально летят вверх от удивления. Я, несомненно, знала про средства связи, даже застала телефонный звонок Мастера когда-то, но у меня такой роскоши не было, да и вряд ли у обычных игроков они есть. Док достал свой телефон, прослушал всё, что говорили на том конце, и заторопился. Снял свой халат, переоделся, взял чемодан, закинув туда необходимые лекарствами, бинты, шприцы, ампулы и другое. Кажись, его вызывали куда-то на территорию гильдии.

— Мне надо отлучиться. Сможешь побыть за меня? — я кивнула. — Ты знаешь, что делать, какие уколы кому ставить, если что есть медкарты, там написано, у кого какая аллергия, какие препараты противопоказаны и какие прописаны. Пара человек придёт за лекарствами, они проходят курс, так что внимательно смотри дозировку. Если они будут сходу говорить, что им нужно, завидев тебя вместо меня, не верь им, поняла? — снова киваю. — Скорее всего будут просить обезбол, от которого получают кайф. Ни за что их не слушаешь, открываешь карту и смотришь, что им нужно.

— Хорошо, всё поняла. Где всё лежит — знаю. Что-то ещё? — спрашиваю, продолжая перебирать бумаги.

— Да. Нужно, чтобы ты проверила Эйса. Его состояние хоть и стабильное, но он всё ещё слаб. Дай ему нужные лекарства и запроси у прислужников обед к определённому времени. Справишься?

— Да, капитан, — улыбаюсь и получаю улыбку в ответ. Док ещё раз обводит взглядом приёмную и быстро удаляется на вызов. Понятия не имею, что там случилось, что он так подорвался и убежал, но это не моё дело. Я не имею права о таком спрашивать.

Всё было спокойно. Как Филипп и говорил, приходили некоторые игроки, которые лечились то от простуды, то от каких-то осложнений. Прислужники, работающие в лазарете и при Филе, помогали ему с пустяками, но он им не доверял давать лекарства игрокам. Был случай, когда один прислужник, бывший игрок, которого не приговорили к смерти (а лучше бы приговорили), подсыпал в капли для глаз другому какое-то вещество, разъедающее сетчатку глаза. Благо, Док решился проверить, что нёс прислужник в склянке каким-то препаратом. После этого мужчина никому не доверял относить лекарствам игрокам в комнаты, поставил своеобразный будильник, напоминающий о принятии препаратов. А тому прислужнику закапали ядом глаза, он лишился зрения. Говорят, его выбросили ослепшего в лесу далеко от гильдии и охотились на него. Б-р-р, надеюсь, это просто слухи. Хотя здесь и не такое возможно.

До обеда я пришла в палату к Руслану. Не было никакого желания с ним разговаривать. Обида и злость до сих пор таились внутри. Да и вряд ли я когда-нибудь смогу такое забыть или простить его. Даже не хочу понимать его намерения, смотреть на эту ситуацию с его стороны. Им ничего не стоит распоряжаться чужими судьбами, которые им не принадлежат. Так с чего бы мне прощать его за это? Он мне жизнь испортил, выполнив это «задание» Мастера. Задание. Я, как оказалось, просто задание. Девушки любят ушами? Это точно. Тем более, когда тебе на эти уши лапшу укладывают и поливают сливочным соусом. Когда эта лапша начинает «пропадать», протухший запах доносится до твоего обоняния. Тогда-то и начинаешь понимать, что тебе просто нагло соврали, притёрлись в доверие и использовали.

Патрон спал в тот момент, когда я пришла. И хорошо, потому что я бы не выдержала. Спокойно проверю показатели, состояние, распоряжусь обедом и поставлю капельницу. На тумбочке оставлю таблетки и мазь. Пусть Док с этим разбирается. Я не хочу.

Но как по закону жанра, пока я проверяю пульс, Эйс просыпается, рука его дёргается, но я прижимаю к постели. Пульс в норме. Показатели аппаратов проверены. Дам ему лекарства и уйду. Делов-то.

— Йола, — тихо зовёт меня мужчина, прохрипев имя. Он прочистил горло и дотронулся до моей ноги, пока я на тумбочке возилась с дозировкой таблеток. Эти по половинке, вот эти на три части разрезать… Капельница с обезболивающим, развести в растворе… Так, вроде всё помню. И в инструкции то же самое. — Йоланда.

Снова никак не реагирую. Подхожу к капельнице и меняю её, развожу сто миллилитров обезболивающего с раствором, ставлю капельницу, проверяю её. Когда ввожу иглу в вену, слышу шипение Руслана. Так тебе и надо. Он старается не выдернуть руку, на пару мгновений мне даже становится его жаль. Каково это — испытывать такую боль, которая почти не уходит? Невыносимо, правда? Вот и мучайся за меня.

— Ты мне ответишь или нет? — злость сочится через его голос.

Игнорирую. Не собираюсь я с тобой разговаривать, чего пристал? Наливаю с графина воду в стакан, даю нужные таблетки и заставляю выпить их, не говоря ни слова. Делаю пометки в папке, ставлю галочки в нужных местах, записываю необходимое и иду в сторону выхода из палаты. Уже возле двери слышу, как разбивается тот самый стакан возле моих ног. Оборачиваюсь со злой гримасой, чтобы высказать всё, что я думаю о нём и его дружке, но в палату — как вовремя! — заходит Фил и хватает меня за плечи.

— Мы ещё поговорим, — бросает Руслан, Док смотрит на него с непониманием и уводит меня.

Уже в приёмной мужчина спрашивает, как я справилась, всё ли успела, как прошёл день. Я отвечала на вопросы по мере поступления, сидя на кушетке и стараясь держать лицо, чтобы не выдать всех своих чувств и эмоций. Не болит внутри, говоришь, Мила? Ещё как болит.

Спрыгивая с койки, я зашипела, почувствовав, как в ноге отозвалась резкая боль. Не то чтобы очень больно, но было ощутимо.

— Что с тобой? — Док подошёл ко мне и заглянул в глаза.

— Показалось, наверное. Резко встала на ноги, — сделав шаг к выходу, в ноге снова появилась боль. — Хотя не показалось.

Как выяснилось, крошечный осколок, который я не заметила, прилетел в ногу, и, встав, я лишь загнала его дальше под кожу в оголённом месте выше кроссовка и ниже брюк. Да, я подворачивала брюки. Мне так было комфортно, мне так больше нравилось. Кто ж знал, что мои вкусы сыграют со мной злую шутку?!

— Ложись на живот, сними обувь и подними штанину, — я сделала всё так, как сказал Филипп. Он минут десять вытаскивал осколок под белым светом лампы и увеличительным стеклом, аккуратно делая надрез, заранее обработав кожу вокруг раны. Неприятное копошение под кожей заставляло меня чуть ли не дёргаться. Но вскоре осколок валялся в мусорном ведре, а я была с перевязанной лодыжкой.

— Спасибо, Фил.

— Почему он разбил стакан? Что ты уже успела сказать или сделать, чего Патрон не вытерпел?

— Я вообще с ним не разговаривала, просто делала свою работу. Он пытался вытянуть из меня хоть слово, но я не могла ничего сказать. Если бы открыла рот, то одним осколком не отделалась бы, — грустно улыбаюсь, зашнуровывая кроссовок.

— Это неуважительный тон, Йола. Я знаю, что ты стараешься придерживаться правил, но это ты не могла не знать.

Док смотрит на меня в ожидании ответа на его правду. Да, я знала, что не отвечать на вопросы Патрона или Мастера — дурной тон, но не хочу я с ними разговаривать. И это Док тоже знал. Только вот причину я так и не раскрыла, хотя очень хотела. Может, пришло время?

— Ты прав. Я специально не разговаривала с ним, потому что не хотела. После того, что он сделал… — я закусила губу, сдерживая всхлипы. Глаза слезились, но я просто потёрла их, как маленький ребёнок после сна.

— Ты можешь мне всё рассказать, ты знаешь это. Я — не твои товарищи по команде, которые не должны чего-то знать. Йола, ты всегда можешь выговориться мне. Клянусь не осуждать и помочь тебе хотя бы на словах, — можно ли ему доверять? Не знаю. Здесь вообще никому нельзя доверять. Но я же не буду говорить в красочных подробностях о том, что меня тревожит, верно?

Решено.

— Меня купили сюда. Обставили так, будто я сама сюда захотела приехать, заманили деньгами и кучей возможностей, пообещав всё золото мира, грубо говоря. А я поверила, как последняя дура, доверилась мало знакомому человеку, и теперь вот что из этого вышло. Я — заложница Лагеря, подсевшая на Игру, как на наркотик. А ведь я просто хотела заработать денег и свалить. Меня купили, я даже не помню, что было написано в договоре, потому что что-то подсыпали, подстроили всё так, чтоб я сама захотела. С одной стороны — моё добровольное решение, я сама пришла к этому, сама согласилась на предложение принять игру. С другой стороны — меня подвели к согласию, обернув всё так, что никто никого не заставлял. На самом же деле, надавили на больное место, дёрнули за нитки, как ту марионетку, и привезли сюда.

***

Поздним вечером того же дня я стояла на стрельбище, постоянно смахивая непрекращающиеся слёзы. К моему удивлению, слёзы дарили покой. Я не рыдала, не кричала, не задыхалась, нет. Солёные дорожки обжигали холодом мои щёки, подбородок, шею. Как камень упал с плеч. Высказавшись Доку, ничего при этом не уточняя, я почувствовала некую внутреннюю свободу. В грудной клетке больше не было той тяжести, которая была сом ной на протяжении всех этих дней.

Хоть я и устроила себе выходной, после работы в лазарете и приёмной мне захотелось ещё больше выпотрошить всё. Только не из себя. Из манекенов и мишеней. С меткостью у меня были проблемы, но не существенные. В свою цель я попадала, а вот с центрами или местами по близости с ними была дилемма.

Расслабление. Вот, что я чувствовала, опустошая магазин Беретты 92. Напряжение уходило постепенно. Я не оттачивала мастерство, хотя этим надо было заняться, я просто вызволяла ненужную энергию наружу, просто забывалась в подземном бетонном помещении. Кроме меня здесь ещё находился охранник. Он пропустил меня только тогда, когда я прошла через терминал для чипов, встроенных в эмблемы, и через турникет.

До рассвета я вышла со стрельбища и направилась в сторону моря. Думаю, к общему подъёму я успею, так что можно прогуляться. Сна не было и в помине, как и усталости. Странно. Обычно меня такая занятость сильно утомляет. Видимо, не в этот раз. В этот раз я чувствовала себя очень бодрой, организм послал сон далеко и надолго. Что ж, спать буду следующей ночью.

Путь к морю занял не много времени, я предполагала обратное. Шла по указателям, по-прежнему находясь на территории гильдии, могла передвигаться, не выходя за границы. Не выпустил бы никто, да и я как-то не стремилась. Всё равно ничего бы не вышло, нашла бы только проблем на свою жопу, да и только. Рисковое это дело. Слишком. Пока. Стоит придерживаться правил, законов, учиться, тренироваться, думать, запоминать. Слышать и видеть всё, что происходит вокруг. Не то чтобы засесть на дно. Просто не вызывать подозрений. Играть отведённую роль в этом жалком спектакле драмы. А потом выступить с сольной партией.

Море встретило меня прохладой. В воздухе чувствовалась соль, словно она пропитала собой и воду, и гальку, и скрывающие небо своей густой пеленой тучи. Я села на огромный валун, прижав к груди колени и обняв их. В темноте меня не было видно, волосы скрыты капюшоном, никто меня не видел со вчерашнего вечера, так что я предоставлена сама себе.

Сидеть на холодном камне, обдуваемым ледяным ветром, через какое-то время не представляется возможным и удобным. Становится очень холодно. Я почти не чувствую ног, настолько замёрзла. Решаю прогуляться вдоль берега к правым скалам. У левых находится пристань, мне бы туда точно не хотелось попасть. Тот охранник не внушает доверия, боюсь, он может рассказать о том, что я брожу ночью по берегу, пока никто не знает и не видит.

К ближайшей скале валуны выстраиваются в подобие моста. Я прыгаю с камня на камень, двигаясь вдоль первой скалы и за неё. Я попадаю в небольшую лагуну, расположенную за самой первой скалой, которую обходила. Наверное, летом здесь чудесно: дальние скалы закрывают это место с другой стороны от лишних глаз, мелкая галька влажная от падающего и тут же тающего снега, волны с характерным шумом приливают и отливают от берега, так мягко и спокойно, совсем не разбиваясь об него, позади лагуны скалы образовывали проём, где они скрывали небо и прятали его от берега.

Тут точно никто меня не увидит, не сдаст и не накажет за отсутствие в комнате. Часов у меня с собой не было. А зимой, как известно, светает довольно-таки поздно. Подъём затемно, так что мне придётся вернуться в гильдию более коротким путём, чем тем, что я пришла сюда. Как раз выход за лагуной, находящийся внутри скал, вёл в лес. А там и до замка рукой подать. Всего-то — не сворачивать с пути.

На словах всё оказалось куда проще, чем на деле. Я на родных улицах города не ориентировалась, что говорить о лесе, в котором никогда не была. Ни знаков, ни указателей, ни протоптанных тропинок. Ни часов, ни фонарика, ни компаса, ни карты, ни ориентира. Мох так вообще рос вокруг всего ствола дерева, а в какой стороне находилась гильдия, я уже не была так уверена, когда вошла сюда.

За спиной не было видно лагуны или скал или чего-то отличающегося от лесного пейзажа– высоких елей и сосен, голой и сырой земли, светлеющего неба. Связи с кем-то у меня тоже не было. Мне не полагалось иметь телефон, рацию, средства коммуникации и прочее. К подъёму я не успела — это однозначно. Будет ли кто искать пропавшего игрока, от которого ни слуху, ни духу. Охранник стрельбища может только сказать, что я провела там всю ночь и вместо того, чтобы вернуться в комнату, побрела в сторону моря. А дальше что? А дальше меня не видели: на глаза я старалась никому не попадаться, а потом и вовсе ушла другим путём.

Деревья окружали повсюду. Я блуждала по лесу, пугаясь от каждого шороха, дуновения ветра, каких-то признаков постороннего присутствия. То шарахнулась ворона, слетевшего с ветви с громким «кар!», то дёрнулась от того, что сама же наступила на палку, сломав её с хрустом, отразившемся в моей голове эхом. Я никогда не терялась в лесу. Если на улицах города было проще, положившись на интуицию и указатели. То здесь вообще ни черта не понятно. Куда идти, в какую сторону, откуда я вообще пришла? Кажется, справа… Или слева? Я хоть в ту сторону иду?

Небо было пасмурным, потому и солнца не видно. По нему можно было бы определить хотя бы, который сейчас час. А то брожу тут, ощущая время на себе. Мне казалось, я ходила меж деревьев целую вечность. Пыталась насвистывать любимые мелодии, напевать какие-то мотивы, разговаривала сама с собой, рассуждала вслух, озвучивала мысли и чувства, вызванные «Крейцеровой сонатой», который я прочла на днях.

Пока не услышала слева от себя шум, шорох, шелест и чужие голоса.

Я испугалась не на шутку. Вот и час мой пробил. Неужели сегодня выпустили кого-то, а охотники решили позабавиться? Боже, нет! Только не это. Меня же найдут в два счёта. Слышу лай собаки, причём одной. Тихо пробираюсь вперёд, прячась за деревьями. Уже не слыша голоса и другие звуки, идущие не от меня, бегу вперёд со всех сил, постоянно петляя. Не хочу оказаться чьей-то добычей. Рано мне умирать.

Снова слышу собачий лай. На этот раз он приближается, причём очень стремительно и быстро. Сил бежать не остаётся, лезть на дерево нет смысла: просто-напросто не заберусь. Может, если я остановлюсь и подойду к охотникам, они поймут, что я своя? Что просто заблудилась? Плохая идея. Даже если поверят, то ни за что на свете и не отпустят просто так. Чего ты хочешь, Мила? Чтобы тебе дорогу показали, да ещё и проводили? Много хочешь.

С ног меня почти сносит тёмный вихрь. Собака. Не лезет кусаться, только радостно лает, высунув язык. Чёрная блестящая шерсть, большие глаза, порода прям как у… Пирса! Мой мальчик нашёл меня! Как его выпустили из вольера? Сбежать же просто невозможно. Может, меня всё-таки ищут? Я чешу за ухо овчарку, глажу по шерсти, даю от радости облизать лицо и смеюсь, попутно вытирая слёзы.

— Лана, вот ты где! — слышу голос позади себя, оборачиваюсь и вижу Эл и Гэри. Вот оно что. Меня всё же искали, да и не абы кто. Значит, всё же волновались.

Я и Эл обмениваемся объятиями. Гэри просто тянет меня на себя и отчитывает за то, что я так безответственно поступила, никого не предупредив о своём уходе и не взяв навигатор. Стояла, слушала всё это с широкой улыбкой, такой, что рот уже болел улыбаться. Да, Гэри был прав, они с Эл за меня волнуются и всё-таки дорожат нашими отношениями. И я могу на них положиться.

По пути в гильдию мы разговариваем. Я рассказываю, чем вчера занималась, как тут оказалась, утаив лишь про лагуну. Думаю, никому пока не стоит знать об этом месте. Пусть будет моим секретным убежищем. Но буду ходить туда только знакомой дорогой и по указателям до самого моря. Ещё одного такого блуждания по лесу в одиночку я не выдержу. Так и параноиком стать можно. Никакая «Пила» и сыворотка не понадобятся, чтобы ловить галлюцинации.

— Зайди к Мастеру. Он ждёт тебя у себя. Расскажи, что потерялась и не могла найти выход. Мастер сам просил, — Гэри говорит серьёзно, сведя брови у переносицы. Он заражает меня свой хмуростью. Мастер? «Просить»? Антонимы какие-то, которые никогда рядом не стояли. Это даже разжигает во мне интерес, крайнее любопытство. Неужели он в хорошем расположении духа?

Так и оказалось.

Долго искать Захара не пришлось. Первым делом я решила проверить его главный кабинет и не прогадала. Он сидел за своим столом, внимательно изучая бумаги, содержание которых мне было неизвестно. Прежде чем входить, я постучалась, будто вежливая, и только после одобрения смогла зайти. Опустила голову в уважительном поклоне и снова подняла, столкнувшись взглядом с мужчиной. Он выглядел задумчивым, но спокойным. Я его не выбесила в этот раз? Удивительно!

— Присаживайся.

Голос. Снова пребываю в состоянии на грани приятного шока. Не спешу спрашивать, да и вряд ли буду. Это неуместно; скорее всего, мне удастся его разозлить своей чрезвычайной прямолинейностью и длинным языком, так что лучше не спрашивать. Не рискую, просто не рискую. Меня это не касается. Но не могу не принять тот факт, что он говорил это спокойным голосом, таким мягким и приятным, обволакивающим все внутренности словно бархатом. Такое встретишь очень редко. Если вообще наткнёшься на такое прекрасное расположение духа Мастера. Удача на моей стороне сегодня, однако.

Я села в кресло напротив его большого тёмного стола, отмечая, что просьба какая-то грубая*. Он не безграмотный человек, не глупый, но не думаю, что он меня чай пить пригласил. Пришла отчитаться всё-таки, а не сплетничать. Ладно, Мила, расслабься, выкладывай всё по порядку. Хуже тебе от этого точно не будет.

— Вы просили зайти, — начала я прищурившись, отмечая его внимательный взгляд. Глаза в глаза. Так нельзя. Это дурной тон, но мне нравилось нарушать Устав таким образом. За это ничего не будет, просто очередное бескультурье от Камиллы. — Дело в том, что я проснулась рано и…

— Правду, Камилла, — я чуть не ахнула от того, как твёрдо, уверенно и спокойно он произнёс моё имя. Не злился, не рычал, не посылал угрозы, не бесился, не душил, не бил. Словно ничего такого не было, а мы в хороших отношениях. Обман? Очередная уловка? Хм…

— Хорошо. После ужина я пошла на стрельбище. У меня был выходной, с вашего позволения, естественно, и мне захотелось немного выпустить пар, — тут, конечно, я соврала. С другой стороны, не скажу же я, что решила пострелять в мишени, потому что одни слёзы не приносили нужного покоя? — Я там пробыла почти всю ночь, а потом хотелось пойти на пляж. Думала, до подъёма сумею вернуться, решила пойти коротким путём через лес, но заблудилась и не смогла оттуда выбраться. Я глупая и признаю это. Нужно было предвидеть подобный исход и что-то взять с собой. Я не подумала.

Не орёт, не сдавливает кожу до синяков. Снисходительно улыбается и говорит, что главное — я нашлась и невредимая вернулась в гильдию. Он возвращается к своим делам и больше не обращает на меня своего царского внимания. Всё это меня напрягает. Что-то не так с ним. Неужели не нагрубит, не вдавит в стенку, не схватит до боли? Как-то слабо верится. В любом случае, нужно быть начеку. Мало ли что взбредёт в его больную голову.

Возвращаюсь в комнату, запираюсь и сбрасываю с себя все вещи, кидая их возле ванной. Нужен душ. И поесть бы не мешало. Часы показывают за полдень, а это значит, что я не ела около шестнадцати часов. Принимаю душ, переодеваюсь и подхожу к экрану. Хочется выполнить какое-нибудь задание, простое или сложное — не имеет значения. Что-нибудь, иначе крыша поедет.

_Добрый день, Йоланда! Хочешь интересное задание? Пора бы вернуть то, что тебе принадлежит по праву. Забери (укради) у Мастера свой кулон Охотницы за наградой._

_Принять ИЛИ отказаться_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *присаживайтесь - слово употребляется в значении "ненадолго, на короткое время сесть", то есть, в скором прогнать человека, это невежливо, если предлагать человеку сесть, а потом отослать и все в одном слове  
> в общем, вежливо будет "садись, садитесь"))))


	15. Глава 15

_«Принять»_

Всё это звучало слишком заманчиво. Слишком правильно и интересно. Словно так, как должно быть. Так, как нужно.

Я была полна противоречий. Само задание было очень «острым». Огненным. За любой промах я могла пострадать, даже за самый малейший. Но риск был оправданным, если быть честной до конца. Я взвешивала все «за» и «против» относительно самого задания. С одной стороны, награда была двойной: кулон из чистого серебра и тридцать семь тысяч за отвагу (для себя сделаю пометку, плюс один к репутации), — да и всё-таки подвеска является моей собственностью. Я получила её своими руками, упорством и большим трудом.

_«ИЛИ»_

С другой стороны, на кой чёрт мне сдался выплавленный в сердце с цепочкой металл? Просто побрякушка. Единственное, что с ней можно делать, это выпендриваться перед всеми, что в этом году стал Охотником. Какой в этом толк? Никакого. Да и страшно было забирать эту хрень у монстра. Страх и оплата весили одинаково. Я не знала, к чему мне склониться, какой сделать выбор. Я даже не знаю, где мне искать этот чёртов кулон! Мало ли сколько у Мастера комнат, принадлежащих ему.

_«Отказаться»_

Включаем логику. Подвеска может быть где угодно. Везде, где он бывает, но только не на видном месте. В помещениях, где он бывает один. Иначе какой смысл прятать такую вещь? Я знаю только два места, куда никто не может зайти без него. Его апартаменты в его же крыле и его кабинет. Он был в кабинете, и, скорее всего, сейчас там и находится. Чёрт. Как я буду искать?

А разве я уже собралась принять задание?

Решайся, Мила. Хуже уже не будет. Наверное.

Я металась, как меж двух огней. На каждое действие есть противодействие. Так или иначе, будут последствия. Я даже не представляла, что может пойти не так, но сердце было не на месте. Интуиция шептала предупреждения. Разум утверждал, что надо действовать. Была не была.

_Принять_

Я пожалею об этом. Скорее всего. Нет. Я уверена, что я пожалею. Никогда так не была уверена в собственном провале. Лишь бы не наткнуться на Мастера, иначе от меня не останется ровным счётом ничего, даже пыли. Не знаю, что делают за такое, но мне бы не понравилось. Страшно. Ужасно страшно. За себя по большей части, конечно же. Почему я вообще отдала ему свою вещь ещё тогда, на «Пиле»? Чем я думала? Что мною двигало? Обида. Злость. Ненависть. М-да, правильно говорят, что лучше думать на холодную голову, а не пороть сгоряча.

Отступать некуда. Задание принято, пора приступать к делу. Глубоко вдыхаю и выдыхаю. На всякий случай три раза перекрестилась, хоть и не верующая. Вряд ли это поможет, но попробовать стоит. Может, прокатит? Когда-то же должно помочь, я думаю. Не решаюсь выйти из комнаты. Меня потряхивает от страха и предвкушения. Задание становится навязчивой идеей. Хочется, но страшно. Глубокий вдох.

Выхожу из комнаты, запирая её на ключ. Отряхиваю невидимую пыль с кожаных брюк и иду к главному кабинету. Начну оттуда, заодно проверю: там он или нет. Медленный выдох. Шарахаюсь каждого звука, как долбанный параноик. Кажется, всюду за мной следят, везде все знают, какое задание я выполняю, что я делаю, куда иду и зачем. Успокаиваю себя тем, что физически это невозможно.

Стучусь в кабинет и минуты две не слышу ничего по ту сторону двери. Осматриваюсь в коридоре, аккуратно приоткрываю дверь и заглядываю внутрь. Никого. Ни намёка на чьё-либо присутствие. Быстро проскакиваю в помещение, опираясь спиной на дверь, тяжело дыша. Адреналин бушует в крови, разливаясь по телу обжигающим теплом. Руки дрожат. Я хочу развернуться и выйти отсюда, провалить чёртово задание, но ноги несут меня к столу Мастера Абигора.

Помнится, ещё в школе я писала реферат на урок истории на тему мифологии. Многие мои одноклассники писали (списывали) материал про самых известных мифических существ и богов. Я же решила найти что-то интересное. Так я наткнулась на «Лемегетон» — гримуар*, содержащий информацию по демонологии. Как только я увидела слово «демон», мои глаза тут же загорелись.

Любопытство разожглось во мне до грандиозного пожара. Я узнала, что демон Абигор — пятнадцатый дух, великий герцог Ада, воин-искуситель, знающий всё о войнах, армии, власти. Он является достаточно сильным демоном-всадником с копьём в руке, на котором висит знамя с изображением змеи. О нём не очень много информации в «Лемегетоне» (там вообще о демонах информации маловато), но вот в других трактатах я нашла некоторые факты, которые сейчас вспоминаю и ужасаюсь.

Абигор — демон, обличие которого — красивый мужчина, сидящий верхом на коне, держащий в руки знамя-скипетр или копьё. Он искусно ведёт дела войны, знает об этом абсолютно всё и является лучшим в военном деле. И эти характеристики очень подходили Захару. Неужели он не просто так выбрал это имя? Не мог же он просто знать о том, что Абигор — это демон-всадник, воин? Надеюсь.

Пока вспоминала реферат о демоне, подошла к его рабочему столу и хмыкнула. Бардак такой же, как у Дока в приёмной. Ни у кого нет порядка в этой гильдии, что ли? Внутренний перфекционист кричит от ужаса, я же держусь из последних сил, чтобы не сложить всё по стопкам. Нет, не должно быть никаких подозрений, что здесь кто-то был.

Морщусь от собственных мыслей и осматриваю огромную поверхность стола. Бумаги, документы, с краю лежит закрытый ноутбук, настольная лампа, дырокол (для чего?), ручки, карандаши, какая-то статуэтка (наверное, декоративная), ключи не понятно от чего, всякое барахло, которое не привлекает внимание. Я не пыталась запомнить каждую деталь этого места, почувствовать Мастера в каждой мелочи, как это бывает с до жути романтичными героинями. Мне это не нужно. Я тут по делу вообще-то, а не просто так пришла. На кону стоят деньги. На минуточку!

Открываю ящики и ковыряюсь в них. Ничего. Ни намёка на какие-то ценные вещи. Вряд ли сейф будет стоять в его кабинете, хотя ничего нельзя списывать со счетов. Ни в одном ящике нет кулона. В тумбочке под столом тоже нет ничего ценного или отдалённо напоминающего награду.

Далее обыску подвергается шкаф, стоящий слева от стола. На полках за стеклянными дверцами стояли книги, папки, всякая макулатура, не вызывающая никакого интереса. На одной из полок стояла фотография, на которой были изображены мужчина, женщина и Мастер. Он выглядел там моложе лет на десять, может, чуть меньше. Мужчина был чуть выше него, у него были светлые глаза, седина пробивалась в волосах и щетине, похоже на короткую бороду. Женщина, что была рядом с ним, грустно улыбалась. Тёмные локоны аккуратно уложены в причёску, яркие голубые глаза отдавали холодом, морщины говорили о её возрасте. Неужели это прошлый Мастер и его Соул? Интересно, что с ними стало…

Выдвижные ящики под шкафом тоже пусты. Там валяются какие-то безделушки, секс-игрушки (фу) и оборудование вроде шнуров, аккумуляторов, зарядок и прочего. Пусто. В мини-баре нет смысла искать, да? Остаётся только одно — идти в «обитель зла». Б-р-р, аж мурашки по коже от одной только мысли о его апартаментах.

Но приходится туда идти. Больше вариантов у меня не остаётся. Если и там не будет моего кулона, то придётся совсем отчаяться — просить вернуть его лично у Захара. И кто знает, что он сделает со мной за такую просьбу или попросит «услугу за услугу». Меня передёрнуло от одной мысли об этом. Чёрт, не хватало ещё так позориться. Надо верить в хорошее, Камилла. Ты справишься, найдёшь эту безделушку, которая тебе не упала ни в коем разе. Но ничего не попишешь уже. Надо было сразу отказываться. Дура.

Дверь его апартаментов поддаётся, и я вхожу внутрь. Уже не проверяю, есть кто здесь. Ну получу и получу. Отмажусь как-нибудь. Типа: я искала его, чтобы поговорить насчёт моего отсутствия сегодня утром, но в кабинете не было. В общем, что-нибудь да придумала бы. Не первый раз лапшу вешаю на уши. Приноровилась.

Пусто. Что ж, значит, куда-то ушёл по делам. Времени у меня мало, так что не буду медлить. Быстро всё осматриваю, ищу кулон и ухожу. Спальня убрана идеально: постель застелена тёмным покрывалом, нет ни одной пылинки на тумбочках и в шкафах, всё слишком чисто. Здесь слишком пусто и холодно. Сразу понятно, что в апартаментах мужчина бывает только для того, чтобы помыться и поспать.

Перерываю все тумбочки, содержимое полок, стараясь всё оставить на своих местах, не вызывать подозрений. Жопа горела. Да, и такое бывает. Я чувствовала что-то неладное. Дыхание учащалось, начала нервно сглатывать, продолжая поиски в быстром темпе, всё ещё заботясь о прежнем положении вещей. В спальне тоже пусто.

В апартаментах есть ещё три комнаты: огромная ванная комната, в которой кроме душевой кабины, раковины, корзины для грязного белья, большой ванны и полок со всеми принадлежностями, больше ничего не было, туалет и кабинет, напоминающий небольшую библиотеку. Зачем ему ещё один кабинет?

Кабинет был не таким по размеру, как тот, что находится в другом крыле, почти в самом начале замка. Он уступал по площади раза в два, наверное. Вдоль трёх стен стояли стеллажи с кучей книг. Никакой литературы, связанной с Лагерем, только проза и поэзия, научная литература, художественная, учебная… Будь у меня такая комната, я бы тут кровать поставила и не выходила бы никуда. Ну, почти.

Стол стоял перед дверью так, что ты сидишь и видишь, кто к тебе может войти. Следишь за выходом, так сказать. Всё убрано. Ничего лишнего. Я бы даже подумала, что он бывает тут нечасто, если бы не запах его парфюма, который будто впитался во все предметы в этой комнате. Небрежно брошенная на стул чёрная толстовка говорила о недавнем присутствии. В углу стоял цветок в горшке, рядом — кулер с водой, греющий и охлаждающий её. Роскошь. Удел богатых, ахах.

Посмотрев всё в комнате, я принялась за стол. Мне даже не пришлось обходить его и заглядывать в ящики. Награда висела прямо на светильнике. Внутри всё горело от радости. Я сняла с лампы свой кулон и чуть не запрыгала. Гордость брала меня. Неужели получилось? Я не верила, что всё-таки нашла этот дурацкий кулон.

Глубокий вдох. Теперь надо по-тихому свалить отсюда. Любуюсь кулоном, пальцами очерчивая каждую выемку, артерии, вырезанные на человеческом органе. Покрытие блестит, словно глянцевое. Ни одной царапинки, стёртости, мути. Серебро. Чистое.

Я чуть ли не ликовала, стоя над столом в апартаментах Захара. Его до сих пор не было, я радовалась своей удаче. Ведь это действительно была удача. Самая настоящая. Сжимаю кулон в кулаке, чувствую, как острые детали впиваются в ладонь, неприятно колются, но я не разжимаю ладонь. Притягиваю свою награду к груди, словно это может защитить и меня, и сердце на цепочке.

— Я не понял: это что такое? — раздался голос позади меня. Я вздрогнула, узнавая его и ненавидя его обладателя. Опускаю ладонь, сжатую в кулак, в район живота и прижимаю в том месте сильнее, чем к груди. Недолго музыка играла, недолго пел аккордеон.

Только без резких движений. Собираюсь медленно повернуться, но мощное мужское тело впечатывает меня в рабочий стол. Я кривлюсь от удара об угол и последовавшей за ним боли. Пытаюсь опереться руками о столешницу, по-прежнему держа в кулаке свою вещь, но Мастер пресекает мои попытки вырваться. Он вжимается в мои бёдра, удерживая меня и не давая никак сбежать. Его горячая ладонь удерживает мои запястья у меня за спиной. Я скалюсь, желая вылезти из его стальной хватки, но получаю кулаком в прогиб поясницы. Спину ломит от боли. От этого я выгибаюсь в пояснице ещё сильнее, сжимаясь, чтобы уменьшить давление от соприкосновения двух тел.

— Я жду объяснений! — Мастер рычал от злости, накатившей на него. Он провёл указательным пальцем по внутренней стороне ладони, в которой лежала награда. Цепочка выглядывала из-под кулака, он прикоснулся пальцем к ней, почти невесомо, но я прекрасно ощутила это прикосновение чуть ли не по всему телу. Вздрогнула, табун мурашек прошёлся по спине, нахмурилась. Не нравятся мне его действия.

— Обойдёшься! — зло прошептала я, но позже пожалела об этом. Захар оторвал какой-то кабель и крепко связал им мои руки. Кабель впивался в кисти, принося боль при малейшем трении. Я старалась не шевелить руками и не отпускать подвеску, чтобы снова не потерять её, и не причинять себе боль. Я всё же знаю, чем заканчиваются такие «игрища». Монстр одним резким движением стянул с меня кожаные штаны, оставляя в одних стрингах. Стало страшно. Нервно сглотнула образовавшийся в глотке ком, холодный пот стекал по шее под футболку.

— Я жду объяснений и извинений! — процедил мужчина. Я услышала лязг его бляшки. Я затряслась от страха. На глаза мигом навернулись слёзы. И сдалась мне эта чёртова награда, какого хера я вообще сюда попёрлась? Можно было просто попросить вернуть мне подвеску. А потом не обидеться на отказ и забыть вообще про её существование.

— Я всего лишь пришла забрать своё, — всхлипнув, протянула я, крепко зажмурившись. Затем последовал удар. Тяжелый ремень на секунду впился в кожу. Было больно. Очень больно. Не только снаружи, но и внутри. Каждый раз, когда я оступалась, он сжигал меня. А потом снова возвращал к жизни, чтобы продолжать мои муки. Зализывал раны, а потом оставлял новые.

Задница горит, кожу пекло от удара. Следующий прилетает в другую ягодицу. Ремень полосует меня с каждым разом все сильней и сильней. Я вздрагивала и выла от каждого соприкосновения с предметом моей боли. Когда пытка заканчивается, я молюсь всем богам, чтобы он не насиловал моё тело. Я глотала солёные слёзы, когда услышала, как со стуком упал ремень мучителя. Унизительно — именно так я себя чувствовала. Униженная и оскорблённая — вот кем я сейчас была.

Он вжался пахом в мои ягодицы. Слышала его сбитое, горячее дыхание на своей шее. Он был возбуждён. Я буквально чувствовала пульсирующий, эрегированный член Мастера. Псих. Конченный псих, вот кто он. Горячие пальцы мужчины коснулись голой, слегка промёрзшей поясницы. То ли это было в реальности, то ли в моем сознании, но я ревела, как раненый зверь. Я боялась как-то шевелиться, чтобы не разозлить мучителя.

Рыдания стихали, слёзы перестали течь по раскрасневшемуся лицу. Неожиданный поцелуй в шею слева от моей головы заставил меня вздрогнуть и всхлипнуть. Я хотела вырваться и не чувствовать этих приятных прикосновений. Ну зачем? Зачем он сначала выступает монстром, а потом делает такие нежные и приятные вещи? Зачем заставляет ненавидеть его? Я не люблю его, меня не влечёт к этому чудовищу. Не влечёт. Отталкивает от него. Я шарахаюсь его, как апокалипсиса, но внутри понимаю, что что-то меня в нём привлекает. Через всю боль, что он мне причиняет.

Терпеть себя не могу за это. Просто презираю саму себя. Пытаюсь бороться с этими противоречивыми чувствами. С ним я, как на горящих углях: больно, но потерпеть можно. Только ради чего? Он купил тебя, Мила, купил, как какую-то вещь, заставил своего друга выполнить это «задание». Ты изначально не принадлежала самой себе. С того момента, как встретила Влада, с которым было спокойно и тепло, который оказался замешанным в этом мире, в Игре, во всех этих делах. С того момента, как попала в аварию, потеряв его и то, что нас связывало, навсегда. С того момента, как смогла это всё отпустить и зажить заново. С того момента, как встретила Руслана. Как поверила ему. Как позволила себя напоить и приняла правила. Как приехала сюда. Ты давно себе не принадлежишь, _Йоланда_. Пора бы это запомнить.

Ради чего ты хочешь всё терпеть? Ради _ни-че-го_. Вот и всё, что тебе полагается. Забудь обо всём хорошем. Не придумывай сказки, девочка. Это не работает в этом мире. Тебе бы выбраться отсюда живой, достигнуть своих целей и стереть из памяти это всё. Ты в Аду, и тебе надо выбираться отсюда, пока ты не попала в котёл с сжигающими тебя ощущениями. Привыкла выдумывать себе чувства, а потом страдать. Запомни: ты ничего не чувствуешь. Ни к кому из всех, кто здесь есть. Никогда.

Голова всё понимает. Я всё понимаю. Но, конечно же, прислушиваться к голосу разума не буду. Как всегда. Сама загнала себя в ловушку. Вот и выбирайся. Шизофреничка недоделанная. Амбивалентная блять.

— Зачем? — шепчу я, дергая плечом, чтобы он прекратил свои махинации, — зачем ты это делаешь?

— Что именно? — его голос хриплый от возбуждения. Ублюдок, самый настоящий мудак, чтоб он сдох!

— Делаешь больно, — я хнычу, стараясь вырваться, прекратить эти пылкие поцелуи в шею и челюсть.

Мне неприятно, мерзко, противно, отвратительно. Он смешал меня с грязью, растоптал, выжег на сердце замок, а ключ куда-то спрятал. А теперь отмывает окровавленное сердце и пытается открыть этот замок. Но нет, не прокатит! Ничего у него не выйдет. Ненависть, отвращение, ярость заполняют меня быстрее, чем я успеваю что-то ещё почувствовать. Что-то давно забытое, тёплое, обволакивающее, сдавливающее рёбра до громкого хруста. Места больше нет ничему другому. Ненависть подпитывает меня, наливаясь до краёв.

***

Семь месяцев.

С момента моего приезда в Игру прошло семь месяцев. После той порки за кражу дурацкого кулона Мастер ко мне больше не лез. Он вообще не обращал на меня никакого внимания, как и я на него. Это было чудесно, если честно. Я будто задышала полной грудью. Не отчитывал, не избивал, не унижал. Наигрался? Надеюсь. Хоть и «игра» продлилась относительно недолго и не несла ничего за собой. Чёрт, я будто переродилась новым человеком.

Руслан два месяца уверенно шёл на поправку. Он реабилитировался, теперь всё было хорошо, только вот остались шрамы, которые будут ему напоминать о том страшном задании. Он так ничего и не сказал, что же произошло в те дни. Отношения у нас были натянутые, но никто из нас не хотел ничего менять. Мы оба понимали, что нужно поговорить, обсудить всё, понять, что к чему и что делать дальше. Оба гордые, упрямые, обиженные. Как дети ведём себя, ей-богу.

За всё прошедшее время я поднималась в своих глазах. Результаты Игровой комнаты не улучшались, но и не ухудшались: всё также видела своё имя возле красной черты. Я твёрдо стояла на ногах, стабильно зарабатывала баллы за этапы, сдавала все нормативы. Больше отмены дисциплин, как в первый раз, не было. Я была хорошей ученицей, буквально схватывала всю теорию налету, но вот с практикой были проблемы.

Стрельба и метание давались мне лучше всего. Плавание и скалолазание дарили покой, а Ринг выбивал из меня всю дурь и всё лишнее. За пять последних месяцев я выполнила больше полусотни заданий. Все они были разными: от простых до сложных, от недолгих до длительных. Вопрос-ответ, задирания, борьба со страхами, пикантные задания — всё это откладывалось внутри меня. Я строила себя кирпич за кирпичом, возводя вокруг крепость феноменальных размеров. Пока что это была простая кирпичная стенка, огораживающая меня только с одной стороны. Всё только впереди. Дальше — больше.

Я набила ещё одну татуировку. Свободные ласточки летели с моих лопаток вверх к плечу, к шее. Я ассоциировала этот нательный рисунок с новым: с новой жизнью, с новой страницей, с новой свободой. А чувствовала я себя намного свободнее, чем в первые два месяца, проведённые в гильдии. За мной больше не было такой слежки, как раньше, на меня не давили своей гиперопекой. Отныне я отвечала за все свои поступки сама, получала наказания, слушала, как меня отчитывают. Стремилась стать более хладнокровной. Получалось. С трудом, но всё же получалось.

Я всё ещё была членом команды Руслана, понемногу меня принимали за свою. Отношения улучшались только с Гэри. Мы находили в друг друге опору и поддержку. Чаще всего мы шутили, смеялись, дурачились, делали глупости. Реже мы грустили, просили друг друга о помощи, никогда не отказывали. Аэлита нас сторонилась, не знаю почему. Она отдалялась, но не уходила в себя, и я этому была рада.

Тренировки давались легче. Я больше не умирала после каждого занятия, даже пребывала в зале немного дольше остальных. Оттачивала свои навыки, улучшала характеристики. Все мысли улетали как по приказу. Так было проще — отпускать всё, что меня волновало за какое-то время, очищать голову, собираться с духом, с мыслями. Это шло мне на пользу. Я стала меньше скалиться, меньше обращать на всё внимание, в основном, на косые взгляды, насмешки и подобную ерунду. Человек, которому есть чем заняться, не будет тратить драгоценное время на такие глупости.

Сейчас я шла по коридору в сторону выхода. Руслан приказал явиться через пятнадцать минут на крыльцо на заднем дворе. Откладываемый нами разговор рано или поздно должен был случиться. Мы выбрали удобное место, чтобы нам никто не мешал, и решили свалить на какое-то время от всех. Я подумываю повести Патрона в ту лагуну, куда нередко заходила, чтобы проветриться. Там тихо, спокойно и никого нет. Идеальное место для откровений и разговора наедине. Никаких лишних глаз и ушей.

В раздумьях я пребывала недолго. Почувствовала напряжение в области шеи. Вот так всегда: когда сосредоточусь на каких-то мыслях или действиях, неосознанно задираю подбородок, напрягаю шею, хмурюсь и почти незаметно вытягиваю губы. Это как-то заметил Гэри, сказав, что довольно часто видит такую мою позу. Забеспокоился, а я просто задумалась.

Выхожу на улицу в одной футболке. Холодный ветерок дует в лицо, и я тут же жалею, что не взяла с собой что-то накинуть сверху. У моря-то холоднее. Ладно, буду надеяться, что у Эйса получится отжать что-то из одежды. Он закалённый, а я не особо. Поделится, ничего с ним не случится.

Кстати об Эйсе. Мужчина уже ждал меня на ступеньках в толстовке и тёплой олимпийке. Да уж, ничего не изменилось с прошлой жизни (интересно, когда моя жизнь стала прошлой): я одеваюсь по моде, но не по погоде. Вздрагиваю от холода, мурашки покрывают кожу моих рук, и я потираю себя за плечи в попытке согреться, намекая Патрону на его куртку таким незаметным жестом. Хитрая, да.

— Опять ты голая вышла, — закатил глаза и обречённо улыбнулся. Между нами до сих пор витало некое напряжение. Я всё ещё боялась сказать что-то лишнее, подолгу молчала, чаще всего разговаривала согласно Уставу, а не так как было позволено мужчиной (то есть, без всяких формальностей).

— Это я ещё не голая, — ехидно улыбаюсь, прищурившись и наклонив голову на бок. Волосы немного прикрывают одну сторону моего лица, я продолжаю смотреть на Руслана, пока он под моим взглядом снимает олимпийку и отдаёт мне её в руки. Я надеваю её, застёгиваюсь и опускаю длинные рукава. Видно только по две фаланги моих пальцев. Кайф.

Пока мы идём пешком до моря, разговариваем на будничные темы: обсуждаем скорые соревнования, задания, Игровую комнату, тренировки, я узнаю что-то новое о гильдии и Лагере, проявляя неподдельный интерес. Никто не знает, какие планы я строю, делают ставки на моё нездоровое любопытство, но удовлетворяют своё самолюбие и собственное эго. Мне действительно интересны многие вещи, но у моего любопытства есть и другие корни, о которых никому не стоит знать.

Спустя какое-то время я уже прыгаю с валуна на валун, приближаясь к скале, за которой спрятано моё любимое место. Руслан сзади меня спокойно переступает, я же радостно бегу вприпрыжку. Маленький ребёнок всё ещё живёт во мне, хоть и стараюсь его скрывать от всех, чтобы не обидели.

— И ты, и я прекрасно понимаем, что этот разговор нельзя откладывать, — сидя на гальке и подставляя лицо солнечным лучам, я слушала, как Патрон начинал всё это. Не могла с ним не согласиться, он был абсолютно прав. Откладывать уже нет смысла эту тему. Пора всё выяснить, расставить всё по своим местам. Я до сих пор никому не рассказывала, кроме Фила, что произошло на «Пиле», что я чувствовала там.

— На «Пиле» я стала, как ты знаешь, Охотницей за наградой.

— Да, и я очень горжусь тобой. Не всем такое выпадает.

— Не езди мне по ушам, прошу тебя. Я прекрасно осведомлена о том, что «Пила» выбирает Охотника за наградой, это не фортуна и не великий шанс, выпавший на мою долю. В Лагере столько крутых и выдающихся игроков, которые в миллионы раз превосходят меня во всём, и только я стала Охотницей? Серьёзно?! Веришь в эту чепуху или пытаешься меня заставить поверить? Не надо, я давно знаю.

Он молчал, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Значит, пытался скрыть от меня это и дать почувствовать себя особенной, погордиться собой. На деле же я стала сильно опасаться самой Игры. Везде есть глаза уши, за тобой следят, постоянно преследуют, о тебе знают всё. Они ещё умудряются как-то параллельно наблюдать за Внешним миром, очерчивая еле заметную границу. Только каким образом? Правительство им подчиняется? Или наоборот?

— Титул дался мне нелегко. Меня испытывали всем, чем только можно: детскими воспоминаниями, моментами из жизни, голосами. Мне говорили, что аудио- и видеопытки давно не практиковались, я заволновалась и меня накрыло, а потом…

Я рассказывала всё, что случилось в коридоре «Пилы», описывала все чувства, какими они были на самом деле. Без утайки, недосказанности, всё подчистую выложила Патрону о соревнованиях, о переживаниях, о пытках, о других игроках. Он хмурился всё то время, что слушал меня, сжимая и разжимая кулаки до белых костяшек. Внутри меня уже не бушевали те эмоции, лишь лёгкое покалывание под рёбрами напоминало о пережитом. Могу смело сказать, что я переступила порог, справилась со своими чувствами.

— Влад был связан с Лагерем и Игрой. Он был из тех Высоких игроков, которым могли доверять Высшие. Буквально выходец из Чистилища Игры. У него была свобода, но никакой власти. Задания он выполнял не игровые, а те, которые ему поручали Высшие.

Я сглотнула. Картинки потихоньку становились на свои места, мозаика собиралась в одно изображения, и я теперь примерно понимала, как оказалась замешанной в этой истории. Если бы не Влад, меня бы тут не было. Так, получается?

— Он был глазами и ушами в твоём городе. Влад во Внешнем мире договаривался обо всём с поставщиками, назначал встречи, параллельно следя за порядком. Помимо него, конечно, есть другие, которые занимаются такими делами, просто Влада раскрыли. Поэтому убили люди из Внешнего — те, кому он мешался, — Руслан опустил глаза, вперев взгляд в гальку берега. Я замерла, пока слушала его рассказ, забыв, как дышать.

— Но зачем _я_ понадобилась вам? Я же ничего не знала о его деятельности, да и не спрашивала его о том, что меня не касалось, — я поникла. Шок от услышанного затуманил голову. Слов больше не нашлось.

— Он заключал сделку с соседней гильдией, заранее зная, что выиграет её. Им нужна была невинная душа. Они рассчитывали, что ты попадёшь к ним, но Влад всё продумал. Поставил тебя на кон, можно сказать, продал, а потом решил выкупить. Только это так не работает у нас. Здесь совершенно по-другому заключаются сделки, — Патрон повернул ко мне голову, глаза его недобро заблестели, я вздрогнула от сквозняка, но взгляд от его глаз не оторвала. Смотри страху в лицо. — Мастер знал об этой сделке. Они договорились, что Захар подстрахует Влада. Только после его смерти ты обязана была перейти в ту гильдию. Рассвет, как они себя называют. На самом деле, сплошные сумерки, но никакой не Рассвет.

— То есть, почему я должна была перейти к ним? Влад же выкупил меня обратно, разве нет?

Я ничего не понимала. Как-то глупо у них проворачиваются сделки. Никакой логики, никакого нормального объяснения их действиям нет. Что за бред? Что значит «перейти к ним после смерти»? Какое-то извращённое понятие сделок и платы. Я уже не злилась на то, что была «товаром», если это так можно было назвать. Обидно было, да, не спорю, но голова должна всегда оставаться холодной.

— Верно. Влад выкупил тебя. Только не собирался так рано умирать, хоть и не исключал такой вариант. Но и на этот случай у него была лазейка. Вы ведь не успели пожениться, так?

Я утвердительно кивнула. Не успели. Слёзы навернулись на глаза, закрывая мутной пеленой окружающую обстановку. И родить я тоже не успела. Выкидыш случился на фоне стресса после аварии. До сих пор вспоминать больно и невыносимо. Мёртвые в слезах не нуждаются, Мила. Так говорил Влад, теперь запомни эти слова на всю жизнь.

— Если бы вы успели до аварии, ты бы могла принадлежать сама себе. Про тебя бы быстро все забыли. Но случилось всё совсем по-другому. Влад отдал распоряжение Захару, чтобы на случай, если вы не успеете расписаться (хотя бы), Мастер бы забрал тебя к себе в течение восьми месяцев. За это время Высшие устанавливают или не устанавливают смерть. Мы с Мастером были на опознании, Высшие признали Влада официально мёртвым. Как раз через два дня после официального заявления я нашёл тебя в «Йоланде» и стал присматривать. Мы знали о твоей нужде в деньгах, знали о трагедии, буквально обо всём, как и Высшие. Чтобы тебя не сделали наложницей в Рассвете, Захар наблюдал за тобой и за ними и решил «подкупить» тебя Игрой.

Вот оно что. Всё было сделано на моё благо, чтоб мне легче жилось. Круто, да? Забота на высшем уровне. Только мне эта забота всё испортила в жизни. Поперёк горла встала, пережав все пути кислорода к лёгким.

— Чтобы ты сразу согласилась, мы подмешали тебе порошок, притупили твою реакцию и сознание. Чтобы ты не стала наложницей, пленницей или прислужницей. Ты и сама знаешь, что быть игроком «ИЛИ» — почётно, престижно и лучше всего. Меньшее из всех зол.

— Знаю, только от трудностей вы меня не избавили. Всё равно спасибо. Хотя бы за то, что всё рассказал. Теперь-то мне всё стало понятно как дважды два.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Средневековая книга, в которой, как считалось, описываются магические процедуры и заклинания для вызова духов или содержащая какие-либо колдовские рецепты.
> 
> в общем, я планировала главу поменьше, но как вышло, так вышло :)  
> вот и закончилась первая часть ориджа на этой ноте) то есть, по событиям я всё же делю работу на несколько частей, и первая подошла к концу. дальше будет более глубокое погружение в традиции Игры и саму Игру, в чувства Милы, в её испытания, теории, идеи и планы)


	16. Глава 16

Спустя несколько недель Данталиан и Аэлита сбили нас с толку своей новостью: они собираются совершить ритуал Союза и связать свои жизни, пока смерть не разлучит их. Прошение Высшим уже подано, Мастер дал добро проводить таинство в нашей гильдии в зале церемоний, дело оставалось за малым. Посыльный вот-вот должен был принести письмо с разрешением или отказом. Через пару дней пришло подтверждение заявки на Союз.

Лита после оглашения письма от Высших вся сияла, участвовала в подготовке к церемонии, мы вместе выбирали украшения, ткани для одеяний, занимались, тренировались. Она делилась со мной всеми переживаниями, чувствами, словно мы были лучшими подружками, но обе понимали, что это не так. Мы разные, у нас, несомненно, есть много общего, но мы не считали друг друга теми, с кем можно разделить все радости и всю печаль.

Параллельно с подготовкой к Союзу команда Дана готовилась к сезону Ежегодных Больших Игр. Это самое масштабное соревнование среди абсолютно всех гильдий игроков. Мне бы очень хотелось поучаствовать в этом или посмотреть на всё своими глазами, а не через экраны телевизоров, как мне сказал Гэри. Увы, но так и будет. Туда нас никто не отпустит даже на день, не говоря уже о неделе, в течение которой будут проходить Игры.

К таинству двух игроков подключили довольно большую бригаду рабочих и прислужников. Данталиан основательно взялся за это мероприятие, планируя всё до мелочей. После ритуала они отправятся в совместное путешествие за границу на какие-то острова. И я им, если честно, немного завидую. Не тому, что у них что-то вроде свадьбы и медового месяца. Тому, что они остаются друг с другом, испытывают чувства и не скрывают их, не обманывают друг друга. Их влечёт — и они это прекрасно осознают.

К сожалению, одного влечения к другому человеку мало, чтобы связать с ним всю свою оставшуюся жизнь, а в Лагере по-другому и не бывает. Да, тут нет разводов, нет чувств, которые со временем проходят. В этом плане здесь всё по-настоящему. Правда, такое редко бывает, но бывает. Любовь — вот что это. Не простая привязанность, симпатия или влюблённость. Любовь, самая настоящая, самая чистая и самая искренняя. Та, к которой идут долго сквозь все преграды. Та, которая никуда не уходит, а остаётся с тобой.

Я была, честное слово, рада за них. Они это заслужили.

***

Сегодня мы тренировались всей командой в малом зале. Мой игровой экран не высвечивал новых заданий вот уже третий день. Понятия не имею, что случилось с ним. Меня это настораживает. Норму всё-таки следует выполнять. Как я узнала недавно, норма заданий в неделю — формальность, просто устное правило, которому следуют не все. Новеньким, конечно же, об этом не говорят. Они узнают это спустя какое-то время, когда уже втянутся. Деньги всегда были главным завлекающим. Мне они были нужны, но не для собственных потех и покупок. Для кое-чего другого, более важного для меня. Так что по поводу цифр на своём счету я особо не переживала: нужная мне сумма появилась, но из неё приходится брать какую-то часть каждый раз, когда мне хочется порадовать себя.

Например, я купила себе свою первую машину (да, я хочу не одну). Я смогла позволить себе приобрести Land Rover Sport 2018 года чёрного цвета. Выбирать его самой было трудно. У неё столько конкурентов, но для первой покупки машина оказалось просто потрясающей. Руслан помог мне определиться, сказав, что единственный недостаток у этого автомобиля — крупная сумма и довольно дорогое техническое обслуживание, но меня это не особо волновало.

Мелания промышляла автомобильной техникой и запчастями. Мне просто повезло здесь оказаться, так как любая починка выйдет мне гораздо дешевле, чем игрокам других гильдий, так как своим игрокам делают неплохую скидку. Правда, пока что проблем с машиной не возникало. Я и не выезжала на ней никуда. Только периодически ездила наперегонки с Юсуфом и практиковалась в вождении с Русланом. Всё-таки ездить по трассе или городу и по территории Лагеря (к примеру, в какой-то критической ситуации) — две абсолютно разные вещи.

Другой покупкой стал Вальтер ППК с гравировкой моего имени «Йоланда», написанным красивым каллиграфическим почерком. Стоит упомянуть ещё новое улучшенное обмундирование, парочку спортивных костюмов, кроссовок, нижнее бельё, что-то из повседневной одежды, книги, плеер и прочую чепуху. Таким образом, я потратила половину собранной суммы. Оставшуюся отправила на счёт нужного человека, для которого и собирались деньги.

Как я уже говорила, мой игровой экран сломался. Ну точнее, он ничего не высвечивал, кроме приветствия. Меня это сильно настораживало. Азарт и зависимость от Игры увеличивались с каждым днём, и я чуть ли не головой билась об стену собственной комнаты, пытаясь что-то придумать с заданиями.

— Не знаю, что с ним. У меня уже руки чешутся в прямом смысле, Гэри, я буквально каждые десять секунд смотрю в него, но ничего не происходит.

Я и Гэри сидели на лавочке в зале после спарринга и отдыхали. Тренировка окончена, и можно было бы расслабиться, но я не могла. Программа не давала мне покоя. Может, сервер полетел? Но такого не может быть. Тогда бы полетел у всех, а не только у меня, потому что гильдия находится на одном сервере, и Игра у всех работает. Кроме меня, конечно же.

— Так и знал, что с тобой что-то не так, — Леонард оскалился, ядовито ухмыляясь, подходя к нам. Он вытирал пот, стекающий с его шеи, тёмным полотенцем. — Рассказываешь о ломке какой-то. На что подсела, дорогая? — глаза его сверкают, он будто держится изо всех сил, чтобы не рассмеяться мне в лицо. Ждёт от меня чего-то непристойного, несвойственного.

— На Игру, Лео, — усмехаюсь, смотря исподлобья ему прямо в глаза, опираясь локтями о колени. На секунду на лице парня появилось удивление, но он тут же стёр его, стрельнув глазами в Гэри.

— Вау! А ты, оказывается, не так безнадёжна, какой была изначально.

— Я не была безнадёжной! — вскакиваю с низкой скамейки, но не подхожу к Леонарду. Он ждал от меня этой реакции: я вижу это по его ухмылке. Только вот он действительно не ожидал от меня того, что я буду на Игре, как на наркоте, сидеть. — У меня экран не работает. Заданий нет уже третий день.

Взгляд его голубых глаз смягчается, он вмиг становится задумчивым, скрещивает руки на груди, по-прежнему сжимая в кулаке влажное полотенце.

— А ты не пробовала включить и выключить?

— Ты меня совсем за идиотку держишь? Если я блондинка, то это не делает меня априори дурой тупоголовой! — этот чёрт ещё и смеётся надо мной.

— А по тебе этого не скажешь, — тут он заливается смехом, держась за живот. Через какое-то время он успокаивается и говорит следующее: — Обратись с этой проблемой к Мастеру. Он занимается таким, вероятно, поможет сам. А может, пришлёт кого-то, кто разберётся с твоим неработающим гаджетом. В любом случае, это его привилегия. Патрон тебе не поможет точно: во-первых, его сейчас нет в гильдии; во-вторых, их этому не обучают, даже в курс дела не вводят.

Почему мне всегда везёт на Мастера? Это какая-то шутка, отправленная мне из космоса?! Может, мне всегда у него помощи просить?! Ну нет уж. С ним я разговаривать точно не буду.

— А другого кандидата на починку экрана нет? — с надеждой и разочарованием спрашиваю я, но в ответ получаю отрицательный кивок со стороны Лео и Гэри.

Что ж, в пасть к крокодилу залезть для меня не проблема. В который раз, правда… Но, видимо, больше мне ничего не остаётся.

***

— Чего-то не хватает или мне кажется?

Лита стояла перед зеркалом в торжественном одеянии. Тёмно-синие брюки облегали её сильные ноги, поверх чёрной шёлковой блузки был накинут удлинённый пиджак такого же цвета, что и её штаны. Он был застёгнут на пуговицы из тёмного серебра с гербом гильдии — символом Тьмы. На поясе полы пиджака расходились, на краях сверху тоже были пришиты по две серебряные пуговицы.

Это не было свадебным платьем из Внешнего мира, к каким я привыкла, но она выглядела восхитительно в этой парадной форме. На плечах я ей застегнула петли (которые поначалу перепутала с погонами), на груди прицепила эмблему с красной падающей звездой и ленту с её цветом — лазурно-голубым.

— Не кажется, — ответила я и протянула ей увесистые чёрные кожаные ботинки с толстой подошвой и шипами, разбросанными по носу и пятке обуви.

Пока Лита надевала ботинки, задавала вопросы про свадьбы во Внешнем мире. Она с такой заинтересованностью спрашивала про церемонию, наряды и празднование, что я пыталась рассказать ей всё за несколько минут, которые у нас остались до её выхода.

— Какие традиции бракосочетания встречаются в Лагере? — спрашиваю я, действительно интересующаяся этой темой. Я помогла только с тканями для одеяния Литы, в остальной подготовке я ни капли не приняла участие. Для этого есть люди, которых наняли Данталиан и Мастер. Тут каждый уважает любую работу другого человека и не лезет со своей помощью. Во Внешнем мире всё по-другому.

— Во-первых, как ты заметила, одежда. Коста* или Соул* не имеют права наряжаться в шикарные платья, если эти женщины являются игроками. У косты это пиджак, как у меня. Он может быть пошит только в стиле «милитари», должен выглядеть как парадный костюм, сделан из дорогих и лучших тканей. На нём обязательно должны быть пуговицы и полы. На пуговицах изображают герб гильдии, к которой принадлежат игроки или титулованные люди. Если они не принадлежат гильдии, то у них герб, соответствующий их месту работы (Чистилище, например, Котёл и другие).

Мне, конечно, давненько не доводилось надевать платья, но здешние одеяния заставляли мои глаза сверкать. На самом деле, это просто потрясающе выглядит: величественно, статно. Такой наряд любому придаст уверенности и привлекательности.

— На любом ритуальном одеянии должна быть лента с цветом игрока и эмблема гильдии. Это обязательно: хоть на подвенечном платье, хоть на церемониальном пиджаке, — Аэлита потуже затянула свой высокий хвост, пальцами пригладив прямые длинные волосы. Ей очень шёл такой образ — сразу видно, что она не простая наложница, которым только и положено, что своим хозяевам падать в ноги да носить одни платья.

— А что насчёт наложниц? Из них вообще хоть когда-нибудь получалась Соул или коста? — не то чтобы меня заботила судьба бедных девочек, ставших сексуальными рабынями, — по-другому их назвать у меня просто-напросто язык не поворачивается, — познания в этом деле должны быть хоть какие-то, я думаю.

— Не знаю. Есть много разных историй, но, наверное, бывали и такие случаи, хотя всё же наложница, будь она Соул, Высшей или костой, она всё равно останется наложницей в обществе, да и может испортить репутацию Патрону или Мастеру. Мужчинам выгоднее держать их в фаворитках, чем связывать с ними жизнь, — девушка пожала плечами и ещё раз посмотрелась в зеркало, отвернувшись от меня. Она накрасила губы прозрачным блеском и повернулась, смотря на меня странным взглядом.

Эл время от времени кусала губу, расправляла пиджак, приглаживала волосы и теребила пальцами полы одеяния. Страх, сомнение, неуверенность — всё это отражалось на её лице. Нервозность ощущалась во всех жестах и вздохах. Я не осуждала её, но очень понимала. Такой большой шаг сделать очень трудно. Союз переворачивает всю жизнь с ног на голову, мне даже кажется, что он сближает людей ещё сильнее. Она была очень взволнована, и это было абсолютно нормально в такой ситуации.

— Сомневаешься? — спрашиваю, потому что боюсь, что она совершает ошибку.

— Немного. Но не в себе. В своих чувствах к нему я очень даже уверена, — она и так была выше меня, а толстая подошва ботинок добавила ей ещё несколько сантиметров в росте. Девушка опустила голову, смотря на свои ноги. — Боюсь, что он просто получит меня, как очередное выполненное задание, а потом всё хорошее закончится.

Я слышала, как Лита всхлипнула. Напугана, определённо. Страшится того, что всё обернётся по-другому. Но по-другому не будет. Это заранее известно. Союз — просто другой уровень отношений между двумя людьми.

— Так, — хватаю её лицо в свои руки и поднимаю, смотрю прямо в глаза, блестящие от слёз, — хватит себя накручивать. Не мне тебе рассказывать, в каких случаях происходит таинство у Патронов, верно? — Эл кивает, и слёзы скатываются с её глаза по щекам. — Возьми себя в руки. Союз — это, конечно, очень серьёзно, ответственно и страшно, но это не плохо, Лита. Это прекрасно, когда два любящих друг друга человека связывают свои жизни и судьбы на оставшееся время. Это во Внешнем мире люди разводятся и перестают испытывать чувства. Здесь другие порядки, традиции, принципы. И это намного лучше, поверь мне.

Игрок кладёт свои ладони поверх моих, всё ещё покоящихся на её щеках, и сжимает своими пальцами. Дальше следуют объятия, крепкие и необходимые как ей, так и мне. Поддержка должна быть всегда, особенно перед выбором, который повлияет на твою судьбу.

Я выхожу из маленькой комнаты, отведённой для сборов к церемонии, и иду прямиком по коридору в зал, где будет проходить ритуал Союза. Помещение не было рассчитано на всю гильдию: оно походило на зал собраний Патронов и Мастера. Стены украшены белыми и тигровыми лилиями, которые переплетались между собой, тем самым чередуясь. Четыре массивные круглые колонны, обычно стоящие на пороге музеев или царских дворцов, были расставлены недалеко от углов зала. Пол устлан большим красным ковром с золотой вышивкой у краёв. Не было никаких лавочек, диванов, стульев. Были лишь ступеньки, ведущие к подмосткам, где стоял довольно старый мужчина в белой мантии с серебряной нитью.

Мастер стоял позади этого мужчины, тоже облачённый в какую-то парадную форму, состоящую из чёрного камзола, строгих брюк и тёмных дорогих ботинок. Камзол смотрелся очень величественно, словно кричал на весь зал, что перед нами стоит правитель. На груди с левой стороны расшит нитями герб гильдии, серебряные пуговицы были застёгнуты до последней (даже на манжетах), цепочки на животе и груди сцеплены, а ремешки на рукаве плотно затянуты.

Приглашённых на церемонию Союза было немного: команда Данталиана, сам Мастер (который просто обязан был присутствовать на этом мероприятии), пригвоздивший меня к полу одним взглядом серо-зелёных глаз, Руслан, я, Гэри и Юсуф. Гости, в том числе и я, были облачены в костюмы и лакированные туфли. Мой был чёрный прямого кроя из габардина с чёрными пуговицами. Волосы были зачесаны назад и заколоты белыми заколками. На ногах красовались низкие, туго зашнурованные ботинки, натёртые до блеска.

Мы выстроились в одну линию, ожидая прихода Дана и Аэлиты. Музыка играла совсем тихо, она напоминала мне начальную заставку из фильма «Гордость и предубеждение» с Кирой Найтли. Она лилась из динамиков, подобная мягким звукам колокольчиков и какой-то классической композиции, играемой на фортепьяно. Такая музыка окрыляла, дарила полёт душе, а фантазия вырисовывала дворцы и прекрасных королевских особ, устраивающих пышные балы-маскарады, а потом умирающих от холеры.

Когда все собрались и встали ровно, как по команде, в зал твёрдым и уверенным шагом прошли Данталиан и Аэлита, спрятав руки за спиной — так было положено традициями Лагеря, я это помнила. Но выглядело это как-то неправильно. Создавалось впечатление, что ты присутствуешь на каком-то военном параде с праздничной программой, а не на таинстве двух влюблённых.

Игроки прошли к подмосткам и опустились на левое колено перед старым мужчиной. Я распознала в нём старейшину, который проводит ритуалы и церемонии в некоторых гильдиях. К старейшинам обращались только за помощью в проведении церемоний. Мастера не имели никакого права или разрешения венчать людей, хоронить, награждать и многое другое. Лагерь-то открывается для меня с совсем иной стороны.

— По всем законам Лагеря и Лагерной Иерархии, с особого одобрения правителей наших Высших, благосклонности Мастера Абигора из Мелании я имею честь совершать ритуал Союза двух игроков на церемонии таинства.

Бас церемониймейстера раздавался на весь зал. Голос мужчины словно отражался во всех углах помещения и внутри моего тела. Я восхищалась торжественностью его речей. Это не дурацкий текст, содержащий такие фразы, как «корабль вашей любви приплыл в гавань под названием семья», «вам предстоит новый путь» и подобный ужас. Б-р-р, тошнит.

— Согласно всем традициям, вы, имеющие честь быть названными игроками «Игр Лагерной Иерархии», получили разрешение на ритуал Союза. Высшие дали согласие на вашу просьбу, так отнеситесь к данному вам за все ваши заслуги и достижения разрешению и официальной клятве ответственно, со всей серьёзностью.

Я затаила дыхание. Это не выглядело помпезно или пафосно, но речь старейшины меня очень вдохновила. В который раз я убеждалась, что здесь чтут традиции, правила и законы, уважают правительство и не сомневаются в вышестоящих органах. Их почитают, с них берут пример. Их разрешение — это самое настоящее везение, благосклонность, не каждому данная. Не всем Мастерам или Патронам могут дать согласие на ритуал Союза. Это великая честь, на самом-то деле. Но и не все Мастера и Патроны подают прошение на совершение ритуала — в этом случае тоже есть множество других нюансов.

В поясницу упирался ствол Вальтера. Я чувствовала дискомфорт из-за него, но старалась не подавать виду. К сожалению, охраной такие мероприятия не сопровождались. Присутствующие свидетели, а также Мастер, при котором совершается таинство, и новобрачные должны были обязательно иметь при себе что-то из оружия. Это мог быть пистолет, нож, кинжал, автомат. Так было написано в правилах: безопасность — своя или чужая — превыше всего.

— Сегодня вы становитесь другой частью Лагеря. Вы больше не будете поодиночке, отныне вы — связанные клятвой и речью, ритуальными ожерельями и чувствами, которые вы испытываете по отношению друг к другу.

Солнечный свет заливал весь зал золотыми лучами. Вкупе со всеми украшениями это смотрелось очень красиво. Свет также отливал через верхние витражные окна разными цветами, оставляя узоры на всех поверхностях, куда они попадали. Зал находился в одной из башен замка, где окна располагались в два ряда — верхний и нижний. Юсуф мне как-то рассказывал, что не всё здание подверглось реставрации: у некоторых помещений сносили стены и строили новые, но в башнях поменяли только внутреннее убранство и заменили нижние окна.

Сам торжественный зал был достаточно большим по параметрам: высота от пола до потолка составляла на глаз метров шесть, если не больше, длина стен — около десяти-двенадцати метров, опять же на глаз. Но как я уже говорила, все члены гильдии, не считая прислужников, не уместились бы тут. Зал, предназначенный для различных объявлений, был намного больше и вместительнее этого.

Старейшина оборачивается к Мастеру, гордо стоящему к нам всем лицом, сцепив руки сзади и выпрямив спину. Я честно восхищалась им, его фигурой, его осанкой, его взглядом, обращённым на всех. Он принимал всё с гордостью, с честью, с благодарностью. Иногда мне казалось, что Захар каждый вечер молится богу, чтобы всё было хорошо и он дальше мог спокойно управлять гильдией — в моей голове это выглядит очень смешно. Я прекрасно знала, сколько сил он приложил, чтобы добиться своего ранга, чтобы стать тем, кем он является, чтобы достигнуть цели.

— Отныне Вы принимаете, — старейшина внимательно смотрит в лицо Мастера, — двоих игроков за один род?

Мастер переводит взгляд со старейшины на Данталиана и Аэлиту, склонивших одно колено перед ним и мужчиной и опустивших головы, положив левую руку на левое бедро — поза, в которой совершают ритуал только новобрачные. Затем Абигор несколько секунд смотрит мне в глаза и поворачивается к церемониймейстеру и кивает.

— Принимаю.

— Отныне Вы подтверждаете таинство между двумя игроками? — старейшина повернулся к Дану и Эл, Мастер не прекращает смотреть на него.

— Подтверждаю.

После этого Мастер берёт красивую широкую шкатулку, обитую алым бархатом и обшитую узорами из золотых нитей и белым жемчугом. Я чуть не ахнула, увидев эту красоту, тут же одёрнув себя и заставив молчать, не издавать ни одного звука.

— А вы подтверждаете? — старейшина обращает свой взор на нас, свидетелей этого мероприятия. Надо кивнуть или ответить?

— Подтверждаем, — почти в унисон произнесли мы, продолжая стоять ровно и смотреть на новобрачных.

— Я в присутствии всех свидетелей объявляю этот Союз совершённым.

Мастер подходит к церемониймейстеру и протягивает дорогую шкатулку. Старейшина открывает крышку, как книгу, и достаёт оттуда первую подвеску. Это был золотой крест на длинной тонкой цепочке в стиле Дольче Габбана, с резными узорами и расширяющимися краями. Он был украшен рубинами, сапфирами, изумрудами и белым жемчугом; края креста были усыпаны белыми фианитами; все камни не выглядели разбросанными: они располагались в определённом порядке, ровно и изящно. Украшение не выглядело пафосным, но поистине великолепным.

Сперва старейшина надел крест на Данталиана, склонившего голову. Потом застегнул цепочку на шее у Аэлиты, поправив волосы, завязанные в хвост. Далее он прикоснулся закрытой шкатулкой к плечам обоих игроков и отошёл на два шага назад. Новобрачные встали с колен и головой поклонились сначала Мастеру, а потом церемониймейстеру. Они повернулись к нам, и только в тот момент я заметила, чем отличалось облачение Дана от одеяния Эл: на плечах у Патрона были пришиты белые погоны с двумя чёрными перпендикулярными полосами. Это был такой отличительный знак — знак Патрона на парадной форме.

Когда мы вышли из зала вслед за Мастером, который поздравлял новобрачных с этим важным событием, упомянув всю серьёзность официальной клятвы, и Русланом, я и Гэри схватили, пока никто не заметил, Литу под руки и медленнее пошли позади всех. Мы перекидывались улыбками, но молчали, идя в сторону обеденного зала, где вся гильдия будет праздновать эту прекрасную новость.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *коста (лат. ребро) - жена Патрона  
> *Соул (англ. душа) - жена Мастера  
> в Лагере жёнами их не называют, потому что считают извращённым словом, грязным и недостойным для них.
> 
> тут на аске (https://ask.fm/ana69heartfil) пришли вопросики про Данталиана и Литу, а также про Высших. я тут подумала, почему бы мне после окончания этой истории не написать про Дана и Эл (отдельный оридж) и про новое поколения Высших(про их становление)? у меня давно в голове роются мысли о целой серии "На игре", но пока я закончу с этой частью) если хотите что-то спросить, не стесняйтесь туда писать (анонимно тоже можно))  
> я всеми силами, честное слово, пыталась сделать из Союза красивое и величественное событие, но получилось, что получилось хд


	17. Глава 17

Экран не работал уже целый месяц. Мастера не было в гильдии со следующего дня после таинства Данталиана и Аэлиты. Я понятия не имею, куда он пропал, но все мне твердили, что его не было на рабочем месте. Не то чтобы я переживала как-то, но мысль о его отъезде меня настораживала: неизвестно, чем он занят сейчас. Мало ли что он задумал на мой счёт. Может, готовит документы, чтобы избавить меня от титула игрока. Чёрт его знает, чем он занимается.

В тот день, когда Захар вернулся в «Мэл», мы вышли с Лео на Ринг. Это было осознанное и обоюдное решение. Не всегда же нам пререкаться друг с другом да делиться отнюдь не лестным мнением. Мы давно должны были решить все наши проблемы (которые создавал один Леонард) кулаками, а не пустой болтовнёй. Наш бой будет честным, настоящим, без всяких подлянок.

Мы были похожи. Схожи в своём упрямстве и желании доказать всем что-то, что касается исключительно нас. Я стремилась доказать, что стану сильнее с каждым новым днём, что меня примет общество игроков. Лео стремился доказать свою силу, преимущество перед другими. Он самый эгоистичный из всех, кого я знаю, но кто-нибудь обращал внимание на его эгоизм? Что скрывается под этой маской? Он может быть разбит или сломлен, обезоружен или преисполнен местью. Он может быть кем угодно и строить любые интриги и планы вокруг себя. Боюсь, никто никогда не узнает его настоящего. Впрочем, это не моя проблема.

До Ринга остался час. Я не нагружала себя тренировками, чтобы не упасть от недостатка сил после или во время первого раунда. Мой противник достаточно ловкий и отлично уворачивается от ударов. Вертящийся, как волчок, скользкий и почти неуловимый. Только вот я научилась делать красивые обманные удары, бить сильнее и прямо в цель.

Небольшая разминка, отработка ударов и парирование заняли весь оставшийся час. Мне хотелось поскорее покончить с этим. Силы были неравными — это понимали абсолютно все. Но меня могла спасти хитрость, Леонарда — сообразительность и уход от атак. Я нервничала, очень нервничала. Это было абсолютно нормальным, поскольку я давно не дралась с кем-то на Ринге. Как сейчас помню свой первый бой. Эл тогда просто растоптала мою самооценку и поумерила пыл. В попытке доказать всем свою значимость я просто потерпела крах.

С того дня прошло чуть больше восьми месяцев. Почти год я была частью Игры. Я стала чем-то больше, чем девчонкой, которую купили, а потом продали. Мне до сих пор не даёт покоя мысль о том, что меня окружают одни предатели. Они словно ждут подходящего момента, чтобы перерезать мне глотку, оставив гнить неподвижное тело, заливая кровью чёрную, влажную землю.

В назначенное время в зал пришёл Лео в компании прислужника. Моя прислужница уже стояла в углу ринга и протирала капы. Что ж, пора. Пора решить это всё. Не навсегда, конечно, но на какое-то время мы забудем о существовании между нами некой вражды или даже соперничества.

Как только прозвенел звонок первого раунда, мы вышли в центр ринга и встали в стойки. Окружающая обстановка размылась, для нас не существовало ничего и никого, не имело никакого значения. Сосредоточенные взгляды, чуть согнутые колени, перевязанные запястья, напряжённые позы — всё это говорило о том, что мы очень долго ждали Ринга.

Первой после звонка била я. Кулак, занесённый для удара в плечо, с успехом промазал, стоило Леонарду сделать шаг назад. Когда-то Гэри мне сказал, что проще оттеснять парня к стене, прутьям, к углам. Там он отвертеться точно не сможет, зато мне может и прилететь. В один миг я получаю удар в верхнюю челюсть с локтя, теряя на пару секунд координацию. Тогда противник бьёт с ноги мне по бедру, но я тут же бью в горло.

Адреналин, страх, злость — всё это смешалось во мне. Кровь закипала, азарт нарастал, я шипела от глухой боли, отдающей на бедре и скуле. Лео схватился за горло рукой, что дало мне небольшое преимущество, и я заехала коленом ему в живот, а потом разбила ему губу.

Первый раунд был за мной. После звонка, оповещающего о моей победе, я вдруг ощутила весь мир, в котором находилась. Сразу стала замечать, что в большом зале прибавилась пара игроков, которые пришли позаниматься, что никого из наших знакомых здесь не было, что прислужники нервничали и руки их тряслись, пока они давали нам воду и протирали лица полотенцем.

Во втором раунде Леонард решил применять силу, а не изворачиваться от моих ударов, которые за всё время моего нахождения на территории гильдии стали более резкими, чёткими, мощными. И парень решил действовать быстро: разбил мне нос, отчего я чуть не упала, а из глаз чуть не посыпались искры. Я надеялась отомстить гадёнышу в ту же секунду, но кровь стала заливать моё лицо, а Лео ударил мне в глаз, после чего прозвенел звонок и раунд закончился счётом один-один.

Под воспалённой кожей разыгрался страшный пожар. Слёзы напрашивались скатиться по щекам, но я могла лишь шмыгать носом и строить злую гримасу, кидая недвусмысленные взгляды на ухмыляющегося оппонента. Агрессия во мне разрасталась. Мне хотелось разбить ему всё лицо в кровь, выбить из него всё плохое отношение ко мне, показать, что я чего-то стою. А он упёрся рогами, и всё тут! Ты, говорит, слабая предательница. Я тебе покажу слабую предательницу, чёртов социопат!

Третий раунд мне показался самым коротким. Мы не следили за своими движениями, не пытались перемещаться или хитрить, просто дрались, как разъярённые медведи. Нападали друг на друга, не уступали победу противнику, просто выбивали всю дурь. Раунд закончился ничьей. Я даже не поняла, в какой момент засчитали ничью, но помню, что мы не ждали очереди для нападения — били сходу, так яростно, что забылись и отключились от всего.

По окончании боя мы поблагодарили друг друга, пожали руки, взяли влажные холодные полотенца и вместе направились к Доку в приёмную, смеясь и разговаривая на нейтральные темы. Видимо, внутри ничего неприятного и выводящего на эмоции, негативного и несправедливого не осталось, и мы наконец нормально заговорили, не оскорбляя и не ругаясь. Значит ли это то, что я завоевала его доверие?

***

— Чего ты так мечешься?

Эл бегала по библиотеке между стеллажами и собирала какие-то книги. До начала сезона Ежегодных Больших Игр осталась неделя, но она металась как ужаленная. Я пробовала остановить её, схватив за плечи, но она вырывалась и отмахивалась от моих замечаний. Я понимаю, это волнительно, но нельзя же терять голову из-за нервов!

— Аэлита, расслабься! До отъезда пять дней, а ты уже дня три сидишь на чемоданах. В чём проблема? Думаешь, у тебя будут силы и время, чтобы читать? Или ты ищешь книги о медитации? — я скрестила руки на груди и облокотилась спиной о стену.

— Да иди ты! Мне вообще-то нужны карты местности. Данталиан попросил собрать все, в которых есть территория Больших Игр. На одном из этапов нам придётся пойти в лес на пару дней. Надо бы как следует подготовиться, чтобы не наломать дров, понимаешь?

Я понимала. Конечно, я её понимала. Мы точно так же делали перед «Пилой»: готовились, собирали материалы, изучали всё, брали с собой. Что угодно может пригодиться, любая мелочь, любое ненужное барахло. Но это не «Пила», это более масштабные соревнования, победа в которых зависит от твоих навыков и подготовки. Там почти нет удачи, как в последнем испытании, в котором я получила кулон. После того как я его забрала у Мастера, ни на секунду не снимала с шеи. Вовсе не хвасталась, нет. Он, скорее, служил мне неким оберегом, защитой, придавал уверенности, сил и веры в собственные возможности, которые относительно безграничны.

Ежегодные Большие Игры. Их проводят обычно в последний месяц весны — в начале или середине мая. Самые важные Игры, проводимые в Лагере. Важное мероприятие, напоминающее игрокам об их деятельности, об их истинном предназначении. И меня эта идея очень воодушевляет. Большие Игры довольно сильно сплачивают команду, укрепляют командный дух игроков. Это больше походит на соревнования с самим собой нежели с другими гильдиями: ты состязаешься со своим эгоизмом, с желанием постоянно быть первым среди твоих товарищей.

— Как думаешь, мы справимся? — Эл повернулась ко мне, сжимая в руках путеводитель и несколько бумажных карт.

Я задумалась над её вопросом. Моя команда не справилась на «Пиле», в прошлом году там же не смогла преодолеть все испытания команда Данталиана. Теперь больший вес имеют Большие Игры. Большую значимость, больший авторитет. Единственная команда, выигравшая все соревнования в своё время, — команда Мастера, если брать в расчёт только годы его управления гильдией. Игроки остальных команд, участвовавших в этих соревнованиях, слишком эмоциональные по сравнению с Захаром и его людьми, мягкие, надламывающиеся. Команда Абигора — бесчувственные, безжалостные, хладнокровные. Но это если верить слухам.

— Главное, войти в пятёрку, Лита. Не сломаться, быть внимательными и осторожничать. Ты и без меня знаешь, что там может случиться что угодно. Любой неверный шаг приведёт к погибели. Нужно быть всё время начеку, а не бежать за победой. Выигрыш — это, конечно, восхитительно, но безопасность важнее, не думаешь?

И ведь правда. Реальная правда была в моих словах. «Пила» разительно отличалась от Ежегодных Больших Игр. Если первое мероприятие действовало на твоё эмоциональное состояние и психическое здоровье через Игру, то на втором Игра только задаёт свои правила, а кем ты будешь сломлен или ранен — не имеет для организаторов никакого значения. Их не беспокоит ничья участь. Им нужны хлеб и зрелища.

***

Вчера был заезд на Ежегодные Большие Игры. Игроки приветствовали друг друга, общались в непринуждённой обстановке, заводили полезные знакомства в других гильдиях и просто готовились. Никаких пьянок, гулянок, празднований, даже в последний день, когда подводят итоги и выставляют результаты. Там ни на секунду не дают расслабиться, и это очень кстати: всегда нужно за всем наблюдать, не упускать ни одной детали, создать себе безопасные условия, не поворачиваться ни к кому спиной, следить за противниками. От любого чужого можно ждать подставы, ножа в спину.

Как и любое масштабное мероприятие, Большие Игры сопровождаются съёмкой и сценарием. Но вот сценарий есть только у организаторов, никак не у игроков и ведущих. Им ни к чему знать все самые отвратительные этапы. Скрытая съёмка и видеонаблюдение было придумано для тех, кто хочет посмотреть на это всё, сидя на другом конце Лагеря, в любой гильдии. Именно из-за этой возможности быть наблюдателями мы с Гэри решили каждый вечер уделять просмотру Ежегодных Больших Игр. Честно говоря, не только мы, как оказалось.

Я удивилась, вбежав в общую комнату отдыха и немного опоздав, завидев сидящих на диванах, полу и в креслах больше двух десятков игроков, желающих посмотреть на товарищей и их соперников. Комната была похожа на зал кинотеатра, только диваны и кресла стояли вдоль всех стен и в несколько рядов по помещению. Кто-то двигал мебель, чтобы можно было со своей компанией обсуждать соревнования, кто-то смотрел в одиночку. Телевизоры и экраны были развешаны по всем стенам, чтобы каждому было удобно смотреть вне зависимости от того, где и как ты сидишь.

Пара прислужников стояла у входа в комнату, несколько были разбросаны по углам, чтобы наблюдать за тем, если кому-то что-то может понадобиться. Они могли принести закуски, сладости, чай, кофе, прохладительные напитки и даже алкоголь. Я и Гэри решили просить рамен с индейкой и свежими овощами и бутылку шоколадного Бэйлиса с мятой. Та ещё смесь, но так хотелось побаловать себя за все успехи, да и просто отдохнуть от всего.

— Что я пропустила? — примостившись под боком кудрявого, скидывая обувь, забираюсь на диван с ногами и беру со столика горячую лапшу.

— Пока ничего, сейчас только заставка будет, — ответил с набитым ртом товарищ, сев по-турецки возле подлокотника.

Мы сидели на небольшом по ширине диванчике, умещавшем двоих, максимум троих, людей. Это было очень кстати, поскольку ни я, ни Гэри не хотели с кем-то ещё провести время за просмотром Игр, делиться эмоциями и даже просто сидеть рядом. Оба понимали, что будет ужасно неловко и неуютно. Это как смотреть фильм в кинотеатре, сидя в разных местах.

Свет в комнате погасили, открыли окна, запуская прохладный вечерний воздух. Из-за большого количества экранов не было темно, но при этом сохранялась атмосфера какой-то интимности, комфорта. Даже среди других, незнакомых мне игроков или знакомых до неприличия я не чувствовала себя загнанной в клетку, не чувствовала давления, напряжения. Мне было спокойно и хорошо. Что может быть лучше, чем совместный просмотр реалити-шоу с другом? Только сейчас я по-настоящему могу назвать Гэри своим другом, который от меня ни разу не отвернулся за всё время, постоянно поддерживал, учил новому, рассказывал всё, о чём только можно было спросить. Даже Руслан не сделал столько для меня, как кудрявый товарищ.

Звуки фанфар раздавались из динамиков колонок, расставленных по углам. Начинается. Я даже не заметила, как задержала дыхание, смотря в экран телевизора. Огромные буквы пробежались дорожкой, что означало начало заставки шоу. Это действительно было реалити-шоу, только вот этапы и задания были самыми настоящими. Никаких микрофонов, съёмочных площадок. Только скрытое наблюдение, жучки, прослушивающие игроков, и потеха для зрителей. Неизвестность — только она там и была, вселяющая неуверенность в участников.

— «Добро пожаловать на сто третий сезон Ежегодных Больших Игр!» — ведущий стоял на огромной уличной сцене, освещаемой цветными софитами. От его голоса не шло эхо, видимо, на момент съёмки была всё-таки стандартная аппаратура, а не просто камера и микрофон, подключенный к колонкам.

Сто третий сезон. Какая большая цифра! Боюсь спросить, сколько тогда лет всей системе Лагеря, если одним соревнованиям чуть больше века. Ну надо же! Я-то думала, что «ИЛИ» существует лет пятьдесят-семьдесят, а тут такой факт о возрасте Иерархии. Вот по-любому Игры существовали за несколько десятков, если не сотен, лет до соревнований. Я не удивлюсь, если история Лагеря уходит в средневековье.

— «Правила наших Игр просты: не убивать и идти только к победе!» — участники, загнанные в ловушку возле сцены, кричали и радостно ликовали, аплодируя ведущему после каждой его реплики. То ли так положено, то ли они действительно рады соревнованиям. Больные, ей-богу.

В этот момент один из прислужников принёс нам с Гэри бокалы для ликёра и вазу с шоколадными конфетами, обсыпанные орешками. Я тут же облизнулась, увидев сладость, которую давно не ела. Шоколад — это моё слабое место, кроме шуток. Я не спешила тянуть к конфетам руки, поедая рамен, но слюни текли только от одной мысли об их вкусе.

— Ты просила конфеты? — Гэри чуть склонился вбок, озвучив своё непонимание, но не повернув голову и не оторвав глаза от экрана.

— Хороший вопрос, — отвечаю и хочу позвать прислужника, чтобы спросить, но его уже и след простыл.

Окинув помещение в поисках исчезнувшего парня, натыкаюсь на взгляд ухмыляющегося Мастера, который, подняв свой бокал с дорогим пойлом, сидел у стены напротив нас со своей командой. Я была уверена, что это его цепные псы: они точно так же ухмылялись, скалясь, были такими же широкоплечими и мощными, как он, но все были немного выше него. Его подопечные источали леденящий душу холод, наводили страх даже на самых смелых, только вот я не купилась на этот образ бездушных Церберов — они действовали только по его команде, всегда подчинялись ему и не смели ослушаться его, неважно в каком вопросе. Своеобразные роботы, выполняющие свою работу, ни разу не делающие чего-то по своей воле. Словно собаки на привязи — клыкастые, с огромной пастью и жёсткой шерстью, но не смеющие тебя тронуть, только припугнуть могут.

От взгляда, прожигающего меня, мурашки бегали по телу, случился разрыв сердца, тело не слушалось. Все эти ощущения были далеко не от страха, нет. Тёплое, почти обжигающее ощущение в грудной клетке, вытесняющее кислород из лёгких, в котором я так нуждалась. Его взгляд не раздевал меня догола — забирался под кожу и уже там обосновывался. От этого я испытывала противоречивые чувства: мне нравилось и одновременно с этим я противилась этому, выстраивала стену, за которой пряталась.

Тряхнув головой, пытаясь выбросить непрошеные мысли, я отвожу взгляд от Мастера, всё ещё наблюдавшего за мной и ухмыляющегося ещё шире, и утыкаюсь в экран плазменного телевизора, висящего на стене. Этот телевизор был самым большим по сравнению с остальными, именно поэтому мы заняли диванчик напротив него, как будто это было место под солнцем.

Пока я пребывала в своих мыслях, думая о странных ощущениях, пропустила всю вступительную речь ведущего, которая была довольно короткой и включала в себя приветствие, краткий экскурс в принцип и правила соревнований (то есть небольшое пояснение, что требуется от участников), озвучивание каждой команды, приехавшей состязаться, и рейтинговую таблицу с указанием гильдии, названием всех испытаний за неделю, количеством очков за каждое испытание — сейчас там везде нули — и общим количеством баллов.

Далее следует перерыв на короткую рекламу от «ИЛИ» и задание первого дня. Ведущий — лысый мужчина довольно высокого роста, одетый в классический чёрный смокинг, — коротко рассказывает о первом этапе, пока игроков назначают на задание. Первым от нашей гильдии идёт Клинт — подопечный Данталиана. Он был одного роста со своим Патроном, не так плечист, более жилистый. Заметная щетина сглаживала его острые скулы, а тёмные глаза выдавали всю его серьёзность. В гильдии я видела его всего пару раз, но уже тогда поняла, что он запрограммирован. Марионетка в руках кукловода, он не противится этому, всегда старается делать так, как сказал Патрон, не оступается. Этакий правильный мальчик в мире Лагеря.

— «Начнём с самого лёгкого — с Ключей!» — воодушевлённо воскликнул ведущий и взмахнул рукой вверх, отчего стена, огораживающая игроков от дверей, поднялась, открыв обзор на гигантские резные ворота, на которых висела увесистая широкая цепь с амбарным замком, превышающим размер головы человека.

Ключи — самый лёгкий этап Ежегодных Больших Игр. Он был введён для подогрева эмоций, ведь именно за воротами располагались комнаты, в которых запирали участников. Задача была несложной — достать ключи от всех замков, нащупав их руками в прозрачных коробках. В самих коробках были просто самые отвратительные мерзости: кровь, грязь, дерьмо, личинки, жуки, органы животных (причём самые разные) и многое другое. Только от одного вида становилось плохо, не говоря уже о том, что игрокам предстояло залезть туда руками.

В ряд стояло шесть ящиков, плотно закрытых крышками с отверстиями для рук. Клинт слегка поморщился, осознавая всю мерзость испытания. Но игроки привыкли копаться в мерзости. Особенно в человеческих душах и телах. Какая гадость. У него есть двадцать минут, чтобы засунуть в каждый ящик руки и нащупать ключи. Я бы быстрее в обморок упала, чем согласилась на это задание.

И я не понимаю, почему Данталиан не пошёл в эту комнату. Что мешало ему это сделать? Он вроде самый хладнокровный из всей команды, так почему сам решил остаться? Этот вопрос я и задала Гэри, пока из динамиков лилась напряжённая мелодия, как в какой-то хоррор-игре в момент, когда приближается опасность.

— В последний день он будет нужен команде, поэтому не пошёл, — отвечает игрок, делая глоток ликёра. Я повторяю за ним и беру конфету из вазы. Вафля, покрытая шоколадом с орешками, внутри которой паста и цельный фундук, с хрустом разламывается под натиском зубов. Я не спеша смакую этот потрясающий вкус, закрывая глаза от удовольствия. — Первый этап — это вообще нулевой уровень. Нет никакой опасности, гадко, да и всё. Какой смысл выдающегося игрока отправлять на такое лёгкое задание, если потом другой участник провалит продвинутый уровень?

В его словах был резон, определённо. Правильный выбор игрока на задание — маленький шаг к победе. Везде должны быть равные силы. В любом случае, не может кто-то быть лучшим и идеальным, умеющим абсолютно всё. Такого не бывает даже в столь «безупречном» мире, как Лагерь. Именно поэтому в командах шло распределение: у каждого был навык, в котором он превосходил других. Например, если брать мою команду, то Юсуф был лучшим в альпинизме и вождении, Гэри — в стрельбе и различных загадках, Крист лучше всех плавал и распоряжался холодным оружием (в особенности сюрикэнами), Леонард хорошо дрался и подходил к вопросу с точки зрения логики и рассудительности (этакая холодная голова среди нас), Руслан — хороший стратег и управляющий, он умеет вести свою команду за собой. Впрочем, он многое умеет.

Я становилась дипломатом, даже самой смешно было от одной только мысли об этом. Я с тщательностью изучала все правила, законы, обычаи, даже приобрела полное собрание Устава Лагеря, а потом применяла свои знания на каких-то переговорах. Мне было интересно помогать Доку в приёмной и лазарете, нравилось гонять с Русланом по пустым трассам, сдавать дисциплины в Игровой комнате. Но у меня так и не нашлось тех умений, в которых я была бы лучше, чем другие. Неужели я настолько плоха во всём и безнадёжна?

Каждый участник уже прошёл в свою комнату и стал перед первым ящиком с высыпанной в него землёй, в которой рылись опарыши. Боже, они ещё и выловили их с какой-то помойной ямы или трупа и насыпали в землю, перемешали. Только от первого ящика меня тошнило, а дальше ведь хуже. Я уткнулась носом в плечо Гэри, одним глазом смотря в экран. Отвращение к этому зрелищу перемешалось с любопытством. Я бы ни за что туда не пошла. Хорошо, что не наша команда играет в этом сезоне. А я ещё просилась туда поехать! Спасибо, что оставили в гильдии.

Большинство игроков стойко засовывали руки в ящики, выражение их лиц было каменным, даже становилось смешно. Главной загвоздкой этого задания было то, что не во всех ящиках спрятаны ключи. Ящиков шесть, ключей всего четыре, но в каждом ящике придётся покопаться. Злорадство разрывало меня изнутри на том же уровне, что и отвращение, перемешанное с жалостью и любопытством в один коктейль эмоций.

Первый ящик был, к сожалению, пуст. Как бы подопечный Дана не водил руками и не осматривал его со всех сторон, ключа в нём не было. Во втором ящике ключ всё же был, спрятанный в грязи, останках гниющего животного и крови. Я думала, меня вырвет прямо на дорогой серый диван, на котором мы с Гэри сидели в обнимку и пили Бэйлис с конфетками. Третий ящик, наполненный живыми и голодными пауками, был тоже с ключом.

Каждый раз, когда Клинт переходил от одного ящика к другому, у меня сердце уходило в пятки. Задерживала дыхание, сжимала руку своего друга, обнимающего меня за плечи, и сильнее жалась к нему. Ненавижу пауков, просто терпеть их не могу. Чтобы не видеть, как пауки перебирают своими мохнатыми лапками и ползут по рукам Клинта, обвожу взглядом других игроков, смотрящих Ежегодные Большие Игры.

Все они морщатся и смеются, что-то пьют или едят, обсуждают и комментируют всё происходящее на экранах. Только Мастер не смотрит шоу. Он исподлобья косится то ли на меня, то ли на то, что позади меня, нервно отпивая из бокала алкоголь, то ли… на руку Гэри, сжимающую мои плечи. Неужто ревнует? Сама не замечаю, как прищуриваюсь, наблюдая за ним, и ловлю его взгляд, смотря глаза в глаза. Не отворачиваюсь, не опускаю взгляд, смотрю до последнего. Пялиться неприлично, но не я это начала.

В какой-то момент он отводит взгляд, а я мысленно ухмыляюсь. Ну надо же, не вытерпел, что ли? Жаль. Один-ноль в мою пользу.

Клинт удачно завершает задание, открывая свою дверь всеми ключами, ранее покопавшись в коровьих кишках, собачьем дерьме, пауках, опарышах, трупах и терновнике. Он выходит вторым, принося команде тридцать девять баллов из пятидесяти одного. Я радуюсь вместе со всеми, подпрыгивая на диване и поднимая вверх рюмку, залпом выпив всё её содержимое.

Пока что в рейтинговой таблице Мелания занимает второе место по количеству очков за задание. Завтра будет труднее.

***

На следующий день я застаю Мастера сидящим в своём кабинете и разбирающим бумаги. Вопрос неработающего экрана в моей комнате меня жутко беспокоил, а кроме него, и обратиться-то не к кому. Он ведь должен с этим помочь, не так ли? Вне зависимости от того, как сильно мы потрепали друг другу нервы.

— Можно? — постучавшись два раза в дверь, просовываю голову и спрашиваю разрешения. Захар спокойно поднимает голову и, завидев меня, коротко кивает, соглашаясь. Когда захожу, становлюсь перед ним и, не забывая про уважительный поклон одной головой, держа руки за спиной, сразу перехожу к своей проблеме: — Я знаю, тебе и так проблем хватает, забот по горло и прочее, но у меня возникла проблема, которая не решается с помощью собственных сил или чужих познаний.

— Я слушаю, — положив голову на руки, опираясь локтями о поверхность стола, с интересом смотрит на меня Мастер, оторвавшись от документов. Очки в тонкой оправе смягчают его образ этакого монстра, и я одёргиваю себя, лишь бы не любоваться его лицом. Он глазами указывает на кресло, предлагая сесть, но я отказываюсь, мотнув головой.

— Последний месяц у меня не работает игровой экран. То есть работает заставка, вкладка с настройками, некоторые функции, архив, окно аккаунта, в общем, всё, кроме страницы с заданиями. Она вообще не открывается. Нажимаю на ярлык, а высвечивается только «Добро пожаловать в Игру!».

Он насмешливо смотрел на меня, растягивая губы в ухмылке. Чёрт. Самый настоящий рогатый. Свожу брови к переносице, чувствуя, как лёгкие заполняются пожаром злости. У меня тут проблема, а он смеётся. Это что, на сценку из «Ералаша» похоже?

— Твой экран отключили.

— Кто?

— Я.

Вот так просто? Решил закрыть доступ к кислороду? Изверг, ирод проклятый. Развлечения у вас такие, да, Мастер? Ну ничего, смеётся тот, у кого зубы красивые!

— Хм. Развлекаетесь так или выманили, чтобы заключить сделку? — скрещиваю руки на груди и вскидываю бровь, одной только позой крича, что разгадала его замысел.

Он коротко смеётся и кладёт руки на стол, сцепляя пальцы в замок. Понимая, что разговор выйдет долгим, сажусь в кресло и наклоняюсь к столу, наблюдая за эмоциями, проскакивающими на его лице. Он не ожидал, что я буду такой спокойной и открытой. Думал, что я вспыхну или засмущаюсь, буду умолять его включить экран или просить починить его.

— Что ж, предлагаю сделать так, раз вы не хотите идти на контакт. Во-первых, включаете мне экран, чтобы я могла дальше выполнять задания. Взамен можете просить любую помощь, за исключением сексуальных действий, конечно, — губы мои растягиваются в улыбке на этих словах, так как мне становится смешно от абсурдности этой ситуации. Это не я должна диктовать условия вообще-то. — Во-вторых, за эту помощь я прошу ответы на три любых моих вопроса.

— Какой-то у тебя двойной тариф, Мила, — он наклоняется ближе, мягко произнося моё имя. Мне нравится, как оно звучит из его уст. Сразу вспоминаю себя — ту, кем я когда-то была, ту девушку, постоянно работающую, решающую семейные и финансовые проблемы, ту, которая жила в удовольствие, а не стала зависимой от Игры и заточённой в замке гильдии.

— Ну, экран отключил ты, я его не ломала, так что это твой косяк, — я перескакиваю с официального обращения на повседневное, играясь со словами, пробуя их в действии. Как оказалось, мне позволено обращаться к Мастеру на «ты».

— Допустим, ты права. Но с чего вдруг я должен отвечать на твои вопросы? Почувствовала себя смелой?

— Допустим. Назовём это так: услуга за услугу. Я тебе — помощь, ты мне — информацию. Не бойся, — подмигиваю и откидываюсь в кресло, закидывая ногу на ногу, — о личном спрашивать не буду.

«Жаль», тихо произносит он, а я стараюсь изо всех сил держать лицо, чтобы не удивиться его ответу. Вот чёрт! Упустила такую возможность покопаться в нём! Молодец, Мила, ты только что потеряла шанс узнать абсолютно всё прямо сейчас.


	18. Глава 18

— С чего начинается моя часть сделки?

Я всё также сидела в кресле в его кабинете и пыталась уговорить его сдаться. Мастер продолжал не обращать внимание на меня, работая с документами, что-то подписывая, заполняя бланки. Моя нога качалась в такт мелодии, возникшей в голове. Настроение было определённо хорошим. Если Захар вёл со мной относительно нормальную и тёплую беседу, значит, он согласен на мои условия, только вот ломается. То ли чтобы потешить своё самолюбие, то ли от скуки, то ли взвешивает всё в голове. В любом случае, мне не известно, что у него там в черепушке. Хотелось бы, конечно, знать хотя бы десятую часть, но увы.

— А мы разве её заключили? — он поднял на меня глаза, ухмыляясь, не меняя позы, в которой сидел. Я смотрела на него из-под опущенных ресниц, положив локти на подлокотники. Лицо было расслабленным, я старалась не выдавать ни единой эмоции. Ну нет и нет, что тут сделаешь. Я дважды предлагать помощь не буду. В конце концов, ему потом настучат по голове за то, что я заданий не выполняю, а не мне.

— Не хочешь — дело твоё. Я не заставляю, — улыбаюсь краешком губ и поднимаюсь с кресла. Иду в сторону выхода из его кабинета, оборачиваясь на полпути: — Просто за отключенный моим руководством экран получать буду не я, — подмигиваю и подхожу к двери.

Не знаю, может, ему надоело тянуть, может, на него подействовали мои слова (что навряд ли), может, у него есть в этом своя выгода, но Мастер останавливает меня одной фразой:

— Слева от тебя в шкафу лежит стопка документов. Можешь начать с них.

Я замираю на пару секунд, поворачиваюсь на пятках и подхожу к шкафу. Это шутка? Эта стопка по толщине сантиметров десять, не меньше. Молча беру бумагу и иду обратно к креслу. Захара я не боюсь и стоя работать не собираюсь, так что сажусь и кладу документы на стол перед собой.

Содержимое бумаг похоже на что-то среднее между досье и анкетой. На каждого человека шло около десятка листов, скрепленных скобами. Интересно, вдруг найду здесь что-то о прошлом или о людях, из-за которых я сюда попала. Всякая удача понадобится в этом деле. Ковыряться в бумажках — моё любимое. Сразу ощущается какое-то спокойствие от работы с документами и отчётами. Я бы, наверное, занималась этим всю свою жизнь, если б была возможность. Но коль сейчас она появилась, глупо будет её упустить.

Имена разных игроков появлялись передо мной вместе с какими-то отдельными данными про них. И ни про одного я не слышала в гильдии. Рядом с именами были вклеены небольшие фотографии, обозначающие игроков. Ни одного знакомого лица. Как будто их никогда и не было или они…

— А где все эти люди? Я имею в виду тех, чьи личные дела — или что это — я разбираю, — я просматривала первую страницу нескольких человек. Мужчины, им больше тридцати на вид; встретились и женщины, но их можно было пересчитать по пальцам обеих рук.

— Бывшие игроки. Их больше нет.

— Они не числятся в нашей гильдии? — я уже почти всё здесь считала «нашим» и «своим». Странно, что я так быстро почувствовала себя здесь как на своём месте. Ощущение, будто я тут должна быть, всё это должно было случиться, а это — моя судьба, и пора бы её принять. Так или иначе, я быстро привязывалась и привыкала, хорошо это или плохо.

— Они мертвы, Мила, — печально. Я громко выдыхаю, прикрывая глаза. Не то, что хотела услышать, но и такой вариант был на рассмотрении.

Пока я листала документы, на глаза попалась достаточно крупная стопка листов. Сбоку они были сшиты нитями, поскольку степлер столько бумаги не скрепил бы. А потом взор падает на фотографию игрока. Кажется, это бывший Мастер Мелании. Или я ошибаюсь? За спрос не бьют в нос, так что можно и поинтересоваться.

— Это же прошлый Мастер, да? — вопрошаю, поворачивая фотографию к Захару. Он поднимает голову и, натыкаясь на известное лицо, хмурится мгновенно. Я вижу, как напрягаются его плечи, пальцы сжимают ручку с такой силой, что костяшки на кулаках белеют, губы сжимаются в одну тонкую линию. — Поняла. Больше не тревожу, — и я действительно понимала. За последние месяцы я научилась чуткости, спокойствию. Подросла, можно сказать. Иногда, как сейчас, могу натворить глупостей, но лишь от незнания, какие последствия меня ждут, а не от того, что мне плевать на эти последствия.

В воздухе чувствуется напряжение. Я сжимаюсь внутри из-за неловкости момента и своей тупости. Я была не слишком тактичной, это был идиотский вопрос, и я это знаю, но я не могу залезть под кожу и понять все чувства Мастера, поэтому пусть не обижается.

Откладываю дело бывшего Мастера в сторону, листая дальше. Так и не поняла, что нужно сделать с этими документами: перебрать, выкинуть, куда-то отправить? Хм. Может, они ему нужны и их нужно куда-то уложить? Количество вопросов увеличивается, ответов — нет. Вот и как быть с этим всем? Захар молчит. Слишком долго, отчего начинаю думать, что он нагло проигнорировал меня.

— Отложи его биографию и биографию его Соул. Они попозже понадобятся.

Биография, вот, значит, что это. Только зачем их хранить столько времени? Для чего они нужны? Что с ними делают?

— Этим раньше кто-то занимался?

— Нет. Этим занимается только Мастер. Предыдущий не успел, а у меня время нашлось только сейчас. Да и бумаг прибавилось. Удобнее всё и сразу разобрать, — он помолчал с минуту, потом откинулся в кресле, уставившись в потолок. Его напряжение передавалось и мне. Я чувствовала, как оно касается меня холодными пальцами, забирается под кожу и проникает в живот. — Прошлый Мастер Ардент видел только во мне преемника, но это не значило, что он ненавидел сына. Его Соул обожала своего ребёнка, который, к сожалению, не был рождён для того, чтобы стать новым правителем. Это видели абсолютно все. По правилам, лучший из соперников официального преемника по крови борется за престол по достижению девятнадцати лет. Он не справился, Ардент убил его, после был убит собственной женщиной, которая сбежала.

Пока слушала, почти не дышала. Боялась лишний раз моргнуть или шелохнуться, чтобы не сбить с мысли Захара. Откровение. Такое невесомое, но сдавливающее в тиски. Я ахнула на последнем слове. Сбежавшая Соул. Как долго она оставалась живой? Сына убил муж, из мести или любви убила Мастера гильдии, сама сбежала. Глупость, самая настоящая глупость. И трусость. Больше ничего не было в этом поступке.

— Как глупо, — усмехнулась, не сдержавшись и тут же прижала ладонь ко рту. Мастер опустил взгляд на меня и кивнул, эмоций на его лице я не увидела. Разве что поджатые губы выдавали его: он до сих пор с трудом это вспоминал и рассказывал, но рассказывал. — Неужели она не знала, что убийство Мастера карается жестокой смертью?

— Не знала. Она вообще мало что знала о Лагере, Играх и вообще всей системе. Ни разу не читала Устав, только выполняла требования, устные правила, о которых её осведомили. Этакий местный этикет.

— Но незнание не освобождает от ответственности, — тихо произношу, опустив голову. Мастер снова кивает, соглашаясь с моими словами. — Так, что делать с биографиями? — отвлекаю его от прошлого, переключаясь на работу. Быстрее начну — быстрее закончу.

— Для начала поставить печать о смерти. Она красная. Потом разделяешь биографии мёртвых игроков на ранги. Всё. Потом покажу куда складывать.

Сначала я медленно ставила печать в каждой биографии, отвлекаясь на собственные мысли. Мать горой за своих детей. Только тронь её ребёнка, и она, как разъярённая львица, перегрызёт тебе глотку. Только вот не все пойдут на месть. Некоторые бы решились на суицид, так как Соул может иметь право на неприкасаемость только в том случае, если она до титула имела какие-то достижения, получала ранги, продвигалась всё время вверх по «карьерной» лестнице игрока.

— А что насчёт сбежавшей Соул? Насколько я знаю, она мертва. Её же убили не только потому, что она отомстила бывшему Мастеру? Был ещё целый ряд причин.

— Да. К нему относится смерть кровного наследника, ведь только наследник, ставши Мастером, может распоряжаться жизнью своей матери. Если кто-то чужой (по крови, я имею в виду) занимает правящее место, предыдущую Соул увозят. Куда — я не в курсе, но на момент моего становления её не было на территории гильдии. Потом до меня дошла новость, что после побега за ней отправили людей из Управления. Когда нашли, тут же убили. Из-за её предательства ей даже могилу не выделили. Труп Астры где-то гниёт, а может, и сгнил давно. Я не интересовался.

Господи. Я сглотнула от потока такой шокирующей информации. Страшно здесь жить, если ты ничего не пытаешься добиться. Часто я начала задумываться о своей судьбе. Что будет с командой и игроками, если Руслана убьют или он погибнет? У меня покровителей больше нет. Ах да. Есть ещё Захар, подаривший мне свой патронаж. Но это означает лишь то, что меня не могут вербовать, как-либо трогать или покушаться на меня и мою жизнь другие гильдии. В «Мэл» это распространяется на меня, если моей жизни что-то угрожает.

Проблема покровительства имеет два решения: а) стать Соул нынешнего Мастера, подарить ему наследника и укрепиться в гильдии и б) добиться повышения в Одиночки и выше, чтобы иметь статус и силу своего слова в гильдии. Второй вариант мне нравился больше, хоть он и значительно сложнее по достижению, но более реален нежели первый. Быть чьей-то Соул? Нет, спасибо. Для меня гораздо весомее статус, репутация, навыки, титулы, достижения и ранги. Таким образом, старость у меня будет наизамечательнейшая: работа в Совете, Чистилище, Котле или тренером, патронаж (что, конечно, навряд ли, но попытаться стоит), окончательное становление игроком-Одиночкой, применение юридических знаний (например, в Суде или на Заседаниях, такие люди там всегда полезны, я слышала).

В любом случае, мне придётся своими силами пробиваться наверх, чтобы просто остаться в живых и ничего не потерять.

***

— Ты жульничала! — смеясь, восклицал Руслан, открывая бутылку воды.

Мы только что устроили спарринг. И я впервые выиграла, повалив и сбив с толку своего Патрона. Хочу заметить, что мы с ним сближались всё больше и больше: частые прогулки, совместные тренировки (без этого никак, ведь он меня всему учит), посиделки в библиотеке, поездки на соседние территории, разбор договоров, вождение и многое другое. Я в нём видела старшего брата, хорошего друга, который всегда наставит меня на путь истинный, соберёт меня по кусочкам, остудит пыл, научит новому, даст совет и примет меня любую. Только вот он меня воспринимал не как сестру, друга или обычную подопечную. И я это прекрасно видела, пресекая все попытки сблизиться со мной в романтическом плане.

— Не жульничала, а применила собственную хитрую тактику — это первое. А второе — ты поддавался! — я в шутку возмущалась, да так, будто меня оскорбило то, как мой Патрон мне же подыгрывал. В какой-то мере меня и вправду это обижало, поскольку он жалел меня, а жалеть ни в коем случае нельзя. С другой стороны, остальные игроки моей команды меня ни капли не жалели: синяки, ссадины, разбитое лицо, иногда переломы. После боёв с Леонардом, Гэри и Юсуфом на мне почти не было живого места, но это того стоило. Я даже давала волю слезам, когда получала удары, но не от боли, а от обиды на себя за то, что пропускала эти самые удары. Показные бои ещё больше резали по моему достоинству, но я боролась с этим. В первую очередь я боролась с собой, своими слабостями, страхами.

Руслан смотрел на меня не отрываясь. Черты его лица смягчились, я будто чувствовала свет, льющийся из него, взгляд говорил о запретных чувствах. Так не смотрят на простых знакомых, так смотрят только на тех, к кому испытывают сильные чувства. Я прекрасно знала этот взгляд: так смотрели мы с Владом друг на друга.

Я и мой Патрон шли по коридору прямиком к апартаментам последнего в то самое крыло, куда я не спешила соваться ни под каким прицелом. Поправочка, не совалась я туда одна. В сопровождении я гуляла по всему замку. Обычные разговоры, не несущие за собой никакого смысла, просто обыденная беседа двух людей, которые хорошо друг к другу относились. Мне этого было достаточно, Руслану — нет. Я поняла это в тот момент, когда зашла к нему в спальню и уселась на кровать, пока Эйс доставал из шкафа подарочную коробку. О нет!

— Держи, — произносит Руслан, укладывая эту самую коробку мне в ладони, при этом удерживая меня за них, чтобы я не отпустила эту странную вещицу. Я не представляла, что было внутри неё. Может, клинок новый, которым он меня прирежет, или смазка три-в-одном. От этого человека можно ожидать чего угодно, даже самой мерзкой подставы (к примеру, можно вспомнить, как он меня напоил и одурманил, привёз насильно в гильдию, сделав вид, что всё было с моего согласия).

— Что это? — не спешу срывать упаковку и открывать крышку. Не нравится мне это всё. Хотя если посмотреть с другой стороны, вдруг это окажется что-нибудь новенькое из оружия? Я была бы более чем довольна. А если украшение какое-то? Нет, он не может меня так опозорить. Тогда это будет вызов мне, гильдии, Мастеру, у которого на меня есть все права. Тогда дуэли не избежать.

Украшение, подаренное девушке в мире Игры, — самое настоящее обозначение, что она принадлежит этому человеку, подарившему ей эту безделушку. А значит, меня будут сравнивать с наложницей. Суть в том, что выдающимся девушкам-игрокам дарят что-то из оружия, одежды, инвентаря, гаджетов, книг — то есть более полезные вещи для жизни или существования. Предоставляют разные привилегии, транспорт и прочее. Украшения, цветы, роскошные платья — всё для наложниц.

Надеюсь, Руслан не называет меня таким образом своей подстилкой. Иначе я сама ему постараюсь разбить лицо за это. Постараюсь. Ничего не обещаю.

— Просто открой.

— Ага. Сейчас выпрыгнут двое из ларца и грохнут меня, а ты спрячешь тело, скормишь собакам и скажешь, что это меня на очередном задании за пределами гильдии так наградили. Спасибо. Может, не надо?

Смотря на Патрона умоляющим взглядом, замечаю, как он напрягается. Его это задевает. Задевает именно то, что я такого о нём мнения. В любом случае, он прекрасно знает, что я имею все причины так думать. Принадлежа этой гильдии, я имею как покровителей, так и собственных палачей. По закону меня могут казнить, убить и делать со мной всё, что вздумается, только игроки моей гильдии. Другие же будут так же казнены или изгнаны за покушение.

— Ладно, так и быть, — сдаюсь я, срывая обёрточную бумагу и открывая крышку. В коробке лежал смартфон, корпус которого был белым с сиреневыми блестящими узорами. Сзади была наклеена ярко-фиолетовая фиалка. Я потрогала пальцами наклейку; она была приятной на ощупь: что-то вроде бархата или вельвета. — У меня будет свой телефон?

Радости было выше крыши. Теперь я могла носить с собой маленький игровой экран, смотреть трансляции с разных соревнований, заказывать вещи в интернет-магазинах, звонить маме. У меня теперь есть связь, и я этому была безумно рада. Не скажу, что я зависима от соцсетей, Интернета и гаджетов… Просто так я чувствовала себя комфортно и спокойно.

— Я подозреваю, это не простой телефон, да? Не тот, который был у меня из Внешнего мира? — изгибаю бровь, вопрошая, в ответ получаю кивок.

— Намного лучше, Мила. Начнём с того, что его разработали специально для тебя в нашей гильдии. Как ты знаешь, в Чистилище разрабатывают всю технику, предназначенную непосредственно для Игры и её игроков, в том числе и средства связи, которые могут себе позволить не все игроки. Не скажу, что за какие-то выдающиеся заслуги. Многим это будет мешать жить, другим — упрощать существование и работу, выполнение заданий и прочее. Сложнее не оплатить игровой смартфон, а добиться разрешение на возможность иметь его.

Н-да, не так я себе это представляла. Думала, что не все знают, где их достать, а те, кто знает, тупо не делится такой информацией с другими. Другой вариант у меня тоже был: слишком высокая цена или какая-то суперпривилегия, связанная с получением очередной звезды на разрешение. Дело оказалось совершенно в другом. Умение правильно обращаться с гаджетом — вот по какому принципу некоторым игрокам разрешали иметь при себе телефон.

— И?

— Так как разработана модель именно в Чистилище, то и функционал во многом будет отличаться от знакомого тебе телефона. Во-первых, Интернет распространяется только для рассылки новостей в Лагерных СМИ, напоминаниях о каких-либо соревнованиях, прямых трансляциях с игровых площадок. Дальше Лагеря ты ничего не узнаешь. Во-вторых, социальных сетей, как во Внешнем мире, нет, как и выхода на связь с ним. Ты можешь только маме звонить, поскольку только так можно обезопасить тебя и твою семью. Сомневаюсь, что ты хочешь маме рассказать, чем занимаешься, — я покачала головой. Выдавать своё место «жительства и работы» мне абсолютно не хотелось. Да и в городе никто не должен знать, что я делаю и куда пропала. Мало ли, что может случиться или кто может на меня выйти. Моих мстителей, наверное, предостаточно как в городе, так и в Лагере (взять хотя бы Рассвет к примеру).

— Это слишком глупо — пытаться выходить на связь с Внешним, зная, что за мной могут гоняться и охотиться. Не будь я продана, ничего бы такого не было, может, и врагов было неведомо себе не нажила бы, — фыркнув, сложила руки на груди и отвернулась. Я не любила рисковать, но приходилось, поскольку осторожничать не получалось.

— Ты имеешь полное право злиться из-за этого, — шумно выдохнул Руслан и опустил голову, опираясь локтями о колени. К сожалению, да. Я имела все права, чтобы злиться на всех и каждого. Но от прежней злости, которая была во мне изначально, ничего почти не осталось. Такими брошенными фразами я лишь напоминала другим, что не имею никакой воли и в этом только их вина.

— Имею, но не злюсь. Я раздосадована, разочарована, в отчаянии, в конце концов! — я поднялась с кровати и стала расхаживать по комнате туда-сюда, обнимая себя за плечи. Потоку мыслей нужен был выход из моей головы. От этого всегда становилось легче, когда я всё произносила вслух. — Право на злость у меня есть, несомненно. Вот только права на собственную жизнь нет. Оно только у гильдии. И к моему огромному сожалению, к глубокому разочарованию, я ничего с этим поделать не могу. Почти год я живу по другим законам, правилам, обычаям. Увы, я даже выкупить себя не могу.

— Не ты одна не принадлежишь себе.

***

Что значили те его слова? Какая-то неразбериха. На все мои вопросы «что ты имел в виду?» Руслан молчал, уходил от разговора. Ещё одна загадка, которую придётся разгадать. Мысленно я всегда придерживаюсь принципа «любопытному на днях оторвали нос в дверях». На деле же я стараюсь узнать любую тайну, сплетню и тут же искать ответы на свои вопросы, которые никак не заканчиваются. То есть мне проще втиснуться в эпицентр секретов и интриг нежели сидеть тихо и не высовываться.

Было видно, что Патрон тут же пожалел о своих словах, сказав это совершенно не подумав. Вот что значит «вырвалось». Мне кажется ему просто хочется выговориться, а мысли разъедают его, поэтому иногда он не замечает, как начинает что-то говорить вслух. Что-то не совсем понятное для чужого ума, но такое интересное. Леонард и Гэри тоже были свидетелями подобных «выбросов». Только вот они не обратили внимания, а мне нужно будет вскрыть черепную коробку Эйса, чтобы понять, что он имел в виду под этими словами.

«Не ты одна не принадлежишь себе».

Об этой фразе можно говорить как масштабно, так и более лично. Принимать высказывание во всех смыслах, только вот самому до правды не докопаться. Попросту не получится. Либо попадёшься, а я попадаться ой как не люблю. В который раз убеждаюсь, что действовать нужно скрытно, самой и желательно делать вид, что ничем, кроме Игры, не заинтересована.

На грядущий разговор я не рассчитывала. Сколько ни пытай Руслана, он не расколется. Оставит своих демонов при себе и не позволит помочь с ними разобраться. Всё потому, что он и <i>не собирается _разбираться._ _Его всё устраивает_. Мне было велено ждать в шесть часов у выхода на террасу.

Будучи до безумия пунктуальной, я никогда не опаздывала. Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так. Таинственный ответ на мой вопрос «куда мы пойдём?» звучал примерно как «увидишь в своё время». Никаких наводок, ничего конкретного, ни рекомендаций. Переодевшись в свободные джинсы и короткий топ на лямках я долго думала, что мне делать с волосами. Если бы это были какие-то занятия, я бы об этом знала, поскольку умею пользоваться личным расписанием. Даже с индивидуальным вождением была такая же система. Сегодня же всё было по-другому, а значит, и выглядеть нужно было нестандартно.

Отклеив эмблему от комбинезона, положила фиалку в карман джинс, зашнуровала кроссовки и заплела волосы в косу. Хотелось чего-то необычного. Последнее время со мной случаются прям какие-то чудеса: Руслан проявляет всё больше внимания как к девушке, Мастер вообще улыбается мне и ласково зовёт по имени, совершенно не стесняясь разговаривать со мной более мягко, чем обычно, Леонард стал меньше докучать. Снег в мае пойдёт, не иначе.

Я опоздала минут на пять, но уже чувствовала себя некомфортно от этого. Руслан стоял на порожках, держащий в руках корзину, накрытую какой-то тканью. По всей видимости на моём лице так отчётливо читалось искреннее изумление вперемешку с удивлением, что Руслан рассмеялся.

— Что смешного? — меня немного разозлила такая реакция. Какого чёрта он смеётся над моими эмоциями?

— Ты бы видела своё лицо, — продолжал улыбаться Патрон, приближаясь ко мне. — Пойдём, — он взял меня за руку и повёл к тропинке, ведущей к развилке за территорией замка.

— Да ну тебя.

Как только мы пересекли границу здания гильдии, я увидела чёрный внедорожник Руслана. Чистый, блестящий, дорогой, красивый и почти как новый, мужчина души не чаял в этой тачке. И я его понимала: будь и у меня такой дорожный красавец, я бы не спускала глаз с него, холила и лелеяла, натирала ежесекундно стёкла и зеркала, пылинки бы сдувала. Жаль, конечно, что Патрон пользуется этим автомобилем редко: он был предназначен для коротких поездок по делу, туда, где не будут делать пакости.

Вот и сейчас мы ехали куда-то по трассе вдоль ромашковых полей. Я с восторгом смотрела в окно, наслаждаясь красотой полевых цветов, заполонивших собой поля. Солнце практически не грело в это время, но всё ещё светило, потихоньку закатываясь за горизонт. Лучи небесного светила не были больше такими яркими, как в полдень, они были приятными оранжевыми, тёплыми и какими-то по-своему волшебными. При таком закатном освещении я чувствовала себя живее.

Время течёт с бешеной скоростью. Я практически не заметила, как почти год пролетел. Не заметила, что уже совсем чуть-чуть — и наступит лето, которое я не особо люблю из-за ужасной жары и духоты. Столько всего прошло за это время, а оно утекло, просочилось сквозь пальцы, как песок, и не вернёшь его. А я ведь даже не пыталась. За ночью новый день, жизнь не останавливается на неудаче или одном жалком испытании.

Пейзаж практически не сменялся, пока мы не выехали в долину, где помимо ромашек росли васильки. Руслан вышел из машины, достал нужные вещи и пошёл чуть поодаль. Я любила наблюдать за природой. В свете закатного солнца цветы казались дикими, свободными, более прекрасными и яркими. Мне хотелось прыгнуть в них, но я не рискнула. Подойдя к мужчине, я заметила, что цветы здесь росли почти у самых ступней, среди синих и белых проглядывались контрастные фиолетовые. И только спустя какое-то время до меня дошло, что это фиалки.

— Ты специально привёз меня сюда для…?

Не спросить о причине так называемого пикника я не могла. Чего таить, мне даже не особо нравилась эта идея: слишком интимными я считала подобные вещи. Это больше похоже на свидание, чем на прогулку. А Руслан в свиданиях разбирался, как я знала.

— Просто чтобы ты расслабилась. Недавно проезжал мимо. Спешил на ферму, которой раньше владел отец. Я её выкупил пару лет назад, чтобы хотя бы земля осталась в память о нём. А тут фиалки растут. Решил, что обязательно тебя нужно сюда свозить, — он улыбнулся уголком губ и отвёл от меня свой взгляд.

В корзине лежали бутерброды, фрукты, холодный зелёный чай и печенье. Еда была собрана прислужниками с кухни, так что это не особо романтичный жест. Но я считала это желание Руслана очень милым, хотя ему об этом так и не сказала. Он, можно сказать, мой начальник. Он — мой покровитель. Между нами могут быть романтические отношения, да, это никак не запрещено. Наверное, так было бы даже правильнее и лучше для всех. Но я к нему не питала ничего из этого рода. У меня не было любовного интереса к своему Патрону, я считала его товарищем, учителем, другом. Но никак не больше. И от этого легче мне не было. Спасибо ему за то, что он не поднимал эту тему и ничего не просил.

— Спасибо, — сказала я и коснулась его руки, слегка сжимая его пальцы в своей ладони. Это меньшее, что я могла сделать.

Трапеза проходила в разговорах и наблюдении за уходящим за горизонт солнцем. Мы шутили и смеялись, обсуждали многие важные вещи, Игру, я узнала много нового и интересного, проявляла искреннее любопытство к истории этой системы, а Руслан с большой охотой отвечал на все мои вопросы и рассказывал всё, что знал.

Беседа была не принуждённой. В этот момент я была по-настоящему счастлива. Только вот недолго длятся такие мгновения. Подгадав время, я постаралась изложить свою мысль более деликатно, но получилось не так как я планировала:

— Когда-нибудь наступит момент, когда мне придётся отказаться от твоего покровительства. Думаю, наступит он очень скоро.

Патрон нахмурился. Вены на его руках вздулись. Я знала, что затронула запретную тему, но никак иначе не могла. Нужно было решать проблему. Если я не попрошу профессиональной помощи, то натворю бед, а это никому не выгодно.

— Даже не пытайся начать нести этот бред. Ты как была моей подопечной, так ей и останешься, — это прозвучало намного грубее, чем хотелось бы. Мужчина цедил эти слова, стиснув зубы. Голос его в эти секунды походил больше на рык.

— Но Руслан…

— Даже слушать не хочу, — упрямился Эйс. Он поднялся с покрывала и принялся спешно убирать остатки ужина в корзину.

— Тебе придётся рано или поздно разговаривать о моём переходе. Если не хочешь, чтобы со мной что-то случилось, помоги мне стать Одиночным игроком.


	19. Глава 19

Второй день Ежегодных Больших Игр я пропустила из-за пикника с Русланом. Сохранённую трансляцию не посмотрела из-за тренировок и работы с документами. Зато на третий вечер соревнований мы с Гэри снова встретились в общем зале, заказали у прислужников еду, ликёр и сели на двухместном диванчике.

Сегодня на испытание выходит Аэлита, ведь она — единственная женщина в команде. Испытание «Прозрачная труба» было предназначено для женщин, участвующих в Больших Играх только потому, что они более гибкие и ловкие в отличии от мужчин. Но поскольку не все команды, выступающие на ежегодных соревнованиях, имели женщин-игроков, то отбирались из каждой команды участники, которые были более худыми, поворотливыми. Большая часть игроков были широкоплечими, высокими и мускулистыми, так что выбирать почти не приходилось. И хотя трубы делались именно под среднюю комплекцию игрока-мужчины, некоторые пропускали испытание и проходили дополнительный уровень во время последних дней, когда выполняли командные задания — Лесные Игры.

Пока шла заставка на экране, я осматривала общий зал. Сегодня сидели на диванах и креслах больше знакомых мне людей, чем в прошлый раз: Одиночка Шорох обсуждал с другими мужчинами вчерашний раунд, Харрис притаился в углу и потягивал виски, задумчиво уставившись в экран, Руслан присоединился к Захару, который сейчас был без своей команды.

Я же сидела в обнимку с Гэри, доев свой лёгкий салат, отпив из бокала ликёр. Чувствовала дикую усталость. Хотелось просто уткнуться в плечо своему другу и уснуть, краем уха слушая радостные вскрики игроков. И я бы так и сделала, если бы не постоянные тычки Гэри под рёбра. Он так волновался, что я пропущу очередное испытание, что всяческими способами не давал мне расслабиться, решив, что шанса посмотреть соревнования потом не будет.

Половину вечера я провела в задумчивости, размышляя над своим планом. Почти не замечала Эл, мелькающую на экране, её фигуру, пролезающую в трубу, то, как она добиралась до заветного ключа. Внимание отключилось, я сосредоточилась только на своей проблеме, которую решить было очень тяжело в одиночку. Мне нужна была помощь, о которой я просила пока только одного человека, и тот мне отказал в моём решении.

Сейчас этот человек сидел на софе в другом конце зала и распивал пиво. Его друг, более загадочный для меня, восседал рядом, уставившись на меня своим странным взглядом серо-зелёных глаз. Мастер не прекращал пялиться на меня, а я не решалась отвернуться, продолжая смотреть ему в лицо. Они с Русланом практически не отличались друг от друга, единственное различие было в том, что Руслан более коммуникабельный и располагающий, в то время как Захар — более закрытый на непривычные ему эмоции, более рассудительный и расчётливый (в хорошем смысле). Он не любил риск, когда Руслан часто рисковал (если вспомнить подслушанные разговоры и некоторую информацию, касающуюся лично меня).

Я хотела двигаться вверх, но без Руслана у меня ничего не выйдет, а если он не поддержит моё решение, Мастер тем более не сдастся и не пойдёт на это. И я вполне понимаю причину их отказа: тогда я останусь одна, только под покровительством гильдии, внутри Мелании у меня не будет наставников и защитников, а одна против всех я не вытяну. Может, они и правы, но я бы хотела оторваться от них.

— Эй, Гэри, — тихо позвала я друга, удобнее устраиваясь у него под боком. Парень, приобняв меня за плечи, притягивает ближе к себе. В этот момент я наблюдаю за Мастером, который всё ещё не отрывает от меня взгляд. Не нравится такое, да? Я старалась. — Эл говорила, каково это — быть Одиночкой?

— К чему такой вопрос? — Гэри поворачивает голову в мою сторону, и мы встречаемся взглядами. Я вижу обеспокоенность в его глазах, вызванную моими словами. Наверное, пока не стоит ему об этом рассказывать.

Я и не говорю, лишь увожу тему в сторону Аэлиты, практически не делившейся этой частью своей жизни.

— Она как-то рассказывала мне, что в этом титуле больше свободы действий для тебя, как для игрока. В этом самый большой плюс: о крупных заданиях отчитываешься только Мастеру, одни Высшие и в Управлении знают, чем ты занимаешься. Высшим даже плевать, если ты ездишь на задания только для того, чтобы уехать отсюда или съездить в город. Их не интересует, зачем ты уезжаешь. Главное то, что за тобой наблюдают, чтобы ты глупостей не наделала: не сказала чего-то лишнего, никого за собой не привела, не вызвала подозрений, не впутывала чужих в систему Лагеря. Остальное никого не интересует.

— Но, если я правильно понимаю, когда ты находишься под покровительством Патрона, свобода урезается, воздух в какой-то мере перекрывается и ты не можешь свободно передвигаться? — я, в принципе, и раньше это понимала, нужно было лишь уточнение, в котором я всё больше убеждалась. Мне нужно больше трудиться и как можно быстрее стать Одиночкой.

— Хуже. За каждым шагом твоим следит Патрон, так как он отвечает за твою голову перед Мастером, перед гильдией и перед Управлением. Не все любят такую ответственность, но если количество подопечных превышает количество Одиночек, гильдии проще живётся. Поэтому в «Мэл» стать Одиночным игроком очень проблематично, поскольку всё-таки подопечных больше, чем самостоятельных. Покровительство сильно решает проблемы с управлением людьми. Чем больше Одиночных, тем труднее управлять игроками.

— Прямо как во Внешнем мире, — ухмыляюсь я, продолжая смотреть на Мастера.

Его лицо было спокойным и умиротворённым, он словно отвлёкся от нашего зрительного контакта и отключил все мысли. В таком лишённом выражения всяких эмоций состоянии мне было проще разглядывать его. Такой красивый, недоступный, статный. Интересно, все ли наложницы мечтают стать его фаворитками, а прислужницы — попасть к нему в кровать? Брось эти мысли, Мила. На тебя такое проявление внимания не похоже. Острые скулы, прямой, проколотый в двух местах нос, выразительные глаза и огромное количество татуировок, причём самых разных. Только от наблюдения его внешности я получала эстетическое удовольствие.

— Именно, — отвечает кудрявый, отвлекая меня от уничтожающих мыслей.

Вздыхаю и перевожу взгляд в экран. Меня больше не волнуют ни пронзительные глаза Мастера, ни испытание Литы, ни Гэри, пытающийся одними объятиями укрыть меня от всего, что навалилось в последние дни. Голова была занята только тем, как разобраться со всеми проблемами и заботами и не навлечь на себя ещё больше.

***

Через день я узнаю из сплетен о самом яростном Ринге, который когда-либо случался за последние пару лет. Мастер и мой Патрон подрались. Подрались на Ринге перед некоторыми игроками, которые застали эти моменты, а потом растрепали всей гильдии. Я узнала это от Гэри, который так увлечённо рассказывал о бое, что совсем не заметил эмоций, промелькнувших на моём лице. На нём отражались: непонимание, злость, серьёзность. Нервы сдавали с каждым днём всё больше и больше.

Уму непостижимо! Два самых рассудительных, мудрых, психически здоровых, уравновешенных и умных человека из всех, кого я знала, тупо подрались, как подростки, не поделившие девчонку на медляке. А причина петушиного боя двух взрослых и сознательных мужчин крылась во мне, девчонке. Как иронично. Кто-то услышал их гневную перепалку на Ринге, и слухи поползли. Я услышала о себе столько грязи, сколько никогда не слышала за всю жизнь.

Как оказалось, я мерзкая шлюха, добивающаяся всех результатов путём перепихона с Патроном и Мастером, а также со всей своей командой, даже с Аэлитой мы пару раз спали. Я не удивилась «своим похождениям», я больше удивилась тому, что на самом деле я необразованная, наглая выскочка, «удачно подвернувшаяся под руку» Патрону, пока он был во Внешнем мире. А ещё мне просто повезло с внешностью. Охуеть можно.

Разозлённая совсем не тем, что про меня говорят (мало ли, людям просто скучно живётся даже в таком мире), а тем, что эти двое посмели заикнуться обо мне, пока решали свои конфликты, я бежала со всех ног в то самое злосчастное крыло, куда не смела ходить одна. Да. Принципами придётся поступиться ради себя же.

Мало того, что они чуть не поубивали друг друга, так ещё и после их растаскивали по разным углам, когда вроде бы всё решилось мирным путём (если это так можно назвать). Чёрт. Дока нет на месте как назло. Ну вот для чего они это делают? Для-че-го? После драки кулаками не машут? Глупости! Машут, и не только кулаками. Ножами, кастетами, ногами. Я не знала, что может такое произойти; видимо, может. Обозлённые, с наточенными клыками, ревностно-жадные, они просто не смогли поделить. И похоже, меня, чего я совсем не ожидала и вообще не понимала. Я не собиралась идти против них, но это пока. Понятия не имею, чем я им не угодила до такой степени, что они ничего не смогли придумать, кроме как решить всё на кулаках.

А может?.. Нет, не может этого быть, я слишком самовлюблённая, чтобы отбросить эту отвратительную мысль. _Мне не нужно было влюблять_ их в себя, чтобы всё решить. Впрочем, я и сама не спешила проявлять чувства к кому-либо из них, так как не могла позволить себе этого. Когда умеешь управлять чувствами, на которые способны только душа и сердце, тебе совершенно ни к чему знать, что эти чувства значат. Ты в них просто не нуждаешься. И мне бы хотелось быть верной этим своим принципам.

К их несчастью, что Эйс, что Абигор жили в одном крыле, но, насколько я знала, в разных концах. Только вот проблема была в том, что Мастер не находился в своей комнате. Надеюсь, мне не придётся идти к нему, чтобы всё узнать. У меня ещё остались те вопросы с нашей сделки, и я пока их берегла. От Дока я знала, что Патроны после боёв чаще всего вызывают прислужников, которые приносят всё необходимое для обработки ссадин, синяков, ушибов. Мне же нравилось делать перевязки, давать разные медикаменты и лечить игроков, и это сыграло мне на руку.

Сам Док уехал в город за какими-то лекарствами, которые не были включены в поставку из-за запрета. Лагерю запретили лекарства — это смешно, когда наркотиков и всякой дури у них полным-полно. Впрочем, меня это не волновало: я не нуждалась в этих медикаментах и не умирала, так что проблемы для меня никакой не было.

Я бежала сломя голову по коридорам из одного крыла в другое. Игроки смотрели на меня странно, посмеиваясь надо мной, перешёптываясь. По пути я даже встретила несколько наложниц, гуляющих по замку. Дешёвые подстилки, ещё и внимание обращают на меня. Охуеть, спасибо, Мастер, за новую тему для обсуждения в моём лице в змеином котле. Не обращай внимания, Мила, просто не обращай. Это всё провокация, тебе нужны проблемы? Нет, не нужны.

Возле комнаты Руслана я остановилась отдышаться, упершись руками в колени. Выпрямилась, облокотилась спиной о стену рядом с его дверью и прикрыла глаза. Мало мне было позорных мук, теперь разнимать двух петухов, которые зачем-то ссорятся. Они дружат всю свою жизнь, помогая друг другу на заданиях или советом, а теперь… Теперь я надеюсь, что они помирятся и изменят своё мнение насчёт этой ситуации, расхождение мнений того не стоит, я думаю. Мечтаю, чтобы они перестали обо мне думать. Хочу, чтобы всё было как раньше: Руслан просто тренирует меня, Захар просто игнорирует или издевается. Всё просто. Элементарная математика. Просто.

 _А разве что-то поменялось?_ Надеюсь, нет.

Открываю дверь и медленно прохожу в комнату. Я была здесь не раз, но каждый — с замиранием сердца. Страх перед неизвестностью, вот оно что. Встаю возле кровати и начинаю ходить из стороны в сторону. Нервничаю, так как абсурдность ситуации не даёт покоя. Нервный смешок вырывается из моего рта. Дверь напротив открывается — и выходит Руслан. Он раздосадован, уставший и взмокший. Красивый подонок. Не задерживаю долго взгляд на нём, смотрю в стену, выискивая взглядом что-то поинтереснее его оголённого торса. Полотенца и воду я не брала, потому что знала, что воспользуюсь его ванной.

И зачем я вообще попёрлась всё выяснять?

— Как ты? — глупый вопрос моментально выходит из моего рта, я тут же закрываю его рукой. Чего я испугалась? Реакции. Последние часы я только пугаюсь, боюсь и злюсь. Мужчина только смеётся в ответ и присаживается в широкое кресло.

Я подхожу к нему и сажусь на подлокотник, корпусом поворачиваясь к лицу мужчины. На тумбочке рядом стоят предметы первой необходимости для обработки повреждений. Прислужница принесла или сам решил позаботиться о себе? Хватаю бинт, который рвётся с треском, один кусочек ваты весь в перекиси, другой — в йоде. Перекисью обрабатываю сбитые костяшки, перематываю кисть и завязываю тугой узел. Неосознанно хмурюсь, осматривая его лицо. Мне вообще не нравится всё это. Никак. Прикладываю вату с йодом к скуле и дую, чтобы не было так больно. Эйс внимательно следит за моими действиями. Плечи Патрона напрягаются, дыхание его рваное, но я не обращаю на это внимания. Злюсь. И в первую очередь на себя, только не понимаю, в чём я всё-таки виновата.

Следом за скулой обрабатываю рассечённую бровь. Дую и клею пластырь. Молча. Не хочу ничего говорить и слышать. Настроение испортилось, какая неудача! Иду к выходу и распахиваю дверь.

— Уже уходишь? — слышу за спиной и поворачиваюсь.

— Не дождёшься, — язвительно отвечаю и выхожу из комнаты.

Недалеко стоит прислужница Джулс, опустив голову. В коридоре тихо, слишком тихо. Надеюсь, так будет до конца дня. Подхожу к прислужнице и говорю ей шёпотом:

— Джулс, милая, принеси, пожалуйста, лёд, как после тренировок, в комнату Патрона Эйса, — Джулс кивает и уходит в другой конец коридора. — Спасибо, — также шёпотом, на выдохе говорю я и остаюсь ждать за дверью.

Прислужница подходит ко мне спустя пару минут и подаёт три пакета со льдом. Я отпускаю её, говоря, чтобы ждала меня со льдом возле главного кабинета Мастера. Лишь бы он не вышел и не убил её. Или кого-нибудь другого. Лучше вообще пусть сидит там и не делает лишних телодвижений. Иначе я натворю что-нибудь, навлеку на себя новые проблемы, так сказать. Я же знаю, что он этого терпеть не может.

Возвращаюсь к Руслану и застаю его всё ещё сидящим в кресле, упёршим локти в колени. Пальцами он зарылся в волосы и шумно дышал. Когда я закрыла дверь, игрок поднял голову и посмотрел на меня безумной улыбкой. Эйс выпрямился в кресле, расставив ноги шире. Я заметила, что он так и не надел футболку, а кинул на пол возле ванной. На груди, рёбрах и правом плече наливались синяки. Ладно, бывало и хуже.

— Знаешь, никогда не думал, что буду всерьёз драться с Захаром. Давненько мы не выбивали из друг друга всё… лишнее, — мужчина смеётся и запрокидывает голову, рассматривая меня из-под приоткрытых век.

Я тоже никогда не думала, что лучшие друзья, вместе выросшие в таком дрянном месте, как Лагерь, будут ссориться и драться из-за простой девки, которая просто зарабатывает деньги, подумала я, но вслух не сказала. Струсила. Сейчас необходимо отключить эмоции и разобраться, в чём тут дело. У них любая под ногами валяется, бери не хочу. Это не те люди, которые будут из-за такого пустяка устраивать бой. Дело более деликатное, как оказалось, и от этого становится не менее любопытно.

Ничего не отвечаю, встаю с подлокотника, становясь на колени напротив мужчины. Наверное, я смешно выгляжу сейчас. Если бы кто внезапно вошёл сюда, подумал бы, что я, зализав раны Патрону после его драки с Мастером, делаю минет. Сдерживаю порыв наморщить нос и засмеяться от своих мыслей: все, кто пустил мерзкие слухи обо мне, сейчас бы просто подтвердили свои слова. Прикладываю пакет со льдом к груди и слышу рваный вдох. Капля течёт по груди и прессу мужчины вниз, впитываясь в резинку спортивных штанов. Дыши, Мила, дыши. У тебя, конечно, давно не было секса, но не кидаться же на каждого с голым торсом? В спортзале каждый день их полно, но ты как-то не замечаешь, когда тренируешься.

Я прикладываю лёд к рёбрам и замечаю ушиб на локте. И когда успел? Беру второй пакет и прикладываю к ушибу. Это ещё ничего. Это, можно сказать, они просто «зацепились». Игроки дерутся куда жёстче, получая травмы посерьёзней обычных синяков, ушибов и ссадин. Давай, Мила, утешайся этим, пока они не поубивали и тебя, и друг друга. В любом случае, мне нравится такое цивилизованное «выступление». Лучше уж так.

— Ничего не хочешь рассказать? — спрашиваю я, вскидывая бровь. Орудую пакетами по мере надобности. Следом за льдом на синяки дрожащими руками накладываю толстым слоем мазь. Нервничаю. Вдруг не получится всё разузнать?

— Например? — его выдают глаза: они слишком обеспокоенно осматривают моё лицо, задерживаясь на щеках и губах. Нет, пожалуйста, не нужно воспринимать этот вопрос на свой счёт, прошу тебя, Руслан. Между нами ничего не поменяется.

— Например, о причине вашей, кхм, «потасовки», — на последнем слове изображаю воздушные кавычки и обессиленно опускаю руки, из которых вываливается тюбик с мазью.

— Ты и без меня знаешь, что в центре всех наших размолвок почти постоянно оказываешься ты, особенно последний год.

Я тяжело вздыхаю, отводя от него взгляд. Конечно, знаю. Я многое знаю о ваших конфликтах, мне слишком многое известно. Только вот я не уверена, долго ли живут с такими знаниями? Как скоро меня поймают те же люди из Рассвета и просто принудят быть при них? Защищает ли меня покровительство Мастера и гильдии от этого или всё-таки это условная защита?

Эти вопросы сыпятся на моего Патрона, словно из автоматной очереди, рассекая его голову и грудную клетку. Мне бы очень хотелось знать всю историю, полную и правдивую, знать ответы на все свои вопросы, наконец, чувствовать себя в безопасности, даже находясь одной в своей комнате. В любую секунду может настать конец так называемому затишью, и моя жизнь обретёт совершенно иные краски. Я не принадлежу себе, я не в силах справиться в одиночку с многими трудностями, не могу себя защитить.

— Как раз о твоей безопасности и шла речь, пока я не взбесился и не врезал Мастеру. В своё оправдание хочу сказать, что его идея настолько бредовая, что тебе даже услышать её не захочется, — усмехнулся Руслан, поднимая руки, будто капитулируя с поля боя.

— С этого момента поподробнее. Что ж это за такая идея, что я даже слышать о ней не хочу? — усмехаюсь и поднимаюсь с пола, относя тюбик и пакеты с подтаявшим льдом на тумбочку.

— Захар захотел усилить и технически узаконить твою неприкасаемость посредством становления его Соул.

Я поперхнулась от такого заявления. Внутри закипала злость. Становление Соул, значит… Усиление неприкасаемости, ага. В первую очередь, неприкосновенна я должна быть для самого Захара, а уже потом для остальных. Вслух я этого, конечно же, никогда не скажу. Иначе меня данная проблема слишком сильно коснётся. Бояться надо, а я шутки шучу.

— Вот как, значит. К чему такие меры принимать?

— Из-за Рассвета. Ты всё ещё доставляешь проблемы своей игровой деятельностью как им, так и нам. Не понимаю как, но удивительным образом из-за тебя возникают разногласия. Были переговоры, на которых наш Мастер чётко дал понять другой гильдии, что ты принадлежишь Абигору и Мелании и что ты ни в каком случае не перейдёшь к ним. За тебя предложили очень хорошую сумму, с помощью которой гильдия сможет отстроить более качественный и улучшенный автосервис.

Я и вправду это слышу сейчас? Мой Патрон ради большой суммы денег продал бы меня, свою подопечную?! В груди разливается ужасное липкое чувство. Отвращение. Самое настоящее отвращение, которое я испытывала к своему наставнику, попечителю, товарищу. Да как он смеет такое заявлять?

— Ты вообще понимаешь, сколько за тебя готовы отвалить? Твоя неприкасаемость вообще не будет играть никакой роли за такие деньги. Рядом не стоит с подобными предложениями. Просто задумайся: будешь ли ты в безопасности, став Одиночным игроком?

Вот, оказывается, к чему вся эта речь. Я уже подумала, что Руслан предатель и с радостью бы продал меня, чтобы помочь гильдии. Я играю весомую роль в существовании Мелании и Рассвета со времён заключения сделки Владом. О мёртвых либо хорошо, либо никак. Но возмущение так и сочилось наружу.

— Тебя нужно сильнее укрепить за гильдией, вот Захар и предлагает сделать этот самым простым и гуманным способом. Таким образом, став его Соул, ты обретёшь меньшую свободу действиям, кучу ограничений, более надёжную охрану, законную неприкасаемость и многое другое. Это выгодный вариант, поскольку Мастер укрепляется в гильдии окончательно за счёт наследника.

Верно. Чин Захара может пошатнуться за неимением наследника, а ему сейчас нужно крепко стоять на ногах у власти в гильдии, ведь врагов у него предостаточно. Любой может сместить его, а Союз лишь закрепит его за престолом. Таким образом, можно убить нескольких зайцев одновременно. Да и слухи не будут разрастаться с такой скоростью. То есть, я имею в виду, что ни у кого не возникнет подозрений насчёт меня — многие просто решат, что я удачно забралась в постель Мастеру и втёрлась в доверие. В этом всём продуманном плане есть одна маленькая загвоздка — я не хочу становиться Соул.

— Меня взбесило то, с какой лёгкостью он это всё рассказывал, будто ему нравилась эта идея. Поэтому мы повздорили и оказались на ринге. Я не позволю распоряжаться судьбой моей… подопечной, — последнее слово Руслан выговорил с какой-то горечью. Я обернулась на него, но голова его была опущена, и я не видела выражения его лица. — В любом случае, без твоего слова никто ничего решать не будет. Есть другие способы обезопасить тебя.

К сожалению, именно этот казался самым простым и самым эффективным. Жаль, что у меня были другие планы укрепляться в гильдии. И мне дико нужна была помощь моего Патрона в этом. Он просто не может разрушить мои начинания своей моралью и своими желаниями. Конечно, ему спокойнее от того, что я всегда у него под боком и что он за меня отвечает, знает о почти каждом моём шаге.

— Меня тоже не радует эта мысль. Я даже под прицелом не стану Соул — ни его, ни чьей-либо ещё. Есть другие способы укрепиться, и об одном из них ты прекрасно знаешь, — Руслан отрицательно качает головой, усмехаясь моим словам: понимает, к чему я веду. — Я знаю, что ты против, но другого выхода у меня нет. Пожалуйста, Руслан, сделай из меня Одиночного игрока, — с мольбой в глазах смотрю на него. Патрон молчит, сверля меня взглядом. Попытка провалилась. — Пойду обработаю твоего дружка. А ты, — тыкаю пальцем в него, вздрогнувшего от моего прикосновения, — прикладывай лёд, пока не растает, — и выхожу за дверь.

— _Жаль, что ты принадлежишь ему, и я ничего не могу с этим сделать,_ — я плохо разобрала слова тёмного языка, но часть из них услышала, хоть и поняла их приблизительный смысл. Не нравится мне это всё.

***

Я уже минуты две решалась постучаться и войти, размышляя только о том, что сказал мне ранее Эйс. Все эти проблемы никак не давали покоя. Хорошо мне жилось до того, как я узнала правду, спокойно было. На кой чёрт мне сдалось всё знать? Любопытному на днях оторвали нос в дверях. Я примерно также себя чувствовала — с оторванным носом.

Резко выдыхаю, мысленно прощаясь со всеми, ведь знаю, что за такую вольность мне голову оторвут. Тогда о какой неприкасаемости может идти речь? Сжимаю ладони в кулаки, почти не чувствуя пальцы рук. Жмурюсь, задерживаю дыхание, считаю до трёх и захожу. Больше решительности, больше уверенности, и ждёт меня успех.

Как бы не так.

Мастер оборачивается на меня, когда я с шумом закрываю дверь в его кабинет, привлекая тем самым внимание. Мне есть что сказать — ему тоже, я уверена. На лице не вижу никакой злости, растерянности, хмурости. Задумчивый, он смотрел на меня, наверное, пытаясь сообразить, действительно ли я стою тут перед ним, или он полностью ушёл в свои мысли?

Возле стола уже стояла тележка с аптечкой и пакетами со льдом. Наручные часы небрежно валялись на столе возле лампы, костяшки на пальцах были рассечены не хуже, чем у Руслана, нос отчасти посинел и распух, на правой щеке красовались несколько ссадин. В какой-то мере мне было даже жаль его: он хотел решить давнюю проблему самым прогрессивным способом, угодив всем, разрешив при этом сразу несколько конфликтов, а мы с Русланом ему преграждаем дорогу.

— Зачем вы устроили этот спектакль? — в ответ слышу молчание. Мастер всё ещё смотрит на меня в своей задумчивости, наверняка находясь мыслями далеко отсюда. — Какого хрена ты делаешь? Ты кто такой, чтобы принимать такие решения?

Пожалуйста, прибейте меня за мой язык. Язык мой — враг мой. Это точно про меня, особенно, когда говорю всё, что захочу, не обдумав свои слова. Нужно было подбирать выражения, точно обозначив мою позицию и объяснить своё мнение, а не поддаваться обидам. Эмоции захлёстывают меня полностью. Я перестаю соображать головой и начинаю «думать» сердцем. Во мне говорили ярость, обида, злость, ненависть. Единственный нормальный, человеческий разговор, который мог бы состояться, перевожу в крик, ругань, ссору. Но Мастер продолжает смотреть на меня со своей такой нереальной в данный момент задумчивостью. Его глаза поблёскивают в свете камина, означая, что смогла привлечь его внимание, а я продолжаю чесать языком о его безумии. О его деспотичном диктаторском характере, который очень часто встаёт между нами.

— Знаешь такую популярную фразу «Я тебя не дам в обиду, я тебя обижу сам»? — Захар отрицательно качает головой и скрещивает руки на груди.

Я всегда боялась и боюсь находиться в его кабинете. Здесь я в клетке, ловушке, которая захлопнулась, приманив меня на наживу.

— Ты абсолютно ей соответствуешь, — я начинаю ходить из стороны в сторону, пытаясь успокоить бушевавшие внутри чувства. Его это забавляло. И сейчас мне было спокойно в его присутствии. В кои-то веки мысленно добавляю и хмурюсь. — Вместо того, чтобы защищать, ты выпускаешь на меня главного цербера царства Аида — себя. Я знаю тебя только как деспота, — на этом слове Мастер неосознанно хмурится и напрягается. Наверняка понимает, к чему клоню. — Как тирана, дьявола, мучителя, чудовище, зверя, адского всадника. Ты даже имечко себе выбрал демоническое, чтобы от человеческого у тебя нихрена не осталось! Абигор! Имя демона-всадника, искусного воина-дьявола. Ты и правда рогатый! Можешь обидеться, оставив на моём теле свои следы в очередной раз, как когда ты спускаешь пар, давай! Можешь избить меня за то, что я тебе говорю. Но ты только сделаешь хуже, применив насилие. Я буду больше считать тебя кровавым ублюдком, жаждущим отмщения, буду дальше искать все способы обезопасить себя в первую очередь от тебя, а не от других. Ты жестокий, своенравный, любящий любую расплату, ты хуже и лучше всех, кого я знаю. Но я не хочу терпеть это всё как сейчас, так и дальше. Можешь злиться, скалиться, выпускать зубы. Можешь издеваться сколько захочешь! Но прошу тебя, умоляю! — встаю на колени перед его столом в центре комнаты, опираясь на носки. Губы Мастера сжались в тонкую линию, брови сдвинулись, лоб нахмурился. Вены на его сильных руках вздулись. Я прикусила губу. Опять пойду зализывать раны у Дока. Это уже как ритуал какой-то. — Не избивай и не насилуй меня! Моё сердце, чувства и тело. Я начинаю ненавидеть тебя сильнее, понимаешь? А ещё после каждого твоего выкидона я иду плакаться в жилетку Дока. Он, конечно, тоже срывается на меня, упрекает в глупостях, но у него осталось хоть что-то человеческое, он _понимает_ меня, просто _выслушивает_ , даёт мне выговориться, опустошить себя от этого всего. Он редко бывает груб со мной, постоянно ухаживает за мной и моими побоями, когда ты каждый раз стреляешь. Когда-нибудь выстрел будет контрольным. Только дуло будет уже направлено на тебя. И вместо того, чтобы обсудить проблему и искать ей разные решения, ты вываливаешь свою идею на моего Патрона, тем самым находя выход из ситуации. Но! За мной дверь захлопнется, и я уже не найду выхода.

Мучитель стаскивает с себя футболку и направляется ко мне, останавливаясь возле аптечки. Мастер прикладывает пакет со льдом к огромной гематоме, расположенной чуть ниже рёбер; я только сейчас замечаю, какого она тёмного фиолетового оттенка.

Я отскакиваю, падая и ударяясь поясницей о пол. Резко подрываюсь, пячусь назад от страха. Я не вижу в его глазах злость или что-то ещё, что бы отпугнуло меня, но я боюсь. Видимо, страх перед ним вошёл в привычку. Спина резко упирается в угол, и я понимаю, что попала в ловушку. От него не убежишь. Просто некуда. Как бы не пыталась. Мне не спрятаться.

Тело дрожит, его глаза странно поблескивают. Он не улыбается и не ухмыляется, не злится, ничего из привычного мне. Какой-то… настороженный. Ступает мягко, аккуратно, без резкости. Я сжимаюсь, боюсь, что как-то задела его, смогла уязвить. Мастер подходит ко мне и становится вплотную. Когда его рука тянется к моему лицу, я зажмуриваю глаза и стискиваю зубы, ожидая получить затрещину за свою дерзость. Но тёплая ладонь только поглаживает меня по щеке. Удивлённо распахиваю глаза и всматриваюсь в лицо Захара. Его глаза смотрят ласково, осознанно, без какой-либо жестокости. Мягко, нежно, словно переживает, что спугнёт. Я прикрываю глаза, облегчённо выдыхая, и недолго трусь щекой о его ладонь.

— Пойми, меня нельзя изменить. Никак и никогда. Это моя сущность, моё «я». Ты можешь просто изменить своё отношение к внутреннему зверю. Я просто пытаюсь защитить тебя от всего и всех. От себя, наверное, никогда и не получится, но это самый лучший выход, — боль отражается в его взгляде всего секунду, он отворачивается от меня и с силой стискивает зубы, желваки начинают бегать по скулам.

Я тянусь к нему медленно, показывая ему каждый свой шаг, каждое намерение, чтобы растянуть момент близости, интимности, открытости между нами. Легонько целую его в уголок губ, подбородок и колючую щёку. Мастер слегка поворачивает голову, поддаваясь вперёд, вплотную придвигаясь к моему телу. А я, испугавшись такой реакции, невесомо целую в висок мужчину и осторожно отхожу в сторону, двигаясь к тележке с аптечкой, вспомнив, зачем я сюда вообще пришла.

Машинально отрываю кусок ваты и окунаю её в перекись, беру ещё один пакет со льдом и поворачиваюсь к Мастеру. Он упёрся бёдрами в край стола и выжидающе наблюдал за мной. Понял мою хитрость с прислужницей, чтобы поговорить, и не злился. Ставлю на то, что он просто устал от всего этого. Не думаю, что Захар хотел постоянной вражды с Рассветом и её игроками.

Он стоял передо мной так близко, что я могла слышать его тяжёлое дыхание над своим ухом. Приложила лёд к ушибу на рёбрах и очертила пальцами контур рисунка Биг Бэна на его правом бицепсе. Шумно выдохнула, чувствуя, как под моими пальцами напряглись мускулы мужчины. Глаза поднимались выше, смотря на его грудную клетку и ключицы. Разрушитель — вот кем он был. Жестокий вершитель судеб. И моя судьба находилась в его руках. Я вся была в его руках, с головы до ног, и он об этом хорошо знал. Взгляд останавливается на его полностью изрисованной шее. Под его кадыком, чуть выше ямочки, что между ключицами, распускался красивый красный цветок. Я смотрела, как заворожённая, на эту татуировку.

— Можно я..? — вопрос остался без ответа, я и так слышала его судорожный вздох, когда выдохнула тёплый воздух в его ключицу, положив на стол пакет и тюбик.

Приблизила лицо к его шее и поцеловала в ямочку, обводя языком предполагаемый лепесток цветка. Я слышала, как его руки упёрлись в столешницу, на которую он опирался, всё ещё сдерживая себя. Мягко и легко осыпала шею поцелуями, пока не почувствовала грубые пальцы, проникающие под ткань глянцевой узкой юбки. Как кстати я её сегодня надела. Горячие прикосновения на бедре, посылающие табун мурашек по всему телу. Хриплое дыхание, доносящееся возле левого уха.

Когда Мастер крепко ухватил меня за кожу ягодиц под юбкой, я чувствовала, как ноги подкашиваются, а жгучее тепло разливается внизу живота. Возбуждение накатило огромной волной, поражая мозг и мыслительные процессы. Голова отключалась, разум затуманивался. Как это всё случилось за несколько секунд, я не понимала. Казалось, не было никакого разговора до, не было боя и причин на него. Все проблемы меркли на фоне ощущений.

За несколько мгновений я оказываюсь прижата к столу, а оголённые лопатки касаются голой груди Мастера. Сердце пропускает удар, прикосновения дарят покой и тепло. Случайные касания заставляют вздрогнуть и напрячься, а то, как Захар кусает место за ухом и сразу же зализывает, застаёт меня врасплох. Что мы делаем?

Мужчина вдавливает меня в стол, перекрывая собой все ходы к отступлению. Но я и не собиралась сбегать. Мне попросту этого не хотелось. Неведомые эмоции и давно забытые чувства дают о себе знать в тот момент, когда его руки задирают юбку и грубо хватают за бёдра. Кусаю нижнюю губу, чтобы не выдать своё удовольствие стонами. Пальцы поглаживают кожу, периодически сминая и оставляя на ней следы.

Мои ладони упираются в твёрдую поверхность стола, краем сознания замечаю треск поленьев в камине. В кабинете становится душно, жарко, влажно. Воздух накаляется, разогревается, заставляя испарину проявляться на телах. Во рту чувствуется металлический привкус крови, появившейся из-за прокусанной губы. Время словно останавливалось вокруг меня, секунды превращались в минуты, а я ощущала себя как в замедленной съёмке.

Вздох, наполненный моим желанием, сорвался с губ. Я прогнулась в пояснице, опустив плечи и выставив грудь вперёд. Ноги почти не держали меня, зато держал Захар. Удерживал моё тело сильными руками, полностью расписанными тёмными чернилами. Широкие ладони поглаживали прикрытые лёгкой тканью топа рёбра и бока, едва касались груди и очерчивали швы бюстгальтера.

Он медленно забирался левой ладонью под топ, задевая пальцами кромку лифа, распространяя дрожь по телу. Жарко, невыносимо душно, так, что кружилась голова, горло саднило, а дыхание учащалось. Второй ладонью он исследовал живот и бедро с выступившей тазовой косточкой. Когда его рука опустилась на промежность, пылающее чувство внизу живота усилилось, а я чуть не задохнулась.

Медленными движениями Мастер касался меня и поглаживал, сильнее надавливая с каждым разом на бугорок клитора. Я старалась всеми силами устоять, опираясь руками в столешницу. Запрокинула голову, уткнувшись затылком в его грудь. Я чувствовала, как его прохладные губы и язык вырисовывают узоры на моей шее и ключице, едва ощутимо целуя плечо.

Правой рукой он забрался под ткань нижнего белья, оглаживая грудь и дразня затвердевший сосок невесомыми касаниями пальцев. Простонав и испугавшись своего голоса, когда умелые мужские пальцы оттянули сосок, я осознала, как сильно я сейчас была возбуждена. До самого предела.

Хотелось большего, хотелось не останавливаться, продолжать, зайти далеко настолько, что жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я отчётливо слышала его прерывистое дыхание, глухие и хриплые стоны, переходящие в тихое рычание. Извернулась в его руках, за что получила сильный шлепок по заднице.

Желание поцеловать его, попробовать на вкус, коснуться его губ своими было сильнее, чем приятная боль от удара, приносившая какое-то мазохистское удовольствие. Мои пальцы блуждали по его накаченному торсу, обрисовывая каждую мышцу, слегка надавливая на кожу и царапая её ногтями. Руки замирали возле ремня и продолжали свои движения выше. Я не спешила его трогать, он меня не торопил. Но когда я вцепилась в пряжку ремня, ослеплённая диким возбуждением, он перехватил мои запястья и вжал их в край стол, впиваясь со всей силой в мой рот.

Спустя пару секунду он отпускает мои руки, я придвигаюсь к нему ещё ближе и вытягиваюсь, словно струна, сжимая бёдра, когда его пальцы круговыми движениями надавливают на чувствительный клитор. Наслаждение разливается по всему телу лёгкой волной, оставляя после себя приятную слабость в мышцах.

— В этот раз я тебя не обидел?

Мастер ухмыляется, сталкиваясь со мной лбом и растягивая губы в своей излюбленной ухмылке, которая сейчас совсем не выглядит самоуверенной и грубой.

Осталась ли я верной своим принципам? Определённо, нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> последнюю сцену я писала два дня, пытаясь её сделать максимально чувственной и интимной, именно так я это вижу (имеется в виду, первая близость). намёки на отношения внушительно вступают в силу, потому что теперь я однозначно обозначила основной пейринг.
> 
> недавно я задумалась над тем, что эта история когда-нибудь закончится, поскольку вторая часть подходит к концу (осталось где-то 1-2 главы), третья тоже будет не слишком большой (примерно в таком же размере как и вторая 5-6 глав), а там и четвёртая с пятой недалеко уйдут. я слишком люблю свою гг, но нужно будет двигаться дальше.   
> серия "На игре" на этом не закончится, история о Высших сейчас продумывается в самом разгаре (многие персонажи имеют некоторые характеристики, аннотация почти готова, основная идея имеется), так что если хотите спрашивайте обо всём на аске (https://ask.fm/ana69heartfil)  
> всех люблю безумно:*
> 
> насчёт следующего обновления: скорее всего оно тоже будет с опозданием, так как я немного не укладываюсь по времени из-за работы, но я постараюсь


	20. Глава 20

На протяжении нескольких недель я себя корила за опрометчивый поступок. Можно ли вообще было это назвать близостью между мной и Мастером? Можно, ещё как можно. Поменялось ли что-то для меня от этого? Скорее всего, да. Я перестала воспринимать мужчину, как какой-то далёкий маяк, понимала некоторые его действия и вполне могла расценивать его политику как логичную. Сблизились ли мы от этого? Нет. Во всяком случае мне так хотелось думать. И я так думала, но лучше от этой мысли мне не становилось. Почему-то не хотелось чувствовать себя использованной и брошенной, но так было лучше. Для всех.

Руслан, узнав о моей близости с Мастером, начал презирать меня. Он всячески избегал разговоров со мной, почти не смотрел в мою сторону, а на тренировках был немногословен и строил чисто профессиональные отношения, рабочие и ограниченные. Я понимала, что потеряла доверие товарища, хорошего друга и наставника. Мне было не по себе, но, признаться честно, я была больше удивлена его реакции, чем огорчена его резкой сменой настроения. Патрон мог кинуть осуждающий взгляд, фыркнуть и ядовито усмехнуться. Я его не узнавала. За маской благодетеля и доброжелателя скрывался мальчик, которого обидели, отобрав у него машинку, с которой он постоянно игрался, которую не давал погонять другим ребятам, которую берёг от всего и всех, пылинки с неё сдувал. А она просто укатилась за другую калитку.

Я действительно пыталась с ним поговорить на эту тему, не старалась как-то себя оправдать или унизить ещё больше, извиниться или объясниться. Я старалась сделать всё возможное, чтобы не терять его. Но, кажется, потеряла я его тогда, когда прикоснулась к его лучшему другу, у которого были на меня свои виды. Чёрт возьми, лучше от осознания проблемы не становилось. Было только хуже.

Гэри, случайно услышав всю эту историю, пока я распиналась Доку, не смел меня осуждать, но он высказал всё, что думает об этом. Вот ему удалось всё объяснить и рассказать, упомянув, что я ни в коем случае не играла ни чьими чувствами, не давала никому ложных надежд. По крайней мере, я так думала. Всё выглядело со стороны совершенно по-другому: все мои согласия на прогулки, осмотр красивых мест, посиделки на пляже, вечера, проводимые за разговорами — всё это давало Руслану зелёный свет, а он не особо торопился.

Жизнь крутилась слишком быстро, водоворот событий затаскивал меня в смертельную воронку, где все последствия были чудовищными и почти смертельными, опасность поджидала ото всюду, а я и не знала, куда мне ступить, чтоб не сорваться в пропасть. Вот до чего доводит зависимость: перестаёшь ощущать реальность, зацикливаясь на одном, абсолютно важным только для тебя, перестаёшь обращать внимание на какие-то отдельные детали, которые могут сыграть решающую роль в собственном приговоре, никогда не думаешь о других развитиях событий, не можешь посмотреть на всё со стороны, и тебе кажется, что всё течёт своим чередом и ничего не случится, всё будет в порядке, но разрушительные решения и выборы преследуют тебя. Один неверный шаг в сторону от чётко продуманного плана, и ты — труп. Гниющий, разлагающийся и уродливый труп, лежащий где-нибудь в лесу только для того, чтобы участвовать в жизненных процессах других существ.

Тогда-то и приходит осознание того, какую ошибку ты совершил и как она повлияет на твоё будущее (вряд ли позитивно).

***

Месяцы летят с такой скоростью, что в один момент приходит в голову мысль: я _хочу_ _остановиться_ прямо сейчас. Заморозить время, перестать бежать от самой себя и от своих эмоций, прекратить все попытки казаться максимально равнодушной и апатичной. Хотелось какой-то эмоциональной разрядки, кричать на весь мир о всех трудностях, которые мне встречаются, рассказать всем и каждому о своих проблемах. А в ответ услышать слова поддержки и утешения, потому что мне это нужно, а не потому что я этого прошу. Потому что мне не хочется нести это всё в одиночку, потому что я хочу соратника, а не одиночество.

Нужно было отвлечься от всего, сменить обстановку, род занятий и в какой-то мере себя. Нужен был отдых от привычной жизни, от постоянного образа жизни. Тогда я понимаю, что мне нужно поехать на задание, выехать за территорию гильдии и выполнить всё совершенно иначе.

Игра «слышит» меня, чувствует мои желания, потому и подкидывает то задание, которое соответствует моему требованию «абстрагироваться от обыденности».

«Добрый день, Йоланда! Как насчёт того, чтобы сделать что-то непривычное и получить за это приличную сумму денег? Выездное задание для тебя открыто.

 _Открыть ИЛИ свернуть уведомление?_ »

Любопытство вспыхивает внутри, как пожар, всепоглощающий, опасный и ничем не сдерживаемый. От этого обжигающего чувства становится страшно. Страшно и интересно одновременно. Чего-то такого я и хотела — суперопасного и очень ответственного, при этом никак не привычного. Выездное задание — другой уровень. Этот тип разительно отличается от других заданий: как незначительно, так и существенно. Если обычные задания я должна выполнять одна, то на выездные могу взять кого-то себе в помощь. Количество участников ограничивается, и это зависит от самого задания.

« _Открыть»_

Не думаю, что кто-то будет против того, что я выполню первое задание за пределами гильдии. Не думаю, что я вообще кого-то буду спрашивать о разрешении на выезд за территорию. Посмотрим, что тут у нас. Может быть, я не решусь на выполнение и просто откажусь. Кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Себя, что ли? Ни за что я не откажусь от денег. Сейчас нужны любые, а выбирать не приходится.

При нажатии на сенсорный экран открытые окна рассыпались хлопьями двух цветов: голубого и красного. Постепенно проявлялась вкладка с заданием, полупрозрачная и сероватая, вырисовывающая белые буквы какого-то стандартного шрифта. В левом верхнем углу появилась иконка с изображением стопки документов, жёлтая звёздочка рядом обозначала открытый мне доступ к этому заданию

«Тип задания: Выездное

Уровень: сложный

Требования: дипломатия, стойкость, юридические знания

Описание задания: многие пропускают это задание из-за требований, так как на выполнение понадобится не сила, а умение договариваться и внушать свои условия, разбираться в экономике, маркетинге и законах. Понадобится достаточно теоретических знаний, чтобы суметь договориться о заключении нового договора с покупателями для поставки автозапчастей и сотрудничестве с другой гильдией на взаимовыгодных условиях.

Запрещается: брать с собой оружие, встречаться на территориях, причастных к заключающим договор, угрожать, действовать вне компетенции, устраивать публичные разборки, вводить в курс дела сделки посторонних лиц.

Разрешается: взять с собой на переговоры кого-то из ваших доверенных лиц, обсуждать детали на нейтральной территории, демонстрировать макеты запчастей или копии списка гильдий, с которыми вы сотрудничаете на взаимовыгодных условиях, блефовать, заигрывать и использовать психологические приёмы, не причиняющие вред оппоненту.

Принять ИЛИ Отказаться?»

Не раздумывая, нажимаю «Принять» и только потом обращаю внимание на сумму, которую мне заплатят за хорошо выполненное задание: сто четыре тысячи плюс премия в размере пятидесяти двух тысяч, если всё пройдёт как по маслу и я смогу убедить клиента работать с нами. Даже если ничего не получится, я ничего не потеряю, а только приобрету ценный опыт. Благо, я знаю законы Лагеря относительно экономических отношений. Они практически ничем не отличаются от законов во Внешнем мире, за исключением некоторых дополнительных пунктов.

После обеда нужно будет выехать и встретиться с заказчиком. Место встречи мне уже предложили — ресторанный дворик, считающийся лучшей нейтральной территорией для заключения договоров о поставке и взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве.

***

— Гэри, ну пожалуйста, не будь таким бессердечным! Помоги мне, прошу тебя. Тебе сложно выехать со мной в «Сид» и просто посидеть рядом? Я же не требую с тебя очистить веранду или предать Лагерь.

Когда я нашла друга в зале, занимающегося с грушей, а потом с Русланом, я сразу же стала ждать, пока кудрявый закончит тренировку, стараясь не смотреть на нашего Патрона и пытаясь куда угодно деть глаза, только бы зрительно не контактировать с ним, не ловить его ответные взгляды и не видеть в его глазах отражение глубокой обиды, затаённой на меня. В его голове я, наверное, мучаюсь и никак не помру.

Кудрявый делал перерыв на пару глотков воды, и я решила сразу приступить к делу, а не тянуть кота за хвост. Выдвинув ему свою идею, я в ту же секунду услышала отказ. Если бы ты знал, друг мой, как сильно мне нужны эти деньги, ты бы согласился, хоть и был бы против.

— Нет и нет! Я тебя никуда не пущу, но и с тобой никуда не поеду. Это слишком опасно, Йола, понимаешь? Почему тебя всегда тянет в эпицентр приключений и недопонимания? Большинство твоих решений в последнее время приносят тебе одни неприятности, может, это знак для тебя? — он не кричит, но его шёпот настолько оглушающий и осуждающий, что мне хотелось, чтоб он орал на меня. Я понимала его позицию, знала, что он желает обезопасить меня от всего, чтоб ни ему, ни мне, ни кому-либо другому не прилетело по самые помидоры.

— Помоги мне. Мы же друзья, да? — я тяжело вздохнула и уже развернулась, чтоб уйти и пойти просить кого-то другого или отправиться туда самой, но Гэри всё-таки решает принять моё приглашение и ассистировать меня.

— Ладно, уговорила. Только если выкинешь что-то, что мне совсем не понравится, я сдам тебя Патрону и Мастеру, а вместе они тебя на клочки растерзают. Я даже пальцем не пошевелю, чтоб спасти тебя от пасти льва, — Гэри нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди, сверля меня взглядом почти чёрных глаз.

С криками благодарности налетаю на него с объятиями, позабыв об обстановке и людях вокруг, улыбаясь и радуясь своей удаче. Положительные эмоции переполняли меня, заливали грудную клетку и живот приятным теплом. Улыбка не сходит с моего лица ещё несколько минут, и я совсем забываю, что мы не одни, что стоим посреди тренировочного зала и неоднозначно обнимаемся. Но мне было так наплевать на окружающую меня обстановку, что я просто не обращала внимания, пока друг сам не отпустил меня и не взглянул в мои глаза.

— Что бы ты не надумала, даже если этот уровень заданий для тебя открыт, всё равно придётся просить расписку у Мастера на выезд, чтобы тебя выпустили за ворота.

Я тихо выругалась, скрестив руки на груди. Почему всё так усложняется каким-то Мастером? Почему нельзя просто уехать, приложив эмблему к считывателю? К чему столько проблем и дополнительных задач?

Признаться честно, я не хотела туда идти. Во-первых, это Мастер, а не кто-либо ещё. Во-вторых, мне стыдно маячить у него перед глазами после того, что произошло в его кабинете. Мне даже стыдно озвучить это в своей голове, не говоря о том, чтоб прийти к нему с просьбой. В-третьих, вряд ли он куда-то меня отпустит, а без его подписи никуда мне не светит укатить. Жаль, у него нет секретаря, который бы подписывал подобные разрешения, я бы с удовольствием обратилась к незнакомому человеку, чем к нему.

Робко постучавшись в его кабинет и не услышав ответа, я дёрнула ручку, но дверь не открылась. Заперто, и его там нет. Нервно выдохнула, одёрнула край футболки, заправив выбившийся локон за ухо. В груди всё сжималось от страха перед неизбежным, перед неизвестным. Я переживала больше за то, что со мной могут не отпустить Гэри, ведь ему столько раз отказывали в выезде из-за одного проваленного задания, хотя звезда у него была. Проучил, так проучил, понимаю. Но нельзя же после одной ошибки губить всю деятельность игрока? Разве не нужно давать второй шанс?

— Меня ждёшь? — раздаётся за моей спиной, и я вздрагиваю, попутно проклиная мужчину таким резким появлением, за то, что напугал меня. Или это я настолько увлеклась размышлениями, что не заметила, как он подошёл?

— Д-да, — дрожащим голосом отвечаю и мысленно ругаю себя за такой тон. Отставить страх! Он не должен видеть, что его боишься больше всего на свете.

Распрямив плечи и задрав подбородок, оборачиваюсь к Мастеру и смотрю ему в глаза. Он ухмыляется, совершенно расслаблен и совсем не сердит. Ему доставляет удовольствие наблюдать за моими жестами. Правильно, наберись терпения и будь хорошо настроен, позлиться на меня ещё успеешь. Обречённо вздыхаю и наблюдаю, как он вплотную подходит ко мне. Задерживаю дыхание от такого мизерного расстояния между нами, смотрю ему в глаза, пытаясь понять свои чувства. Он заводит одну руку мне за спину, продолжая усмехаться краем губ. Чувствую, как щёки пылают от мимолётных прикосновений. И тут я слышу, как поворачивается ключ в скважине. Твою мать.

— Прошу, — чуть ли не смеясь проговаривает Мастер и открывает передо мной дверь, пропуская внутрь. Злость на саму себя закипает где-то под рёбрами, брови сводятся, а губы плотно сжимают в одну линию. Я прикрываю глаза, судорожно выдохнув и скрестив руки на груди. Какая ты дура, Мила.

Позор, какой позор! О чём ты вообще думала? Теперь держись. Сейчас парой предложений ты сметёшь всё его хорошее настроение, так что не злись, возьми себя в руки и сообщи такие новости более деликатно.

— Я вот зачем пришла...

Неловко чешу затылок, понимая, насколько глупо сейчас выгляжу. Ладно. Чёрт с ним. Он сам во всём виноват. Я за ним не бегаю, что бы он там себе не надумал. У меня чисто просьба профессионального характера и ничего больше. В любом случае, только так и получается.

— Подпиши разрешение о выезде.

Я наблюдаю за мужчиной и оказываюсь права: ухмылка и веселость пропадают с его лица, на смену им сначала приходит растерянность, потом изумление и — злость. Он плотно стискивает зубы и скалится, вены на его руках вздуваются, в глазах загорается огонь. Я уже думаю подыскивать себе место на кладбище, хоть и не понимаю, что такого в том, чтобы подписать мне выезд. Я же не уезжаю одна навсегда из Лагеря. Или он думает иначе?

— Послушай. Мне пришло задание, которое требует от меня максимум дипломатии и знаний. Вознаграждение очень большое, да и толк для гильдии будет, если я справлюсь. Я собираюсь ехать не одна, а с Гэри. Встреча назначена в «Сиде». Не вижу ничего опасного.

Я тараторила, потому что боялась, что Захар меня перебьёт и задушит на месте. По крайней мере, об этом говорил его внешний вид. Не знаю, что у него происходит в голове, отчего он злится и всеми способами старается меня не упускать из виду. Не понимаю, какие трудности возникают, если задание будет выполнятся на территории Лагеря, я буду под присмотром и принесу пользу гильдии. Конечно, денежная сумма меня заботила больше, а неизвестность и предвкушение разжигали интерес.

— А теперь послушай меня ты. Я не намерен подвергать опасности гильдию и своих игроков из-за твоих прихотей. Раньше тебя почему-то не тянуло на выездные задания, а тут вдруг загорелась. С чего бы это вдруг? Меланию предать хочешь?

— Какое отношение имеет Мелания к моему личному заданию? Или ты боишься, что я _тебя_ предам, перейдя в другое место? — меня осенило. Он боялся, что я испорчу ему все планы, переметнувшись на другую сторону. Это было вполне объяснимо. Тогда вся ценность сделки теряется, и они станут ворами официально, потеряв кучу привилегий, достижений и уважения. — Если ты так ждёшь моего ухода, тогда оформляй прям сейчас перевод. С радостью избавлюсь от твоего общества.

Я чувствовала, будто начинаю врать самой себе. И если ложь другим выглядела слишком правдоподобной, то себе — нет. Липкое ощущение прокрадывалось в душу и хрипло шептало о том, что это не так, что всё, что я говорю и делаю, неправильно по отношению к себе. Я не хотела отсюда уходить, и он это знал. Только почему сомневался?

— Если ты думаешь, что способна на предательство по отношению к своей работе, к своей команде, Патрону и всей гильдии, — себя он называть не стал, и я осознала, что мои догадки подтверждаются. От этой мысли становится приятно, и в этот же момент я одёргиваю себя. Не нужно тешить себя, возможно, ложными надеждами. Пока это только мои соображения. — То не думай, что просто сможешь покинуть стены «Мэл». Тебя никто не возьмёт за такое дело, потому что все будут считать тебя шлюхой, мечущейся от одной стороны к другой.

Его слова отрезвляют меня, я больше не радуюсь предположению, которое гадко засело в голове. Быстро подхожу к Мастеру и, не отдавая своим действиям отчёта, заношу ладонь над его лицом и поражаю щёку пощёчиной. Спустя пару секунд я вижу на коже следы от своих пальцев. Не отдёргиваю руку, не отхожу, не пугаюсь своего удара. Наслаждаюсь лишь тем, что в эту пощёчину я вложила всю силу, всю боль и всю обиду от его мерзкого оскорбления. Никто не имеет права меня обижать. Даже Мастер.

Мужчина не поворачивает ко мне лицо, дернувшееся в сторону от поражения, не сжимает кулаки до проявления белых костяшек, не подскакивает. Только прикрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает. Я стискиваю зубы, жмурюсь от того, что не могу должным образом преподать ему урок хороших манер, потому что он выше меня по статусу, а так хотелось.

— Не смей меня оскорблять без причины, — шиплю я и отворачиваюсь, подходя к окну в его кабинете. Времени остаётся мало, нужно как можно быстрее уговорить его подписать разрешение и валить. До ресторана ехать недолго, но надо бы собраться, переодеться в более подходящую одежду, взять с собой нож, подготовить машину и запросить нужные документы. — Слушай, я не хочу ни с кем ругаться и враждовать. Мне и так нелегко приходится в последнее время после того, как я... как мы... — не могу подобрать нужных слов, отчего обречённо вздыхаю и продолжаю вглядываться во внутренний двор. Сейчас был перерыв перед обедом, и я его успешно пропускала. Игроки собирались вместе, курили, что-то обсуждали, смеялись, рассказывали истории, сопереживали. Мне хотелось почувствовать себя частью всего этого. — Неважно. Ничего не было, и лучше будет забыть об этом. Я хочу сказать, что мне выпала возможность показать себя и заработать хорошую сумму, и я ни в коем случае не хочу её упускать. С твоим согласием или без него, я всё равно отправлюсь на задание, даже если потом получу по голове. Плюс ко всему, я делаю это не только для себя. Нужно заключить сделку или договор о взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве с переговорщиком из другой гильдии. Если я справлюсь, мы получим хорошего клиента и поставку хороших медикаментов. Доку надоедает ездить каждый раз в город, чтобы ежеквартально заключать договор о поставке. Так мы убьём нескольких зайцев.

Я повернулась, но увидела только спину Мастера. Тревожность давала о себе знать. Я не могла видеть его лица, но заметила, как напряглись его плечи и руки, как он опустил голову, обдумывая мои слова. Я рассчитывала на свой успех. Я всегда любила добиваться своего. И сейчас я снова выигрываю: заставила Мастера задуматься — уже семьдесят процентов в мою пользу.

— Я буду осторожна, возьму с собой на всякий случай что-то из оружия, подготовлю машину. В конце концов, мне тоже страшно ехать одной, поэтому я беру с собой в подмогу Гэри, который будет моим телохранителем, моими глазами и ушами, пока я буду разговаривать. Он будет наблюдать со стороны за ситуацией, чтобы ничего не случилось.

Слышу вздох мужчины, вижу, как он оборачивается, смотрит в мои глаза, полные надежды, и подходит к своему столу, извлекая из второго ящика папку со склеенными листами. Вытаскивает оттуда две расписки, кладёт их на стол и подписывает, размещая собственную печать на каждом листе. У него просто не осталось аргументов против.

Когда он отдаёт мне два разрешения на выезд, заглядывает в глаза и просит напрямую:

— Прошу тебя, будь осторожна и не натвори глупостей. Постарайся хотя бы остаться невредимой и не создать конфликт. На успешно выполненное задание я не рассчитываю. Не заставляй меня лишний раз волноваться о те... твоей безопасности, — на последнем предложении он отводит глаза в сторону.

***

В зеркале напротив отражалась девушка, облачённая в брючный чёрный костюм-тройку в тонкую полоску, голубую шёлковую блузку и чёрные ботинки с голубой строчкой. На груди пиджака были вышиты герб гильдии и фиалка, на пуговицах жилетки висела серебряная цепочка. Светлые волосы заплетены в колосок, на левой руке блестели серебряные часы. Весь вид девушки в отражении говорил о её стойкости, внутренней силе и непоколебимости. Только взгляд голубых глаз кричал о неуверенности, бледная кожа шептала о её страхе перед неведомым, а дрожащие пальцы вторили о сомнениях, ворвавшихся в её голову бешеным вихрем.

Именно так я себя и чувствовала, разглядывая собственное отражение в зеркале. Я была одета подобающе всем требованиям официальных встреч: базовый чёрный цвет Лагеря, герб гильдии, цвет команды, к которой я принадлежу, отражающийся в аксессуарах, и мой личный цвет, присутствующий как в цветовой гамме одежды, так и обуви. Таким образом, я полностью соответствовала дресс-коду переговоров и ресторана «Сид».

К левой руке я прикрепила ножны с лезвием без рукоятки и спрятала его за рукава блузки и пиджака. Какая-никакая, но защита у меня имеется, если что. Резню устраивать запрещено, да и вообще использовать оружие на встрече представителей не разрешается. Но так я чувствовала себя комфортно. Пока мы с Гэри собирались и приглаживали одежду, Юсуф подготавливал машину. Рядом с колёсами под бампер парень аккуратно прицепил мой Вальтер ППК, пока я прятала в лифчике магазин с патронами. Уж как избавить себя от подозрений я сумею, остальное нужно оставить на потом. В капоте друг зарыл ещё и Беретту — там, где не достанут и вообще не догадаются, что между расширительным бачком системы охлаждения и бачком стеклоомывателя спрятан пистолет.

Все эти меры безопасности и защиты были проговорены нами тремя, чтобы ничего не забыть. Гэри тоже прихватил с собой пару ножей, спрятав их в ботинках. Мне не очень нравились эти меры, но другого выхода у нас не было: Мастер дал чёткие указания, чтоб у нас было по меньшей мере три ножа и два пистолета. Это условие оспорить я, к сожалению, не смогла.

Встретились мы на выходе в коридоре, ведущему к лифту на подземную парковку. Игроки оборачивались на нас с Гэри, отчего я чувствовала себя неуютно. Они по-любому догадывались, куда мы так нарядились. Ким Пять-с-плюсом и Рон Так-себе. Угадайте, кто из нас Рон?

Никакой прослушки, никаких микрофонов нам не положено, поэтому придётся общаться жестами. Зайдём мы с разных входов, высмотрев представителя гильдии Феникс позже него, чтобы он не завидел моего спутника. Если что-то пойдёт не так, я подам Гэри определённый знак ладонью под столом. Но я всё равно надеюсь на лучшее, хоть мы и договорились о минимум трёх знаках: первый — правая ладонь, лежащая на колене, — означает «никакой опасности», второй — поглаживание правой ладонью колено –«тревога», третий — прикосновение правой руки к подлокотнику — «уходим». И это на случай, если всё выйдет из-под контроля.

Выйдя из лифта, мы проходим охрану, которая ощупывает нас с головы до ног. Один из парней даже попробовал потрогать мою грудь, отчего я наигранно возмутилась, шлёпнув его по руке и подмигнув, заставив с помощью пары слов покраснеть обычного охранника, намекая на тесное знакомство чуть позже. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Машину нам уже осмотрели, ничего не найдя. Поэтому я уселась за руль, заранее показав охране своё право на вождение, успешно сданные экзамены и звезду.

Выехав за территорию гильдии, я остановилась на обочине, незаметно осмотрелась, натянув солнцезащитные очки на глаза. Открыла капот, аккуратно и медленно извлекла прикреплённый к бачкам Беретту и спрятала его за пояс брюк. Спокойно прошлась к багажнику, пригнулась и отцепила свой любимый Вальтер с гравировкой моего имени. Открыв заднюю дверь внедорожника, нащупала под водительским сиденьем мешочек с рукоятями и кинула его Гэри. Я, усевшаяся обратно в машину, закрыла тонированные окна и вытащила из-за пояса два пистолета, вручив Гэри Беретту, а свой Вальтер закрепив под рулём. Там машины не проверяют, зато проверят меня, так как я — переговорщик, а не простой посетитель. Мы надели на ножи рукояти и поехали в сторону «Сида», вбив координаты в навигатор.

К ресторанному дворику мы подъехали за полчаса до нужного времени. Хорошо, что здесь не нужно было заказывать столики, чтобы отдохнуть или назначить встречу. Это была территория с трёхэтажным зданием со стеклянными стенами и потолком. От третьего и второго этажей отходили балконные веранды для тех, кто не любит душные помещения. Летом и весной в дождливую погоду здесь, наверное, прекрасно. Может, когда-то мне удастся выбраться сюда, например, с Литой или Доком. Ну, или... Неважно. Не те мысли тебя посещают, _Йоланда_.

Телефон раздаётся короткой мелодией: пришло уведомление от Игры насчёт моего клиента — он уже на месте, значит, и мне пора. Гэри должен был пойти вперёд меня. Пока я собиралась с мыслями, мелкие капли падали на корпус машины, застилая стёкла мутной пеленой. Я сняла очки, подправила макияж пудрой и блеском для губ, достала зонт из кармана дверцы и вышла из машины, раскрыв его. Как кстати я надела ботинки, а не лодочки на шпильке.

Мокрый гравий шуршал под ногами, когда я шла прямиком к одному из главных входов в «Сид». Это стеклянное здание чем-то напоминало мне многоэтажки в бизнес-районе обычного мегаполиса во Внешнем мире, только в разы меньшего по размеру. Территория вокруг главного здания ресторана была украшена разными клумбами, мостиками с маленькими прудиками, декоративными скульптурами. Дальше находились бар и концертная площадка-сцена, спрятанная под огромным куполом, чтоб танцевать и веселиться даже в дождь. Большой концертный зал располагался с другой стороны от главного входа и парковки, на которой я остановилась. Изредка тропинки вели в глубь карманов территории прямиков к четырёхместным столикам на улице, которые сейчас были накрыты защитной плёнкой. Официанты сновали по помещению туда-сюда. Бармен под куполом разливал напитки посетителям. А я подходила к широким дверям ресторана «Сид».

На входе меня снова ощупали, но так ничего и не смогли найти: ни слегка торчащей рукояти ножа, ни лезвия, царапающего мою руку. Или мне повезло, или в Лагере плохо работает охрана. А может, оружие просто не замечают, таким образом указывая на индивидуальную защиту каждого посетителя, который сюда пришёл. Пока охрана будет занята эвакуацией персонала и некоторых посетителей, остальные могут защититься? Как это вообще работает? Я бы хотела верить в то, что мне просто повезло.

В уведомлении от Игры, пришедшем мне на телефон, был чётко указан мой код, который помог администратору ресторана меня проводить к нужному столику. За ним сидел приятный мужчина, наверное, моего возраста. Русые волосы были уложены гелем назад, тёмно-серые глаза искрились, завидев меня, а сама его поза не казалась угрожающей. Рядом с ним на кресле располагался чёрный кейс. Сам мужчина был одет в такой же чёрный костюм-тройку, рубашку сливочного цвета. На запястье у него были чёрные смарт-часы, а на указательном пальце — чёрное кольцо. Значит, цвет его команды — чёрный. Как оригинально.

— Добрый день, мисс... — он улыбается искренне и вежливо, наблюдая, как расслабляются мои плечи и почти невидимо опускаются. За окном гремит гром с оглушающей силой, что я невольно вздрагиваю. Кажется, представитель Феникса этого не замечает.

— Йоланда. Добрый день, — мило улыбаюсь и сажусь в кресло напротив игрока, прислужник помогает мне сесть и чуть подвигает кресло, протягивая мне меню.

— Я — Антей. Как вы уже поняли, переговорщик из Феникса.

Антей снова улыбается, и я расслабляюсь, кладя правую ладонь на колено, левой рукой листая страницы меню.

***

 _Настоящее_ _время_

С днём рождения меня!

День не задался с самого утра. Сентябрь опустился на Лагерь странным холодом. Мы жили на севере, но никогда осенью не было так холодно за все те два года, что я здесь пробыла. Даже находясь недалеко от города, в котором я прожила почти всю свою сознательную жизнь, было холоднее, чем во Внешнем мире. Прогноз погоды разительно отличался, и мама также подтвердила это по телефону. Раз в пару дней я с ней созванивалась, чтобы узнать, как дела и сказать, что у меня всё в порядке. Сегодня утром я ей позвонила и сказала, как сильно скучаю, но пока из-за работы не могу приехать. Она, плача мне в трубку, поздравляла меня с двадцати шестилетием и умоляла меня приехать к ней по возможности. И я пообещала, но не сказала, когда у меня точно получится. И даже если бы знала, всё равно не сказала бы: слишком опасно.

Завтракала я во внутреннем дворе, взяв с собой Эл и Гэри, которые теперь были для меня всем. И пусть раньше тусовалась я только с Гэри, Эл пришлась в нашу компанию как нельзя кстати. Мы сидели под навесом пили кофе с корицей, заедая его праздничными кусками пирожных и кексов, смеясь над историями из жизни. В этот момент я чувствовала, как слёзы холодом обжигают мои щёки. То ли от радости, то ли от грусти — по какой причине я плакала, я не могла объяснить даже себе. Это были два самых близких мне человека, с которыми я проводила утро своего дня рождения. И они об этом знали.

Сегодня у нас был свободный день — своеобразный выходной, в который мы могли либо выполнять задание, либо предаться тренировкам, либо собираться вместе и куда-то сваливать. А всё из-за того, что так было удобно Патронам. Общий свободный день куда больше сближал игроков в гильдии, чем совместные тренировки. Люди проводили друг с другом больше времени, тем самым сближаясь, укрепляя дружность и связь в гильдии. Всё для того, чтобы на соревнованиях, заданиях и при просьбах помогать друг другу, а не насмехаться и наблюдать со стороны. Командный дух, так это называла я.

Вот и в свой день рождения я решила устроить что-то вроде пикника. Запросить корзину с продуктами на кухню, собрать несколько человек и встретить свой двадцать седьмой год в кругу приближённых. А потом эта мысль показалась мне идиотской и отвратительной, вогнала меня в ещё большую печаль и оставила на сердце покалывающий след. Кого я обманывала своими решениями? Себя. Этот день всегда проходил в кругу семьи. И в этом году, как и в прошлом, я не хотела праздновать. Просто не хотела портить себе уже испорченный моим нахождением в этом месте праздник.

После завтрака я развлекалась в одной из старых башен, усевшись на широкий подоконник, завернувшись в плед и потягивая ром. Бутылку этого по истине великолепного и обжигающего горло напитка подарил мне как-то Фил за то, что я пару дней подряд подменяла его в приёмной, когда он был в городе. Я берегла алкоголь на особый случай. Этот особый случай настал.

Окно, возле которого я сидела, вытянув ноги, было настежь открыто. В зале мероприятий веяло холодом, он буквально пробирался мне под кожу. В воздухе чувствовалось приближение дождя и грозы. Небо сгущалось тяжёлыми тёмными тучами над ещё зелёным лесом, грозилось обрушиться прямо на замок и всю территорию.

Музыка, играющая в одном наушнике, не делала мне лучше, наоборот, подстраивалась под исключительно плохое настроение. Ром ускорял работу грустного плейлиста, а погода всему этому способствовала. Ещё и день как подобран идеально! Краем сознания услышала, как закрылась дверь, ведущая в зал мероприятий, но никак не отреагировала на посетителя. Я знала, кто это был, с того момента как знакомый пьянящий и мускусный одеколон достиг моего носа.

— Почему одна пьёшь, да ещё и в этом тоскливом месте?

В его голосе не слышалось ни усмешки, не веселья, совершенно ничего, одно удивление и беспокойство. Я не повернулась к нему, а всё также задумчиво пялилась в окно, отпивая из бутылки. Мне всегда нравилось, как он проявлял ко мне внимание и настойчивость, хоть и такими ужасными способами. И, чёрт возьми, он и сам мне нравился, только вот желание с ним быть делилось напополам. Были как плюсы, так и существенные минусы.

— Мила, нехорошо в свой день рождения пить в одиночку, сидя у раскрытого окна, — на словосочетании «в день рождения» я опешила. Его сильные руки легли на мои замёрзшие плечи, мягко и лениво поглаживая кожу, спрятанную под пледом.

Я повернула голову к нему и уставилась на Мастера с немым вопросом. Абигор по-доброму усмехнулся и подмигнул мне, забирая бутылку у меня из рук, за которой я машинально потянулась. Стекло соприкоснулось с паркетом с характерным звуком. В голове на повторе звучал вопрос: «Откуда он знает?»

Я не успеваю озвучить свои мысли, как Захар перебивает меня, отвечая на немой вопрос, видно, отразившийся в моих глазах:

— Твой сокомандник и по совместительству хороший друг ляпнул лишнее в тренировочном зале. А так как сегодня свободный день от обязательных тренировок, я был там и услышал, как он и Аэлита обсуждали тебя и твой день рождения.

— Не могу поверить, что Гэри такое трепло, — и это первое, что вырывается у меня изо рта. Мастер коротко смеётся и полностью поворачивает меня к нему лицом, сделав потом шаг назад. Чёртовы дистанция и субординация, которые меня просто добивают. Сука. — Больше я ему ничего не расскажу. И Эл тоже. Предатели.

— Ну-ну, хватит. В Лагере редко празднуются такие дни, но ты уже второй год подряд грустишь именно в этот день календаря. Так что собирайся, поможешь мне с заданием.

Захар идёт к выходу, оставив меня удивлённую сидеть на подоконнике. Уже в метрах двух от двери он оборачивается, подмигивает и бросает мне:

— Одевайся потеплее и захвати с собой эмблему, — и скрывается за дверью зала.

Опомнившись, я собираю свои вещи и вылетаю из зала мероприятий, но уже никого не вижу в коридоре снаружи. А теперь вопрос на засыпку: мне привиделось или это всё было реально? Мастер Абигор, глава гильдии игроков Мелания, меня берёт с собой на выездное задание, чтобы я не сидела в одиночестве в свой день рождения? Небеса должны вот-вот обрушиться, Ад замёрз, а в Эдеме началась война, раз такой расклад.

Ладно, чтобы проверить, было ли всё на самом деле, мне остаётся только собраться в город и взять эмблему. Если он не придёт за мной, то я возьму с собой бутылку рома, электронную сигарету, переоденусь в тёплый спортивный костюм и отправлюсь на пляж за скалы. Тогда и в дураках не останусь, и сидеть в своей комнате не буду.

Плед летит на кровать, как только я захожу в свою спальню и запираю дверь. Бутылка алкоголя громко становится на тумбу. Открываю дверцы шкафа и переодеваюсь в чёрные джинсы, голубую водолазку и чёрную кожаную куртку. Опять же на ногах излюбленные Мартинсы, на запястье серебряные часы, а на шее висит тот кулон в виде сердечного органа на тонкой цепочке. Подкрашиваю ресницы тушью, губы — алой помадой, расчёсываю брови, наблюдая, как внешний вид в зеркале меняется, а недовольный взгляд никуда не девается.

Пока я жду человека, который смог запасть мне в душу даже с таким скверным характером, усаживаюсь в новенькое кресло, ранее открыв окно, срываю с комбинезона, лежащего на спинке, эмблему и беру с тумбочки детектив, который никак не могу дочитать. Чтение отвлекает меня от реальности на несколько часов, и когда в три часа дня раздаётся стук в мою дверь, я вздрагиваю от неожиданности и строю догадки: Мастер или кто ещё решил заглянуть?

Загибаю уголок страницы, оставляю книгу на кресле и иду к выходу. Распахиваю дверь и убеждаюсь в том, что ничего мне не приснилось: Захар возвышался надо мной, облачённый во всё чёрное. Кожанка идеально смотрелась на его плечах, почти не обтягивая бицепсы. Из-под ворота чёрной водолазки выглядывали чернила, описывающие узорами его шею. Чёрные джинсы, чёрные берцы с тёмно-зелёной строчкой.

— Долго будешь пялиться на меня? — его губы растягиваются в ухмылке, и я машинально закатываю глаза. Самодовольный, себялюбивый индюк. Но какой индюк...

— Значит, не приснилось, — закрывая на ключ комнату, тихо произношу, но так, чтоб он всё слышал.

— Что приснилось?

Его любопытство меня поражает. Обычно я лезу не в своё дело, обо всём спрашиваю, интересуюсь вещами, которые лучше не знать. Что с ним сегодня не так? Где все этим реплики «не твоё дело», «давай пошевеливайся», «хватит меня бесить», «не выпендривайся, а то задушу»? Почему я не слышу ничего раздражённого из его уст, ничего обидного и оскорбляющего? По-моему, он теряет хватку.

— То, что ты узнал о моём дне рождения и вытащил меня в город на какое-то задание, — мы идём плечом к плечу, совершенно не обращая внимания на редких игроков, которые при виде Мастера, проходящего мимо них, перестают шептаться и начинают как-то странно смотреть на меня. То ли придумывают очередную сплетню, то ли удивлены, как, впрочем, и я, то ли завидуют, что я с Мастером на короткой ноге. Хотя завидовать должна я им.

— Значит, засомневалась, — он широко улыбается и проводит пятерней по волосам. Я невольно любуюсь его тыльной стороной ладони, стараясь запомнить витиеватые рисунки, расписывающие его кисти. Обречённо вздыхаю и радуюсь тому, что он этого не слышал.

— Да. Но только потому, что это очень странно, не находишь? — я ловлю его взгляд на себе и на секунду вскидываю брови, многозначительно уделяя внимание последним двум словам. — Мы с тобой всё время стараемся держать дистанцию, а тут ты делаешь такие заманчивые предложения и совсем не строишь из себя чудовище, которое способно только голову мне откусить.

Челюсти Захара сжимаются, как и руки в кулаки. Задела. Определённо. Попала в центр мишени. Поделом тебе. Я так и хотела. Суть в том, что меня эта тема почти всегда беспокоит, а он, видимо, просто отметает это в сторону, чтобы не мешало думать о других вещах.

— Я уже говорил тебе: я буду тебя сторониться, пока ты не согласишься стать Соул, — нервно смеюсь, удивляясь его ответу. Ах вот как?!

— А что ты скажешь на все интимные моменты и неоднократный секс? Не вздумай говорить, что это просто инстинкты. Я в эту чушь не поверю.

— Это называется временная слабость. И ты знаешь, что легче от этой связи мне не становится.

Как и мне, мысленно добавляю, но никогда не признаюсь вслух. Я до сих пор не давала чёткий ответ на его предложение стать Соул, постоянно отнекиваясь или невнятно отказываясь. Ему нужно услышать ясное «нет», а у меня просто не поворачивался язык так ответить, поэтому я разыгрывала этот дешёвый спектакль.

Мы вышли на парковку и остановились рядом с блестящим чёрным байком. Красавец, каких ещё поискать. Потираю руки в предвкушении. Катание на мотоцикле меня определённо радует. Но кое-что всё-таки по-прежнему не даёт мне покоя: куда мы едем?

— И куда мы на этом железном прекрасном коне? — беру шлем в руки, попутно пряча во внутренний карман куртки телефон. Не спешу надевать защиту, сначала ответ.

— Мотогонки, — Мастер с улыбкой и огнём в глазах садится за руль байка и похлопывает по сидушке позади себя, приглашающим жестом указывая мне сесть. Надеваю шлем, плотно закрывая его, чтобы не слетел, перекидываю ногу через мотоцикл и цепляюсь руками за тёплую спину мужчины. — Едем.

С территории гильдии мы выехали минут через пять. Досмотр прошёл очень быстро, так что мы рванули за черту Мелании настолько быстро, насколько могли. Я любила скорость, но ездить самой побаивалась. И если в машине мне было спокойно, поскольку я была в ней уверена, как и в себе, то мотоциклы я обходила стороной: водителем этой категории я была неопытным. Руслан как-то обещал меня научить, да и Леонард проявлял желание прокатить меня и всё показать, вот только я постоянно находила какие-то отговорки всем предложениям. Ясное дело, ко мне нужен был другой подход, и Захар сообразил, какой именно. Даже проклинать его не могу: доброе дело делает. Альтруист хренов.

Шлем глушил шум ветра и рёв мотора. Я кольцом обхватила торс водителя и лицом уткнулась в его спину. Куртка его была расстегнута, отчего я запустила пальцы под его водолазку, в надежде согреть заледеневшие конечности. Мышцы пресса тотчас напряглись, и я почувствовала тепло руки через ткань водолазки, накрывшую одну из моих ладоней. Поняла, не отвлекаю. Вцепилась пальцами в кожу, всеми силами борясь с желанием огладить живот мужчины. То ли так действовал на меня алкоголь, ещё не выветрившийся из моего организма, то ли я так осмелела из-за того, что нас никто не видел.

Деревья вдоль трассы сменялись полями с ромашками и васильками, поля — долинами, долины — холмами, а за холмами виднелось огромное водохранилище. Вспомнила, как Руслан однажды возил меня в долину рядом с его фермой, как одним тёплым летним вечером усадил меня на водительское сиденье и указывал дорогу к набережной и мосту, как учил меня гнать на бешеной скорости и делать полицейский разворот. Из-за одной дурацкой ошибки, совершенной в прошлом, мне было неловко перед ним. И пусть он простил меня, пусть нам удалось поговорить обо всём и прийти к общему мнению, пусть мы поддерживали общение, всё было не то. Мы больше не сидели на берегу за скалами и не разговаривали по душам, не выезжали на пикники, не смотрели красивые пейзажи. И тут до меня доходит весь смысл: это не было обычными прогулками, это были самые настоящие свидания. А я, соглашаясь на них, давала ложные надежды Патрону, а потом предала его. Теперь-то всё встало на свои места. Как я этого не замечала?

Дорога до границы заняла около двух с половиной часов. Мы ехали молча, ни разу не перекинувшись и словом, но это и не нужно было. Я просто наслаждалась тем, как провожу время с этим человеком. А большего мне и не нужно было. Подъехав к посту, Захар предъявил документы, и нас спокойно пропустили. Минут через пятнадцать мотоцикл подъехал к большой гоночной полосе. Машин чаще всего здесь не было, поскольку трасса всегда закрывалась и люди объезжали эту местность.

На старте собралось шестнадцать участников. Шлемы пришлось снять и наклеить на спину цифру «восемь», чтобы не запутаться. Каждый должен был ехать под своим номером, таковы были основные условия. К ним также относились: отсутствие шлема, завязанные глаза у водителя и спутник, который будет указывать ему дорогу. Услышав последнее условие, я хотела бежать не глядя, но была схвачена Мастером. Его серо-зелёные глаза приковали мои ноги к асфальту и не позволяли сдвинуться с места, будто гипнотизировали меня.

— Никакой паники. Мы справимся, если ты будешь держать себя в руках и вовремя говорить мне поворачивать или что-то объезжать. Договорились? — я отрицательно покачала головой, нервно сглотнув.

К такому меня жизнь не готовила. Одно дело, когда водитель едет и видит, куда он движется. И совсем другое, когда глазами буду я. Захар обхватывает моё лицо своими широкими ладонями и придвигает ближе к себе, не слезая с байка. Я напугана до дрожи в коленях, а он просто уговаривает меня? Я даже под пушечным выстрелом или под угрозой смертной казни не соглашусь. Или всё-таки соглашусь?

— Ками, времени нет. Это просто задание на доверие. Я хороший водитель, а ты добросовестный игрок. Мне просить больше некого. _Прошу_ _тебя_ , сядь сзади и говори чётко, — я сдаюсь в эту же секунду. Подставлять Мастера нет никакого желания, но страх от этого никуда не уходит. Я зажмуриваю глаза и чувствую короткий поцелуй в губы. Вздрагиваю и ощущаю, как желание поцеловать его ещё раз наполняет мои лёгкие.

Сажусь сзади, завязываю чёрную ткань на его затылке и крепче обхватываю его торс. Закрываю глаза, делаю медленный выдох, посчитав до пяти. Со всех сторон ревут моторы. Я громко говорю Захару на ухо, что на всякий случай буду ещё и тянуть его за куртку с определенной стороны, если ему будет плохо слышно. Он соглашается, и когда звучит сигнал, мы срываемся с места.

Крик застревает где-то в горле, заставляя сглатывать нарастающую панику. Впереди стоят конусы. Рисковать не хочется, поэтому я кричу ехать левее, и мужчина уклоняется влево, объезжая препятствие. Хитрый ход и совсем не опасный. Эта гоночная полоса была совсем короткой. Её можно объехать минут за семь. Кажется, мы отстаём. Говорю об этом Мастеру, вдавливая своё тело в него. Мотоцикл ускоряется, и я почти тут же жалею об этом. Чёртов крутой поворот.

Выждав момент, тяну за куртку с левой стороны. Не могу и слова вымолвить от страха. Внутри всё сжалось, к горлу подступил ком, который я не в силах проглотить. Наш байк шёл третьим по счету, и, с одной стороны, меня это устраивало, но с другой... Я жаждала победы. Этот игрок Высокого уровня был лучшим, и мне бы не хотелось обеспечивать ему проигрыш. Как я поняла, выходцами из Лагеря были только мы. Остальные же — обычные люди, не понимающие, кто находится среди них. Это нам и на руку.

— Быстрее! — я почти не слышу свой голос, но мне и не нужно. Мотоцикл ускоряется, ветер нещадно бьёт мне в лицо, и я прячусь за спину мужчины. Из-за высокой скорости байк обгоняет ещё одного соперника. Маленькими шагами к победе.

Выглядывая из-за широкой спины, замечаю приближающийся поворот направо. С помощью него можно обогнать и самого первого, а там и до конца полосы недалеко — два километра по прямой с шинами, расставленными в три ряда. Поворот приближается с бешеной скоростью и, подгадав момент, я тяну за правый край куртки, выкрикивая:

— Направо! — мгновенная реакция, присущая мне, даёт о себе знать: почти сразу после поворота нам встречают три ряда шин. — Возьми правее и ускорься!

Он слышит меня и делает всё в точности так, как я говорю, только немного не рассчитывает, и мы чуть не летим в резину. Взяв себя в руки, я говорю о том, что надо взять левее, и мы успешно движемся вперёд к самому финишу, приходя первыми. Толпа визжит от радости за победителя, я вскакиваю с мотоцикла и даю себе передышку, отходя к обочине. Захар идёт следом за мной, поставив байк недалеко. Он обнимает меня со спины и кладёт подбородок на мою голову. Я стою так и слышу, как стучит в висках. Не удивлюсь, если поседела от страха.

Разворачиваюсь в объятиях и утыкаюсь лицом ему в рёбра, пытаясь расслабиться, окутав себя теплом и знакомым ароматом парфюма. Шумно вздыхаю и поднимаю свой взгляд на Мастера.

— Всё в порядке, Ками? — одну ладонь он кладёт мне на шею, беспокойно заглядывая мне в глаза. Минуты в кольце этих рук мне хватит, чтобы успокоиться, и он это хорошо знает. А я знаю, что он прекрасный водитель.

— Да, мой Мастер, — в эту же секунду его рот накрывает мой в глубоком и влажном поцелуе, который ещё больше меня успокаивает. Никакого желания, возникающего внизу живота, никакой животной страсти. Только океан спокойствия и буйство чувств, испытываемых к нему одному.  
  


***

_Год назад_

Я сделала глоток зелёного чая, ожидая свой сытный сэндвич. Есть хотелось ужасно даже после того, как мы плотно пообедали в гильдии. Я и Антей попросили пересадить нас на веранду, где можно было спокойно покурить. Я заказала себе крепкий кальян, пока Антей поджигал сигару и делал тягу. Он был не особо разговорчив, а может просто сдерживался, чтобы не казаться бестактным. Пока несли кальян, Гэри уселся позади представителя Феникса и правее от меня, чтобы нам было хорошо друг друга видно.

— Итак, Антей. Насколько я знаю, Феникс занимается изготовлением медикаментов хорошего качества, которые, в основном, продают во Внешнем, верно? — откидываюсь в кресле, когда официант приносит кальян и предлагает плед. Киваю и накидываю тёплую ткань себе на плечи: я очень замёрзла сидеть здесь, но другого выхода не было.

— Да. Мы являемся поставщиками в ведущую сеть аптек, находящуюся в городе. Рядом с гильдией пару десятилетий назад отстроили завод, на котором работают как наши люди, так и простые химики из Внешнего, получившие предложение работать у нас. Сейчас мы занимаем лидирующую позицию в разработке антибиотиков, жаропонижающих, спазмолитиков, обезболивающего и ряда психотропных веществ. Так сказать, представляем собой отдельную фармакампанию, пользующуюся большим спросом на рынке.

Как красиво это всё звучало! И это было правдой, только вот что за ней скрывалось, это мне пока неизвестно. Для этого есть документы, которые прихватила с собой. В моём ежедневнике указаны заметки по поводу фармакампани Феникса. Один из выделенных пунктов — высокая цена за продукт. А вот и та самая скрытая часть за «прекрасным». Ещё один пункт, обозначенный мной, практический отказ от сотрудничества на взаимовыгодных условиях. Что ж, это мы исправим.

— Но, Антей, насколько мне известно, — я делаю тягу и выпускаю дым из носа, подвигаясь ближе к оппоненту, — вы не сотрудничаете почти ни с кем и завышаете цены на свой товар почти в шестикратном размере. Вы никогда не задумывались, что однажды вас сместят люди, которые будут давать реальную цену такому же товару и поощрять взаимовыгодное сотрудничество? — ухмыляюсь и снова откидываюсь в кресле.

Переговорщик задумывается над моими словами. Он понимает, что я навела на деятельность его гильдии справки, причём владею информацией, которая есть далеко не у всех. Ему некуда деваться. Ему просто придётся выслушать моё предложение.

— Я лишь хочу поддерживать мир между нашими гильдиями, а заодно и наладить контакт, который таким образом не просто уладится, но и подарит обеим нашим гильдиям хорошую репутацию и более широкую известность. Подумайте сами, мы можем сотрудничать на удобных как вам, так и нам, условиях. Зависит лишь от того, хотите ли вы этого, — невинно пожимаю плечами и отпиваю из чашки. — Поверьте, нам поступает очень большое количество подобных предложений, а выбрали мы Феникс. Мы наслышаны, что у вас не все Патроны и Одиночки с Высокими могут иметь транспорт из-за частых поломок. Сотрудничеством с Меланией вы сможете уладить эту небольшую проблему: договоримся о поставке нужных автозапчастей или о ремонте автотранспорта. Таким образом, вы сможете улучшить качество жизни в вашей гильдии.

Я почти не даю и слова вставить Антею, убеждая его в правильности положительного исхода этой сделки. Я уже чувствую вкус победы на языке, когда затягиваюсь кальяном со вкусом персика. И тут он меня поражает:

— Все звучит слишком заманчиво, дорогая Йоланда, но я приехал сюда заключить договор о поставке вашего товара на территорию моей гильдии, а не сделку на взаимовыгодных условиях, так что не...

— Антей, послушайте, — я накрываю его ладонь своею и максимально обворожительно улыбаюсь. — Такая сделка принесёт успех и нам, и вам, я _гарантирую_ это. Не забывайте о том, как моя гильдия помогла вам в одном деликатном деле, когда вы пришли просить об одолжении. Хорошо. Давайте называть это по-другому: услуга за услугу, — я поглаживаю ладонь мужчины и с неким удовольствием наблюдаю, как мой частичный блеф заставляет эмоции сменять друг друга на его лице. Значит, попала в самую точку, когда Гэри говорил о сверхсекретной помощи Антею пару лет назад. — Давайте не будем думать о плохом.

Ему приходит смс на его смарт-часы, и я подглядываю в небольшой экран, чтоб прочитать фразу «Соглашайся, нам нужно это сотрудничество». Значит, разговор прослушивается кем-то из его гильдии. Как хорошо, что я не одна притащила подмогу. Переговорщик обдумывает мои слова, переспрашивает некоторые вещи, всё ещё сомневаясь в своём решении. Я чувствую тревогу и сигналю об этом другу, поглаживаю правой ладонью бедро. Кидаю быстрый взгляд на Гэри, увидев, как он напрягся и приготовился.

— Хорошо. Мы согласны заключить с вами сделку такого рода, — я широко улыбаюсь, чувствуя успех. И, вероятно, не я заставила этого игрока согласиться. Кто-то из его управления что-то знал и имел какие-то проблемы с Меланией. Значит, с заданием я не особо и справилась.

Ещё около получаса мы беседуем по поводу договора, обсуждая пункты и вычитывая каждое слово. Составляем ряд условий, который устраивает обе стороны, и подписываем документы, ставя печати гильдий. Оригинал остаётся у меня, копия передаётся Антею. Он уходит первый, ссылаясь на дела, извиняясь несколько раз. Я наблюдала, как он идёт по дорожке из гравия за ворота, шагает по парковке, подходит к автомобилю, садится в салон и уезжает, а за ним — ещё одна машина. Отлично.

Гэри садится за мой стол, и мы вместе празднуем эту маленькую победу безалкогольными коктейлями, кальяном и вкусной едой. Я была довольна собой как никогда, но что-то всё равно не давало мне покоя. Сердце было не на месте. Такое ощущение, что этот Антей что-то скрывает и совсем не собирается сотрудничать. Но бояться нечего: он ни за что не посмеет соврать начальству по поводу контракта. Мастеру Феникса уж слишком нужна была эта выгодная сделка, и я в этом была уверена.

Приехав вечером в гильдию, я и Гэри разбрелись по своим спальням. Я отчиталась Мастеру об успешно выполненном задании, рассказала обо всех деталях, предоставила все бумаги и файл с записанным на диктофон разговором. В любом случае, меня тоже прослушивали, а значит, я имела на запись полное право.

Спальня встретила меня сыростью и одиночеством. Последнее будто пропитало каждый угол этой комнаты. Я включила экран и предоставила фотки подписанных документов. «ИЛИ» засчитала задание и начислила мне на счёт полученные деньги. Я сразу же их вывела и перевела маме. После этого тотчас от неё раздался звонок. Не раздумывая, я принимаю его и прикладываю телефон к уху:

— Алло, — на том конце слышу какую-то возню. Страх и ужасные догадки прокрадываются в мою голову. Неужели её забрали?

— Мила, детка, ну наконец-то. Не могу тебе дозвониться, — её голос уже слишком спокойный и ни капли не дрожащий.

— Что у тебя там шумит?

— А? Да я просто соленья закатываю на зиму.

Расслабленно выдыхаю, понимая, что мне нужен отдых, а то так и до клинической паранойи недалеко с моими-то постоянными переживаниями. Ещё и этот телефон, который не вселяет ни уверенности, ни чувства безопасности.

— У меня для тебя новости, — голос мамы посерьёзнел вмиг. Тревожное чувство оправдывалось: случилось что-то, что имело высокую важность в моей семье. Просто так мама бы не стала звонить, она бы дождалась, пока я ей позвоню. — Твой отец вышел на связь спустя столько времени.

Её слова поражают меня в самое сердце. Значит ли это, что..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот и закончена вторая часть. Эта глава вышла самой большой, и я даже хотела ее разбить, но потом передумала, лучше вложить силы и время в одну большую главу, чем постоянно разбивать все)
> 
> В моей группе ВКонтакте я опубликовала пост, в котором говорю о грядущих обновлениях. Пересказываю: пока что по субботам у меня не получается выпускаться, так что я временно переношу график обновления на вторник-среду. Как видите, сегодня среда и выходит глава. Точный день не могу гарантировать, все будет по возможности) 
> 
> В другом посте я указала на свою новую идею, и пока я досконально продумываю сюжет для третьей части ориджа, жду вас тут, чтобы вы поучаствовали в опросе: https://vk.com/wall-59797806_505
> 
> А вообще, вот группа, если кому интересно, там я обычно выкладываю весь материал и делюсь самым интересным, редко, но метко): https://vk.com/authors.witchrocks
> 
> Аск работает, вопросы можно задавать любые и даже АНОНИМНО: https://ask.fm/ana69heartfil
> 
> Всех безмерно люблю, спасибо, что читаете❤️
> 
> P.S. В этой главе я уделила больше внимания любовной линии, чем сюжету, так что не торопитесь, все ещё будет)))


	21. 21

Несколько дней я ходила вся как на иголках. Тренировки давались с большим трудом, мысли постоянно путались, нервы давали о себе знать. Я перестала нормально питаться, проводить свободное время с пользой, даже не включала экран с заданиями. Я не могла думать ни о чём другом: мамин звонок вытеснил из головы буквально всё. Время больше не ощущалось, я терялась в часах и минутах, забывая о важных вещах Лагеря. Вот как влияет одна шокирующая новость.

Делиться ни с кем своими переживаниями нельзя, рассказывать в общих чертах, приводить примеры, использовать метафоры — тоже. Моя тайна умрёт со мной, даже если придётся рано умирать. Никто не должен быть в курсе моих личных дел, особенно это касается денег, причём напрямую. Единственный способ избавить себя от терзаний — ехать в город к маме и выяснить всё при встрече. Это не телефонный разговор, это — серьёзный вопрос, который обсуждать можно лишь в моей семье.

Что бы не говорили Руслан с Захаром, какими бы не были убедительными речи Игры о их осведомлённости обо всём и всех, личных дел каждого они знать не могут. Потому что все здесь что-то да скрывают: будь то прошлое, настоящее или будущее. Это всего лишь фарс, пыль в глаза, которую пускают игрокам, чтобы те подчинялись правилам. Так, обычный нонсенс, которому верят абсолютно все игроки.

Сентябрь в этом году выдался слишком дождливым: пятый день подряд солнце не появляется на небе и не высушивает землю от воды, не прогревает своими лучами воздух. Небосвод всё время стянут тучами, ветер слишком холодный, из-за чего теряешься во времени суток и постоянно ходишь в тёплой одежде. Говорят, холод отрезвляет.

И это не так.

Я сидела на влажных ступенях внутреннего двора. Свободные джинсы промокли насквозь, неприятно прилипая к коже и вызывая табун мурашек, через капюшон толстовки сочилась вода, и волосы из-за этого были мокрыми, лишь тёплая куртка более-менее спасала от полного замерзания. Голова была забита только мыслями о семье. Каких вестей ждать от отца? В каком состоянии мама? Что она испытывает, находясь там, вдали от меня, совсем одна? Я и представить не могла. Всё это разъедало меня.

На улицу я вышла после обеда и тренировки с Гэри на стрельбище. Он отпустил меня раньше, ссылаясь на то, что последние дни я странная и почти неуправляемая, какая-то странная, грустная, встревоженная и витающая далеко отсюда. Поблагодарив его, я решила сбежать на некоторое время на воздух, проветриться, подумать и решить, как мне правильней поступить. Только вот на каждое решение всплывает вопрос: а какой-то из этих вариантов правильный или правильных вообще нет?

Пока думала, не заметила, как начало темнеть. Сколько я тут просидела? Полчаса? Час? Три? Я не помнила. Настолько погруженная в раздумья, ни за чем не могла уследить. Как и за звуком открывающейся входной двери. Кто-то такой же отчаянный решил выйти в ливень и промокнуть, думая о своём? Хорошо. Уходить не собираюсь, мешать тоже. Кто-то, одетый во всё чёрное, с натянутым на голову капюшоном присаживается на ступень рядом со мной.

— Чего расселась на холодном? — этот слегка грубоватый голос я узнаю везде и всегда. — Заболеешь, как в том году, и будешь неделю валяться с температурой и бредом.

Поворачиваю голову и вижу точёный профиль мужчины. Он даже не смотрит на меня, положив локти на бёдра. Поза его была напряжённой и отторгающей. Такой, словно собирался уйти сию секунду, если я не заговорю с ним сейчас же, если быстро не отвечу ему на колкость.

— Всё ещё злишься? — грустно спрашиваю и чувствую, как глаза щиплет от накатывающих слёз. Часто моргаю и вытираю уголки глаз, не обращая внимание на свои дрожащие руки.

— Хотел бы. Но больше не могу. Ты не заслуживаешь этого, и вины твоей во всём этом нет, — только сейчас Руслан поворачивает ко мне голову и смотрит мне в глаза своими грустными и сожалеющими. Я верила, что он на меня больше не в обиде, но сомневалась в том, пропала ли она совсем или что-то от неё осталось.

Я тянусь к Патрону и утыкаюсь ему лбом в плечо, обнимая руками широкую спину мужчины. Улавливаю приятный и лёгкий запах его парфюма, смешанный с естественным ароматом и запахом дождя. Радости от его слов почти не было, в душе оставалась тревога с неизвестной причиной. Сложно было распознать повод своих эмоций, когда столько всего навалилось на мои плечи. Грудную клетку сдавливал тяжёлый булыжник из страха, сомнений и переживаний.

— Но я не понимаю тебя, Камилла, — тихо договаривает Эйс и сдерживается, чтобы не сбросить мои руки со своего тела. — Ты кажешься благоразумной и принципиальной девушкой, а вытворяешь непозволительные и необъяснимые вещи.

Хотелось заплакать от его категоричности. Я не чувствовала на себе вины за его чувства и обиды, это не мои проблемы, и меня это никоим образом не касается. Так какого чёрта я не могу просто наплевать на всё, что он говорит и думает обо мне? Горько усмехаюсь своим мыслям и словам Патрона. Потому что как бы то ни было, этот человек мне дорог и ближе него у меня здесь нет никого. Гэри и Док не в счёт: они не знают всей ситуации, всей моей истории, да и делиться всеми потаёнными страхами, личными секретами и всем остальным я с ними не собиралась. То, что Фил знает примерно пятнадцатую часть того, как я здесь оказалась (а я говорю сейчас о реальной причине), это ничего не объясняет и ничего ему не даст. Слишком мало информации и почти никакой конкретики. В Лагерь большинство игроков «покупают», так что для него мои возмущения не новость.

— А я не понимаю твоих чувств, Руслан.

Лучшая защита — это нападение? Возможно. В данной ситуации оправдываться и объясняться — глупо и не целесообразно. В моём ответе ему была самая чистая правда. Я действительно не понимала его чувств. Может быть, я неправильно распознавала его знаки внимания, а может, и вовсе не хотела их замечать и распознавать. Какая разница? Он прекрасно знал все мои цели и планы, знал мой круг общения, знал моё расписание, каждое занятие, любое телодвижение, кроме единичных случаев.

Мужчина тяжело вздыхает и опускает голову вниз. Я отстраняюсь от него, садясь в прежнюю позу, обхватывая руками колени. Этот разговор опять ни к чему не приведёт. Какой смысл его заводить вообще? В чём его проблема? Не может принять отказ?

— Ты и не поймёшь. Ослеплена вниманием своего Мастера, которого должна как огня сторониться, а не стелиться перед ним.

— Замолчи. Я не собираюсь с тобой обсуждать своё поведение. Ты мой наставник, а не воспитатель. Я без тебя разберусь, как я должна относиться к Мастеру, — сквозь голос мой сочится злость, яд, который нужно было выпустить намного раньше. Патрон словно отшатывается от моей резкости. — Тебя никак не должно это касаться. Я — твоя подчинённая, твой игрок в _твоей_ команде, а не младшая сестра или, тем более, девушка. Я не позволю даже _тебе_ говорить обо мне в таком ключе.

— Просто пытаюсь объяснить твои действия и найти им мотив, — Руслан горько усмехается, качая головой. Он не осознаёт моих слов, не слышит меня. С ним бессмысленно разговаривать о произошедшем. — Ты сначала злишься на нас обоих, отрицаешь любое проявление Мастера к тебе, пресекаешь его предложение стать Соул, а потом бежишь к нему в руки, как миленькая. В твоих поступках нет никакой логики. Как мне ещё к тебе относиться? Ты ведь совсем его не знаешь, а уже вешаешься ему на шею.

— В таком случае, я и тебя совсем не знаю, хотя провожу с тобой очень много времени. Я не смогла понять причину твоего поведения, твоего особого отношения ко мне. Но та ситуация расставила всё по местам. Я тебе нравлюсь, и ты этого ни разу не отрицал, но и не заявлял. Как я должна была всё это понять? Я думала, мы хорошие друзья, не чужие ведь люди друг другу. А у тебя оказывается были скрытые чувства, и ты просто пользовался моим расположением к тебе, чтобы исполнить свои желания. Только вот план твой провалился, да?

Желваки бегали по его скулам, он весь напрягся, хотел отвесить мне за всё, что наговорила. Только не смог, потому что всё это оказалось подлой правдой. И это я должна стыдиться своего поведения?

— Соглашаясь на все прогулки с тобой и совместное времяпровождение вне расписания, я не видела в этом какого-то знака или твоих чувств, так что не смей меня попрекать. Ты сам ничем не лучше.

Я встаю с насиженного места, поправляя джинсы и сильнее закутываясь в куртку, натягиваю ниже капюшон и ухожу. Иду в сторону леса, доставая из кармана электронку. Спиной чувствую взгляд прожигающих глаз моего Патрона. Гордая девочка никогда не обернётся, чтобы проверить свои догадки и ощущения. И я всегда считала себя гордой девочкой.

***

— Что ты знаешь о Высших?

Я сидела на кушетке, болтая ногами, в приёмной Филиппа. Патрона я не видела уже несколько дней с того дурацкого разговора. Любое воспоминание о нём меня бешено злило и обижало. Конечно, это больно. В какой-то степени я всё-таки понимала его чувства, поскольку испытывала это на своей шкуре. Неразделённая симпатия — трагично и естественно, все её испытывают, все с ней сталкиваются, и все её когда-нибудь переживают и отпускают. Но только не в этом мире.

Филипп вопросительно посмотрел на меня, оторвавшись от изучения документов на поставку медикаментов, которые я привезла ему на пробу. Эксперты изучали в лаборатории состав, результатов нужно ждать ещё несколько дней, а Док переживает, что я зря поехала на то задание, проведя сделку с другой гильдией. Это его работа, и его переживания имели место быть.

— К чему такой вопрос? — одна бровь Дока поднимается, а я начинаю нервничать. От Фила можно ждать помощи? Не уверена.

— Мне нужно двигаться дальше, расти, идти вверх по карьерной лестнице в Лагере, чтобы иметь в будущем какой-то вес, чтобы получить хорошую должность и не упустить многие возможности. Я хочу укрепиться и не быть изгнанной на старости лет или отсеянной с той же Игровой комнаты.

Я пожала плечами. Я этого и хотела. Деньги, которые я получала за задания, были, конечно, хорошими. Нечистыми, но их хватало, чтобы платить некоторым людям. Если что-то случится с Русланом (а я боялась этого больше всего), то нашу команду расформируют и рассеют. Лично меня сдадут на попечение Мастеру, а что будет со мной делать он даже представить сложно. И страшно.

— Я так понимаю, ты хочешь стать Одиночкой? — Фил смотрит на меня не моргая. Его проницательные светлые глаза буквально заглядывают в каждый уголок души, ищут ответы на все свои вопросы, отражающиеся в его взгляде, в моей голове, роясь там и разбрасывая все мысли, аккуратно рассортированные.

Положительно киваю и опускаю взгляд в ноги. Отчего-то смущение завладевает мной, мне кажется, что я говорю глупости.

— Тебе плохо быть в команде?

— Нет, совсем не плохо. У меня довольно хорошие и стабильные отношения со всеми сокомандниками, но выбор у меня не велик. Женщинам труднее всего укрепиться в Лагере, чтобы не потерять своё место, даже в том случае, если у меня есть достаточно сильные покровители. Я просто не исключаю варианта, что с Патроном что-то станется, а меня отдадут прямиком в руки Мастеру.

— И что в этом плохого? — на выдохе произносит Док, возвращаясь глазами к документам. Он ведь понимает, что напечатанные слова не изменятся и не поменяются местами только от того, что он будет их постоянно перечитывать?

— А то, что тогда у меня не останется ничего от свободы. Ты, может, и не знаешь всех нюансов и всего масштаба проблемы, но меня моя участь напрягает. Я хочу дышать, а не задыхаться.

Фил качает головой в задумчивости, почёсывая подбородок.

— И ты решила всё продумать наперёд, чтобы не остаться с носом? — я снова киваю. Вот человек, который понимает мои намерения. Не Руслан, не Аэлита и не Гэри. Док, который по сей день считается Одиноким игроком, при этом служа на благо местного общества. У него своя должность, причём очень хорошая и устойчивая. Он может почти в любую минуту сорваться по своим делам, о нём не подумают плохо, никто не будет сеять зерно сомнения, узнавая украдкой о его планах. Примерно такое течение жизни мне и нужно.

— У меня есть другой вариант, но мне он совершенно не нравится, что бы я не ощущала... — я осекаюсь на половине предложения, резко поднимая голову на Фила, моля всех богов о том, чтобы он не догадался, что я хотела сказать. Тупица. Сначала думай, потом говори.

— Так-так, а это уже интереснее, — гадство! Услышал и, кажется, понял.

— Мастер хочет сделать меня своей Соул для того, чтобы мне ничего не угрожало. Но это случится тогда и только тогда, когда _я_ дам своё согласие. То есть, заставлять меня никто не будет, решение принимаю только я.

Филипп откладывает бумаги и кладёт голову на кисти, упираясь локтями в поверхность стола. Кровь приливает к щекам, я смущаюсь, как маленькая девочка, которая увидела, как взрослые целуются. Чёрт, почему так сложно об этом говорить?

— Ну и что тебе не нравится? И что значит твоё «что бы я не чувствовала»? — многозначительно улыбается главный врач, догадываясь, что я имела в виду.

Блять.

— Я глупая! — восклицаю и начинаю смеяться, запрокидывая голову назад. Док смеётся вместе со мной, прекрасно всё понимая. — Кажется, после всего случившегося, я начинаю что-то испытывать к нашему Мастеру. Хотя всем организмом и разумом надеюсь, что я просто себе надумала это.

Признание — вещь серьёзная. Прежде чем признаваться кому-то в чувствах, стоит сначала признаться в этом самому себе, чтобы до конца всё осознать. Похоже, себе я уже призналась в том, что что-то начинаю чувствовать к Мастеру. Как не вовремя пришло ко мне это понимание.

— Так почему бы тебе не согласиться?

Хороший вопрос, на который сразу ответить будет очень сложно. Что меня останавливает? Неизвестность, страха перед ней и, конечно же, многочисленные слухи. Зная Мастера лично и зная его непосредственное участие в моей судьбы, нужно только бежать от него подальше. Но как только я оказываюсь с ним лицом к лицу, ноги приклеиваются к полу, а мозг потихоньку перестаёт работать. Я каждый раз убеждаю себя, что мне это не нужно, что он мне не нужен, а я не нужна ему. И каждый раз ощущаю покалывание в грудной клетке.

— Фил, я, в первую очередь, карьеристка. Да, я считаю себя семейным человеком, потому что у меня уже был опыт.

— Боишься обжечься?

— Именно.

По-прежнему болтаю ногами, думая о своём. Угораздило же. Почему ко мне это пришло сейчас? Может, всё случилось намного раньше? Все стычки с Мастером часто заканчивались не особо хорошо, но иногда он вёл себя странно, улыбаясь, называя меня настоящим именем, смотря каким-то непонятным мне взглядом. Мы вечно спорим и ругаемся, потому что оба слишком упёртые, чтобы признавать себя неправыми или виноватыми. Схожесть, такая разрушающая нас обоих, что сил не остаётся и вовсе на что-либо другое.

— Мастер довольно своеобразный человек. Он не будет уступать в чём-то кому-либо. Его обязаны слушаться все в любом вопросе. Ты — единственная, кто почти не подчиняется ему. И я это заметил, да, наверное, не только я, но и многие, кто с вами знаком.

Приз за «лучшее попадание прямо в корень проблемы» получает Филипп! Аплодисменты, господа.

— Я не хочу подчиняться тому, кто только пользуется мной, как трофеем, кто видит во мне не отдельную личность и игрока Игр Лагерной Иерархии, а свою пешку.

— А вот тут ты поспешила, Мила, — строго говорит Док, прерывая мои рассуждения. — Насколько мне известно от Руслана, он с Мастером пытается тебя обезопасить, защитить, чтобы тебе ничего не угрожало. Возможно, их опека над тобой чрезмерна, но неизвестно, что с тобой может случиться, если ты будешь делать всё, что тебе вздумается. Где-то они перегибают палку и не могут тебя понять, потому что не жили твоей жизнью и не знают, что ты чувствуешь. Объясни им, делов-то.

— Не знаю... Я пробовала, но они меня все равно не хотят слушать и слышать, понимать — тем более, — тяжело вздыхаю, пытаясь разобраться в себе. Им никогда не понять меня, а мне — их. Мы живем в разных мирах, думаем по-разному. Мы слишком не похожи, но каким-то образом удаётся иногда найти общий язык.

— Может, я не прав, но мне кажется, что ты заходишь не с той стороны. Попробуй найти компромисс: ты не отрекаешься от личного покровительства, но при этом делаешь всё, что в твоих силах, чтобы получить более высокий статус и очень хорошую должность. Необязательно в гильдии. Можно попробовать себя и в Управлении, и в Чистилище, и в Котле. Можно стать куратором на соревнованиях, а можно и дойти до работы в Суде и Совете. Предложи им этот вариант. Когда ты получаешь статус игрока Высокого уровня, у тебя открывается большое количество возможностей: от работы до личной охраны. Ты можешь иметь телохранителей или приближённых, которые будут тебя защищать.

— Не думаю, что всё так просто, Фил. Тут возникают проблемы не только между мной, Патроном и Мастером насчёт моей защиты. Моей жизни угрожают и другие люди, которые могут в любой момент похитить меня или, того хуже, убить. К сожалению, я по жизни связываюсь не с теми людьми. И вот к чему меня это привело: постоянные оглядки в страхе за свою задницу, вечные споры с Патроном и недопонимание Мастера. Боюсь, я не могу тебя в это посвятить. Но скажу тебе так: я была связана с Игрой задолго до того, как приехала в Меланию. И, к слову, я об этом ничего не знала и ничего не должна была узнать. Только вот судьба распорядилась иначе.

Скрещиваю ноги и смотрю на свои чёрные кеды. Тоска от аварии до сих пор разъедала внутренности. В который раз убеждаюсь: этот мир создаёт кучу проблем и благоприятствует разрушению чужих жизней. Говорят, нужно из всего извлекать хорошее, ведь это — опыт. Но не получается искать ложку мёда в бочке дёгтя. Кто ж знал, что будет настолько тяжело?

— Давай будем действовать так: я предлагаю тебе усерднее тренироваться, биться изо всех сил, выжимая из себя последние соки, и подниматься вверх по всем таблицам. Ты будешь много трудиться, улучшать свои результаты и показывать, что ты серьезно относишься ко всему здесь существующему. Так ты приблизишься к тому, чтобы у тебя появились аргументы стать для начала Одиночкой. Но это для начала, — Док делает многозначительную паузу, уверенно глядя мне в глаза, с легким нажимом, заставляя меня поверить в его слова. — А я тем временем буду искать всевозможные лазейки ускорить твой взлёт. Запомни, Лана: без падений не обойдётся. Нужно извлекать уроки из любой неудачи и двигаться дальше, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Игра сама тебя заметит в своё время, если, конечно, ты не будешь отступаться и будешь всё время стараться. Если ты будешь, в конце концов, постоянно работать над собой.

Мозг словно записывает этот момент. Я никогда не смогу забыть наставления Фила, даже если попытаюсь. Слишком сильно такая помощь въедается в сознание, оставляя за собой приятное послевкусие. Теперь у меня есть союзник, который понимает мои намерения, а не пытается меня отговорить или вразумить, вбивая в голову типичные стандарты.

***

Задание с выездом в город для меня просуществовало всего час. Весь этот час я решалась: сейчас или никогда. Задача была несложной, но не становилась менее опасной. Суть задания заключалась в следующем: мне предстояло выехать в город и стать на некоторое время шпионом. Следить за какой-то важной шишкой — мне в новинку, а всё новое нужно постоянно испытывать, чтобы найти себя. Может, шпионаж — это мое призвание, кто знает. После него можно было бы заехать к маме и всё обсудить, разузнать об отце и его новостях, если, конечно, что-то известно. Семья — самое важное в моей жизни. От семьи не отрекаются, и я хотела помочь своей семье всеми силами. Для того я и стараюсь выбить себе место под солнцем.

То ли по какой-то системной ошибке, то ли мне уже начинает мерещиться любая блажь, но через час после получения задания, оно пропадает с моего экрана. Остаются только жалкий вопрос-ответ на две тысячи и задание с публичным унижением прислужника за семь. Ни то, ни то мне не нравилось, поскольку первое не приносило хороших денег, а второе было для меня принципиальным табу. Я никогда не считала себя аморальной, любой труд в моей семье уважается. Это — издержки воспитания, привитое чувство благодарности ко всем, кто работает на тебя и твоё благо. Значит, мне это не подходит.

С таким вопросом приходится идти прямиком к Мастеру — ведь только он отвечает за экраны и задания игроков. С особой тщательностью он отбирает и мои. Я помню тот случай, когда он отключил мне экран, просто потому что ему так захотелось. Напыщенный индюк, который думает только о себе. Ему ничего неизвестно о причине моей нужды в больших деньгах, и я не собираюсь ему открывать эту завесу тайны, обнажая всю свою боль, все переживания, сомнения и несчастья. Не дождётся.

Одно сообщение Руслану, и ты знаешь о местоположении и занятиях Захара. Сейчас демон-всадник Абигор находится в своём кабинете и занимается документацией. Он вообще выполняет задания, видится со своей командой, выходит в общество простых смертных? Последнее время я его замечаю только за письменной работой, на задания он давно не выезжал, по крайней мере я этого не замечала.

Моя тренировка закончилась назад. Мы с Кристом плавали наперегонки, спасая друг друга по очереди, имитируя тонущих, оказывали экстренную первую помощь. Потом Юсуф задолбал меня бесконечными подъемами и спусками по оборудованной стене на альпинизме. С момента получения задания я так и не сходила в душ, хотя очень хотелось. Удаление заказа заставило меня задуматься, рассуждая над поведением Мастера. Захар, вероятно, прекрасно понимает, что его личный запрет на мой выезд дальше гильдии меня не останавливает. Я всегда найду выход из любой проблемы, которую он мне создаёт.

Безусловно, безопасность — важно, да только погоды мне она не делает. Никакой катастрофы пока не возникло, затаскивая меня в самое пекло неприятностей. По рассуждениям Абигора и Эйса меня незавидная участь может ожидать в любой момент. На мой вопрос «Моей жизни, получается, даже в гильдии что-то может угрожать?» ответа не последовало. Что и нужно было ожидать. Если посадить меня под замок, всё равно не буду в полной защите от нападения. Будут ли вообще на меня нападать? Неизвестно.

Искупавшись под тёплой водой и приведя себя в порядок, я переоделась в тёплый свободный спортивный костюм, легкие чёрные кеды и завязала волосы в пучок, натянув на лоб бандану, как южный гангстер (чему меня научили Гэри с Леонардом, спасибо им за тот прикол). Почувствовав себя более свежей и обновлённой, гляжу на себя в зеркало и не могу от него отойти. Тревожность росла, случился легкий приступ паники. Кислород будто выбило из лёгких, сердцебиение участилось, перед глазами все поплыло. Замечательно, ещё панической атаки не хватало.

Беспокойство внутри росло с каждым моим шагом, пока я закрывала дверь своей комнаты на замок и шла по коридору в главное крыло. По пути мне встречались игроки: кто в компании приятелей, кто сам по себе; прислужники сновали туда-сюда, разнося какие-то коробки и пакеты. Что за суета? В преддверии чего?

Приближаясь к кабинету Мастера, я пыталась успокоиться. Нужен был свежий воздух и доза никотина. Пора избавляться от этой дурацкой привычки — курить. Я бы и бросила, только вот мне этого не хотелось. Когда человек чего-то хочет, он горы свернёт, но сделает это. Моё желание утихало от каждой подобной мысли.

Дверь обители Абигора открылась, и оттуда вышла Мэй — немного взъерошенная и помятая, но очень довольная. Заметив меня, она окинула меня взглядом с головы до ног, пошловато улыбаясь. Облизнулась, закусив губу, и подмигнула, скрывшись за поворотом коридора. Флиртовала или издевалась? Насмехалась или заигрывала? Проявляла хорошее отношение или что?

Я её толком не знала, но по слухам и сплетням могла составить о ней мнение. Одно но: не хотела я судить фаворитку Мастера только по тому, что о ней говорят другие. Немногим удосуживается стать наложницей, выбиться в фаворитки — очень тяжело. Кого-то это устраивало, кто-то считал себя человеком, а не «подстилкой». Последние вообще никуда не выбивались. Либо их вышвыривали за излишнюю дерзость, либо присваивали статус «прислужницы». Что из этого было хуже — непонятно.

Постучавшись в дверь, вошла в помещение, застав Мастера сидящим на широком кожаном диване. Он приводил дыхание в порядок, волосы его взлохмачены и влажные, в руке покоился бокал виски со льдом. М-м, класс. Жаркое времяпровождение было, да? Чего же ты решил меня принять сразу после соития со своей горячо любимой Мэй?

Я неосознанно хмурюсь, унимая бушующий пожар в душе. Какое гадкое ощущение. Ревность? Злость от проявления неуважения ко мне? Что это? Мила, ты недавно призналась себе в симпатии Мастеру, но не собираешься ему этого показывать. И что ты делаешь дальше? Злишься на него? А может, на себя? Что происходит в моей голове...

— Говори, что хотела, — голос Мастера Абигора был слишком уставшим, чтобы звучать грубо. Но его колкость не обходит меня стороной.

— Смотрю, классно время проводишь, — вытягиваю губы и хмыкаю. — Молодец. Во! — показываю большой палец вверх и скрещиваю руки на груди.

Мила-Мила, заткни свои чувства и эмоции. Они лишние и всегда будут таковыми. Не ты ли говорила, что нужно бежать от пожара? Вот и беги, что ты идёшь в самое пекло? Чертовщина какая-то. Почему внезапная ревность разъедает сердце? Откуда это во мне взялось?

— Ты для этого пришла? Нагрубить и заставлять меня злиться? К твоему разочарованию, со вторым у тебя не получится, — его улыбка выходит совсем не весёлой, а передразнивающей и тут же пропадает.

Смотрю в пол, всё ещё держа прежнее выражение лица — осуждающее, насмехающееся. Никакого проявления внутренних ощущений. Только блеф и сарказм. Ступня нервно стучит по полу, я молчу, не зная, как подобрать нужные слова, а не те, которые вертятся в моей голове. Проскочила мысль об измене и предательстве. Отмахиваюсь от неё, так как никакой измены и предательства не было. Мы никто друг другу, вот и вся песня. Легче не стало, если честно. Вопрос, видно, совершенно в другом. В моём восприятии всех тех светлых моментов: поцелуев, ревности, неоднозначных взглядов, драки, его решение моего становления Соул в гильдии... Эх.

— Я вообще по другому вопросу, но не смогла удержаться от комментария о твоём внешнем виде. Хоть бы в порядок себя привёл. Это всё-таки некультурно — представать в таком «образе» перед подчинённым игроком, — вскидываю брови, склоняя голову в бок буквально на секунду, тотчас приняв прежнюю позу.

— Хорошо, внимательная и оскорблённая, учту твоё малозначимое для меня замечание, — язвит Захар и встаёт с дивана.

Обида заполняет все клетки, затапливая лёгкие надуманными причинами его поведения. А ведь знала, что нельзя себе позволять что-либо чувствовать к кому-то здесь. Говорила, что умею управлять собой и своими чувствами. Соврала? Возможно. Или чувства управляют мной. Разум отключается, когда включается сердце. Спасибо, очень приятно.

— Я уже поняла, что это ты удалил моё выездное задание. Верни его, — решительности и уверенности в моём тоне хоть вёдрами выгребай. Злость сильнее обиды и страха, только сейчас это понимаю.

— Нет, — резкий отрицательный ответ разбивает все мои надежды на спасение от съедающих меня мыслей и переживаний.

— Да, — возмущённо противостою ему я.

Мастер стремительно подходит ко мне вплотную, обхватив пальцами подбородок, заставив смотреть ему в глаза. Никаких «я тону в его прекрасных очах, как в омуте». Нет. Не прокатит. Брови сводятся к переносице, делая моё выражение лица хмурым и недовольным. Ещё бы я была довольна! У меня проблемы в семье возникают, я должна бросить всё и бежать на помощь, а не сидеть здесь и ждать, как послушная собачка, разрешения хозяина.

— Нет и точка. Будешь так разговаривать с Мастером — язык вырву, — выплёвывает мужчина, яростно заглядывая в мои глаза.

Его лицо приближается к моему медленно, взгляд проходится вниз к губам. Я отстраняюсь, откидываясь назад и делаю шаг в сторону. Я в это не хочу играть. Вот есть у него фаворитка, пусть с ней ролевые игры устраивает. Не хочу чувствовать себя грязной и использованной. Не хочу смотреть на себя в зеркало и ощущать к себе такое же отвращение и омерзение, как испытывал ко мне Руслан.

— Мне нужно в город.

— Я тебя не пущу, — вздыхает Мастер и отворачивается от меня, но не отходит. Игра уже проиграна тобой, солнышко, зря ты так реагируешь. Знаем, проходили.

— В прошлый раз ты тоже «не пустил» меня. Ничем плохим это не закончилось. Всё было нормально, и я даже принесла пользу обществу, — мне теперь его уговаривать, что ли, каждый раз надо?

— Считай, в прошлый раз тебе повезло, — Захар также не смотрит на меня. Борется с самим собой, взвешивая «за» и «против». Давай, ты же можешь идти на уступки, нужно лишь подобрать правильный ключ к твоему согласию.

— Естественно, одна я не поеду. Во-первых, боязно, во-вторых, так будет надёжнее. Я могу взять с собой Гэри, Юсуфа или Руслана, — на последнем слове я вижу, как зубы мужчины стискиваются, губы сжимаются в одну линию. Новая реакция, о причине которой я тоже не знаю?

— Решение, конечно, разумное, но нет.

Только бы не озвучить самую глупую идею, но очень действенную. Не надо, Камилла, ты и без этого проживёшь. Думай, потом говори.

И опять всё наоборот.

— Тогда, может, ты поедешь? — закусываю губу, соприкасаясь указательными пальцами и оттопырив большие, смотрю в пол, надеясь услышать положительный ответ.


	22. Глава 22

После недавних ливней просёлочная дорога размылась. Грязь и лужи были повсюду. Вот-вот мы должны были выехать на трассу, скрываясь от преследователей. Я догадывалась, кто это мог быть. Рассвет. Одно название вражеской гильдии говорило об их противоположных намерениях. Кто вообще им дал это имя? Оно же никак не описывает их поведение, их образ и помыслы.

С рассветом у меня ассоциировался свет, медленно разливающийся внутри, новое начало, новый день, новая жизнь, но никак не проигрыш в сделке многолетней давности. У этих игроков явные проблемы с самопознанием. Они не умеют сдаваться и красиво отступать, отдавая победу честным. Я и моя судьба когда-то были поставлены на кон. Влад заранее знал, что выиграет это дело, но всё равно перестраховался. Только вот выходцам из Рассвета это ни капли не понравилось. И таким образом они решили мстить всем.

Мы с Мастером свернули с главной дороги, чтобы выкроить себе некоторое время. У нас его было так мало, что каждая секунда была на счету. Нужно было выбираться как можно скорее, но машина застряла в грязи, и теперь яростная погоня нам обеспечена. А всё из-за меня. Дура, дура, дура!

Я слишком часто светилась в игровом обществе. Правы были Руслан с Захаром: нельзя рисковать своей жизнью и ехать в город в такое неспокойное время. На этот раз удача обошла меня стороной, по-детски показав язык и убежав. Страх парализовал всё тело, отключая мозг и рефлексы, к которым я привыкла за последнее время. Голова отказывалась работать, никаких умных мыслей не приходило, идей избежать ужасной участи — тоже. Всё рушилось на моих глазах.

— Это я виновата! — восклицаю я, хныча от досады и ужаса. Не имею ни малейшего представления, что делать в подобных ситуациях. Лекцию Руслана я прослушала, когда он рассказывал о самоконтроле на дороге.

— Не говори глупостей. Не ты себе испортила жизнь. Лучше успокойся и сосредоточься, — холодный голос Мастера отдавал в голове эхом, виски стучали, создавая головную боль. — Нам осталось совсем немного. Через пару километров выедем на трассу, там посмотрим по местности, что можно сделать.

Лёгкие жгло, пульс учащался, перед глазами стояла мутная пелена. Я словно была под водой, пытаясь всплыть со дна и вдохнуть глоток свежего воздуха, но камень, лежащий на моей груди и привязанный к ней верёвками, тянул меня вниз.

— Мила, — голос как из толщи воды. Сознание притупляется, дышать по-прежнему тяжело. — Мила, — уже громче слышу своё имя, цепляясь за него. Поверхность водоёма слишком близко. Я очнулась резко, всё ещё ощущая пожар в груди. — Посмотри на меня.

И я смотрю на Мастера, тяжело дыша, обхватив руками плечи. Он обеспокоен моим состоянием, но я не в силах это контролировать. Тревожность не покидала моего тела, разливаясь обжигающим холодом и заставляя конечности дрожать. Сглатываю и чувствую, как одинокая слеза катится по щеке. Стираю её, прикрывая глаза. Медленный вдох. Я считаю до трёх, после чего также медленно выдыхаю. И ещё раз.

— Всё в порядке.

Ложь. Наглая ложь. И мужчина это знал.

— Хорошо. Возьми себя в руки, мы почти выбрались отсюда.

Рёв мотора доносится до моего слуха глухим рычанием, брызги луж отлетают от колёс автомобиля. Мы почти сдвигаемся с места, подаваясь чуть вперёд. Несколько таких же рывков вперёд, и мы выезжаем из скользкой ямы.

А день так хорошо начинался.

_Несколькими часами ранее…_

Выехать решили рано утром следующего дня, чтобы вернуться в гильдию вечером, а не к ночи. Разумное решение, которое далось нам легко. Экипировка была на месте, вещи приготовлены, машина оборудована. И всё равно я переживала. Что-то должно случиться. И не факт, что что-то хорошее. Как будто шестое чувство открылось. Своими страхами я решила не делиться, чтобы Мастер не передумал. Он и так считал эту затеей не самой лучшей, но моим аргументом стала фраза «в моей семье случилось что-то, что касалось меня; я нужна им прямо сейчас, оттягивать момент нельзя». Захар сдался.

Будильник разбудил меня в четыре часа. Через час нужно выезжать, чтобы всё успеть. Чувствую, что разговор будет долгим и очень серьёзным. Мама не шутит такими вещами и прекрасно понимает, что меня нельзя вытащить от дел, чтобы увидеться. Я благодарна ей за её проницательность. Она никогда бы не стала обманом выманивать меня, потому что просто соскучилась. Если проблема с отцом, нужно всё разузнать. Срочно.

Тёплый душ окончательно будит меня. Переодеваюсь в джинсы, свитер с высоким горлом, кожанку и ботинки. На пояс прикрепляя кобуру с Вальтером, который скрывает свободный и длинный свитер. Ножи брать не буду, с ними дольше возиться, да и вряд ли они мне пригодятся. Не вижу смысла брать то, что может помешать.

В пять утра мы с Мастером встречаемся на парковке. Эмблема покоится в моей руке, как и рюкзак со всем необходимым: документы, карточка, телефон, зарядка, магазины с патронами для пистолета, запасной ствол, эластичный костюм на экстренный случай, если с моей одеждой что-то случится, и всякая мелочь. На заднем сидении валяются бутылки с водой и ланчбоксы с перекусом, собранные на кухне гильдии прислужниками. Навигатор уже был настроен и готов к работе.

— Может, сядешь назад и поспишь немного? — мягко спросил Захар, посмотрев на меня. Его лицо выражало искреннее беспокойство. Я отрицательно замотала головой. Спать, конечно, хотелось, но я понимала, что не смогу: мысли не дадут и глаз сомкнуть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы предаться царству Морфея.

Мы едем молча, каждый из нас о чём-то думает. Около часа у меня уходит на внутренние переживания: мама, должно быть, волнуется не меньше меня, отец… Неизвестно, что с ним вообще. Может, с ним что-то случилось, может, он с благими вестями или наоборот — с ужасными. А потом мне приходит в голову одна интересная идея.

Чтобы стать Одиночным игроком, получив ранг выше, титул и больше привилегий, нужно много трудиться, тренироваться и работать над собой. Как сказал Док, мне потребуется очень много терпения и выдержки, чтобы достичь результата, я постоянно буду то взлетать, то падать, но получение титула стоит того.

Одна из открывающихся возможностей при становлении игроком-Одиночкой — выезд на задания вне гильдии без письменного разрешения Мастера или твоего покровителя. То есть, я заблаговременно отсылаю предупреждение, что в период с такого по такое время уезжаю на задание. Таким образом, я ставлю руководство в известность, а разрешение мне уже не требуется. При этом у меня будет первое время водитель, который окольными путями будет вывозить меня на задания. Выходит, одного титула маловато для полной свободы.

Моя идея заключается в том, чтобы как можно быстрее завоевать неоспоримое доверие, а потом пользоваться им, преследуя свои личные цели. Пока я не смогу ездить сама, придётся рисовать свои карты, чтобы потом добраться до матери и не быть замеченной. В черчении я хорошими навыками никогда не отличалась, но примерные цифры смогу набросать. В таком случае, мне придётся начать свою подготовку к будущему очень быстро и очень скоро. Как только вернусь, сразу же займусь своими навыками. Придётся не спать ночами, добиваясь идеального результата, постоянно учиться, тренироваться, улучшать свои умения.

Ехать оставалось недолго. Весь путь ни я, ни Мастер не обронили ни слова. Мне не хотелось ничего говорить, как и ему. И хотя я не могу ручаться за мужчину, но я чувствовала, что он не намерен поддерживать ни один диалог из вежливости или ради приличия. Это было как нельзя кстати. Я не горела желанием отвечать на неуместные вопросы, которые его никак не касаются. Это личное.

Когда мы подъезжали, я всё-таки решила заговорить.

— Зайдёшь? — тон вопроса содержал в себе то ли жуткую неуверенность, то ли мольбу. Я пока не понимала, что я хотела вложить в этот вопрос.

— Конечно, — безразлично отвечает Мастер так, будто делает мне большое одолжение. Из-за этого меня одолевала усталость.  
  
— Если не хочешь, можешь не идти, — с раздражением бросила я и тут же выскочила из машины, хлопнув дверью.

Он решил поехать со мной, чтобы делать вид, словно ничего не случилось и я для него — сплошная проблема, от которой почти невозможно избавиться? Ну так я с удовольствием избавлюсь от его общества. Аргх, долбанный любитель качелей.

Ворота, ограждающие территорию родного дома и сада, уже не казались такими огромными, как в детстве. Я вполне дотягивалась до верхнего края руками. Дёрнув дверь, поняла, что мама закрылась. Я предупреждала её, когда приеду. Забыла оставить открытой дверь или чувствует себя в безопасности, когда находится под замком.

Когда я была подростком, отец научил меня аккуратно проворачивать затвор, когда кто-то находится дома, чтобы никого не тревожить и долго ждать. Я просунула пальцы в щель между дверью и воротами, аккуратно выворачивая кисть, вообще не пролезающую в свободное пространство. Нащупала круглый стальной затвор и, провернув его, отодвинула назад.

— Что ты делаешь? Проникновение со взломом во Внешнем мире преследуется и карается законом, — усмехается Мастер так, что я понимаю: его это веселит, а не злит.

— Я у себя дома, мне можно, — пожимаю плечами и открываю дверь. 

Захар следует за мной, поправив полы куртки и пригладив футболку с длинным рукавом. Нервничает, что ли? Почему? Спрашивать я у него это, разумеется, не стала. Ещё поставлю в неловкое положение. Подумав об этом, я прыснула со смеху и пошла к входной двери дома.

Звуки и приятные запахи разносились по всей прихожей и небольшому коридору. Разулась, сняла куртку, Мастер последовал моему примеру. Мама стояла на кухне за плитой. В кастрюле кипела вода, в сковородке шипело масло, а женщина, быстро нарезающая овощи, тихо напевала мотив какой-то мелодии. Отойдя от разделочного стола, она повернулась и заметила нас, стоящих на пороге кухни. На мамином лице сначала показалось недоумение, через пару секунд сменившееся на искреннюю радость. Мама вытерла руки полотенцем и подбежала ко мне, заключая в крепкие и тёплые объятия.

— Мила, девочка моя! — я заставила себя не расплакаться от радости встречи, прижимая маму к себе. — Целый год не видела тебя. Всё же редкие звонки не заменят живого человека.

Несколько мгновений мы стояли неподвижно. В груди жгло от осознания, что с ней всё хорошо, она в добром здравии и расположении духа. Значит, у отца не всё так плохо, как мне казалось. Отстранившись от неё, я сделала шаг в сторону, открывая Мастера. Мама на секунду стушевалась, но потом широко улыбнулась.

— Мам, это мой начальник, Захар, — Мастер мягко улыбается, а мама протягивает ему руку.

— Рад познакомиться, Анна Викторовна, — мужчина берёт её за руку и целует тыльную сторону ладони. Я вижу, как мама смущается такому старомодному жесту, но понимаю, что ей приятно.

— Взаимно, Захар, — мама улыбается и стреляет в меня глазами. Что за намёки, мама? — Обед скоро будет готов, я не ожидала тебя так рано, — обращается она уже ко мне, возвращаясь к плите.

— Я тебе помогу.

Мою руки, закатываю рукава и приступаю к обжариванию овощей. Никогда у меня не получалось так быстро и одновременно вкусно готовить, как у неё. Если мне нужно было спешить, то приходилось есть неудачные блюда, поэтому чаще всего я ела в кафе у Даны или покупала еду в супермаркете, составляя себе комплексное питание.

Задумавшись, совсем не замечаю, как мама общается с моим «начальником» с теплотой и улыбками. Думаю, они разговаривают на нейтральные темы. Мастер тоже вызвался помочь с готовкой, чтобы ускорить этот процесс. А как же «у каждого своя работа»? Что это за такое проявление доброты и снисхождения? Или я совсем его не знаю?

Раздаётся мелодия телефонного звонка. Мастер достаёт навороченный смартфон, чем-то похожий на мой, из кармана джинсов, смотрит на экран и тут же меняется в лице: удивление, смешенное с раздражением и гневом. Высокий игрок извинился и поспешил выйти из дома, принимая звонок.

Я не могла слышать его разговор, но одни эмоции, промелькнувшие на его лице, говорили о чём-то нехорошем. Как только Абигор вышел, мы с мамой закончили готовку и принялись сервировать стол. За этим делом лучше всего было поговорить, пока мы остались наедине.

— Отец звонил, Камилла, — голос её стал строг и холоден, отчего по спине пробежали мурашки. А я-то надеялась.

— Я потому и приехала. Такие разговоры лучше вести лично, сама понимаешь, — она кивнула и продолжила молча раскладывать тарелки.

— Прости, я слишком резка с тобой, просто волнуюсь.

Я подошла к матери, отложив столовые приборы, и обняла её со спины. Я тоже вся как на иголках и уже не один день. Напряжённая спина и плечи потихоньку расслаблялись.

— Ты очень помогаешь нам, несмотря на то, что слишком много работаешь. Не буду спрашивать, как ты зарабатываешь такие деньги, у нас был уговор и с тобой, и с Русланом. Просто хочу быть уверена, что с тобой всё в порядке. Ты выглядишь жутко уставшей, — она тяжело вздохнула и отстранилась, сервируя стол.

— Всё в порядке, со мной всё хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы ты не переживала хотя бы за меня. Я живу рядом с работой, просто далеко отсюда. Руслан выполняет все условия, а я — все свои обязанности, нет повода тебе волноваться.

А повод был, но маме лучше об этом не знать. Она и так осталась совсем одна, вся наша семья разбросана кто куда. Ей важно знать только, что с нами всё хорошо, и изредка поддерживать с ней связь. Проще не вовлекать её во всё это.

— Как у тебя с Русланом? — она заметно оттаяла от предыдущих фраз, довольно улыбаясь. Я закатила глаза, скрывая свою тоску.

— Деловые отношения, мама. Я не в том положении, да и мы заметно отдалились друг от друга из-за не очень приятных обстоятельств, — я повела плечом, наливая в плошки вкусно пахнущий суп. Женщина не смогла не заметить моей реакции.

— Послушай, Мила. Я не вчера родилась и всё прекрасно понимаю. Если у вас не сложилось, это не повод грустить.

— Мы просто поссорились. Я пытаюсь понять его, но он вообще меня понимать не хочет. Он всё это время пользовался моей доверчивостью и хорошим отношением к нему, — скривилась от накатывающего раздражения. Эта ситуация, очевидно, меня до сих пор не отпускала. 

Мама тактично промолчала, сделав вид, что это не её дело. Но я же знаю её лучше, чем любой. Если эти вопросы не дали ей нужных плодов, она задаст другие. Что она сейчас и сделала.

— А твой начальник? — вздрогнув, я с ужасом посмотрела на маму. Лишь бы ничего не учуяла. _Я-то её знаю_.

— В каком смысле?

Она молчала, правильно подбирая слова и задумавшись, как бы мягче подать свою мысль, после чего заговорила:

— Я видела, какими глазами он смотрит на тебя, как менялся его голос, когда я спрашивала его о тебе и твоей работе. Нежность, Камилла, она самая. Доброта и тепло. О подчинённых так не отзываются. К тому же, вы приехали вместе. Ни ты одна, ни с кем-либо ещё.

— Так получилось. Я должна была приехать раньше с Русланом или кем-то из коллег. Меня долго не отпускал мой же начальник. Потом мы выбрали время, чтобы было удобно, и он меня подвёз.

Врать маме было глупо и неловко. Я старалась не смотреть ей в глаза, чтобы не выдать себя. Она легко читала других людей, даже если те были лицемерами и лгунами. Всё-таки факультет психологии многому её научил в своё время, плюс ко всему, чтение современной литературы по психологии тоже делало из неё хороший детектор лжи. Мне бы такое умение. Я постоянно теряюсь в догадках по поводу эмоций других людей.

Обед был готов, стол накрыт, живот урчал от голода. За всю поездку я выпила только кофе и съела один бутерброд. Мама услышала это и сказала сесть за стол. Мы не начинали есть без Мастера, но он пока не показывался, так что можно было ещё немного поговорить. 

— Ты же знаешь, я прекрасно тебя вижу, просто стараюсь не лезть в твою личную жизнь. Но знаешь, трудно это делать, когда твоя дочь мучается от каких-то страхов. Если я говорю тебе, что вижу, _что_ между вами двумя происходит, значит, я вижу. Бессмысленно тебе это отрицать. Просто ответь мне: почему вы не можете быть вместе? Из-за работы или есть другие факторы?

Проницательности у этой женщины не отнимать. Особенно в отношении меня. У меня почти не было секретов от неё. Если я чего-то не хотела говорить, у нас был уговор: она не пытает меня расспросами, но вынуждена убедиться, что всё в порядке и со временем я со всем справлюсь. И все её советы приходили как нельзя кстати.

— Работа — основная причина таких недо-отношений. Ещё играет свою роль неизвестность. Он — мой босс. Из-за рабочего коллектива нельзя часто показываться вместе, иначе это скажется на моей репутации, ему же ничего не будет, — я недобро хмыкнула, опустив глаза в тарелку с ароматной едой. — Я не хочу торопиться. Я только недавно поняла, что что-то испытываю к нему. За него так же ручаться не могу: у меня нет дара, чтобы понимать его. Мне нужно идти дальше, несмотря ни на что. Работать, работать и работать, чтобы ничего не потерять. Если я буду это делать, находясь с ним в отношениях, я ничего не добьюсь. Так же сказывается то, что ему безразлично, что я к нему чувствую…

— Или он просто не знает об этом, — предполагает мама, я резко поднимаю голову и сталкиваюсь с её нежным взглядом. — Я не хочу тебе указывать, но уверена, что вам нужно разобраться сначала в себе, а потом — друг с другом. Пока ты строишь теории, ему надоест ждать тебя и твоего ответного жеста. Я поняла, что он уже делал первый шаг.

Если бы ты знала, какой первый шаг от него был и какие следовали шаги после!

— В любом случае, Мила, чувства — игра не в одни ворота. И лучше будет разобраться с этим сразу, пока никто никого не сломал и не разбил сердце.

— Спасибо, — я кладу свою ладонь поверх её и сжимаю пальцами. — Так что насчёт отца? — встревоженный взгляд, брошенный на мать, её поджатые губы и отведённые глаза. Лишь бы всё было нормально.

— Они возвращаются через неделю-две сюда. Будут жить в городе, там он уже нашёл работу в адвокатской конторе. Платят хорошо, но твоя зарплата покрывает все расходы.

— Они?

— Да. Они скоро вернутся.

Слёзы потекли по щекам женщины. Я немедленно встала со стула, подошла к ней, крепко обняв за плечи. Значит, всё хорошо. Всё получится. Я продолжу им помогать и всё оплачу, сколько бы мне это ни стоило.

— Слушай, может, тебе это время пожить с кем-то? К себе я тебя, к сожалению, перевезти не могу. Это против правил и всё такое. Может, отправить тебя на отдых?

Эта мысль закралась в мою голову несколько дней назад. Я всё чётко спланировала. Даже если бы новости от папы были бы не самыми приятными, маму нужно было увезти. Я уверена, за мной следят и следят, в добавок, за моей семьёй. Для полного счастья мне не хватало и их лишиться. Снова.

Люди из Рассвета могли мстить по-разному. Тем более, когда отец возвращается на родину, а я приехала в город не на задание, а повидаться с матерью, риски увеличиваются. Нужно обезопасить её, пока не поздно. Я бы могла отправить её заграницу в отпуск, чтобы с ней уж точно ничего не случилось. Но подумала, что Игра многого обо мне не знает. Узнав мой адрес, маму могут шантажировать или, что хуже, убить. Мне нужно было её спрятать. О моих друзьях известно только Руслану — и то только о Даяне, с которой я давно не виделась.

— Я тоже так думала. В этом году я ничего не сажала, так что водиться в саду и огороде нет смысла, а одной мне живётся скучно. Мама Даны предложили пожить у неё в другом городе. Она едет туда смотреть новый дом, который они с сыном купили. Позвала меня на новоселье и пожить у неё, пока твой отец не вернётся.

— Это будет очень хорошо, потому что неизвестно, когда я снова приеду. Отпуска у меня нет, так что приходится жертвовать чем-то. А так я буду точно знать, что ты с подругой и тебе не одиноко, пока нас нет рядом, — я улыбнулась и поцеловала маму в щёку.

Через пару минут пришёл Мастер, и мы сели обедать. Обед проходил за беседой моей мамы и Мастера, пока я нервничала от собственных переживаний. Шестое чувство подсказывало, что я делаю всё правильно. Чем раньше отправлю маму подальше отсюда и всех неприятностей, тем лучше. Нервно постукивая пяткой под столом, я доела и отнесла посуду в раковину.

— Так, когда, говоришь, мама Даны приедет? — как бы невзначай спрашиваю я, чтобы скрыть личные переживания. Конечно, она заметит. И снова ничего не скажет.

— Сегодня вечером… через пару часов они приедут. Ты же помнишь её сына, Марка? — мама следила за моей реакцией, возможно, и не только за моей. Хватит придумывать небылицы, успокойся. Ты сама во всём разберёшься.

— Да-а… Марка тяжело забыть, — хмыкнула я, скрестив руки на груди. После улыбнулась, вспоминая, как мы, будучи подростками, сбегали от родителей, чтобы строить коварные планы по захвату посёлка, как рвали у соседей сливы, а потом продавали их через несколько улиц, чтобы купить сухарики, газировку и кучу шипучек. Это было так хорошо и так давно. 

— Он такой красавец сейчас, владеет сетью ресторанов, маме помогает, за Даяной старается следить, но она упрямая девчонка, — смеясь, вспоминает характер Даны мама.

— Ваша дочь тоже строптивая и своенравная, — улыбнулся маме Мастер, сделав глоток свежезаваренного чая. Кто бы говорил, подумалось мне. Так как я стояла за спиной матери, поясницей опираясь на столешницу кухонного гарнитура, беззлобно показала язык Мастеру. Конечно, он видел этот жест, по-доброму усмехнувшись и опустив глаза на стол.

— Да, она колючая. Возможно, кому-нибудь удастся видеть её без иголок.

Мама встаёт из-за стола и складывает в раковину посуду, которую я быстро перемываю. Прощание длится недолго, я беру с неё обещание, чтобы до возвращения отца она была не одна и чтобы она была осторожна на всякий случай. Мама же, не понимая причин моего беспокойства, торопливо дала слово и проводила меня и Мастера до машины. Я наблюдала в боковое зеркало, как она стояла у ворот до самого нашего отъезда, а после закрыла дверь изнутри.  
  


Переживания никуда не делись, и Мастер это заметил, положив свою ладонь мне на бедро и слегка сжав его. От его руки шло сильное тепло, и мне не хотелось, чтобы он её убирал.

— Тебя что-то тревожит, — это было, скорее, утверждение нежели вопрос. Я кивнула, мысленно усмехаясь его догадливости. Или у меня просто на лице написано. — Мила, будешь молчать — я тебя заставлю говорить.

— Интуиция. Ощущение, что что-то случится. Если не с ней, так со мной. Недавно я подумала о том, чтобы отправить её куда-нибудь: отдыхать, например, заграницу или в другой город погостить к родственникам. Отчего-то внутри разрастается паника. Это как шестое чувство. Я не могу игнорировать это, поскольку всё обычно сбывается. Я теперь переживаю. Вдруг игроки Рассвета прознают адрес моего дома и будут угрожать маме? Я не говорю о том, что им не составит особого труда убить её. Просто хотела убедиться, что с ней всё будет хорошо. А тут удача улыбается: мать моей подруги зовёт её на новоселье и пожить в другом городе. Думаешь, совпадение или я себе накручиваю?

Мастер нахмурился, сильнее сжимая моё бедро пальцами, а затем — медленно поглаживая. Его, похоже, тоже волновала эта мысль. Такая мера безопасности, как сплавить куда-то маму, пока всё не стихнет, была просто необходима. Законы Лагеря, к которым относится неприкосновенность чужой жизни, если на неё нет задания, караются очень и очень жестоко. Но Рассвет, кажется, подчиняется не всем правилам Игры, если они искалечили бедного Руслана, чтобы отомстить за ту сделку, в которой остались ни с чем.

— Ты правильно сделала, что выдвинула этот вариант маме. Она не имеет никакого отношения к Игре и Лагерю, даже являясь частью твоей семьи. Прошлая жизнь игрока остаётся в прошлом, никто не смеет покушаться на это прошлое, если нет на человека заказа, если он не должен Лагерю. Если будешь должна ты, то будут спрашивать с тебя и твоих покровителей, но никак не с твоей родни, оставшейся во Внешнем мире.

— Знаю.

— И всё равно волнуешься, — он недолго смотрит на меня и отворачивается, чтобы следить за дорогой. Его ладонь до сих пор лежит на моём бедре. От этого приятного жеста я почти не дышу. — Теперь понимаешь, что мы чувствуем с Русланом, когда ты просишь тебя отпустить куда-то? Это называется ответственностью. Отчасти потому, что ты — наша подопечная, наш соратник. Отчасти — и по другим причинам.

Ну вот опять эти недосказанности. Ну и ладно. Не буду забивать голову ерундой, есть вещи поважнее тайн Мастера.

Спустя какое-то время мы выехали на пустую трассу. Вряд ли по этой дороге кто-то ездит, но для чего-то же она существует. Справа и слева от проезжей части был крутой спуск, за ним простирался полуголый лес. Небо над городом было чистым и светлым. Через несколько километров должна быть развилка, но моя интуиция меня не обманула.

В зеркале заднего вида я приметила чёрную тонированную машину, которая ехала за нами. В висках стучало от не самых приятных мыслей, в груди жаром сжигала кислород паника. Было очень страшно. Я пыталась себя успокоить тем, что это не преследование, люди просто едут по тому же пути, что и мы, а поворотов с главной дороги нет. Но на перекрёстке машина никуда не сворачивает, не замедляется, не обгоняет, а едет за нами. Я положила ладонь поверх кисти мужчины и с силой сжала, заставив мужчину обратить на меня внимание.

— Захар, за нами машина едет с середины трассы. На перекрёстке не свернула, не обогнала и не остановилась. Что происходит? — он поворачивает руку и берёт мою, сцепив наши пальцы в замок. Стало легче, но не спокойнее.

— Чёрт! Мне это тоже не нравится, я за ней давно наблюдаю. Хорошо, что ты такая осмотрительная, — он ещё раз ругается и аккуратно поглядывает в зеркало. На лице мелькнуло узнавание, Мастер прибавил скорость и сжал челюсти.

— Ты знаешь, кто это! — крик застревал в горле, голос надрывался от страха. Хотелось расплакаться, глаза пощипывали от накатывающих слёз, но я пыталась сохранить самообладание. У страха глаза велики. Очень велики. — Это они? — тихо произношу я, пытаясь держать себя в руках.

— Верно, — кивает Мастер и сворачивает на просёлочную дорогу.   
  


***

Просёлочная дорогая заканчивается, мы выезжаем на трассу в лесу и набираем скорость. Руки дрожат от страха, зуб попадает на зуб. У меня не получается оставаться хладнокровной и равнодушной. Я этому ещё не научилась. 

— Тихо, малышка, спокойно. Будешь делать так, как я скажу, зависимо от проблемы, договорились? — Мастер говорил это мягко и успокаивающе, сжав мою ладонь в своей широкой. Это должно было меня расслабить, но я только больше напряглась, понимая, что нихрена не спокойно сейчас. Раз Захар так говорит, значит, нужно приготовиться к самому худшему. Он не даст меня в обиду, я уверена, но мне нужно здраво рассуждать, а не поддаваться эмоциям.

Я шумно втянула в себя воздух, досчитала до десяти, прикрыв глаза, а потом собралась с мыслями. Лекцию Руслана, как я упоминала, по этой теме я пропустила, так что нужно будет сосредоточиться на инстинкте самосохранения. Отпустив пальцы Мастера, дотронулась до пистолета, приподняв свитер и немного обнажив кожу. Рука уверенно сжимала ствол оружия, спрятанного в кобуре. Сейчас отстёгивать её нет смысла.

За нами опять ехала тонированная машина, также держа дистанцию, но никак не отставая. Намерений создать аварию у водителя не было. Я даже полагаю, что им нужно удержать нас невредимыми и как-то прижать, только им этого не удавалось. Когда машина стала приближаться, я сильнее сжала ствол Вальтера и другой рукой вцепилась в сидушку, вжимаясь в кресло.

— Через пять километров будет плавный поворот. Там по прямой и всё та же картина: лес и спуск с обеих сторон дороги. В один момент я тебе скажу, что делать, и ты сделаешь это. Беспрекословно, Мила, — с нажимом говорит мужчина последние слова, вцепившись в руль.

— А что с тобой будет? Что _ты_ будешь делать, ты подумал об этом?

Что он задумал? Неужели хочет, чтобы я через открытое окно стреляла? Какой смысл? Можно только колёса прострелить, автомобиль-то бронированный. У каждого, кто имеет свой транспорт, в каждой гильдии так. Так что всё это бред, он же понимает это?

— Ты сделаешь так, как я тебе скажу, Камилла. В первую очередь, _тебе_ нужно прятаться, а не мне.

— Что? Прятаться? Какого чёрта? Почему я должна прятаться? — возмущение росло в геометрической прогрессии вместе со страхом. Я не знала, что мне делать, но почему-то беспокоилась за Мастера.

— Потому что ты не одолеешь их, если будешь так же встревожена и напугана. Побег — лучший выход в этой ситуации. Ты знаешь основы группировки тела?

Я кивнула. Об этом рассказывал Док, а потом и Юсуф на одном из занятий альпинизмом. Чтобы ничего себе не сломать или остаться с минимальными травмами, нужно сгруппироваться при падении. Конечно, падая с большой высоты, группировка частей тела вряд ли поможет. В такой ситуации вряд ли вообще что-то поможет. Но я практиковалась в этом, так что, в принципе, умела применять теорию на деле.

Мы ехали ещё несколько минут, пока не повернули. Пейзаж почти не менялся, всё тот же густой лес, то же чистое небо и та же машина из Рассвета. За что мне всё это? Чем я заслужила такие проблемы и неприятности? Как они вообще узнали, что сегодня я буду выезжать в город? Лишь бы до мамы не добрались.

Я судорожно достала телефон из кармана куртки и стала набирать номер мамы. Долгие гудки шли, а потом мой звонок отклонялся. Господи, что у неё случилось? Ещё несколько безрезультатных звонков, и я совсем расклеилась. Неужели они поймали её? Нет, этого не может случится. Она уехала вовремя, они бы не успели, да и, скорей всего, не знали о нашем доме.

— Дозвонилась?

— Не берёт, — отвечаю и убираю телефон под сидение. Так он будет более-менее в порядке, а меня чужие люди не найдут.

Дорога не кончалась. Я отсчитывала минуты до того, как нас поймают, а меня убьют. Хорошее окончание дня, что тут скажешь. Мне рано умирать, но я уже готовлюсь. А я ведь знала, какой опасности подвергаю себя и других. Почему я не послушала никого?

— Мила, это может быть чистой случайностью, слышишь? — Мастер кидал на меня короткие взгляды, чтобы не отвлекаться от дороги.

— Ты сам в это веришь? — нервно хмыкнула, придумывая план действий. — Может, сдаться?

— Совсем с головой не дружишь? — разозлился Мастер, положив руку на моё бедро снова. Секунда-две, и он убирает ладонь.

Я уже теряла рассудок. Первые мысли — самые глупые, но я не могла это не озвучить. Так я смогла осознать, что действительно брежу. Сдайся я в плен другой гильдии, за мной вернутся и устроят кровавую бойню. Война из-за девчонки с дурным нравом — такая себе перспектива. Управление, Совет, Высшие этого не одобрят. Тогда будут стёрты обе гильдии с лица Лагеря.

— А теперь приготовься и слушай меня внимательно. Только не волнуйся и прими это как очередное задание. Я потихоньку буду замедляться, чтобы тебе было не так страшно и опасно для жизни. Ты хорошо всему учишься и достаточно тренируешься, чтобы уметь выживать и применять эти навыки выживания, полученные в гильдии. Я горжусь тем, как ты стараешься быть лучше и сильнее в Лагере. Не всегда оружие спасёт тебе жизнь, запомни это. Чаще всего нужно включать логику и анализ. Чем быстрее ты придумаешь способ избежать худшего исхода, тем лучше будет для тебя же.

Вдалеке виднелся ещё один поворот, объезжающий крутые спуски и обрывы. По мере движения он становился ближе. Я чувствовала, как секунды утекают, будто песок из пальцев. И тогда Мастер воскликнул:

— Прыгай!

Пальцы его крепко и уверенно сжимали руль, взгляд посерьёзнел, выдавая мне его тревогу. Я слышу, как ревёт мотор автомобиля, вижу, как дорога уходит из-под колёс. Мы едем по трассе, приближаясь к повороту. Я уже примерно понимала, что он задумал. И совсем не разделяла стремлений Захара. С каждой стороны дороги был кювет, и это всё облегчало.

— Ты с ума сошёл?

— Беспрекословно, Мила, — голос холоден и твёрд, как сталь. Я поёжилась от указательного тона, но решила послушаться. Самый логичный способ выбраться из такой ситуации — выпрыгнуть из машины и скрыться в лесу, бежать, не оглядываясь ни назад, ни по сторонам. — Когда ты выпрыгнешь, покатишься в кювет. Там проверишь своё состояние и будешь бежать прямо до самой дороги. Петляй, меняй направление, прячься за деревьями, но не останавливайся и ни в коем случае не оборачивайся. Услышишь выстрелы — петляешь. Метнуть ножом в тебя не смогут.

Я слушаюсь и не упираюсь. Широко открываю дверь, фиксируя её в одном положении. Делаю всё как можно быстрее и аккуратнее, чтобы меня ничего не зацепило. Страх парализовал конечности, я нервно сглотнула, набирая в лёгкие больше воздуха. Заняла нужную позицию: левая нога, что дальше от двери, твёрдо упиралась в пол, правая оставалась навису, немного высовываясь. В любом случае за мной погонятся и в лесу. Они явно замечают мои намерения.

Левая нога принимает пружинное положение, чтобы легче и удобнее выброситься наружу. Быстро осматриваюсь, чтобы не врезаться и не удариться ни в какой столб. Дорожных знаков и фонарей нигде нет. Отлично. Подбираю нужный момент и толкаюсь левой ступнёй, прыгая спиной против движения машины. Моментально группируюсь, закрывая руками голову, которую вместе с коленями прижимаю к груди и животу. Держу рот на замке, чтобы не вскрикнуть от боли, пронзившей мои лопатки при соприкосновении с землёй. 

Столкновение с земной поверхностью было болезненным, хотелось закричать от боли, но одежда мало-мальски смягчила падение. Я тут же покатилась вниз по склону, затаившись в неглубокой ямке. Вся в грязи, опавших листьях, априори, в синяках и ссадинах на лице и по всему телу, я лежала и старалась отдышаться. Потихоньку отходя от шока, шевелила пальцами рук, потом ног. Страх заставлял конечности неметь, но после всё пришло в норму. Отлично, теперь бежим. 

Я поднялась с земли побежала прямо, слыша, как хлопнула дверь машины и как раздавались тяжёлые быстрые шаги позади меня. Теперь за мной и гонятся. Незаметным движением расстегнула кобуру. Лишь бы мой пистолет не выпал. Правильно сделала, что выбежала. Хоть кто-то будет в большей безопасности. Им нужна я, а не Мастер. Абигор — лишь высокий кирпичный забор, мешающий подобраться к главному призу. Только вот можно ли меня назвать призом?

Адреналин не позволял останавливаться, а ноги начинали гудеть. С каждым днём тренировки давались легче, но моя выносливость, порой, подводила меня в самый ответственный момент. Я петляла, скрываясь за толстыми стволами голых деревьев, но не сворачивала. Я не знала этого места. Если я затеряюсь, то меня найдут, и не факт, что Мастер.

Я начинаю бежать немного медленнее, чувствуя, как ноги отказывают, и в этот же момент меня схватывает кольцо мужских рук. Через секунду к моему горлу приставляют нож. Действительно ли страх смерти хуже самой смерти?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, как и обещала, среда, и я с новой главой)  
> Следующая тоже будет в среду, это точно вам говорю. Будет жарко и опасно. Вообще я не планировала делать эту главу такой объемной, оно само.
> 
> Если есть какие-то вопросы, можно спросить в комментариях, в личку задать или на аске, с удовольствием отвечу)
> 
> Всех люблю и целую, увидимся на следующей неделе❤️


	23. Глава 23

— Попалась, красотка, — холодное лезвие прижалось к коже на горле.

Я успела только громко вздохнуть, чувствуя, как металл сильнее впился в шею. Всю решительность будто выбило из груди. Не забывать дышать. Медленно, коротко, но дышать. Так и приходит некоторое успокоение. Я нужна им живой, а не мёртвой. В чём смысл убитой жертвы, если с ней можно поиграть и показать это противникам? Я просто была уверена, что меня не убьют прямо сейчас. Если бы хотели, давным-давно бы сделали это.

Но легче от этой мысли не стало. Я судорожно вспоминала уроки самообороны, но всё вылетело из головы. Страх за свою жизнь пересиливал уверенность и хладнокровие. Может, дальше будет проще с этим справляться? А будет ли это дальше? Я набрала в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы издать какой-то громкий звук. Чтобы хоть как-то подать сигнал о помощи.

— Закричишь — прирежу прямо здесь, — сказал на ухо наёмник, разжигая во мне пожар из паники и страха. Инстинкт самосохранения отключился, все рефлексы притупились. Тревога окутала тело так, что я и пошевелиться не могла. Нужно было искать выход из ситуации и как можно быстрее.

Много раз мне говорили, что нужно анализировать, на первый взгляд, безвыходную ситуацию. Тогда и только тогда у меня будет преимущество. Если соперник оступиться, сделает так, как мне нужно, я смогу быстро сориентироваться и ошеломить его своим поступком. Хоть бы поступок не был опрометчивым.

Лучше всего притвориться жертвой и показательно смириться со своей участью, в этом случае от меня не будут ждать какого-то серьёзного шага или попытки защитить себя. Быстрее, Мила, думай быстрее! Что можно сделать? Заговорить зубы. Показать спокойствие и готовность выполнять любые указания наёмника.

Незнакомец одной рукой держал меня за плечи, прижимаясь сзади всем телом, другой держал клинок. Хватит одного взмаха его кисти, чтобы вспороть мне горло, и я даже не успею пискнуть, как потеряю сознание, а потом и вовсе сдохну от потери большого количества крови. Спасти меня не удастся в любом случае. Если нож заденет сонную артерию, мне настанет конец. Никакая первая медицинская помощь или быстро приехавшая скорая (что очень сомнительно) мне не помогут.

Приходится включать логику и вспоминать тренировки. Мой единственный козырь — оставаться послушной и не выдать свои намерения. Вариантов спасения слишком мало, многие приходится отметать сразу: они могут стать моей последней секундой жизни. Ни выбить оружие у него из рук, ни как-либо атаковать его у меня не получится. Я в засаде. Похитят меня или убьют на месте — это уже неважно. Дилемма в том, что ни один из вариантов не развивается положительно для меня.

— Чего ты хочешь? — прохрипела я, заведомо зная ответ на свой вопрос.

Спрашивать его о цели своего визита бессмысленно, но время надо было потянуть. Может, успею что-нибудь придумать. Главное — сосредоточиться на воспоминаниях. О каких приёмах рассказывала мне Аэлита? Что говорил Данталиан о самозащите? На что обращать внимание, когда атакуют со спины? Почему ничего путное не лезет в голову? В чём моя проблема?!

— Тебя, ты и так об этом наверняка знаешь, — я не видела, но чувствовала, как он улыбается. Псих конченный.

Почему мне так везёт на неприятности? Вот тебе и гарантированная Мастером и Патроном безопасность. Да, признаю, я очень сильно рискую. Разве не каждый игрок постоянно чем-то или кем-то рискует? Каждый игрок и каждый день. Все мы погрязли в этом сумасшедшем игровом риске, забыв обо всём. Втянутые в эту зависимость, подсевшие на Игру, давно потеряли какой-то здравый смысл. Опасность влечёт, а если она вкупе с любопытством — тем более.

— Я даже знаю, кто тебя нанял, — обречённо улыбаюсь, задыхаясь от боязни. Грудная клетка вздымается очень часто, дыхание рваное и слишком громкое. Что делать? — Тебя прислали из Рассвета, верно, пупсик? — самообладание и контроль над эмоциями — ключ ко всему. Только вот пользоваться этим ключом получалось с огромным трудом. Он, несомненно, видел, что я боюсь его клинка на моем горле, но ожидал ли наёмник, что я буду всем своим видом показывать, что я уверена в своей неприкосновенности и в том, что останусь жива? Вот и я не ожидала. Я только могла надеяться, пытаясь как-то поддерживать контакт с похитителем. Мне нужно чётко определить его намерения и выждать подходящий момент, когда он на секунду или несколько расслабится.

Вырваться у меня не получится, максимум, что я заработаю себе от априори проваленной попытки — смертельную рану. Ростом он чуть выше меня, а в весе намного больше. Даже если попытаюсь перекинуть его через бедро, сделав блок-захват руки с ножом, то действие будет считаться агрессивным и неудавшимся. Я не настолько сильная, чтобы завалить оппонента, превышающего мои параметры вдвое. Шанс очень маленький, а риск наоборот — слишком большой. Даже если у меня всё получится, он нагонит меня и тогда точно выбьет из меня всю спесь. Вариант остаётся только один.

— Умная, похвально, ему такие нравятся.

Меня раздражал его голос. От этого человека неприятно пахло и его руки выглядели ужасно. Омерзительное ощущение чужого присутствия. Я особенно ненавидела оказываться спиной к открытому пространству или незнакомому и подозрительному человеку. У меня была привычка: стоять, сидеть, лежать спиной к стене. Так я чувствовала себя в безопасности. Я знала, что за мной бетон или гипсокартон, что никто не сможет быть вне поля моего зрения и нанести удар в спину. Психологическая установка, существующая в моей голове с самого детства. Никогда не знаешь, что прилетит в спину, пока ты не видишь.

— Сочту за комплимент, — пытаюсь улыбнуться, но выходит только оскал. Дыхание постепенно приходит в норму, но я продолжаю громко дышать, чтобы не провалиться. Прикидываться надо до последнего.

— А теперь, сообразительная, медленно переставляй ноги вперёд.

А вот тут ты прокололся, дружище. Делаю несколько небольших шагов вперёд по указанию, незаметно тянусь к Вальтеру, прикрепленному к поясу. Хорошо, что расстегнула кобуру и он всё-таки не выпал. Иначе меня бы пристрелили моим же пистолетом, несмотря на то, что моя жизнь ценнее моей смерти. Более увлекательней, я бы сказала. Головорез недоделанный, хоть бы осмотрел меня, что ли, на наличие оружия. Нарочно стараюсь ступать на каждую веточку, ворох листьев, тяжело дышать, чтобы вытащить из кобуры и неслышно снять Вальтер с предохранителя, нажав на курок. Целюсь ему в бедро, опустив только глаза, чтобы лучше видеть, куда стреляю, и не промахнуться, и жму на спусковой крючок.

Громко раздается выстрел. За ним слышу, как пара ворон взлетают с веток с криком. Всё происходит слишком быстро: похититель резко отпускает меня и отшатывается, взмахнув клинком и оставив порез на горле. Пережимаю рану рукой, понимая, что это мне не поможет. Порез не сильно глубокий, но мне может не поздоровиться, если я не перекрою ничем кровотечение. И если я сейчас не сделаю то, что мне положено в целях своей безопасности, то умру в лесу.

Трясущимися руками обхватываю ствол пистолета с гравировкой своего имени и нацеливаюсь на встающего противника. Он прихрамывает, что упрощает мне задачу. Хорошо. Значит, я не промахнулась и задела его. Лицо мужчины искажается в яростной гримасе, кровь приливает к его лицу и наливает глаза. Весь самоконтроль тут же улетучивается, я пячусь назад, не решаясь выстрелить. Я ведь не убийца, правда? Мне это не нужно. Я не смогу.

— Ты за это заплатишь, дрянь! — он стремительно пытается настичь меня, но я молча отхожу от него, пытаясь сосредоточиться на выстреле. В мишени стрелять ничего не стоит, так почему сейчас так страшно? Потому что это не мишень, а живой, блять, человек, пусть и отвратительный. Пуля прошла по касательной, так что жить он будет, только ходить будет тяжеловато, но он держится сейчас молодцом.

— Не думаю, — голос мой дрожит, я сама еле удерживаю рукоять. Нужно спасаться. Бежать сейчас не вариант. Сначала должна избавиться от него, чтобы он не сделал ничего необратимого, выкинуть средства связи и забрать оружие. Потом следует найти нужное направление и бежать до самой дороги, но не выходить, чтобы меня не нашли и не поймали остальные. Вряд ли он один за мной приехал.

«Пистолет — продолжение руки, — почему-то вспомнились мне слова Гэри на одном из практических занятий. — Если страх перевешивает самообладание и инстинкт самосохранения, направь всю свою энергию, силу и сосредоточенность в руки, не упускай из вида противника. Не можешь убить, рань его, прострелив ноги», — слова друга стрелами врезаются в голову.

Я делаю медленный вдох и концентрируюсь на руках. Когда наёмник начинает настигать меня с рыком и профессиональным взмахом холодного оружия, я перенаправляю руки и выстреливаю во вторую ногу. На этот раз пуля остаётся в плоти, и я вижу, как тёмное пятно увеличивается в размерах на бедре. Ладно, не самый лучший выстрел, но на двух ногах он долго стоять не сможет. Мужчина падает, зарычав как раненный зверь. Пуля могла задеть какой-то нерв. С двумя пулями в обеих ногах тяжело передвигаться. Я помню, как на пейнтболе мне было тяжело переставлять ноги, чтобы укрыться. Клинок выпадает из его рук, я подбегаю к нему и отшвыриваю ботинком лезвие подальше.

— Думаешь, от тебя отстанут? — задыхаясь, злобно вопрошал игрок. — Только ещё больше начнут охотиться на тебя и твоих приближённых. Жди весточки от Рассвета, крошка. А я до тебя ещё доберусь.

— Заткнись, или я тебя пристрелю прямо сейчас, — дрожь, еле заметная, в голосе и руках. С силой поджимаю губы, чтобы не выдать своего напряжения и отсутствия концентрации на нём. До сих пор было страшно. Я боялась, что проснусь сейчас в машине похитителя, связанная и беспомощная. К счастью, это не было сном.

Мужчина смеётся, а потом начинает кашлять и стонать от боли. Я никогда не испытывала такие страдания и надеюсь, что никогда не прочувствую огнестрельную рану. Мне приходилось лечить их, а не получать. Пусть так будет всегда.

— У тебя кишка тонка, чтобы убить меня, глупая девчонка. Тебе не хватит и духу, чтобы спустить крючок и выстрелить в меня. Ты же дама из Внешнего мира, тебе неизвестно это всё, чуждо. Ты никогда не сможешь стать частью Лагеря и Игры.

Я не выдержала и выстрелила ему в правую руку, в которой он держал клинок, ранее приставленный к моему горлу. Злость заполняла разум. Невозможно было контролировать свои эмоции. Пусть следит за языком, я, может, убить не решусь, но раню его достаточно серьёзно. Так, что он не встанет и не сможет позвать на помощь. Ублюдок. Ещё смеяться надо мной вздумал. Мужчина завопил, несколько секунд прижимая простреленную ладонь к груди. Допизделся, простите. Других слов нет, одни эмоции. И те матом.

— Зато я с радостью оборву твою жизнь прямо сейчас, — голос Мастера врывается в моё сознание. Я поднимаю голову и вижу мужчину, где-то запачканного кровью. Мы же, чёрт возьми, договаривались встретиться в другом месте!

Я закрываю глаза и слышу, как пуля со свистом летит в тело игрока. Лишь бы не было Суда. За убийство игрока из другой гильдии можно получить такое наказание, лучше не спрашивать. В любом случае, это было совершено в рамках защиты, а не целенаправленного убийства. Он сам на меня напал и пытался увезти в Рассвет. Я защищалась, так как моей жизни угрожала опасность. Пока я числюсь за Меланией, никто не имеет права и пальцем меня тронуть. Иначе пальцев можно лишиться.

— Ты как? Всё нормально?

Захар подошёл ко мне вплотную, и я уловила запах его парфюма вперемешку с запахом пота и крови. Такое себе сочетание, если честно. Пожимаю плечами и заглядываю в его глаза. Беспокойство, отражавшееся в серо-зелёных очах мужчины, вызывало во мне волну трепета, словно тёплые мягкие волны разбивались о берег моря.

— Пойдём в машину, — он взял меня за руку, сжав пальцы своими и повёл из леса к дороге.

Спустя минут десять мы сели в машину, заблокировав окна и двери. Мастер сделал звонок в Экстренную службу и дал указания по поводу трупа бывшего игрока. Труп. Я не смогла убить человека, но, похоже, мне придётся это делать, чтобы остаться в живых. «Либо ты, либо тебя», — так говорила Аэлита во время нашего знакомства.

Я полезла на заднее сидение, забывая, как это выглядит со стороны, за небольшой аптечкой, собранной на такой случай. Достала вату, бинты, пластырь, спиртовые салфетки и антибактериальное средство. Вытерла салфетками лицо и руки Захара, замечая, как он наблюдает за моими осторожными, но довольно шустрыми действиями. Продезинфицировала его ссадины и глубокие порезы, залепила ранку пластырем на нижней скуле, обработала кисти и перевязала их, затем занялась своим порезом. Синяки, оставшиеся после прыжка из машины, мне не страшны, как и мелкие царапины. Меня больше волновало моё горло, запачканное в крови, никак не останавливающейся. Порез был не смертельным, но меня беспокоила боль и возможное заражение.

— Можем ехать? — спрашиваю я, когда заканчиваю с помощью зеркала подлечивать саму себя.

Мастер осторожно берет мои ладони в свои и целует пальцы мягко, медленно и благодарно. Грустно улыбаюсь и отворачиваюсь. Шок от всего произошедшего меня не отпускал до самого приезда в гильдию. Как только мы въехали на парковку, я разревелась, как маленькая девочка, пытаясь унять страх, вроде как оставленный позади. Голову мучали вопросы: сколько таких ситуаций ещё будет? Мне каждый раз нужно оглядываться по сторонам? Теперь придётся не ходить одной, чтобы быть хотя бы спокойной?

Поздним вечером я и Мастер шли по пустым коридорам. Давно был отбой, но некоторые могут пойти на тренировку или идти после неё. Не хотелось бы предстать в таком жалком виде: заплаканная, с расшатанной психикой и отсутствием прежних амбиций. Не было во мне тех сил и той уверенности, которые я в себе растила. Всё уничтожено за один паршивый день. Док говорил про взлёты и падения. А если вырвали крылья, как снова тогда взлететь? Вряд ли получится отрастить новые.

— Зайди к Доку, — тихо говорю я мужчине, идущему рядом со мной, сотрясаясь от бесшумных рыданий.

— У меня всё в порядке, а вот тебе бы не мешало к нему пойти и показать шею.

— Я сделала себе отличную обработку, так что до утра не хочу его беспокоить. Горло не болит, но я не в том состоянии, чтобы сейчас кого-то видеть.

Мне безумно не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве, но и искать компанию на пару часов тоже не горела желанием. Боялась остаться одна, потому что знала, что меня будут мучить воспоминания сегодняшнего дня. Доверяться кому-либо не было сил, а поплакаться в чью-то жилетку не выйдет — меня достанут расспросами. Я грезила о том, чтобы вернуться в прошлое и многое изменить: не знакомиться с Владом в университете, не устраиваться на работу в цветочный магазин, не встретить Руслана и не вступить в эту чёртову Игру. Может, мой противоположный выбор изменил бы мою судьбу. Всё, что не делается, — к лучшему. Определённо. Только вот я постоянно что-то делала, всё время рискуя, используя фразу как девиз по жизни: «Кто не рискует, тот не живёт». Рискнула.

— Тебя проводить? — доносится голос Мастера. Не знаю, понимает ли он мои чувства сейчас. Меньшее, что бы я хотела, — чтобы он меня оставил сейчас.

— Не уверена, что хочу оставаться сейчас одна, — дёрнув плечом, обхватываю себя руками и шмыгаю носом. Рыдания прекращаются, но события дня меня никак не отпускают. Я не хочу, чтобы это когда-нибудь повторилось. В этой гильдии я не чувствую себя в безопасности, если на меня могут напасть где угодно и когда угодно.

— Пойдём, — Захар обнимает меня одной рукой за плечи и ведёт в своё крыло.

Мы проходим до его апартаментов через вереницу лестниц и несколько коридоров. Я рассматриваю узоры на стенах и подлинники известных картин. Интересно, все ли экспонаты настоящие? Или есть копии и репродукции? Нужно отвлечься от ужасных мыслей. В заднем кармане завибрировал телефон. Я достала смартфон и посмотрела на экран. Входящий от мамы. Успокойся, Мила. Она бы не позвонила тебе просто так. Что случилось?

Мастер придерживает дверь своих апартаментов, и я вхожу, сразу же отвечая на звонок. Как хозяйка этих помещений, прохожу мимо застеленной кровати к двери в кабинет. Комната встречает меня холодом и каким-то уютом, что ли. Наручные часы, лежащие на столе, распахнутые стеклянные дверцы одного из стеллажей, плед, небрежно брошенный на спинку большого кресла, которое вместит, наверное, двоих, а то и троих, людей.

— Да, мам?

Ожидаю не услышать голос мамы, но всё же надеюсь на это. Вдруг её похитили и держат в заложниках, а меня будут шантажировать? Но всё обходится, когда я слышу её спокойный тон, немного радостный и уставший.

— Милая, прости, что звоню тебе сама. Мы договаривались и всё такое, но ты уехала встревоженная вся, поэтому я подумала, что позвоню тебе, как доберусь до Оли и её дома. Ты слишком переживаешь за меня, дорогая.

Я постаралась выдохнуть как можно тише. Всё в порядке. Для меня это самое главное — знать, что с моей семьёй все хорошо, что они живы, здоровы и счастливы.

— Это потому, что я не могу часто созваниваться с тобой, вот и беспокоюсь.

Кажется, она поверила. Или сделала вид. Мама не задаёт вопросов, и это облегчает мне жизнь, честно говоря. Перекинувшись ещё парой фраз, я попрощалась с мамой и отключила телефон. Обошлось. Вздыхаю, и слёзы сами наворачиваются на глаза. Сотрясаюсь рыданиями по-новой, еле стоя на ногах. Я перестаю соображать, что со мной происходит, истерика отнимает все силы. Не помню, как я оказалась на полу, сидя на коленях, как потом очутилась в кресле, прижав к себе ноги, как Мастер сел позади меня и обнимал со спины, расположив меня у себя между ног.

Боком прижималась к его тёплой груди, потом повернулась и обняла его так крепко, как могла. В его руках было спокойно. Медленные и лёгкие поглаживания по рукам и спине немного успокаивали, приводили в чувство. Потихоньку я переставала плакать. Меня трясло, я вся дрожала, теснее прижимаясь к мужчине, так как чувствовала себя хорошо рядом с ним. _Я начинала влюбляться в его нежность_.

— Всё закончилось, Ками. Тебя больше не тронут. Тише, девочка, — его шёпот на ухо, его руки, согревающие моё тело, и он сам заставлял меня поверить в это. В то, что плохое позади.

— Я хочу сделаться Одиночным игроком. Но теперь я боюсь. Боюсь, что со мной случится что-то ужасное: что меня похитят, увезут, сделают наложницей в другой гильдии, будут избивать, убьют. Я хочу быть под защитой, но не опекой.

Голос дрожал, от рыданий он сел, и я с трудом выговаривала слова, так как сил не оставалось ни на что больше. Желала донести свои планы до Захара, чтобы он помог мне встать на правильный путь, сделать карьеру в Игре и быть сильной, смелой. Они не боятся многих вещей, потому что достаточно закалённые для таких ситуаций. Игроки работают и выполняют задания на рефлексах, инстинктах охотников, хищников. Им ни к чему сотрясаться от страха и ужаса за свою жизнь. Им чуждо проявление эмоций даже в опасности, в логове врага, перед лицом смерти. Они с честью принимают свою судьбу.

Я хочу быть такой же. Хочу также держать лицо, уметь отключаться от чувств, больше думать, анализировать проблемы и ситуации, действовать в зависимости от условий, научиться находить выход из любого огня. Когда ты рождаешься, растёшь и живёшь всю свою жизнь во Внешнем мире, тебя учат другому: любить, уважать, ухаживать, ценить, расставлять приоритеты, строить семью, заботиться, ненавидеть, презирать и так далее. Тебя учат чувствам и эмоциям. Если тебе везёт появиться в Лагере в раннем возрасте, ты быстро учишься тому, что будешь рассуждать, создавать, разрушать, убивать, наказывать, выбираться из сложных проблем. Тебя учат думать и действовать.

— Ты знаешь, что есть и другой вариант. Мила, стань моей Соул. И ты будешь под надёжной защитой, в безопасности. У тебя будет другой статус и другие дела. Ты можешь не выполнять задания, можешь взять на себя некоторую часть дел гильдии. Тебе не придётся беспокоиться о семье: часто ты будешь с ними на связи. Станешь Соул Мелании и потеряешь всю свою ценность для Рассвета. Зачем тебе быть игроком, когда ты можешь взять себе титул выше?

Мастер заговорщицки предлагал мне стать ему ближе, укрепить его статус и возвыситься, тихо объясняя все порядки и плюсы. Можно сказать, это было официальное предложение изменить род деятельности и оградить себя от бед, которые навлёк на меня Влад. Звучит так хорошо и привлекательно, что мне хочется согласиться. И я бы согласилась, если бы не знала всех «но». Согласилась бы, если бы не стремилась стать сильнее и лучше. Согласилась бы, если бы мои чувства позволяли мне. Я не знала о, возможно, его ответных чувствах, если они, конечно, были. И я не могла себе позволить соглашаться, пока не буду ощущать сильную тягу к нему, самую чистую и убийственную любовь, на которую была способна.

— Не знаю. Я хочу играть, я хочу быть игроком, хочу продвигаться вверх и получать уровни выше. Я не хочу быть Соул, которая получила титул только потому, что ей это выгодно, — со вздохом отвечаю на предложение я, слушая умеренное сердцебиение мужчины.

— Это значит «нет»? — как-то грустно произносит Мастер, ослабляя свои объятия.

— Это пока ничего не значит.

— Если захочешь, можешь остаться игроком, тебя никто не будет заставлять уходить с такого почётного места. Я не против. Хочу, чтобы тебе ничего не угрожало, не хочу постоянно волноваться, когда ты будешь выезжать на задания, чтобы получить деньги. Кстати, зачем тебе такие огромные суммы? Ради чего ты рискуешь жизнью?

Я сдерживаюсь, чтобы не начать жалеть себя за свою судьбу. Сдерживаюсь, чтобы снова не заплакать от всего навалившегося на мои плечи. Сдерживаюсь, чтобы не посмотреть на него, подняв голову и отпустив его торс. Как же сложно молчать и ничего не говорить. Это для моего же блага, напоминаю себе в который раз.

— Ради семьи. Я не могу сказать, что случилось, но это очень важно для меня и моих родителей. Я всегда им помогала. Не хочу отступить тогда, когда полдела сделано.

Захар целует меня в макушку и кладёт подбородок на мою голову. От этого жеста внизу живота и в груди разливается приятное тепло. С одной стороны, мне кажется неправильным то, как Мастер ведёт себя в моём присутствии, со мной и при мне, когда мы одни. С другой же — я чувствую себя на _своём_ месте.

— Пообещай, что поможешь мне поступить правильно и не споткнуться, не оступиться. Пообещай, что научишь меня всему, чтобы я стала Одиночным игроком, а в будущем — Высоким. Пообещай, что не оставишь меня одну. Я столько натерпелась за всю свою жизнь, особенно за последние полтора года.

И я рассказала ему многое, излила душу, обнажив её ему одному. Наверное, я Руслану столько не рассказывала за всё время, проведённое здесь, сколько Мастеру за один вечер. Я вспоминала своё детство, школу, друзей, проблемы, университет, Влада, конфликты, ссоры, скандалы. Даже упомянула прошлый сезон «Пилы», в котором стала Охотницей за наградой. Рассказала в мелочах всё своё испытание, почему злилась на него и Руслана, почему позволила себе так разговаривать с людьми выше меня по статусу. А он слушал мой монолог с такой серьёзностью, с таким участием, с такой внимательностью, что мне казалось, будто мы много лет вместе, а сейчас сидим вдвоём за простой беседой, переходящей с одной темы на другую, словно всю жизнь знаем друг друга, будто мы созданы только друг для друга. И в этот момент мои мечты и ощущения зашли слишком далеко. Я всегда себе придумывала то, чего на самом деле нет и не было.

— Я обещаю, нет, _клянусь_ , что никогда не оставлю тебя одну.


End file.
